


Wnętrze duszy

by Abelia_Lange



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry, Boys wears choker, Death and Fate is gay, Death is a dick, Dumbledore is dick, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Harry Needs a Hug, Harry is a Little Shit, Jealous Tom, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Or not, Possessive Tom, Powerful Harry, Sane Tom Riddle, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry, What Have I Done, minx harry, snake eat people
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 71,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abelia_Lange/pseuds/Abelia_Lange
Summary: Śmierć zaczęła się nudzić, a co może być lepszą rozrywką niż stworzenie chaosu na ziemi?Harry ląduję w Slytherinie ze swoim wielkim wężem Otissem oraz gra Dumbledorowi na nerwach, kiedy tylko ma okazję.No i może trochę pogoni za miłością, ale to później.





	1. Zabawy czas start

**Author's Note:**

> Zamiast szukać czegoś co idealnie wpasuje się w moje oczekiwania, postanowiłam napisać coś sama i zrealizować wszystkie pomysły siedzące mi w głowie.
> 
> Wszystkie miejsca i postacie należą do J. K. Rowling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Użyłam książkowego dialogu wybierania różdżki.

Dzięki temu, że byłem mały, jak na swój wiek, mogłem spokojnie siedzieć, a nawet leżeć na parapecie przy oknie. Obserwowałem zniszczony przez lata użytkowania plac zabaw. Huśtawki obeszły brązową rdzą, a zjeżdżalnie przypominały wyglądem bardziej tarkę do ścierania warzyw niż ów przedmiot poświęcony do zabawy dla dzieci. Nie przejmowałem się zbytnio stanem tej niesamowitej dla innych mieszkających tu osób atrakcji, ponieważ rzadko, kiedy wychodziłem poza cztery ściany mojego pokoju. Nie, żebym znajdował się w jakichś wspaniałych warunkach i pragnął spędzać tu, jak najwięcej czasu. Po prostu nie należałem do zwolenników czytania książek na świeżym powietrzu w akompaniamencie wrzeszczących dzieciaków. Mój wzrok przykuły postacie dwóch mężczyzn idących w stronę głównej bramy. Widziałem niezadowolenie wypisane na twarzy tego drugiego, mówiące wyraźnie, iż nie ma najmniejszej ochoty na wizytę tego miejsca. Cóż, zbytnio mu się nie dziwiłem, sam również najchętniej opuściłbym ten przytułek dla szaleńców.

Miałem nieodparte wrażenie, że mimo wszystkich innych sądzących zupełnie inaczej, to ja byłem jedynym zdrową na umyśle jednostką. Wszakże spójrzmy. Kogo możemy poznać w tym jakże ociekającym słodyczą sierocińcu? Na pierwszym miejscu mamy pogrążoną w problemach alkoholowych Panią Owen, która najchętniej zamknęłaby się z kilkoma butelkami wysokoprocentowych alkoholi w ciemnym pokoju i nigdy z niego nie wychodziła. Muszę wspomnieć też o jej porywach świadczących o zaawansowanej nerwicy. Jednak spokojnie, te małe szczegóły są idealnie ukrywane za grubą warstwą makijażu i kilkoma latami w szkole aktorskiej. Drugą wybijającą się z tego szarego tłumu postacią jest patronujący tę instytucję ksiądz. Nadal miałem w pamięci wszystkie nieudolne próby egzorcyzmowania mojej osoby, o których opowiem wam innym razem. Nie chciałbym, przecież ujawniać takich smaczków już na samym początku. Kolejne miejsce należy do wszystkich mieszkających tu przedstawicieli rasy ludzkiej w przedziale wiekowym od noworodka do osiemnastolatka. Na szczęście krążące wokół mnie plotki sprawiły, iż nikt zdrowy psychicznie, nie zbliżał się do mnie na odległość mniejszą niż kilka metrów. Hm… nie mogłem zaprzeczyć autentyczności owych pomówień, ale gdyby ktokolwiek pytał- to nie byłem ja. Pozostali pracownicy nie doznali zaszczytu zostania zauważonym przez moją skromną osobę, więc nie dowiecie się raczej niczego konkretnego. Szczerze mówiąc, miałem dość przepuszczania przez swój umysł, jakichkolwiek wspomnień, na temat któregokolwiek z nich, więc wróciłem do swojej porywającej lektury o genetyce.

________________________________________

Severus POV

Nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty na odwiedzenie tego ponurego miejsca. I to w moim wolnym czasie! Na sam widok zniszczonego placu zabaw przeszły mnie ciarki, a pełzające po mojej skórze dreszcze pogorszyły się, gdy tylko wszedłem do środka. Tynk odpadał z każdej ściany, a w rogach niektórych z nich mogłem zauważyć początkującego grzyba. Wytarty, drewniany parkiet skrzypiał przy każdym ruchu, a migająca nade mną lampa, rzucała na całe wnętrze rażące, żółte światło. Tak, zdecydowanie nie chciałem tu być. Jednak kogo obchodziło moje nieznaczące nic zdanie? Na pewno nie Albusa, który potraktował to, jako pokonanie kolejnej otaczającej mnie po śmierci Lily, bariery. Och, faktycznie. Patrzenie na dziecko, które w słodkiej rzeczywistości mogłoby być moje, na pewno idealnie zwalczy ciążącą na mnie żałobę.

Samo znalezienie bachora okazało się kłopotliwe. Początkowo dyrektor udał się do Dursleyów, czyli tam, gdzie, mimo moich gorących sprzeciwów, zostawił go jedenaście lat temu. Och, ale kto by się spodziewał, że ktoś tak obrzydliwie przepełniony zazdrością do osób magicznych, jak Petunia, nie będzie chciał mieć z chłopakiem nic wspólnego i odda go do jakiegoś brudnego przytułku, zanim Vernon, chociażby zorientuję się o jego obecności?  
Nie miałem nawet ochoty wyobrazić sobie, jak bardzo zniszczyłoby psychicznie dzieciaka przebywanie pod ich opieką, choćby przez jeden dzień! Czy tylko ja widziałem spory problem w pierwotnym pomyśle? Zapewne tak, ponieważ reszta nauczycieli zasiadających w radzie nie miała zielonego pojęcia o szaleństwie krewnych Lily. Nawet tak zrzędliwa kwoka, jaką była Minerwa.

Wracając do opcji zostania wychowanym, przez tych odrażających mugoli. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby Potter przedstawił się słowem dziwak. Tak naprawdę nie wiedziałem, czy sierociniec nie był lepszym wyjściem… Nadal pamiętałem, jak okropna potrafiła być dla rudowłosej piękności jej własna rodzona siostra. Wspomnienie z dnia, kiedy się poznaliśmy, dalej krążyły wytrwale po moim umyśle. Otrząsnąłem się jednak po chwili. To nie była ani pora, ani miejsce na tak bolesną pamięć.

Cóż, mówiłem, tak, jakby ten Starzec przejmowałby się takim trywialnymi sprawami, jakimi była stabilność psychiczna Pottera. Wiedziałem, że widział on w chłopaku jedynie broń, która miałaby pokonać obecnie martwego Czarnego Pana. Pogrążony w dialogu ze samym sobą, nie zauważyłem nawet, iż zdążyliśmy wejść do pokoju głównej nadzorczyni sierocińca. Był on, tak samo szary i nijaki, jak cała reszta, ale po rozmieszczonych gdzieniegdzie dekoracjach, można było wyczuć subtelną różnicę. Do moich uszu dotarł piskliwy głos.

\- Witam! To Pan jest dyrektorem szkoły, do której ma chodzić Harry?- zapytała nas na stracie, wesołym tonem.

\- Tak, pisałem do Pani w tej sprawie tydzień temu, nazywam się Albus Dumbledore. – przedstawił się, posyłając w jej stronę uśmiech.

\- Ach, oczywiście, Harry, to tak mądry chłopiec! Przeskoczył wszystkie klasy o wiele szybciej niż jego rówieśnicy, przez co już od dawna siedzi tylko w swoim pokoju. Nauczyciele zawsze mówili, że jest geniuszem. - jej uśmiech nagle zniknął, a na twarzy pojawił się poważny wyraz.- Czy nic, co Panu powiem, nie zmieni kwestii jego miejsca w tej placówce?

Czyli coś jednak było nie tak, wspaniale. Oczami wyobraźni, widziałem już wszystkie okropności, jakie będę miał szansę za chwilę usłyszeć. Zastanawiałem się, czy dla własnego dobra, nie byłoby lepiej, gdybym wsadził sobie nauszniki do uszu. Odkryłem niedawno, że ten mugolski wynalazek był fenomenalnym wyjściem na lekcjach.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Harry jest w niej zapisany od małego. Jednak, czy jest coś niepokojącego, co musimy wiedzieć?

Opiekunka spuściła wzrok, jakby zastanawiając się nad poprawnością tego, co miała zamiar wyjawić. Po chwili podeszła do barku, tak, jakby nie mogła się od tego powstrzymać Podejrzewałem, że wszystko, co miała nam zamiar powiedzieć, nie mogło przejść jej przez gardło na trzeźwo.

\- Może będzie lepiej, jeśli panowie usiądą, chcecie coś do picia? – zapytała, wskazując dłonią na pokaźnych rozmiarów zaopatrzenie.

\- Ja dziękuje, a ty Severusie?

Pokiwałem przecząco głową. Czułem się trochę jak w słabej telenoweli. Czy Albus naprawdę sądził, iż napiję się mugolskiego alkoholu w sierocińcu? Musiał mieć naprawdę kruche wyobrażenie o sile mojej psychiki.

\- Ja się napije. – rzuciła sama do siebie, posyłając nam krótki uśmiech. Nalała sobie sporą porcję whisky do szklanki i wraz z nią usiadła po drugiej stronie biurka, biorąc mały łyk napoju. Mmm… alkoholiczka, która zapewne nie radzi sobie z biednymi dziećmi, tak jak planowała, więc topi swoje wszystkie porażki w procentach.

\- Chodzi mi o dziwne… wypadki, jakie zdarzały się w pobliżu chłopca. Zawsze wydawał mi się taki oddalony od reszty, nie płakał, nie rozmawiał i nie bawił się z innymi dziećmi. Zawsze tylko siedział w naszej bibliotece i czytał wszystko, co stało kiedykolwiek na półkach lub zamykał się we własnym pokoju. – zaczęła, wlepiając wzrok w ciecz znajdującą się w naczyniu.

\- Niektóre dzieci są po prostu zbyt nieśmiałe na kontakt z ludźmi, może to, to. – wtrącił się dalej zadowolony dyrektor, kobieta do razu spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

\- Nie proszę Pana, wiem, jak wygląda nieśmiałe dziecko. On takim nie był! Raz jak grupka chłopaków zamknęła go w opuszczonym pokoju na dwa dni i nie patrzcie tak na mnie, nie umiemy upilnować każdego dziecka…- wzięła kolejny łyk i głośno westchnęła.- Ale wracając, gdy wyszedł był tak spokojny, jakby nigdy nic się nie stało, rozumiecie! Żadnego strachu czy złości, tylko te puste oczy.- odstawiła naczynie i spojrzała na nas poważnie.- Następnego dnia John, lider tej grupki został znaleziony martwy w łóżku. Został ugryziony przez jadowitego węża.

\- To mógł być zwyczajny przypadek, zresztą jak Harry mógłby zmusić węża do zrobienia czegoś takiego? – spytał, dalej z pogodną miną Albus. Jego wyraz doprowadzał mnie do furii.

\- Pewnie uznacie mnie za szaloną, ale jestem pewna, że on rozmawia z tymi gadami. Raz przyłapałam go, jak syczał do jednego w ogródku. Udawał, że sprawa nie miał a miejsca, ale ja wiem swoje! Zresztą to nie pierwszy taki przypadek… - odchyliła się na fotelu.

\- Niech Pani mówi dalej. – zachęciłem ją szczerze ciekawy innych faktów o niewinnym wybawcy magicznego świata. Wcale nie poczułem palącego poczucia winy w żołądku na samą myśl o desperacji, która zmusiła chłopca do tak drastycznych działań. Dwa dni w ciemnym pokoju bez jedzenia i picia?

\- Jak pewnie wiecie, dzieciaki mają pokoje wspólnie. Po dwie, trzy osoby, bo miejsca tu nie dużo, ale Harry zawsze nalegał na swój pokój, sama nie wiem, czemu zawsze mu ulegałam… Jednak, gdy dostaliśmy nowego chłopca, musiałam położyć mu łózko obok Pottera, bo panował remont na drugim piętrze. Jak tylko z nim weszłam, to Willy, bo tak się nazywał, upadł na ziemie, i tak strasznie, krzyczał, jakby się palił od środka! A Harry tylko patrzył, nawet się nie ruszył. Oczywiście byłam zmuszona zabrać chłopca do szpitala, nie zgadniecie, co stwierdzili?

\- Obawiam się, iż na nic nie mogę wpaść. – odparł wyraźnie kryjący strach Dumbledore.

\- Lekarze pytali, czy dzieciak nie pił żadnych detergentów, bo prawie stopiły mu się wnętrzności! Umarł tydzień później…

\- Mam zdecydowanie dość, to pomówienia, jak Pani może nawet pomyśleć, że to Harry! To jedenastoletnie dziecko na Boga! – wzburzył się wyraźnie siwowłosy, widziałem bruzdy pojawiające się na jego czole. Oczywiście, zaprzeczenie to najlepsza forma radzenia sobie z problemami. Stare dobre sposoby egzystowania naszego jasnego Lorda. Nie chciałem nawet tego komentować, aczkolwiek wiedziałem, że popełnię ten sam akt zapicia swoich problemów, jak ona, kiedy tylko wrócę do swoich komnat. Musiałem poznać chłopca. Odczytać jego myśli. Sprawdzić, jak bardzo był zniszczony i połamany. Miałem nadzieję, że istniała jeszcze szansa na złożenie go z powrotem oraz pokazanie innego, lepszego życia.

\- Dobrze, chciałam tylko podzielić się swoimi obawami, chłopiec jest w pokoju na samym końcu, wybaczcie mi, że was nie zaprowadzę, ale sami rozumiecie, staram się nie spędzać więcej czasu niż potrzeba w jego towarzystwie.

________________________________________

Palące nerwy nadal bawiły się z moimi wnętrznościami. Dumbledore zapukał do drzwi, po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź, je otworzył. Faktycznie, tak jak mówiła przełożona sierocińca, chłopiec tu był. Jednak wcale nie wyglądał, tak jak się tego spodziewałem. Był drobny jak na swój wiek, a zamiast burzy włosów tak typowych u Potterów, jego arystokratyczną, bo tego rodzaju piękna nie dało się określić inaczej, bladą twarz otulały lekkie, czarne jak smoła loki. Zdecydowanie więcej genów odziedziczył po Blackach. Zauważyć można było także śladowe cechy Malfoyów. Jednak na pierwszym planie były oczy, od których po plecach przeszedł mi zimny dreszcz. Owalny kształt może i należał do mojej słodkiej Lily, ale odcień… Wiedziałem, jaki mają kolor.

Kolor Avady Kedavry.

A najgorsze, że nie zasłaniały ich żadne okulary. Najwyraźniej wzrok miał po matce. Dałbym uciąć sobie rękę, że ich nienaturalny blask widać byłoby nawet w kompletnie ciemnym pokoju. Najwyraźniej zaklęcie, które idealnie odzwierciedlały, nadało im tej specjalnej własności. Milczałem, skanując go dalej wzrokiem. Próbowałem złapać, chociażby chwilowy kontakt wzrokowy, w wiadomym celu, ale moje próby zeszły na marne. Miałem dziwne wrażenie, że chłopiec doskonale znał moje zamiary. To niedorzeczne, wyśmiałem się w myślach.

\- Witaj Harry, nazywam się Albus Dumbledore i jestem dyrektorem szkoły, do której jesteś zapisany, a to jeden z nauczycieli Severus Snape.- rzucił przyjaźnie, wskazując na mnie dłonią. Mina chłopca zrobiła się automatycznie surowsza, a oczy wpatrywały się w nas, oceniając, po czym niebezpiecznie błysnęły.

\- Szkoły, jakiego rodzaju, proszę Pana? – spytał poważnie.

\- Szkoły dla dzieci obdarzonych magią, nazywa się Hogwart. Jesteś czarodziejem Harry, ale to już podejrzewałeś, prawda? Na pewno działy się wokół Ciebie, odbiegające od normy czynności.

Na twarz chłopca, wrócił uśmiech. Jego słodkość stopiłaby nawet najzimniejsze serca.

\- Zawsze wiedziałem, że jestem… inny od reszty. – jego ton nie ukrywał wyższości. Przymknął na chwile oczy z zadowolenia. – Dziwne rzeczy dzieją się, gdy jestem zdenerwowany, smutny lub szczęśliwy. Kwiaty rosną, a meble się poruszają… Takie małe drobiazgi. - Na koniec, jego wyraz był niesamowicie niewinny.

\- Widzisz mój chłopcze!- uśmiechnął się dyrektor.- Tu masz listę wszystkich niezbędnych rzeczy. Nie martw się o pieniądze, Twoi rodzice zostawili Ci wszystko. Musisz to tylko odebrać u Gringotta, to taki czarodziejski bank. Wziąłem ze sobą Severusa, żeby towarzyszył Ci na ulicy pokątnej.

\- Moi… rodzice? Czy mógłby Pan mi coś o nich więcej opowiedzieć? Ja… wiem tylko, że nie żyją.

Cień bólu przebiegł przez jego twarz i gdyby nie wcześniejsza historia Pani Owen, byłem pewien, że uwierzyłbym w smutek dziecka. Teraz, jedynym, co dostrzegałem, była idealnie nałożona maska.

\- Zabił ich bardzo zły czarodziej Harry, nazywał się…- Starzec zamyślił się, jakby w obawie czy powinien wypowiedzieć to imię.- Voldemort. Chciał zabić również Ciebie, ale miłość twojej matki Cię uchroniła, odbiła się i finalnie zniszczyła jego. Jesteś uważany za bohatera!

\- Jestem uważany za bohatera, bo moja matka poświęciła się za moje życie? Mentalność ludzi nigdy nie przestanie mnie zaskakiwać.

Gdy to mówił, oczy miał jakby… martwe. Poczułem szok na jego reakcję. Była tak inna od oczekiwanej. Zauważyłem, że nie tylko ja byłem zdezorientowany jego odpowiedzią. Błysk w oczach Albusa nabrał innego rodzaju.

\- Była wtedy wojna chłopcze, uwolniłeś ludzi od terroru i strachu, ale to nie są tematy dla Ciebie, jesteś zbyt młody.

Starzec uśmiechnął się przyjemnie, ale ja wiedziałem, iż jego słowa były błędem. Miałem wrażenie, że w pokoju spadła temperatura. Nadal czułem się zszokowany tym, iż chłopak zareagował tak defensywnie na oświadczenie, że jest zbawicielem narodu. Po Potterze oczekiwałem raczej automatycznie napełniającej się dumą postawy i arogancji.

\- Tak, ma Pan racje, to nie tematy dla dzieci. Swoją drogą wolałbym udać się na ulice pokątna sam. Zawsze byłem samodzielny i myślę, że sobie poradzę, to chyba nie problem? – spytał, mrugając kilka razy powiekami.

\- Oczywiście, że nie mój chłopcze, ale jesteś pewny? To miejsce może być pełne…

-Tak. – przerwał mu.

Czułem, iż dyskusja się skończyła. Dyrektor wręczył Potterowi klucz do skarbca i listę przyborów szkolnych.

\- No. To na nas już czas. Do zobaczenia we wrześniu Harry!

Ostatni raz spojrzałem w te przerażająco zielone oczy i deportowałem się z trzaskiem. W moim komnatach przywitała mnie kusząca butelka Ognistej whisky i samotność.

________________________________________

Chwilę po tym, gdy profesorowie zniknęli z mojego pokoju, opadłem na łóżko. Odgrywanie tej całej fasady strasznie mnie zmęczyło, a znoszenie przydomku „mój chłopcze” sprawiało, że robiło mi się niedobrze. Wziąłem kilka oddechów i usiadłem, opierając się o zimną ścianę. Wyśmiałem w środku marne próby naskoczenia na mój umysł, których próbował czarnowłosy. Musiałem szybko przekabacić go na swoją stronę. Był zbyt inteligentny oraz przebiegły. Na dłuższą metę mogłoby się to okazać niewygodne.

**\- Możesz się już ujawnić, wiedziałem, iż podsłuchujesz od samego początku.**

Po moich słowach w pokoju pojawił się mężczyzna odziany w czarno przezroczyste szaty.

**\- Byłbym zawiedziony, gdybyś się nie zorientował dziecko, jak się czujesz po rozmowie ze starym dobrym dyrektorem?**

**\- Z ich dwójki, wolę Gellerta. Zawsze daje mi nowe preteksty do uprzykrzania życia istotom z działu trzeciego.**

**\- Tak, nawet martwy lubi robić innym na złość.** – prychnął- **Co planujesz, Panie?**

**\- Wejść do wnętrza duszy każdemu z nich, oczywiście.**

Pokój wypełnił się zimnym śmiechem. Nie mogłem doczekać się tej fascynującej przygody. Moje podbrzusze wypełniało się kwiatami na samą myśl o zdewastowaniu czarodziejskiego świata. Och, tak. Pokaże im ich wybawcę.

_______________________________________

Dotarcie na ulicę Pokątną było łatwiejsze, niż mi się początkowo wydawało. Musiałem jedynie wsiąść do metra i odszukać knajpę o nazwie „Dziurawy Kocioł”. Wystarczyło tylko kilka uśmiechów do barmana Toma i dostałem nawet torbę pełną różnokolorowych cukierków na drogę. Wszystkie sklepy strasznie rzucały się w oczy. Ich urządzenie, zdecydowanie odstawało od każdego mugolskiego, jakie miałem szansę kiedykolwiek zobaczyć. Na szczęście było w miarę wcześnie i plątało się w nich mało osób. Nie przepadałem przebywać w dużych tłumach. Ruszyłem, więc prosto do Gringotta, stojącego na samym końcu. W środku znajdowały się Gobliny siedzące za dostosowanymi do ich rozmiarów biurkami, notujące coś piórem po kartkach. Podszedłem do stworzenia znajdującego się na środku Sali.

\- Dzień Dobry, chciałbym wypłacić swoje pieniądze z krypty. – zacząłem miłym tonem.

Stworzenie zerknęło na mnie i wróciło do pisania. Cień irytacji przebiegł przez moją twarz.

\- Z tego, co pamiętam, ostatnio żaden z was nie chciał zrywać porozumienia z Mistrzem Śmierci i jego poddanymi.

Pióro od razu osunęło mu się z nienaturalnie długich palców, a cała uwaga spoczęła na mojej osobie. Wyprowadzanie Goblinów z równowagi zawsze było przyjemnym zajęciem.

\- Oczywiście, proszę mi wybaczyć. Nie poznałem Pana. Imię i Nazwisko?

Uśmiech sam wkradł mi się na usta z powodu jego strachu.

\- Harry Potter, a to jest klucz.

________________________________________

Około godziny zajęło mi porządkowanie spraw związanych z moimi skarbcami. Nie do pomyślenia, iż ktokolwiek wpadł na to, że będę chciał zostać pod magiczną opieką Starca. Niestety, musiałem poczekać do momentu, aż znajdę kogoś innego. Odpowiedniego oraz pasującego moim wszystkim wymaganiom, a to potrzebowało czasu i wytrwałej obserwacji. Wszystko przede mną.

Na początek zająłem się szatami i kupnem porządnych ubrań zamiast tych szmat, które obecnie miałem na sobie. Udałem się, więc do Madame Malkin, ponieważ modele ubrań, które były widoczne już z okien, zdecydowanie ukazywały, jak dużą uwagę przykuwa ona do szczegółów. Nieład oraz różnorodność materiałów niewątpliwie nadawał wnętrzu charakteru.

\- Witaj kochanieńki, pierwszy rok w Hogwarcie, tak? – zaczęła, nawet na mnie nie patrząc. Zszywała ze sobą, jakieś niebieskie tkaniny.

\- Zgadza się, to lista potrzebnych szat. – odparłem krótko. Podałem ją kobiecie. Ta przebiegła po niej szybko wzrokiem i oddała.

\- Nic się nie zmieniło, ale wolałam się upewnić, czy chcesz kupić coś dodatkowo?

\- Tak, dwie pary czarnych spodni, pięć zwykłych koszul, cztery ciemnozielone swetry i dwa czarne. Trzy piżamy, dwanaście zwykłych koszulek, oraz kilka zestawów bielizny.

\- Oczywiście, chodź, muszę cię zmierzyć.

Rozebrałem się do bokserek, a następnie stanąłem na podeście, trochę drażniło mnie to, że musiała mnie przy tym dotykać, ale wiedziałem, że inaczej się nie dało. Po przymiarce ubrałem się i poszedłem za nią do recepcji.

\- To zajmie mi pół godziny, możesz tu zostać i poczekać, zrobię ci herbaty, jeśli chcesz. Muszę jeszcze znać twoje imię.

\- Harry Potter.

Jej oczy lekko się rozszerzyły. Uch, czyli faktycznie byłem jakimś egzotycznym ewenementem.

\- To będzie osiemdziesiąt galeonów, płacisz gotówką czy posiadasz kartę?

\- Zapłacę kartą.

\- Dobrze, przyłóż ją do mojej, o tak. Świetnie, transakcja zaakceptowana, teraz rozgość się w salonie.

Po czterdziestu minutach ubrany już w nowe rzeczy i wyglądający w końcu na poziom, na którym się znajdowałem, ruszyłem po różdżkę. Przede mną stała wraz z rodzicami dziewczyna, która chyba dawno zapomniała, czym jest grzebień. Uśmiechała się, ukazując króliczych rozmiarów jedynki.

\- 10¾ cala, winorośl i włókna ze smoczego serca, to potężna różdżka młoda damo!

Jej policzki oblały się rumieńcem. Zaczęła rozmowę ze swoją matką, gdy jej ojciec płacił. Na chwilę na mnie zerknęła, a jej wzrok spoczął dłużej na mojej bliźnie. Och, no tak, praktycznie zapomniałem o mojej pamiątce po ulubionym czarodzieju. Wyszli, żywo o czymś rozmawiając. Ich podekscytowanie było wręcz nadnaturalne, przez co poczułem dreszcz obrzydzenia. Moją uwagę przejął Ollivander, który uśmiechnął się do mnie i ruszył ręką w geście zachęcającym. Podszedłem, więc do lady.

\- Spodziewałem się tu Ciebie Harry. Ach nie pytaj jak! Wizje starego człowieka. Zgaduję, że przybyłeś po swoją pierwszą różdżkę? – Przytaknąłem zszokowany jego wylewem słów.

\- Hm... Spróbujmy od tego, machnij nią w dowolnym kierunku.

Skierowałem ją w stronę wazonu ozdobionego fioletowymi kwiatami wazony, który od razu rozbił się na malutkie kawałeczki.

\- Nie, nie to zdecydowanie nie ta! – mężczyzna poszedł głębiej między półki, przebierając w różnych pudełkach. Kilka razy chodził w tę i z powrotem, ale gdy tylko się do mnie zbliżał, od razu zawracał i szukał kolejnego opakowania. Finalnie podał mi patyk w białym kolorze. Gdy tylko jej dotknąłem, wokół mnie zebrało się jasne światło, przypominające letnie promienie słoneczne i lekki wiatr. Czułem intensywną magię przechodzącą przez moje wszystkie nerwy.

\- Ciekawe, bardzo ciekawe.

\- Co jest takie ciekawe, proszę Pana?

\- Pamiętam każdą różdżkę, którą sprzedałem, ponieważ wszystkie są wyjątkowe i dziwi mnie, że nie wybrała Cię ta z tym samym rdzeniem, ale ta, która ma także takie samo drewno. Dwanaście Cali, cis, pióro feniksa. Bliźniaczka tej różdżki zrobiła, to. – wskazał na moją bliznę- Dokonasz wielkich rzeczy tą różdżką, bo ostatecznie ten, którego imienia nie wolno wymawiać robił straszne rzeczy, tak…, ale wielkie. - Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów lekko się zachwiał i przybliżył swoją twarz do mojej.- Jednak my i tak wiemy, że to nie jest ta, która da ci pełne możliwości magiczne, prawda?

Odszedł w głąb sklepu, nie prosząc nawet o zapłatę.

________________________________________

Po zakupieniu reszty podstawowych przedmiotów takich jak bagażnik, kociołek i tym podobne, ruszyłem w końcu do księgarni. Popatrzyłem najpierw na obowiązkowe tytuły.

_* Standardowa księga zaklęć (1 stopień) Mirandy Goshawk_   
_* Dzieje magii Bathildy Bagshot_   
_* Teoria magii Adalberta Wafflinga_   
_* Wprowadzenie do transmutacji (dla początkujących) Emerika Switcha_   
_* Tysiąc magicznych ziół i grzybów Phyllidy Spore_   
_* Magiczne wzory i napoje Arseniusa Jiggera_   
_* Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć Newta Scamandera_   
_* Ciemne moce: Poradnik Samoobrony Quentina Trimble'a_

Schowałem wszystkie dzieła do wziętego wcześniej u progu drzwi koszyczka i ruszyłem w końcu po te, które naprawdę mnie interesowały. Dostrzegłem wybijający się od reszty tytuł jednej z nich: „Nekromancja dla zaawansowanych”.

Co ta książka robiła w zwykłej księgarni? Wzruszyłem ramionami, pakując ją do koszyka. Umieściłem w nim również każde dzieło, jakie zwróciło moją uwagę, po czym podszedłem do kasy i zapłaciłem za wszystko. Zostało tylko zwierzę. Czy chciałem coś ze sobą brać? Oczywiście, że tak. Nie wyobrażałem sobie spędzenia tylu lat bez żadnego towarzysza obok. Nałożyłem kaptur na głowę i skręciłem w uliczkę prowadzącą na Nokturn. Zdecydowanie rozumiałem, dlaczego inni czarodzieje nie przychodzili tu z ochotą… Większość ludzi była tutaj, ładnie mówiąc… odpychająca. Wszedłem do sklepu z magicznymi stworzeniami i od razu w oczy, rzucił mi się piękny wąż tygrysi, nakłaniany przez pracownika do zjedzenia szczura. Musiałem mu pomóc. Sam nie wiem, czemu pałałem do tych zwierząt takim uczuciem. Pewnie, dlatego, że mogłem z nimi rozmawiać. Na szczęście, sprzedawca zrezygnował ze stania przy nim, gdy ten tylko zjadł gryzonia.

_\- Witaj piękny, chciałbyś wrócić ze mną do domu?_ \- syknąłem, zachęcająco w jego stronę. Odwrócił gwałtownie swój łeb w moją stronę.

_\- Sss... Jesteś młodym mówcą? To byłby dla mnie zaszczyt._

_\- Wspaniale, poczekaj, muszę wpierw za Ciebie zapłacić._

Skierowałem się do kasy i położyłem na blacie kwotę wypisaną przy terrarium.

\- Chcę tego węża.

Pracownik spojrzał na mnie jedynie z przestrachem.

\- Chłopcze wiesz jak niebezpieczny, jest ten gad?! Może i nie jest jadowity, ale ma jakieś pięć metrów i byłby w stanie zjeść Cię na śniadanie!

Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego ktoś z sumieniem, pracował w takim miejscu, jak to.

\- Tak, jestem tego świadomy. Nie prosiłem o ostrzeżenie, to pieniądze za niego.

Ignorując dalsze wywody mężczyzny, wróciłem do zwierzęcia i wyjąłem je z jego ówczesnego mieszkania. Wąż wpełznął pod moje szaty i owinął się mojej wokół klatki piersiowej, kładąc głowę na ramieniu, w sposób, który umożliwiał mu obserwowanie wszystkiego. Ruszyłem z powrotem na przystanek, który zawiózł mnie do sierocińca.


	2. Sortowanie i życie romantyczne Śmierci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Użyłam piosenki tiary przydziału.

Przerobienie wszystkich podręczników narzuconych w pierwszym roku, nie zajęło mi więcej niż tydzień, przez co, zacząłem się szczerze zastanawiać nad tym, co właściwie będę robił na lekcjach. Poza nudzeniem się oczywiście. Cóż, najwyżej będę miał zdecydowanie więcej czasu na zapoznanie się z każdym tytułem znajdującym się, w tym sanktuarium ciszy i spokoju, bliżej znanym, jako biblioteka. Nie marudziłem, ponieważ było to o wiele bardziej zachęcające niż przesiadywanie non stop w swoim dormitorium, czy ciemnym kącie pokoju wspólnego. Co więcej, z historii Hogwartu, dowiedziałem się, iż, jak na razie nikomu nigdy nie udało się przeczytać każdego znajdującego się tam dzieła. Także wyzwanie uznałem za przyjęte.

Obyłem się również ponownie z etykietą czystej krwi. W razie, gdybym o czymkolwiek zapomniał, czy coś zostałoby zmienione od czasu, kiedy przedstawiał mi ją Morty. Żadne takie zmiany nie zaszły, aczkolwiek odświeżenie owej wiedzy, nie zrobiło mi żadnej większej krzywdy, prawda? Resztę czasu, poświęciłem, na zaciśniecie więzów z Otissem, którego, zacząłem nazywać pieszczotliwie małym, słodkim makaronem. Może, to określenie nie pasowało dobrze, do jego fizycznych aparycji, ponieważ doskonale, zdawałem sobie sprawę, z jego pokaźnych rozmiarów. Dodatkowo opinia o tym, że to właśnie wąż skusił Ewę do niezgodnych z wolami Boga czynności, również nie poprawiała, jego wizerunku, ale moje zarośnięte lodem serce, nie mogło oprzeć się od oddania tego twardego, jak skała elementu właśnie jemu. Ogólna opinia świata, jak zwykle mało dla mnie znaczyła.

Nawet nie zorientowałem się, że był już pierwszy września, a ja stałem na Peronie 9 ¾ ze swoimi spiętymi magiczną linią bagażami. Patrzyłem na zalanych łzami, zaniepokojonych rodziców żegnających się ze swoimi dziećmi i podekscytowane dzieci rozmawiające z innymi dziećmi. To przyprawiało mnie o znaczny ból głowy połączony z nudnościami.   
Ruszyłem do pociągu, a następnie odszukałem wolny przedział. Umieściłem swoją walizkę na górze, zaciągnąłem czarne firanki na okno i rzuciłem zaklęcie blokujące drzwi, aby żaden inny szukający pustego miejsca uczeń, nie mógł zakłócić mi mojej strefy ciszy. Dziękuję Ci Losie za nauczenie mnie go, jako pierwszego przydatnego w życiu codziennym zaklęcia. Usiadłem, opierając się plecami o ścianę przy oknie i korzystając z faktu, iż fotele były ze sobą połączone ,wciągnąłem stopy na górę. Wyjąłem następnie węża spod szaty i położyłem obok siebie.

_\- Czeka nas długa podróż Otisssss, żałuję, że nie mam już więcej książek do przeczytania. Siedem godzin to prawie dwie!_ – rzuciłem, odchylając głowę w dramatycznym geście.

_\- Czy moje towarzyssstwo Ci nie wyssstarcza, Mistrzu?_ \- spytał zdezorientowany.

_\- Mówiłem Ci już, żebyś mówił do mnie Harry…_

Gdyby wąż mógł przewrócić oczami, byłbym pewien, że właśnie by to zrobił.

_\- Czy nauczyciele nie będą mieć nic przeciwko temu, że mnie trzymassssz?_

_\- Będą pewnie mieli do mnie słabość, więc powiem im, że znalazłem Cię zimnego i głodnego w lesie i nie miałem serca zostawić. Taaak, zdecydowanie też widzę siebie niosące takie bydle, jak Ty do sierocińca._

_\- Nie jestem bydlęciem!_

_\- Niewątpliwie, kochanie. To tylko potoczne określenie na coś przekraczającego nałożone normy rozmiarów._

_\- Bycie dużym jest podobno znaczące podczas walki o śmierć i życie._

_\- Tak. Podejrzewam, że królowałbyś na samym szczycie takiej hierarchii._

W trakcie naszej dalszej rozmowy ktoś kilka razy próbował dostać się do przedziału, ale chyba nikt nie będzie zdziwiony, iż na próbach się zakończyło. Byłem usatysfakcjonowany, ich marnymi próbami przełamania narzuconego przeze mnie uroku oraz cichymi przekleństwami rzucanymi pod nosem.

________________________________________

Po przebraniu się w mundurek szkolny, umieściłem, zirytowanego zresztą tym czynem Otissa, w bagażniku, ponieważ, nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty na wywołanie skandalu na taką miarę, już pierwszego wieczoru. Może, kiedy indziej. Skurczyłem go następnie, aby być w stanie schować go do tylnej kieszeni spodni, a następnie odblokowałem drzwi na korytarz i skierowałem się za innymi uczniami w stronę wyjścia. Na zewnątrz, czekał na nas, obrośnięty kręconymi, brązowymi włosami mężczyzna, dość pokaźnych rozmiarów. Wymachiwał lampą oliwną, nawołując.

\- Pirszoroczni do mnie! Pirszoroczni!- krzyczał półolbrzym. - Dobrze! Teraz do łódek! Trójkami i spokojnie! Cholibka, ile was tu jest. – dodał, przecierając spocone od stresu czoło.

Wejście na dryfującą po wodzie łódce, wcale nie było tak proste, jak myślałem. Co więcej, aby nadać sytuacji dramatyzmu, moimi współpodróżnymi była dziewczyna ze sklepu Ollivandera oraz piegowaty, rudy chłopiec. Wspaniale, o lepsze towarzystwo, nie mogłem wręcz prosić. Modliłem się w myślach o to, żeby żadne z nich nie wpadło na pomysł rozmowy ze mną, ponieważ nie miałem na to najmniejszej ochoty. Cóż, bogowie nie byli tego wieczoru dla mnie przechylni.

\- Jestem Hermiona Granger, a to Ron Weasley, spotkaliśmy się na pokątnej, prawda? Byłam z rodzicami, bo jestem mugolką i to wszystko było dla mnie zupełnie nowe, ale przeczytałam książkę, którą dała mi Pani Mcgonagall i już prawie wszystko wiem! – rozpoczęła podekscytowanym głosem.

Na Merlina, czy zasób jej słów się kiedyś skończy? Mówi zdecydowanie za dużo w zbyt szybkim tempie, przez co na wierzch ukazują się jej króliczej długości przednie zęby. Do tego czułą wyraźną dumę z bycia mugolką, jakby było to osiągnięcie samo w sobie, cudownie. Ach, jeszcze Weasley, o którego rodzinie w ostatnich czasach nie mówiło się w miłych słowach.

\- Nazywam się Harry Potter.

Ekspresja emocji, jaka wybuchła na twarzy rudego chłopca, była nie do opisania. Wyglądał, jakby dostał, co najmniej Nobla, a nawet dwa i to pełne jedzenia. Westchnąłem wewnętrznie, odliczając sekundy, do jego wylewu historii o mnie, które zapewne, opowiadała mu matka. Nie musiałem długo czekać.

\- Mama zawsze mi o tobie opowiadała do łóżka! Mówiła, że będziemy przyjaciółmi, razem w Gryffindorze! Zdobywając przygody i robiąc psikusy innym!

Czułem się teraz niczym widzący. Powiedział dokładnie, to, co podejrzewałem. Ugh, dlaczego nie mogę rzucić na niego silencio? Postanowiłem ukrócić, jego fantazje, co do naszej przyjaźni, już teraz, aby najzwyczajniej w świecie, pozbyć się niepotrzebnego problemu.

\- Do łóżka przeważnie opowiada się bajki. I to też było bajką, więc nie wiem, dlaczego sądziła, że będę chciał się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić i być w Gryffindorze.- odpowiedziałem oschłym tonem. Weasley zmarszczył brwi, jakby analizował to, co powiedziałem. Huh, jego mało liczne trybiki w mózgu, potrzebowały więcej czasu na zrozumienie, tak długiej wypowiedzi. Założyłem, że zatrzymał się na słowie bajka.

\- A- ale jak to nie chcesz być w Gryffindorze? To dom chwały i odwagi dla takich bohaterów jak Ty! Poza tym nie musimy od razu być przyjaciółmi, wiem, że to tak nie działa! Najpierw będziemy kumplami! – mówił, to, tak głośno, iż zwrócił na siebie uwagę osób, płynących pozostałymi łódkami.

Uspokajałem swoje mordercze zapędy, tłumacząc im, że nie możemy zamordować kogoś, zanim w ogóle przekroczymy progi Hogwartu. Spojrzałem na niego, jak na nic nieznaczącego owada, po czym poczułem ulgę, iż nie musiałem odpowiadać, ponieważ właśnie dobiliśmy do brzegu, przy którym, czekał na nas ten sam człowiek, co na stacji. Ruszyłem przed siebie, nie zawracając sobie moimi zastygniętymi w dezorientacji towarzyszach. Stałem na schodach, podziwiając wystrój wnętrza, czekając na kogoś, kto zaprowadzi nas do Wielkiej Sali, gdy podszedł do mnie chłopiec o włosach koloru blond, tak jasnego, iż był praktycznie na pograniczu bieli. Stał obok niego brunet z subtelnymi lokami.

\- Jestem Draco Malfoy, a to Theodore Nott. – zaczął.- A więc to prawda, że Harry Potter przybył w tym roku do Hogwartu?

Między uczniami rozległy się szepty. Przymknąłem delikatnie powieki z irytacji.

\- Jak chyba widać, tak. – odparłem stalowym głosem. Rudy chłopiec, który magicznie znalazł się obok mnie, prychnął tak, jakby, było to śmieszne. Spojrzałem na niego z niesmakiem podobnym do tego, jaki okazałem już na starcie.

\- Coś Cię bawi? Nie muszę nawet pytać o twoje imię. Rude włosy, stare szaty. To musi być Weasley. – splunął niebieskooki z obrzydzeniem na twarzy. Resztę wywodu przerwała starsza kobieta z ciasno spiętym kokiem na głowie. Miała na sobie eleganckie szaty, dodające jej powagi. Obstawiałem, więc, że musiała być to nauczycielka, o której mówiła Hermiona.

\- Zapraszam was na ceremonie przydziału.

Gdy weszliśmy po Sali, zaczęła roznosić się piosenka, śpiewana przez tiarę.

 

_Może nie jestem śliczna,_   
_Może i łach ze mnie stary,_   
_Lecz choćbyś świat przeszukał,_   
_Tak mądrej nie znajdziesz tiary._   
_Możecie mieć meloniki,_   
_Możecie nosić panamy,_   
_Lecz jam jest Tiara Losu,_   
_Co jeszcze nie jest zbadany._   
_Choćbyś swą głowę schował_   
_Pod pachę albo w piasek,_   
_I tak poznam, kim jesteś,_   
_Bo dla mnie nie ma masek._   
_Śmiało, dzielna młodzieży,_   
_Na głowy mnie wkładajcie,_   
_A ja wam zaraz powiem,_   
_Gdzie odtąd zamieszkacie._   
_Może w Gryffindorze,_   
_Gdzie kwitnie męstwa cnota,_   
_Gdzie króluje odwaga_   
_I do wyczynów ochota._   
_A może w Hufflepuffie,_   
_Gdzie sami prawi mieszkają,_   
_Gdzie wierni i sprawiedliwi_   
_Hogwarta szkoły są chwałą._   
_A może w Ravenclawie_   
_Zamieszkać wam wypadnie_   
_Tam płonie lampa wiedzy,_   
_Tam mędrcem będziesz snadnie._   
_A jeśli chcecie zdobyć_   
_Druhów gotowych na wiele,_   
_To czeka was Slytherin,_   
_Gdzie czynią sobie fortele._   
_Więc bez lęku, do dzieła!_   
_Na głowy mnie wkładajcie,_   
_Jam jest Myśląca Tiara,_   
_Los wam wyznaczę na starcie!_

 

Musiałem przyznać, że melodia należała do tych przyjemnych dla uszu. Moja twarz jednak dalej utrzymywała obojętność. Po chwili do stolika zaczęły podchodzić osoby wyczytane z listy.

\- Hermiona Granger!- Gryffindor!

Byłem lekko zszokowany wyborem czapki, ponieważ wyglądała mi na osobę, niewychylającą nosa z książek i byłem szczerze przekonany, iż wyląduje w Ravenclawie. Podejrzewałem, więc, że musiała mocno prosić tiarę o umieszczenie jej, w tym zgromadzeniu lwów. Cóż, moją skromną opinią, uważałem, że będzie się w nim marnowała, ale, co mnie, to, tak naprawdę obchodziło?

\- Ron Weasley!- Gryffindor!

Dopiero teraz zauważyłem więcej rudych głów przy tym stole. Uch, czyli, była to rodzinna tradycja do rozmnażania się na potęgę.

\- Draco Malfoy!- Slytherin!

Czapka nie zdążyła nawet być chwilę na jego głowie, a jedynie się do niej zbliżyła. Uznałem to za interesujące.

\- Theodore Nott!- Slytherin!

\- Harry Potter!

Cudownie. Na Sali automatycznie zapanowała cisza, a wszystkie spojrzenia zwróciły się na mnie idącego z gracją, jak wszystkie dzieci czystej krwi, ze spokojem na twarzy. Wiedziałem, że mam anielską urodę, ale naprawdę. Niektóre dziewczyny i chłopcy powinni byli przestać się ślinić. Moje ciało ma jedenaście lat na Merlina… Usiadłem na stołku, a następnie, usłyszałem obce myśli w swojej głowie po tym, gdy Mcgonagall położyła na mnie tiarę przydziału.

_**-,, Wiedziałam, że przydzielenie Cię będzie dla mnie trudne. Zamiłowanie do książek i naturalna ciekawość wszystkiego wskazuje na Ravenclaw, ale ten cały mrok obejmujący twoje działania… Ambicja również nie jest Ci obca. Hm… pomyślmy. Pasowałbyś do każdego domu, wiesz? Jedyne, czego się boję to, to, co byś w tych domach zrobił. Dobrze, Salazar zabiłby mnie, gdyby wężoustny, nie trafił, do jego komnat.’’**_ \- SLYTHERIN!

Okej, jeśli wtedy było cicho, to teraz potrafiłem usłyszeć własny oddech. Po chwili jednak ze strony Slytherinu wydobyły się gorące oklaski zadowolenia. Nie oglądając się na boki, ruszyłem pewnie, do miejsca na końcu stołu obok Theodora i Draco. Palący wzrok dyrektora na moim karku, nie opuścił mnie przez całą ucztę. Tylko wtedy nie wiedziałem, iż nie tylko dyrektor nie spuścił ze mnie oczu.

________________________________________

Pod koniec kolacji, podeszli do nas prefekci z piątego roku, w celu zaprowadzenia wszystkich do lochów, gdzie znajdowały się dormitoria. Gdy znaleźliśmy się już na miejscu, podali głośno hasło oraz rozdali plany lekcji. Sądziłem, że wężomowa również otworzyłaby mi przejście. Zanotowałem, to do sprawdzenia w wolnej chwili. Pokoje były pojedyncze z możliwością zmiany wystroju poprzez zaklęcia. Cóż, musiałem odwiedzić dział gospodarstwa domowego. Od razu zabezpieczyłem pomieszczenie, tak, aby można było do niego wejść, tylko posiadając moją sygnaturę magiczną lub wpisaną w oddziały. Inni dostaliby po prostu heksa w bok, próbując się do niego dostać.

Na środku stało brązowe łóżko królewskich rozmiarów, z zielonym baldachimem. Obok niego była szafka nocna, a po o drugiej stronie przy wejściu umieszczona została ogromna szafa. Po prawej stronie wybudowana została łazienka. Marmurowe ściany sprawiały, że pomieszczenie wydawało się większe oraz wiecznie czyste. Małe schodki prowadziły do obszernej wanny, do której naprzeciwko, stało wbudowane w ścianę lustro, dzięki któremu można było obserwować się podczas kąpieli. Na końcu stała umywalka z czarnego kamienia z kolejnym zwierciadłem.

Byłem, lekko mówiąc zachwycony. Po tylu latach spędzonych w brudnym sierocińcu, gdzie tynki praktycznie odpadały ze ścian, a łóżka zrobione z metalu i sprężyn skrzypiały głośno, przy najmniejszym ruchu, warunki były dla mnie luksusowe. Szczery uśmiech rozlał się po mojej twarzy, a ja w podskokach, wyjąłem bagażnik z kieszeni, powiększyłem go i rozpakowałem ubrania na półki, szykując sobie od razu piżamę i mundurek na jutro. Otiss sam wypełzł i udał się na łóżko, zakopując połowę ciała pod nakryciem. Postanowiłem spakować książki na jutrzejsze zajęcia. Spojrzałem, więc na plan.

**• Zaklęcia - 9:00 - 10:00**   
**• Obrona przed Czarną Magią - 10:10 - 11:10**   
**• Latanie - 11:20 - 12:20**   
**• Przerwa obiadowa - 12:25 - 13:00**   
**• Transmutacja - 13:00 - 14:00**   
**• Eliksiry - 14:10 - 15:10**

Obrona przed Czarną Magią oraz Eliksiry najbardziej mnie ciekawiły. Mimo przerobienia już programu miałem nadzieję, na jakieś ciekawostki oraz porywające prowadzenie lekcji przez nauczycieli, ponieważ głównym czynnikiem zabijającym ambicje w uczniach były pozbawione ciekawości wykłady. Po włożeniu podręczników rozebrałem się, umieszczając brudne ubrania w koszu na pranie i puściłem wodę w wannie. Wróciłem do sypialni po żele do mycia się i szczoteczkę oraz pastę, którą umieściłem w kubku na umywalce. Wlałem płyn do wanny, który zrobił warstwę piany, a następnie, zanurzyłem się w odprężająco ciepłej wodzie. Miałem przymknąć oczy, gdy wyczułem obecność Śmierci.

**\- Jak Ci się podoba w Hogwarcie, dziecko? Sprostał twoim oczekiwaniom?**

**\- Czy musisz nachodzić mnie nawet podczas kąpieli? Ludzie wzięliby Cię za rokującego pedofilia, wiesz mam jedenaście lat.** -Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy z irytacji. - **Ale tak, czuję się zachwycony tym, iż tu jestem. Jedynie dzieciak Weasleyów zdążył pograć mi na nerwach. Co Ci rodzice mają w głowie, wpajając im takie głupoty jak moja przyjaźń, jako kołysanka do snu.** \- pokręciłem ze zrezygnowaniem głową.

**\- Cieszę się, że Ci się tu podoba. Szkoła kryje w sobie wiele ukrytych pokoi oraz miejsc, które na pewno sprawią Ci zabawę w trakcie szukania ich. Zauważyłem Twojego nowego zwierzaka, jego obecność tylko potwierdza moje podejrzenia do Twoich tendencji samobójczych!**

Spojrzałem na niego z politowaniem.

**\- Obydwoje wiemy, że posiadam nieśmiertelne cztery litery i nawet jeśli komuś udałoby się zabić na chwilę moje ciało, to po kilkunastu sekundach odżywam.** – zacząłem lekceważąco.- **A jeśli ten argument Ci nie wystarcza, pomyśl o mojej zdolności wężomowy…**

Rozmawiając z nim, czułem się, jak z paranoicznym dzieckiem.

**\- Mhmf, niech będzie. Czy zaplanowałeś już spędzenie pierwszego roku? Twoja obecność sprawiła duże poruszenie wśród uczniów. Nie, żebym widział Cię w jakimkolwiek innymi domu niż ten, ale wprawiłeś wszystkich w osłupienie.**

**\- Nie obchodzą mnie inni, doskonale o tym wiesz. Co do planów, wszystko zależy do ślizgonów. Na razie wolę nie rzucać się w oczy, ale jeśli ktoś mi zagrozi, pokaże mu jego miejsce.**

**\- Młody Malfoy się tobą zainteresował, znasz jego pobudki?**

**\- Założę się, że to szanowny Lucjusz kazał mu się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić. Bardziej zaciekawił mnie chłopak obok niego. Theodor? Czy to nie jego dziadek siedzi w Azkabanie za bycie śmierciożercą?**

**\- Tak… Hm, zakładam, że widzi w tobie kartę przetargową. Jesteś sławny, pomożesz mu zdobyć miejsce w hierarchii.**

Zanurzyłem głowę pod wodę, hierarchia, ugh. Kompletnie zapomniałem o wyścigu szczurów mającym mniejsze lub większe znaczenie w każdym domu.

**\- Masz dla mnie coś konkretnego czy tylko szukałeś pretekstu do zobaczenia mojej zacnej osoby?**

**\- Powinieneś leczyć swoją arogancję, ale tak mam coś dla Ciebie.**

W jego dłoniach pojawiło mu się średnich rozmiarów, połyskujące pudełko.

**\- To kilka książek ode mnie i od Losu. Nie myśl sobie za wiele! To on nalegał!**

Spojrzałem na niego z ukosa, nie wierząc w ani jedno słowo.

**\- Hm… Czyli już nawet prezenty rozdajecie razem. Na jakim etapie związku jesteście?**

Rumieniec zakwitł na kościach policzkowych mężczyzny, a ja nie potrafiłem powstrzymać parsknięcia śmiechem.

**\- Nic między nami nie ma, Ty bachorze!**

**\- Oczywiście Morty, nic, kompletne zero, wszyscy, między którymi n i c nie ma, chodzą na niesamowicie romantyczne randki do limba, obserwując cierpiące dusze przy drogim winie.**

Jego twarz była teraz już kompletnie czerwona, postawił książki na półce obok wanny.

**\- Nienawidzę Cię.** – syknął, po czym zniknął.

Zadowolony z efektów moich słów, w jeszcze lepszym humorze niż dotychczas zacząłem myć moje włosy, jednocześnie pieszcząc koniuszkami palców skórę głowy w subtelnym masażu. Spłukałem całą powstałą, przez ten czyn pianę, po czym rozsmarowałem po ciele żel o przytłaczającym zapachu truskawek. Tarłem, tak mocno, jak zdołałem, aby zmyć z siebie cały nagromadzony brud, jaki mnie obszedł, gdy spędziłem tyle czasu w towarzystwie tych wszystkich ludzi.

Ubrany w piżamę, usiadłem na łóżku i otworzyłem prezent od moich ulubionych istot. Merlinie, to niedostępne dla zwykłych śmiertelników wydania ksiąg Roweny Ravenclaw! Och, musiałem wyściskać ich, przy najbliższej okazji. Najchętniej, zabrałbym się za przeczytanie ich już teraz, ale musiałem być pełny energii na pierwsze zajęcia, żeby zrobić dobre wrażenie na nauczycielach. Wślizgnąłem się pod kołdrę i ułożyłem głowę na poduszce. Po chwili poczułem ciało Otissa otaczające moje i zobaczyłem jego głowę wystającą spod nakrycia. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy zasnąłem.

________________________________________

Albus POV

Siedziałem w swoim gabinecie znajdującym się w jednej z wieży i zastanawiałem się, w którym miejscu popełniłem błąd. Nie, nie powinienem tak myśleć. Nic nie było stracone. Fakt, chłopak był podobny do młodego Toma Riddle’a, ale widziałem jego cierpienie, gdy napomknąłem o jego rodzicach. Posiadał serce. Umiał współczuć. Opiekunka jego sierocińca na pewno wyolbrzymiała nieświadome wybuchy magii. Harry był dobrym dzieckiem. Nadal czułem zirytowanie na tiarę, za przydzielenie go do Slytherinu. Cóż, bycie w nim nie znaczy. Mój wybawca świata, będzie kroczył dobrą ścieżką.

Już ja o to zadbam.

Może i nie złapał kontaktu z chłopcem Weasleyów, ale nie było jeszcze nic straconego. Ron na pewno czymś go zirytował. Przekląłem pod nosem metody wychowawcze Molly. Cóż, Hermiona znajdującą się w Gryffindorze również nie przypadła mi do gustu. Będąc w Ravenclawie, mogłaby zachęcić go zarezerwowanymi dla tego domu księgami. W końcu zauważyłem, iż Harry znacznie cenił sobie wiedzę. Może jednak dobrze, że trafiła właśnie tam? Była dobra w przekładaniu całej zawartości każdej książki do swojej głowy i na pewno potrafiłaby zachęcić chłopca do rozmów. Mieliby kilka początkowych tematów. Byłem pewien, że tak mało istotny szczegół, jak wieczny spór między tymi domami, nic nie znaczył. Zadowolony ze swoich planów, usiadłem przy biurku i zacząłem gładzić swoja długa, siwiejącą już brodę. Portrety innych dyrektorów patrzyły na mnie z niesmakiem, ale nie zwracałem na to uwagi.

Oni nigdy nie osiągnęli tego, co ja.


	3. Czosnek i jąkanie się

Nigdy nie należałem do porannych ludzi, więc gdy poranne promienie słońca, przedarły się przez zasłony, wstałem z lekkim ociąganiem. Wykonałem poranną toaletę, przeczesałem moje gęste loki grzebieniem i ubrałem się w mundurek szkolny oraz szatę. Kolor krawatu zdążył się już zmienić. Rzuciłem Tempus, żeby sprawdzić czas. Piętnaście po ósmej, Świetnie, zdążę jeszcze na śniadanie. Makaron, dalej leżał przykryty kołdrą. Uznałem ten widok za niezwykle przyjemny. Och, jak bardzo chętnie zostałbym z nim.

_\- Otiss czy na pewno chcesz zostać w pokoju? Wrócę dopiero po szesnastej._

_\- Tak, jestem śśśpiący… Możesz zossstawić mi jedzenie._

Tak jak prosił, wyczarowałem mu kilkanaście spetryfikowanych szczurów, które ożyją, gdy je dotknie. Chciałem dodać mu trochę frajdy z łapania ich. Sam chwyciłem torbę z podręcznikami i opuściłem pomieszczenie. Dziękowałem pod nosem temu, kto wymyślił zaklęcie zdejmujące ciężkość. Pokój wspólny był wypełniony uczniami różnych lat. Niektórzy się krzątali, a jeszcze inni czekali na swoich znajomych. Wyszedłem niezauważony i ruszyłem w kierunku Wielkiej Sali. Była w połowie pusta. Zapewne była zbyt wczesna pora. Podejrzewałem, że większość zacznie zbierać się w ciągu dwudziestu minut. Na pewno nikt nie był na tyle masochistą, aby odmówić tego wspaniałego jedzenia. Usiadłem w tym samym miejscu, co wczoraj i nalałem sobie soku jabłkowego oraz nałożyłem na talerz jednego tosta. Apetyt z rana raczej mi nie dopisywał.

Prawdę mówiąc, kiedy to robił?

Pierwsze wrażenie jest podobno najważniejsze, ale nadal miałem dylemat do charakteru, jaki miałem objąć, będąc uczniem. Na pewno nie powinienem chwalić się swoja nadzwyczajną wiedzą, przy każdym zadanym przez nauczyciela pytaniu. To najgorszy typ ludzi. Bycie cichym, notującym skromnym chłopcem będzie dobre. Zapytany i tak będę wiedział, więc wystarczy utrzymać uwagę na słowach wykładowcy. Martwiło mnie jedynie to, jak dużo wie o mnie Dyrektor oraz Profesor Snape, z którym przybył wręczyć mi listę potrzebnych rzeczy do sierocińca. Ta stara kwoka na pewno wykorzystała okazje, żeby opowiedzieć im, jak złym nasieniem diabła byłem i ilu dzieci nie zabiłem samym patrzeniem. Cóż, przynajmniej nie pokazali swojego obrzydzenia do mnie.

Dobry kontakt z Severusem byłby złotą kartą, biorąc pod uwagę to, że jest opiekunem Slytherinu. Morty, wspominał mi coś o jego adoracji do mojej matki. Utrzymanie go w zauroczeniu miałoby same plusy, ale ugh. Nie był w moim typie, więc moje ładne oczy musiały w takim razie wystarczyć. Odłożyłem niedojedzoną połówkę kanapki i dopiłem sok, po czym zacząłem zbierać się na pierwsze zajęcia. Nikomu nie przyznałem, że pogubiłem się w korytarzach dwa razy, zanim dotarłem do odpowiednich drzwi. To miejsce jest niewyobrażalnie ogromne i zawiłe. Usiadłem w trzeciej ławce na środku w oczekiwaniu na nauczyciela, który pojawił się chwilę później. Spodziewałem się kogoś… wyższego, za to ten tutaj wyglądał na spokrewnionego z goblinami.

\- Nazywam się Filius Flitwick i od teraz będę nauczał was zaklęć. - machnął różdżką dwa razy, a na tablicy pojawiło się jego nazwisko. Następnie wspiął się po pokaźnym stosie książek, (niemiłosiernie bolało mnie patrzenie, jak zagniata rogi okładek.), żeby objąć wzrokiem każdego ucznia.

\- Na początek nauczycie się podstawowego zaklęcia, ale nie lekceważcie jego prostoty! Jest jednym z najprzydatniejszych w ciągu całego życia! Wszyscy macie pióra przed sobą?

Gdy każdy przytaknął, kontynuował.

\- Ruch dłoni to pełen obrót i wskazanie na dany przedmiot, a wymowa to Wingardium Lewiosa. No dalej, spróbujcie. Obrót i Wingardium Lewiosa.

Ujawnienie moich zdolności bezróżdżkowych chyba nie było najlepszym pomysłem, więc odczekałem do momentu, gdy każdy próbował unieść przedmiot i wypowiedziałem w głowie inkantację, po czym patrzyłem, jak piórko wznosi się nad moją głowę. Cholera, jednak byłem pierwszy.

\- Och gratulację Panie Potter! To duże osiągniecie wykonać to zaklęcie przy pierwszej próbie! Piętnaście punktów dla Slytherinu!

Nieśmiały uśmiech i spuszczenie powiek było moją odpowiedzią na pochwałę. Swoją drogą, czy zadowolony ton nigdy u niego nie znikał? Przez resztę lekcji obserwowałem frustrację na twarzach moich rówieśników, gdy nie mogli wykonać zaklęcia poprawnie. Nic w tym dziwnego, jeśli wypowiadało się niepoprawnie inkantację, na Salazara. W myślach przybijałem piątkę z moim czołem, tak samo mocno, jak Granger, biła zeszytem po głowie rudowłosego, za każdym razem, gdy przekręcił jakąś literkę w uroku.

________________________________________

Na kolejne zajęcia, ruszyłem ze zdecydowanie większym entuzjazmem. Zresztą jak cała reszta. Zgadywałem, że słodkie tematy Obrony Przed Czarną Magią przyprawiły niektórych o wypieki i błyszczące oczy. Tym razem, zająłem miejsce w pierwszej ławce z najlepszym widokiem na nauczyciela. Miałem głębokie nadzieje, że turban na głowie profesora skrywał jakąś niewyobrażalnie wielką wiedzę i właśnie dlatego go nosił.

Cóż…

Spóźnił się pięć minut oraz strasznie jąkał. Moja głowa opadła na dłoń z zażenowaniem. Czy Dumbledore miał jakiekolwiek wymagania, co do kadry nauczycielskiej w tej instytucji? Zaczynałem coraz poważniej zastanawiać się nad tym, jakim cudem wzniósł się na takie wyżyny popularności i szacunku, będąc kompletnie niereformowalnym człowiekiem. Liczyłem na kogoś kompetentnego, a otrzymałem przesiąkniętego zapachem czosnku idiotę. Wyobraźcie sobie zatem moje zdziwienie, kiedy w pewnym momencie, po fali pytań zadanych przez Granger, jego wzrok na chwilę stępiał, po czym klasę wypełniła delikatna fala innej, od tej wcześniejszej, magii. Odpowiedź była obszerna i bez ani jednego zawahania się. Zmarszczyłem brwi, ponieważ wychodziło, na to, iż, jako jedyny zauważyłem w tym cokolwiek odstającego od nałożonych norm.  
Quirell kontynuował lekcje jakby nigdy nic, każąc notować tylko przydatne informacje.

Ruchy dłoni podczas omawiania działów w podręczniku oraz, genezy rzeczy, jakich będziemy się tu właściwe uczyć wraz ze sposobem chodzenia, również odstawał od tego, co zdążył pokazać na początku. Poczułem się szczerze zaciekawiony. Może chorował na zaburzenia dysocjacyjne? Musiałem przyznać, że z wielką przyjemnością odkryłbym wtedy jego wszystkie osobowości.

Będąc głową w chmurach, powoli planowałem, jak zacieśnić z nim kontakty, aby wyglądało to naturalnie. Dopiero gdy pod koniec zajęć jego wzrok spadł na mnie, a moja blizna nieprzyjemnie zapiekła. Z wrażenia na to uczucie, upuściłem pióro, pozwalając sturlać się mu po ławce i upaść na ziemię. Przez moją głowę przeleciało w jednej chwili tysiące głosów, powtarzających jedno zdanie:

_Mam Cię._

Właśnie wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek.

Dziękując swojemu wiecznemu opanowaniu, a przynajmniej temu na twarzy, spokojnie podniosłem się z miejsca, po czym spakowałem dziennik i na nieco chwiejnych nogach ruszyłem w kierunku wyjścia. Nie obchodziły mnie spadające na moją osobę spojrzenia. Toaleta, potrzebowałem toalety. Lub jakiegokolwiek innego opuszczonego miejsca bez żadnej żywej duszy obok. Czy nikt nie pomyślał o zrobieniu jakiejś pieprzonej mapy tego niekończącego się miejsca? Zimna furia krążyła coraz szybciej po moim krwiobiegu i wiedziałem, że jeśli za chwilę nie znajdę schronienia, cała szkoła poczuje jej skutki. Zaklęcia maskujące, które nałożyłem na siebie w wakacje, zaczynały opadać, a moje ciało nabierać innego wyglądu.

Finalnie znalazłem się w zdecydowanie zbyt zagrzybionej i brudnej łazience, przy której sanepid bez wątpienia miałby, co robić. Odsuwając abominacje na bok, rzuciłem zaklęcie czyszczące na kilka kafelków oraz tarczę maskującą Czarną Magię wokół pomieszczenia. Zdecydowanie nie chciałem, aby ktokolwiek zaalarmowany jej używaniem, tu teraz wpadł. Po upewnieniu się, że są odpowiednio mocne, przyzwałem do siebie sztylet stworzony z utrapionych dusz. Następnie naciąłem nim wzdłuż dłoń. Po kilku sekundach, gdy zebrała się satysfakcjonująca ilość krwi, drugą ręką, maczając u wcześniej palec w cieczy, zacząłem rysować okręgi zawierające w środku gwieździste runy, na wcześniej oczyszczonej ścianie. Zabłysnęły na czarno i stworzyły objęte dymem lustro, w którym siedziała Śmierć robiąca… bransoletkę? Nie chciałem wiedzieć, po co, ani dla kogo tworzyła tę brzydotę.

 **\- Jesteś największym zwyrodnialcem, jakiego kiedykolwiek poznałem, wiedziałeś od samego początku, co?** \- mój ton był na pograniczu syku. Istota podskoczyła na fotelu i patrząc na mnie z udawanym szokiem, zaczęła chować to, co teraz robiła. - **Chyba nie zamierzasz mnie zbyć? Zadałem Ci pytanie!**

Widząc moją frustrację oraz na pewno zbyt lśniące w ciemności oczy, spoważniał. Szczęśliwie dla niego. Miałem już bardzo przykre zaklęcie na końcu języka.

**\- Kompletnie nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Mój Panie. Obawiam się, że będziesz musiał dać mi jakąś wskazówkę.**

**\- Och, nie wiesz? V O L D E M O R T prowadzący zajęcia, jako profesor powinien być dla ciebie wystarczającą wskazówką!**

Westchnął głośno i wygodniej oparł się na swoim miejscu.

 **\- Pewnie powinien.** – rzekł obojętnie.- **Los dowiedział się, jako pierwszy, ale zabroniłem mu Cię o tym informować.**

 **\- Jakim praw...** – uciął moje słowa machnięciem ręki.

 **\- Nie chciałem niszczyć Ci zabawy, dziecko. W zasadzie to dopiero jej początek.** – zamyślił się.- **Przybył tu po kamień filozoficzny, ale to nie wystarczy.** – wygiął lekceważąco palce.- **Będziesz musiał przetrzymać go do czasu, aż znajdziemy pierwszy horkruks, który ma największy procent jego duszy.**

Wziąłem kilka pełniejszych oddechów, żeby uspokoić mój temperament. Czy Morty zgubił już bezpowrotnie jakikolwiek rozum?

**\- I niby jak mam powstrzymać go w jego planach? Może Cię zaskoczę, ale wątpię, że mnie posłucha. Zwłaszcza jeśli wspomnę o tym, iż wiem o jego rozdzielonej duszy.**

Mężczyzna zachichotał mrocznie. Poczułem niepokój. Ten rodzaj śmiechu nigdy nie zwiastował niczego dobrego.

**\- Stawiam na twój urok osobisty, Harry. Ewentualnie możesz go zastraszyć, ale to nie jest dobre rozpoczęcie waszej relacji. Szczególnie że…**

**\- Ani słowa więcej.** – przymrużyłem powieki. - **Czy Starzec wie?**

**\- Tak. Czasem zachodzę w głowę, jaki ma w tym cel. Poważnie.**

Posłałem mu długie spojrzenie, po czym zerwałem połączenie, a znaki samoistnie wchłonęły się w ścianę. Brew drgnęła mi z irytacji. Przysięgam, gdyby dusza Riddla nie była dla mnie tak… fascynująca, rzuciłbym to wszystko w cholerę i dał mu się odrodzić, jako niepanująca nad sobą hybryda człowieko-węża. Oparłem się o umywalkę, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Poszukiwanie horkruksa z największym procentem duszy, nie wiedząc, gdzie go szukać i jak wygląda? Ach, prawie zapomniałem. Co to dla wybawcy magicznego świata?

Oczyściłem powietrze z panującej w nim magii oraz opuściłem bariery blokujące, machnięciem różdżki, po czym szybkim tempem, poszedłem na lekcje z latania, na które byłem już solidnie spóźniony. Ugh to by było na tyle dobrego pierwszego wrażenia.

________________________________________

Obiad minął mi w podobnej atmosferze, co śniadanie. Nikt ze mną na szczęście nie rozmawiał, ale wszyscy nadal traktowali mnie, jako wspaniałą atrakcję tego roku i niesamowicie dyskretnie patrzyli na każdy mój ruch. Przestałem zwracać, na to jakąkolwiek uwagę. O dziwo Snape nie odezwał się do mnie ani jednym słowem podczas całych eliksirów. Dostrzegłem tylko lekkie zmarszczenie czoła, gdy postawiłem mu pod koniec lekcji na biurku idealnie uwarzony wywar. Ostatnimi siłami samoopanowania powstrzymałem się od rzucenia w jego stronę ironicznego uśmieszku, gdy nagle próbował dostać się do mojej głowy. Może powinienem być dla niego na tyle uprzejmy i na starcie poinformować, że takie działania zawsze skończą się niepowodzeniem?

Wracając do lochów, zachodziłem w głowę jak nawiązać kontakt z Voldemortem. W zasadzie zastanawiałem się też, jak opętał Quirrella oraz jakie wynikały z tego skutki. Postanowiłem przez kilka kolejnych dni bacznie go obserwować i je wyłapywać. Najważniejszym pytaniem było jednak to, jak wytrzymywał ten odór czosnku ciągnący się za jego osobą? Blech. Musiałem go kiedyś o to zapytać.

Sprawnie przebrnąłem przez pokój wspólny i udałem się do swojej sypialni. Nie zdziwiłem się, gdy na podłodze nie zauważyłem żadnego szczura. Zamiast nich, przy ramie i materacu łóżka, leżał na plecach (czy węże mają plecy?) rozleniwiony Otiss. Prychnąłem na jego widok i u wcześniej zrzucając buty, położyłem się obok. Polizał mnie swoim oślizgłym językiem po policzku i ułożył na nim łeb. Zamknąłem oczy i ponownie zacząłem rozmyślać o planie naprawienia Czarnego Pana w jak najmilszych dla niego i mnie warunkach.

Kamień Filozoficzny, co?

Pójście po najniższej sile oporu mogło okazać się strzałem w dziesiątkę. Tylko gdzie zacząć szukać tego przeklętego kryształu skoro ledwo łapałem się w dojściu na lekcje? Musiałbym odwiedzić bibliotekę i poszukać tam czegoś na ten temat. Przywołałem do siebie zeszyty i odrobiłem pracę domową od Severusa. Ten, to zdecydowanie wie, jak zachęcić do siebie uczniów już w pierwszym dniu. Przebrałem się z koszuli w zielony sweter i wyruszyłem do biblioteki. Miałem nadzieję, że nie mają żadnego limitu, co do wypożyczania książek. Po otworzeniu ciężkich drzwi i powiedzeniu grzecznego Dzień Dobry w stronę bibliotekarki przystanąłem na chwilę, obejmując wzrokiem to miejsce. Odjęło mi oddech. To miejsce było zdecydowanie większe, niż sobie je wyobrażałem.

Wielkie półki, wypełnione po same brzegi książkami zbieranymi od samego początku szkoły. Okej, jestem zachwycony. Podszedłem do alejki poświęconej Nicolasowi Flamelowi i wyciągnąłem rzetelnie wyglądające tytuły. Zapakowany pod samo czoło usiadłem w dalekim kącie i zacząłem czytać każdą, po kolei szukając czegokolwiek, co może mi pomóc.

________________________________________

Pod koniec dnia w biurze dyrektora zostało zwołane zebranie dotyczące dostrzeżenia talentów i predyspozycji u pierwszorocznych. Robiono tak, co rok, aby rozwijać dodatkowo tych, którzy tego potrzebowali. Oczywiście przejąłem tę tradycję i po raz kolejny owe zorganizowałem.

\- Czy ktoś zdążył kogoś zauważyć?- zapytałem do ogółu. Ze swojego miejsca wstał Flitwick.

\- Pan Potter uniósł swoje pióro za pierwszym podejściem! Nie wiem, czy był świadomy tego, że nawet nie powiedział zaklęcia…

Rozszerzyłem oczy tak jak reszta grona pedagogicznego. Niewerbalne zaklęcia to rzadkość wśród dorosłych, a co dopiero u tak młodych uczniów. Z tyłu mojej głowy, zaczęły przeplatać się nieprzyjemne wspomnienia o innym chłopcu, z takim samym potencjałem…

\- Ach, Harry to bardzo zdolne dziecko. Patronka Sierocińca, w którym mieszka, opowiedziała nam, że przeskoczył kilka klas.

Minerwa obruszyła się i uniosła ręce.

\- O jakim sierocińcu mówisz Albusie? Czy chłopiec nie miał mieszkać ze swoim wujostwem?

Poczułem się kilka lat starszy. Wiedziałem, iż tłumaczenie tego niedociągnięcia będzie skomplikowane. A już szczególnie komuś, tak wścibskiemu, jak ona.

\- Też tak myślałem, jednak gdy udałem się do nich, powiedzieli mi, że nie chcieli mieć nic do czynienia z tym dziwakiem i oddali go do pierwszego lepszego sierocińca. – Wokół rozległy sapnięcia oburzenia, a Severus prychnął pogardliwie.

\- Dziwi Cię to? Nie znałem bardziej zgorzkniałej kobiety niż Petunia Dursley. Wierzę, że mieszkanie tam byłoby bardziej traumatyczne.

Ściągnąłem brwi i oparłem dłoń o biurko, patrząc karcąco na Mistrza Eliksirów. Od dłuższego czasu nie podobało mi się jego nastawienie do całej sytuacji, która powstała. W przyszłości mogło okazać się to niewygodnym problemem.

\- Widzę, że jesteś zirytowany. Coś Cię trapi?

Mężczyzna zagotował się w środku, czego skutkiem były delikatne rumieńce na jego bladej twarzy. Zawsze fascynowało mnie, jak chociażby delikatna aluzja o którymkolwiek z Potterów burzyła jego stalowe opanowanie.

\- Ten bachor mnie trapi! Nie odzywał się przez całą lekcję, notował to, o co prosiłem i nawet mnie słuchał! A pod koniec oddał idealne uwarzony eliksir. Właśnie to…

Uniosłem kąciki ust w szeroki uśmiech i odciąłem dalszą tyranię Severusa.

\- Powinieneś się cieszyć, iż odziedziczył talent po Lily. Ocenianie go z góry przez Twój konflikt z Jamesem, to delikatnie mówiąc... Dziecinada. Szczególnie że nie daje Ci do tego żadnych powodów, a jego podobieństwo jest znikome.- zostałem przeszyty lodowatym spojrzeniem, a do dyskusji dołączyła się Pomona.

\- Tak biedny chłopak… Jednak sama muszę przyznać, że jego uroda jest powalająca. Tak anielska! Och mam nadzieję, że w moim przedmiocie też będzie takim geniuszem! Przydałby się w końcu ktoś, kto docenia piękno przyrody. – radość nie opuszczała jej postawy, gdy to mówiła.

\- Wracając do głównego tematu, czy ktoś oprócz Harry’ego pokazał dziś dodatkowe zdolności?

________________________________________

Siedziałem w bibliotece już którąś godzinę i gdy miałem zakończyć poszukiwanie na dzisiejszy dzień, aby nie zaburzyć mojego zegara biologicznego, wpadłem na pomysł, który oszczędziłby mi zmarnowanie kilkudziesięciu godzin na poszukiwaniu ukrytych między słowami wskazówek, które mogłyby okazać się ostatecznie błędne. Wiedziałem już, co będę robił jutro z samego rana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za wszystkie kudos! <3


	4. Kamień Filozoficzny

Po przeczytaniu kilku interesujących lub mniej książek wyłapałem nieco dwuznacznych, czy też przydatnych na przyszłość informacji, ale nie wpadłem na najprostszą rzecz, jaką mogłem zrobić, czyli skontaktowanie się z samym twórcą kamienia, którym był Nicolas Flamel. Zakładałem, że jeśli użyję całego pokładu swojej adorującej i nakłaniającej do spełniania mojej każdej zachcianki magii, będę w stanie przekonać go, do ujawnienia, chociażby zbliżonej lokalizacji miejsca, gdzie został ukryty. Przywołałem, więc do siebie papier oraz pióro z tuszem i zacząłem pisać list, proponujący spotkanie w ten weekend w Hogsmeade.

Gdy zapakowałem już zaproszenie, wszedłem głębiej w alejki z książkami i tak naprawdę brałem do ręki wszystkie tytuły, które wpadły mi w oko. Kierowałem się zasadą, że od pism się nie głupieje, więc trzeba czytać wszystko, na co mamy ochotę. Zapakowany po brzegi, podszedłem spokojnie do bibliotekarki i czekałem, aż wpiszę w swój zeszyt wszystko, co wziąłem. Minę miała niezwykle zabawną.

\- Czy na pewno przeczytasz to wszystko, chłopcze? Niektóre z tych dzieł są naprawdę ciężkie i mogą być niezrozumiałe dla kogoś w twoim wieku. – spytała, marszcząc brwi.

Zacisnąłem szczękę na wzmiankę o moim wieku i przymrużyłem powieki, wypuszczając delikatną smugę mojej magii. Kobieta odwróciła wzrok i zaczęła w przyśpieszonym tempie notować resztę. Musiałem przyznać sam sobie, iż jedynym, co lubiłem otrzymywać od ludzi oprócz ich dusz oczywiście, był strach. Jego zapach osiadał na ich skórze wraz z potem i tworzył przyjemną mieszankę. Przynajmniej dla mnie.

Najintensywniejszy wytwarzał się, gdy osobiście po nich przychodziłem, ale robiłem to okazjonalnie. I to raczej nie dla tych, których darzyłem jakąkolwiek sympatią. Powód jest chyba oczywisty- moje wizyty nie kończyły się na ciepłych pożegnaniach. Czasem trzeba było również kogoś cofnąć z powrotem, a zdarza się to niezwykle rzadko u zwykłych istot przyziemnych. Sam nigdy nikogo nie „wróciłem”, ponieważ nie czułem takiej potrzeby. Miało to również mało przyjemne skutki, jakich leczenie trwało więcej, niż pozostały takim wyjątkom czas. Pomijając z góry niewątpliwą traumę po przebywaniu w przysłowiowym czyśćcu. Sam miewałem gęsią skórkę, kiedy musiałem do niego zajrzeć.

Poza tym byłem mimo wszystko cielesnym jedenastolatkiem o dość sprzecznym z moją naturą wyglądem. Drobność mojej postawy oraz delikatna uroda nie przyprawiały ludzi o ciarki. Zwłaszcza jeśli szaty, które musiałem odziewać w zaświatach, ciągnęły się za mną niczym welon u panny młodej. Nadal nie wybaczyłem Losowi za to, iż kazał mi je ubierać za każdym razem, gdy szliśmy w odwiedziny do jakiejkolwiek ważnej persony.

Gdy skończyłem osiem lat, Śmierć zamknęła mnie we wszechświecie, w którym nie leciał czas, a ciało się nie starzało. I tak właśnie, spędziłem tam dziesięć lat, przerabiając wszystko, co musiałem wiedzieć. Uczyłem się rozmaitych języków w tym zaświatów, który notabene był niezwykle trudny do opanowania. Czasem nadal myliły mi się niektóre słowa, oczywiście, nie żebym się komuś przyznał. Opanowywałem tam również magię niewerbalną i bezróżdżkową. Miałem do nich naturalną łatwość, więc to akurat poszło mi szybko i sprawnie, dlatego czasem łapała mnie irytacja, gdy musiałem używać różdżki z pióra Feniksa. Nie mogłem się doczekać, aż uduszę Starca jego własną brodą i odbiorę swoją Czarną Różdżkę.

Więc tak, czułem się staro. Zachodziłem czasem w głowę, jak uda mi się nawiązać kontakty ze swoimi rówieśnikami. Nie potrzebowałem ich, ale zawsze warto było je mieć. Szczególnie u rodzin czystych krwi oraz wpływowych ludzi z wysoko postawionych instytucji. Zmienianie pamięci całej populacji zawsze robiło ze mnie wraka na kilka dni… Nawet nie wyobrażacie sobie, jak dużo pokładów magii musiałem wtedy wykorzystywać.

W czasie mojej wewnętrznej rozmowy ze samym sobą kobieta skończyła zapisywać tytuły. Spakowałem je zręcznie do swojego plecaka, na który miałem rzucone zaklęcie zmniejszająco- zwiększające. Ruszyłem potem do sowiarni, która swoją drogą, była w całości pokryta ptasimi odchodami i musiałem wziąć głęboki wdech, gdy przywiązywałem list do nogi przypadkowego kruka.

\- Nie zgub tego mały. – mruknąłem do niego.

Zadowolony ze swoich działań wróciłem do akademika, studiować wypożyczone dzieła, pogrążając się jednocześnie w fascynacji ich bytu.

________________________________________

Odpowiedź nadeszła już następnego ranka, przez co musiałem przyznać, że poczułem lekki szok. Jednak w sumie, czemu się dziwić. Byłem w końcu Harrym Pieprzonym Potterem. Odpakowałem kopertę, nie zwracając uwagi na zaciekawianie, jakie wzburzyła zaadresowana do mnie sowa.

_Drogi Panie Potter,_  
_To będzie dla mnie zaszczyt móc się z tobą spotkać w tę sobotę w Hogsmeade._  
_Mam nadzieję, że będzie Ci odpowiadała godzina 18:00._  
_Jeśli masz co do niej jakieś aluzje, przekaż mi to w następnym liście._  
_Z chęcią odpowiem na wszystkie zadane przez Ciebie pytania._  
_Już dawno nie miałem okazji podyskutować z kimś, kto ma pojęcie, o czym mówię._  
_Z wyrazami szacunku_  
_Nicolas Flamel._

Uśmiechnąłem się do kartki i odpisałem po drugiej stronie potwierdzenie zaakceptowania zaproponowanego mi czasu, po czym oddałem ją ptakowi, który od razu wleciał z powrotem w powietrze i wyleciał z Wielkiej Sali, aby zanieść tajemniczy spisek z powrotem.

Reszta tygodnia minęła mi wyjątkowo szybko. Mimo że na lekcjach nudziłem się jak mops, to zarobiłem kilkadziesiąt punktów dla swojego domu. Tak naprawdę wszystkie punkty, jakie posiadał Slytherin, jak na razie zostały zdobyte przeze mnie, więc jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to pod koniec roku szkolnego wezmę sobie puchar domów i postawię, jako przycisk do papieru.

Właśnie szykowałem się do spotkania z Nicolasem. Ubrałem zwykłe czarne obcisłe spodnie oraz ciemnoszary sweter, ukazujący moje przesadnie wystające obojczyki. Przeczesałem loki palcami i uśmiechnąłem się do swojego odbicia w lustrze. Dostanie się do miasteczka, było proste jak budowa cepa. No, a przynajmniej dla mnie. Rozszerzyłem na chwilę bariery antyaportacyjne wokół Hogwartu i najzwyczajniej w świecie aportowałem się do pustej uliczki przy umówionym lokalu.

Zasłoniłem swoją sławną bliznę, spuszczając lekko głowę w dół i rzucając na twarz zaklęcie maskujące, które działało na zasadzie, że każdy mógł na mnie patrzeć, ale gdy tylko wyszedł z pomieszczenia, szybko o tym zapominał. Zauważyłem alchemika na końcu pomieszczenia. Uznałem, to za dobre miejsce, ponieważ wokół znajdowała się tylko garstka ludzi, a przez mało liczne oświetlenie było ono lekko zaciemnione. Cokolwiek, i tak rzuciłem rozpraszacz słów wokół naszego stołu.

\- Bardzo Dziękuję Panu za przybycie. – zacząłem, podając mu jednocześnie rękę.

\- Och, nie ma kompletnie, za co i proszę, mów mi po imieniu, przecież nie wyglądam jeszcze tak staro.

Faktycznie, gdy mu się przyjrzałem, zauważyłem mało liczne zmarszczki, dodające mu jedynie dojrzałości. Było to na pewno sprawką zażywania eliksiru życia.

\- W takim razie ty też mów do mnie Harry. – uniosłem kąciki ust i usiadłem naprzeciwko.

\- Dobrze, Harry. Jaką sprawę do mnie masz?

\- Szukam kamienia filozoficznego. Obawiam się, że dyrektor Dumbledore nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że jest on w niebezpieczeństwie. – zacząłem, nadając mojemu głosu wydźwięk strapienia.

\- W jakim niebezpieczeństwie, chłopcze? I nie zdziw się, gdy Albus będzie miał jeszcze kilka sytuacji, w których udowodni Ci swoją lekkomyślność. – odparł cierpko. Skrzywił się, a ja poczułem ulgę, że nie będę musiał uświadamiać go, kim jest drogi Dumbledore. Przekonywanie, tak inteligentnych ludzi, jak Nicolas do swoich poglądów opartych na sytuacjach, które nigdy nie ujrzały światła dziennego, mogłyby okazać się problematyczne.

\- Cieszę się, że rozumiesz. Obawiałem się ignorancji problemu…

\- Harry uważam po prostu, iż powinieneś wiedzieć. Przepraszam ja… zapewne sam nie odważyłbym się do Ciebie napisać. – upił łyk swojego napoju. – Dyrektor przed rozpoczęciem szkoły spotkał się ze mną i powiedział o tym, że Sam Wiesz, Kto jest na posadzie nauczyciela! O mało nie spadłem z krzesła, myślałem, że ze mnie żartuję.

Oparłem się wygodniej na kanapie, pozwalając mu mówić dalej.

\- Widzę, nie jesteś zaskoczony, czyli pewnie też to rozgryzłeś. Niesamowite, minęło dopiero pięć dni, w których czasie mogłeś się dowiedzieć.

Uśmiechnąłem się na komplement.

\- Jestem dość bystry.

\- Tak, wszyscy o tym mówią. Wiem, że Czarny Pan też będzie szukał kamienia, bo właśnie po niego przybył z tego, co streścił mi Albus.

Widziałem zmęczenie na jego twarzy. Myślałem nad kolejnym krokiem.

\- Właśnie, dlatego chce go znaleźć przed nim. Moc tego kryształu jest zbyt niebezpieczna.

\- Masz rację, tak. W takim razie jak mogę ci pomóc?

\- Nie mam kompletnego pomysłu, na to, gdzie go szukać. – uznałem, że prawda byłaby w tym przypadku najlepsza.

\- Ach… żeby się tam dostać, musisz trafić na fałszywe schody, poznasz je. W pierwszym pokoju jest jakaś bestia Hagrida, nie mam pojęcia jaka. Poziomów do centrum gdzie znajduje się kamień, jest jeszcze pięć, ale nie wiem, co w nich znajdziesz. – zatrzymał się, jakby w zastanowieniu.- Gdy będziesz już przy zwierciadle Ain Eingrap, pamiętaj, żeby nie chcieć otrzymać z niego rubinu w celach użytkowych.

Byłem zachwycony! Liczyłem na jakieś małoważne informacje, a dostałem praktycznie cały schemat prowadzący prosto do sukcesu.

\- Nie wiem jak Ci dziękować. Naprawdę ja…

\- Bądź dla mnie łaskawy, gdy skończę pić Eliksir Życia. Wiem, jak może was denerwować nieśmiertelność u istot przyziemnych…

Rozszerzyłem oczy. Nie miałem pojęcia, skąd mógł wiedzieć.

\- Mam nadzieję, że Cię nie zepsułem Harry. – uśmiechnął się jakoś tak… smutno- Czułbym się zgorszony, gdybym nie rozpoznał Mistrza Śmierci siedzącego naprzeciwko mnie po tylu wykonanych badaniach na jego temat.

\- Co mnie zdradziło? – zapytałem z niepewnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Och, myślę, iż zauważyłem, to tylko, dlatego, że Ci się bacznie przyglądałem. Temperatura lekko spadła, a twoje oczy świeciły bardziej nienaturalnie niż normalnie, gdy mówiłeś o Dyrektorze.

Po tych słowach szybko się ze mną pożegnał, prosząc jedynie, żebym od czasu do czasu, do niego napisał, na co się zgodziłem. Życzył mi powodzenia i ostanie, co usłyszałem to głośne pop, typowe dla aportacji. Nie wiedziałem do końca, co o tym sądzić. Tak istotny sekret był ogromnym zagrożeniem, gdyby dostał się w nieodpowiednie ręce. Wątpiłem w to, iż Flamel nie opanował do perfekcji sztuki oklumencji- na pewno to uczynił. Po prostu mu nie ufałem. Przekazał mi w końcu zbyt łatwo bardzo istotne informacje.

Po opuszczeniu lokalu po przechadzałem się krótko po ulicach, w celu obserwowania ludzi, którzy korzystali z wolnego dnia i upijali się tanim winem, tańcząc na boso i najzwyczajniej w świecie ciesząc się sobą. Nie potrafiłem zrozumieć ich powołań ani tego, dlaczego, tak właściwie odnajdywali w takich momentach szczęście. Strapiony swoim ograniczeniem na polu emocjonalnym, obróciłem się na pięcie i teleportowałem do pokoju.

________________________________________

Wczesnym rankiem w niedziele, po zjedzeniu skromnego, jak każdego dnia śniadania i wypiciu szklanki jakiegoś przypadkowego soku, przebrany w wygodniejsze ubrania, postanowiłem znaleźć fałszywe schody, aby zobaczyć, jaka bestia pilnuję pierwszego pokoju. Rzuciłem na siebie zaklęcie niewidoczności oraz uniemożliwiające śledzenie mnie. Na korytarzach było pusto, ponieważ większość uczniów najzwyczajniej w świecie jeszcze spała lub odpoczywała w swoich pokojach wspólnych, integrując się, grając w jakieś infantylne zabawy. Jednakże wierzyłem, że przezorny jest zawsze ubezpieczony. Po pogubieniu się dobre kilka razy, jak to miałem w zwyczaju w końcu trafiłem na schody, które odstawały wyglądem od innych.

Wejście na nie upewniło mnie tylko w tym, iż w końcu znalazłem to, czego szukałem. Schody przeniosły mnie na trzecie piętro. Ruszyłem prosto przed siebie do drzwi znajdujących się na końcu. Pociągnąłem delikatnie za klamkę, upewniając się, iż jest zamknięta. Zwykłe Alohamora nie zadziałało, więc rzuciłem je ponownie w wężomowie, dzięki czemu usłyszałem ciche przekręcenie się zamka. Z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach otworzyłem delikatnie drzwi.

Ukazał mi się wielki ośliniony i na szczęście śpiący trójgłowy pies. Z tego, co pamiętałem, usypiała je muzyka, więc przetransformowałem jedną ze swoich skarpetek w harfę i rzuciłem na nią zaklęcie, które miało bez przerwy grać. Hagrid miał zdecydowanie niezdrowe zachcianki, co do zwierząt. Pewny, iż wszystkie głowy śpią, podszedłem do klapki pod nimi i uchyliłem na tyle, żeby pod nią wejść.

Zszedłem po swoją drogą, śliskich, jak cholera drabinkach, po czym unikając roślin, otworzyłem kolejne pomieszczenie. Diabelski wrzask. Przysięgam, nie znosiłem tego gówna. Spaliłem je wszystkie szatańską pożogą jednym ruchem ręki i odetchnąłem. Czemu te przeszkody były tak banalne? Miałem wrażenie, że każdy pierwszoroczny mógłby przez nie bezproblemowo przejść.

Za następnymi drzwiami otoczyły mnie klucze latające w każdym miejscu. Rozejrzałem się dookoła, szukając jednego odstającego od reszty, który pasowałby do starego, zniszczonego zamka. Przyznam, iż zajęło mi to pięć minut, zanim, zauważyłem podniszczony klucz. Do tego musiałem podskakiwać, jak głupek, żeby go chwycić. Pieprz się Tom. Przysiągłem sobie, że odegram się za to na nim, przy pierwszej okazji.

Swoją drogą trafiłem w końcu na coś logicznego. Szachy.

Nie, żebym kiedykolwiek w nie grał, ale teorie znałem dość dobrze, więc wspiąłem się po figurce króla i zacząłem rozkazywać innym pionkom poruszać się pod moje zalecenia. Ciekawe, który z nauczycieli wymyślił coś takiego? Miałem wrażenie, że minęły wieki, zanim zbiłem króla drugiej strony. Lekko zirytowany otworzyłem kolejne wrota, które przywitały mnie przerośniętym i posmarkanym trollem. Cudownie, poziom strażników gwałtownie wzrastał, Dumbledore, naprawdę.

Uśpiłem go szybkim ruchem różdżki i wszedłem do szóstego pokoju. Puzzle z mikstur. Och, to na pewno była robota naszego słodkiego Severusa. Cicho podziękowałem Gellertowi za nie odpuszczenie mi w nauce znajomości każdego eliksiru. Dopasowałem karteczki do fiolek i zadowolony, pchnąłem ostatnie przejście.

Ain Eingrap, najciekawsze lustro, o jakim kiedykolwiek czytałem. Podszedłem tak blisko, aż zobaczyłem wyraźnie swoje odbicie i delikatnie przesunąłem palcem po szkle. Lekki zawód przeszedł po moim ciele, gdy nie zobaczyłem niczego ani nikogo obok siebie. Huh, najwyraźniej szczęście nie posiadało postaci materialnej. Skupiłem się ponownie, na zdobyciu rubinu. Wyobrażałem sobie, to, jak bardzo chciałbym po prostu go zobaczyć i nic innego z nim nie zrobić, aż poczułem ciężkość w kieszeni.

Wyciągnąłem kamień i podniosłem na poziom moich oczu. Miał intensywny krwistoczerwony kolor i niesamowicie gładką strukturę mimo nierównej powierzchni. Nie spodziewałem się zdobyć go pierwszego dnia swoich poszukiwań. Pewnie, gdyby zabezpieczenia były na poziomie odpowiadającym powadze chronionego kryształu, to nie wyszłoby mi to, za pierwszym razem. Nie narzekałem, czułem się krok do przodu, myśląc o przewadze, jaką miałem nad Voldemortem.

Wracając, zahaczyłem o swój pokój, żeby schować przedmiot w swoim bagażniku, który był otoczony najlepszymi urokami ochronnymi. Otissa nie było w środku, więc zgadywałem, iż udał się on na małą wycieczkę po rurach w podziemiach Hogwartu. Odetchnąłem głęboko szczerze zachwycony dzisiejszym sukcesem. Zdobyłem kamień filozoficzny! Bez niczyjej pomocy, a przynajmniej tej fizycznej. Ograłem starego Albusa jak małe głupie dziecko! Czysta satysfakcja oraz podniecenie rozlało się w moich żyłach. Główny składnik potrzebny do negocjacji z Czarnym Panem leżał grzecznie pod moimi zaklęciami. Zrobiłem kilka kółek szczęścia i z uśmiechem na ustach, rzuciłem się w wir czytania wcześniej wypożyczonych książek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za wszystkie kudos! To naprawdę motywuję do pisania kolejnych rozdziałów. <3


	5. Pierwsza przyjaźń i uścisk

Będąc pogrążonym w gorącym i uzależniającym romansie, jaki nawiązałem między sobą a rozmaitymi książkami z biblioteki, nie zorientowałem się z szybko płynącego czasu. Dopiero w momencie, gdy udałem się do Wielkiej Sali, zobaczyłem rozmaite dekoracje, jakimi została ozdobiona. Świadczyły o Halloween. Huh, rocznica śmierci moich rodziców zdecydowanie była okazją do szalonego świętowania. Liczyłem, że Starzec nie wpadnie na iście genialny pomysł, jakim byłoby zaproszenie mnie jakąś dodającą otuchy rozmowę, żeby upewnić się, że jego środek, którym chce zwalczyć zło, nie zakończy swojej egzystencji zbyt szybko z powodu przytłaczających żałobnych myśli. Wzdrygnąłem się na samą myśl o tym, a następnie ruszyłem w stronę swojego miejsca, które zajmowałem od początku roku. Zauważyłem zmianę w jedzeniu serwowanym na stole.

Oprócz typowych potraw, jakie codziennie się pojawiały, leżało też dużo słodyczy w obrzydliwych kształtach takich jak włochate pająki i na Salazara, czy tam leżały palce zamiast frytek? Soki zabarwiono na kolor czerwony oraz czarny, wrzucając dodatkowo na dno włókna z lukrecji, a wosk spływający ze świec miał chyba imitować krew. Nałożyłem sobie na talerz najmniej zmodyfikowane jedzenie i nalałem trochę soku, odkryłem, że ma smak jagodowy. Stwierdziłem, iż mogliby dodawać go obok tych podstawowych, był przyjemnie słodki.

Atmosfera była spokojna, zauważyłem tylko, jak Granger wybiega z płaczem. Zapewne spuścizna Weasleyów znów postanowiła popisać się swoją umiejętnością nawiązywania kontaktów z płcią przeciwną. O ich beznadziejnej relacji plotkowały jakieś dwa tygodnie temu dziewczyny z trzeciego roku. Nie, żebym słuchał. Po prostu mówiły tak głośno, że w pewnym momencie Pani Pince je wyrzuciła. Wynikało z niej tyle, iż Hermiona obdarzyła Ronalda głębokim, młodzieńczym zauroczeniem, ale ten drugi w ogóle tego nie dostrzegał- lub nie chciał- i dorzucając sytuacji dramatyzmu, obrażał ją. Nie podobała mu się jej pasja wkuwania na pamięć każdej przeczytanej książki i królicze zęby. Jak dorośle… W sumie czego oczekiwałem po jedenastolatkach?

Wielkie zamieszanie zrobił za to Profesor Quirell wbiegający na środek i krzyczący coś o trollu znajdującym się w lochach, spektakularnie po tym mdlejąc. Delikatnie mnie to rozbawiło, ponieważ gestykulował, niczym dziewczyna w opresji. Dumbledore rozkazał nauczycielom zająć się uczniami, którzy nie wiedząc, czemu wpadli w jakąś panikę. Trolla można było rozbroić w trzy sekundy, o co im wszystkim chodziło? Severus kazał zostać nam z oczywistych powodów na miejscach lub poprosić prefektów o zaprowadzenie do biblioteki w celu nadrobienia nauki. Jak typowo. Inne domy udały się do swoich wieży. Roczniki złożyły się w mniejsze i większe grupy, po czym zaczęły ze sobą rozmawiać.

Nikt nie musiał zgadywać, co zrobiłem. Poprosiłem prefekta o towarzystwo w tych niebezpiecznych korytarzach, a gdy usiadłem przy moim ulubionym, lekko oddalonym od reszty stoliku, wyjąłem podręcznik do Numerologii i zagłębiłem się w jego zawartość. W podstawówce zawsze lubiłem matematykę, ponieważ była o wiele logiczniejsza od ludzi, więc nigdy, nie zszedłem poniżej piątki. W połowie lektury usłyszałem ciche wołanie mojego imienia. Podniosłem wzrok i ujrzałem Draco. Och, ciekawe, w jakim celu fatygował się, aż tutaj.

\- Czy mogę się do Ciebie przysiąść? – zapytał, łapiąc za oparcie krzesła.

\- Cóż, nie byłeś zbyt chętny do nawiązywania ze mną znajomości na początku roku.

Zauważyłem lekki rumieniec, tworzący się na kościach policzkowych chłopaka. Merlinie, jeśli, tak teraz utrzymywała maski czysta krew, to było zdecydowanie po nich.

\- Tak, ale na zmiany nigdy nie jest za późno.- chrząknął.- To jak?

Wykonałem ruch głową, potwierdzający moją zgodę i wróciłem do książki. Nie trzeba było dużo czasu, zanim Draco odezwał się ponownie oburzonym tonem.

\- Hej, chyba nie powiesz mi, iż ignorujesz mnie na rzecz jakiejś książki! – lekki szok, ukazał się w jego mimice. Uśmiechnąłem się i to o dziwo szczerze! Jego zdziwienie było rozczulające. Odłożyłem lekturę obok siebie, po czym, zwróciłem oczy na blondyna.

\- Dobrze. W takim razie, czego ode mnie chcesz?- nie miałem zbyt dużej ochoty na wejście z nim w jakąś gierkę. Malfoy speszył się jakby urażony moją bezpośredniością.

\- Chciałbym zacząć od nowa. Ja… zdaję sobie sprawę, że mogłem, nie zrobić na Tobie najlepszego wrażenia pierwszego dnia i jest mi z tym bardzo głupio. Co więcej, zauważyłem Twoje odosobnienie od reszty… Jesteś tak mądry, że nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego tak rzadko się odzywasz i to mnie frustruję! – uciął nagle, jakby zawstydzony swoim wybuchem.

Patrzyłem na niego przez kilkanaście sekund, siedząc w ciszy, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Nie wykryłem żadnych ukrytych podstępów w intencjach chłopaka. Jego wylew komplementów, nie wiedząc czemu ,podziałała kojąco na moje ego.

\- Nie wiedziałem, iż tak bacznie mnie obserwujesz. – odparłem w końcu. Blefowałem, doskonale zdawałem sobie z tego sprawę, ale stale rosnąca czerwień na jego bladej twarzy, była najzabawniejszą rzeczą, jaką widziałem od początku semestru.

\- Ja- ja…

Urwałem mu, wystawiając dłoń w jego kierunku.

\- Harry Potter.

Chwycił moją rękę w uchwyt, a jego kąciki ust uniosły się do góry.

\- Draco Malfoy.

________________________________________

Od tego czasu Draco zachowywał się niczym mój osobisty cień nieopuszczający mojego boku. No może poza momentami, gdy spędzał czas z Nottem, który z nieznanych mi bliższej powodów nigdy nie dołączył do naszej dwójki. Szczerze mówiąc, nawet mi to nie przeszkadzało. Chłopak był ironiczny, a czasem nawet zabawny, mimo zbyt dużej arogancji, nad którą swoją drogą, nieustannie, pracowałem. Nie obwiniałem go, za to, ponieważ doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę ze sposobów, w jakich rodziny czystej krwi wychowują swoich potomków. Przekonują ich, iż są lepsi od innych w każdym aspekcie, nie zważając na konsekwencje wpajania takiego gówna w młode umysły. Tworzyli tym samym pokolenie zadufanych w sobie dupków, którzy nie potrafili przyjąć krytyki i żyli w ograniczeniu umysłowym, aż do swojej śmierci.

Listopad się kończył, a ja zastanawiałem się, jak spożytkuje te dwa tygodnie, będąc samemu w kwaterach. Z tego, co się dowiedziałem, a właściwie powiedział mi to blondyn, byłem jedynym ślizgonem zostającym w dormitorium w czasie przerwy świątecznej. Może w końcu porozmawiam z Voldemortem i postaram się, przekonać go, do swojego wspaniałego planu pomocy, co do jego rytuału zmartwychwstawania? Tak, zdecydowanie to zrobię.

Myślałem również intensywnie nad prezentem dla swojego pierwszego przyjaciela. Uch, nie byłem wcale sentymentalny! Czy mogłem nazwać nas w ogóle przyjaciółmi? Nigdy żadnego nie miałem, a Śmierć i Los zaliczałem raczej, jako irytujących, ale przydatnych wrzodów na tyłku.

.

.

.

No dobra, oni też znajdowali się na mojej liście ważnych osób… Czy można było w ogóle nazwać ich osobami?

Wracając. Co mogłoby chcieć dostać dziecko, które miało wszystko? Draco nie ominął kwestii albinoskich pawi, jakie trzymali na swoim dworze, wtopionym białym złocie w schody, czy dywanach z egzotycznych zwierząt. Może zrobiłbym dla niego naszyjnik obłożony runami i zaklęciami ochronnymi rzuconymi w wężomowie, które uniemożliwią ich zdjęcie przez resztę czarodziejów? Thomas, raczej nie będzie widział potrzeby w ich zdjęciu. Zmotywowany ułożyłem się wygodnie na łóżku, opierając się plecami o Otissa, który tylko mruknął coś o moich zbyt wystających kręgach.

Wyjąłem swoją różdżkę i u wcześniej, przywołując przed siebie kamień, zacząłem tworzyć w głowie dokładny obraz zawieszki, jaki chciałem uzyskać. Najpierw, zmieniłem jego kształt w owalny, po czym przemieniłem kolor na głęboką czerń odbijającą odblaski światła. Następnie, naciąłem delikatnie swój palec, pozwalając kroplom krwi, wolno kapać na kamień i poczekałem, aż się w niego wchłonie, żebym mógł zacząć rzucać wężomagię. Wrzuciłem wszystkie możliwe uroki obronne oraz dzięki osoczu, dodałem taki na uniemożliwienie przeczytania umysłu posiadacza. Zadowolony z efektów namalowałem na koniec kilka run i zawiesiłem kryształ na satynowej tasiemce w tym samym kolorze. Dzięki zaklęciu dusik sam dopasowywał się do szyi.

Zapakowałem go w srebrne pudełko i otoczyłem zieloną wstążką. W drugi pakunek wrzuciłem kilka rodzajów słodyczy z przewagą lizaków befsztykowych, które chłopiec sobie zachwalał. Dwa prezenty położyłem na sobie i obwiązałem dodatkową tasiemką, z kokardą na szczycie. Usatysfakcjonowany schowałem paczki pod łóżkiem i po upewnieniu się, iż jest już pora obiadowa, ruszyłem coś zjeść, żeby uzupełnić energię.

________________________________________

\- Hej, Harry, nie sądzisz, że Profesor Quirell dziwnie się zachowuje? Nie spuszcza z nas oczu przez całą ucztę. – zwrócił się do mnie blondyn. Wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Najwyraźniej lubi to, co widzi. – rzuciłem ironicznie. Chłopak wystawił język w geście obrzydzenie i odepchnął moje ramię.

\- Jesteś kompletnie obrzydliwy! – wydukał, ale i tak się zaśmiał. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego olśniewająco i wróciłem do krojenia mojego naleśnika z czekoladą i bananami. Posiłek ten uznałem za niezwykle cieszący moje wybredne kubki smakowe.

\- Słuchaj, czy na pewno chcesz zostać w szkole? Mógłbym napisać do mojej mamy, na pewno nie miałaby nic przeciwko, gdybyś do nas dołączył. – spuścił wzrok. Poczułem dziwne ciepło w klatce piersiowej. Czy on naprawdę się o mnie martwił?

\- Dziękuje, że pytasz, Draco. – oczy chłopaka zawsze świeciły, gdy mówiłem mu po imieniu. – Mam do zrobienia ważną rzecz, która zmusza mnie do zostania tutaj. W innym wypadku bardzo chętnie spędziłbym z Tobą Boże Narodzenie.

Wiedziałem, że popełniłem błąd, mówiąc o „ważnej rzeczy”, ponieważ zaraz po arogancji, Malfoy był strasznie ciekawski. Uprzedziłem, więc fale pytań, która już zaczęła kształtować się w umyśle blondyna.

\- Opowiem Ci wszystko w moim pokoju. Chodź.

Złapałem go za rękę i pozwoliłem ciekawskim spojrzeniom odprowadzić nas, aż do momentu, gdy zniknęliśmy w korytarzu. I tak planowałem dodać jego sygnaturę magiczną do moich oddziałów. W trakcie drogi do lochów wyczuwałem wzrastające podekscytowanie chłopca. Kiedy stanęliśmy przed drzwiami do mojej sypialni, uniosłem dłoń Draco i przyłożyłem ją do granicy framugi.

\- To może Cię zapiec.- ostrzegłem, po czym uchyliłem bariery na tyle, żeby wpisać jego ślad. Zauważyłem wzdrygnięcie niebieskookiego.

\- Idź przodem. – poinstruowałem. Pożałowałem tego kroku w momencie usłyszenia pisku wychodzącego z ust Draco. No tak, mój wąż. Zapomniałem, że można było dosłownie posrać się w majtki, napotykając go gdzieś obok siebie, aczkolwiek, nie mogłem się powstrzymać, i wybuchnąłem głośnym śmiechem. Głownie z miny blondyna, ale też szybkiej reakcji mojej cynamonowej rolki Otissa, który owinął się wokół talii chłopca w zatrważającym tempie.

_\- Spokojnie, kochanie, to przyjaciel._

Wąż zwrócił łeb w moją stroną, po czym zaczął odkręcać swoje cielsko z dziecka, pełznąc w moją stronę i oczekując pieszczot jak jakiś kot.

_\- Hałasssował na mój widok, wyczułem ssstrach i rzuciłem sssię w obronie, Harry._

_\- Dziękuję najdroższy, to ogrzewa moje serce._

Odsuwając się od makaronu, podszedłem do Draco i pomachałem ręka przed jego twarzą, żeby ocknąć go z szoku.

\- Wszystko w porządku? Czy nie zemdlejesz zaraz w moje ramiona? Nie mogę Ci zagwarantować, że Cię złapię. – chichot wyrwał mi się mimowolnie z ust.

\- Ż- żartujesz ze mnie! Jesteś małym gównem! Nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi, że jesteś wężoustny i masz dziesięciometrowego węża w pokoju!- usiadł na łóżku nadal z szokowaną miną.

\- Nie pytałeś. – odparłem, wzruszając ramionami. Wyczarowałem potem kilka szczurów dla Otissa, słysząc jednocześnie nieustanne westchnięcia chłopca. Przywołałem do siebie fotel i usiadłem naprzeciwko.

\- Zaczynaj, wiem, iż wprost nie możesz się doczekać.

\- Kto zlecił Ci tę misję? Czego dotyczy? Czy jest niebezpieczna? Ktoś oprócz nas o niej wie? Kiedy dokładnie będziesz ją realizował? Co z Tego…

\- Okej STOP!- a ja narzekałem na to, że Granger się nie zamyka…- Sam sobie ją zleciłem. Nie mogę Ci na razie zdradzić, czego dotyczy…- podniosłem rękę do góry, widząc, iż chłopak chce mi przerwać.- Sam zobaczysz efekty. Nie sądzę, żeby była niebezpieczna.

No tak, Czarni Panowie to w końcu najmilsze osobniki krążące po ziemi. Wstałem z siedzenia i oparłem się dłońmi obok bioder Draco, po czym nachyliłem się na poziom jego twarzy.

\- Nikt oprócz Ciebie nie wie i chciałbym, żeby tak pozostało… dobrze? Napiszę Ci list, gdy mi się uda, żebyś miał pewność, że nie zginąłem okropną śmiercią.

\- Jaką śmiercią Harry! Mówiłeś, iż to nie jest niebezpieczne!

Och, on był autentycznie przerażony o moje życie. Czułem z tego powodu lekki dyskomfort. Nikt nigdy się tak naprawdę o mnie nie martwił. Przez całe dzieciństwo byłem tym omijanym przez resztę dzieciakiem, z którym nie powinno było się przebywać, bo zarażał „dziwactwem”. Wspomnienie zimnych lat samotności wprowadziło mnie w niechciany stan, który musiałem odepchnąć na później. Rozżalanie się na swój temat nie było dobrym krokiem w żadnym momencie.

\- Żartowałem głupi. Oczywiście nic mi się nie stanie.

Nieodparta potrzeba złapania tego wszystkiego, co dał mi blondyn, sprawiła, że niezgrabnie go przytuliłem. Nikomu się nie przyznam, iż to mój pierwszy raz, oraz że mógłbym, robić to częściej. Połączenie ciepła z przyjemnym zapachem drugiej osoby działało kojąco na moje splątane nerwy, ładując mnie jednocześnie niewyjaśnioną ilością pozytywnej energii. Czy tak właśnie wyglądały normalne relacje? Ludzie dzielili się ze sobą swoim towarzystwem, kiedy tylko mieli okazję? Uznałem to za o wiele lepsze od wszystkich innych znanych mi sposób ładowania swojego mózgu serotoniną.

\- Mam nadzieję. Obawiam się, iż nie przeżyłbym, gdyby coś Ci się stało. Jesteś najbliższą mi osobą. Tak się cieszę, że się przyjaźnimy, Harry… - wyszeptał cicho Draco. Moje serce zaczęło z zawrotną siłą uderzać w otaczające je granice. Niewyjaśnione ciepło wybuchło gdzieś na dole mojego brzucha, a oczy zaczęły piec. Co się ze mną działo? Czym były te wszystkie… doznania? Nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyłem czegoś tak zwalającego z nóg. Czy to wszystko, co robił ze mną Draco, było jakąś wysoko niebezpieczną bronią? W odpowiedzi potrafiłem jedynie ścisnąć go tak mocno, że nasze kości zaczęły się o siebie ocierać. Nie wiedziałem, czy było to bolesne. Nie potrafiłem poczuć teraz bólu. Przytłaczało go poczucie bycia… potrzebnym.

Niebezpieczna myśl o tym, że mogłem go stracić, zmroziła moje ciało. Draco był śmiertelny. Mógł umrzeć w każdym momencie. Spaść ze schodów, zachorować, wykrwawić się. Połamać jak marionetka i zostać kaleką. Zestarzeć się i odejść. Nie mogłem pozwolić mu odejść. Jednak czy chciałby ze mną zostać? Dzielić nieśmiertelność i męczyć się nicością już na zawsze? 

Bałem się myśleć o odpowiedzi. 

Bałem się powiedzieć mu prawdę o sobie. 

Bałem się stracić, to, co mi dał.

Bałem się, że znów zostanę sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za komentarze i kudos pod poprzednim rozdziałem!  
> Wiem, że czułość, z jaką obchodzi się Harry z Draco, może wydać się trochę... szybka? Jednak hej! Ten chłopiec nigdy nie miał żadnej istoty ludzkiej, która okazałaby mu tyle uwagi i zainteresowania, co nasz blondyn


	6. Pierwsza insygnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pożyczyłam mały fragment opisu świątecznego stołu z oryginału.

Jutro rano wszyscy opuszczali Hogwart, żeby spędzić świąteczny czas w rodzinnym gronie i odpocząć od tej niesamowicie ciężkiej nauki, jakiej doświadczyli. W dormitoriach można było usłyszeć hałas towarzyszący pakowaniu się i szukaniu wszystkich zapodzianych przez te kilka miesięcy rzeczy. A niby Slytherin to dom dla uporządkowanych ludzi. Sam głęboko rozmyślałem jak zaciągnąć Voldemorta do jakiegoś bezpiecznego miejsca, gdzie ściany nie mają uszu. Może najzwyczajniej w świecie wepchnąłbym Quirrella do jakiegoś opuszczonego schowka lub klasy, żeby jego dezorientacja dała mi czas na zabezpieczenie pokoju? Z drugiej strony, nie wiedziałem, czy zaciąganie gdziekolwiek Czarnego Pana, który na pewno nie jest w najlepszym stanie psychicznym, było dobrym pomysłem. Tym bardziej że zrobiłbym to bez jego zgody. W planowaniu przeszkodził mi Otiss, wpełzający na mój brzuch.

_\- Wyczuwam na tobie negatywną energię, Harry. Czy cośśśś sssię sssstało?_

_\- Nie przejmuj się tym Otiss. Po prostu za dużo myślę._

_\- W takim razie nie myśśśl…_

Och, gdyby to tylko było takie proste. Złote rady nie należały do specjalności tej spasionej kluski, której jedynym dylematem było, ile szczurów dziś upoluje lub, gdzie będzie spał. Z drugiej strony było to na swój sposób urocze. Mimo swojego ograniczenia emocjonalnego zawsze starał się na wprawienie mnie w lepszy nastrój. Przejechałem kilka razy dłonią po jego pysku, gładząc kciukiem okolice prawego policzka. Czułem, jak jego mięśnie falują, wytwarzając kolejną dawkę ciepła. Było to nadzwyczaj przyjemne oraz relaksujące. Nie byłem, więc zdziwiony, kiedy moja świadomość odleciała, gdzieś daleko i zasnąłem.

________________________________________

Obudziło mnie zdecydowanie zbyt brutalne wkroczenie w moją przestrzeń osobistą. Zbrodni tej dokonał nie kto inny, jak Draco, który wręcz delirycznie potrząsał moim ciałem. Kompletnie nie zwracał uwagi na wyrok śmierci, jaki sobie tym wydał. Rzuciłem w jego stronę najbardziej śmiercionośne spojrzenie, jakie udało mi się uzyskać i zrzuciłem na podłogę. Czy wspominałem o tym, iż nie należałem do porannych osób, a już, szczególnie kiedy wiedziałem, że miałem wolne i mogłem spać do południa?

\- Harrrrryyyy! W końcu wstałeś, nie mogłem Cię dobudzić!

\- Mhm… Udało Ci się, czego chcesz? – warknąłem.

\- Och, jesteś taki uroczy w porannych godzinach. – zmarszczył brwi.- Przyszedłem na szybko się pożegnać, oczywiście! Zaraz odjeżdżamy.

\- Pożegnałeś się, teraz daj mi spać.- odwróciłem się w drugą stronę i zakryłem głowę poduszką.

\- Chyba, sobie, ze mnie, żartujesz. – Przy każdym słowie starał się ściągnąć ze mnie okrycie. Po kilku minutach szarpaniny poddałem się i zsunąłem z łóżka razem z kocem plączącym się przy moich kolanach. Zaraz po przewróceniu się na pośladki, poczułem ciało blondyna wszczepiające się w moje. Nie, żebym na to szczególnie narzekał. - Nie zapomnij napisać do mnie listu, Harry. – szepnął, po czym odsunął głowę, tak, żeby widzieć moją twarz.- W przyszłym roku zabieram Cię ze sobą i od razu ostrzegam, iż na n i c twoje wymówki!

Roześmiał się, a ja chwilę po nim. Śmierć pewnie się teraz ze mnie naśmiewała, przy przerwie w sortowaniu dusz. Musiałem wyglądać niczym jakiś zadowolony kociak.

\- Nie zapomnę, pozdrów swoich rodziców.

\- Pozdrowię. Nadal możesz ze mną jechać, wiesz…

\- Draco, naprawdę muszę załatwić tę sprawę. Uwierz mi, o wiele bardziej wolałabym spędzić ten czas z Tobą i Twoją rodziną, ale w tej chwili jest ona moim swego rodzaju priorytetem. – wymówienie tych słów wprawiało mnie w silnie niezręczny nastrój. Chciałem jechać z nim. Rzucić to wszystko i pozwolić sprawom toczyć się w swoim naturalnym tempie. Być tylko Harrym, którego nie obchodzą czarni panowie i ich próby opanowania świata. Jednak wiedziałem, że to niemożliwe. Musiałem zmienić przyszłość. To nie mogło skończyć się tak tragicznie…

\- Rozumiem… Cóż, muszę się już zbierać. Nie chciałbym spóźnić się na pociąg. Do zobaczenia. – rzucił ze strapionym wyrazem, po czym złożył krótki pocałunek na moim policzku i wyszedł. Odetchnąłem głęboko, zwracając twarz ku sufitowi. Czemu relacje z ludźmi musiały być takie trudne?

Resztę dnia spędziłem, badając szkołę, rozpisując położenie poszczególnych korytarzy i klas. To na pewno mi się przyda, a w szczególności, gdy będę się gdzieś spieszył bez ochoty zgubienia swoich szanownych czterech liter tysiąc razy na tym samym piętrze. Zaczarowałem pergamin tak, aby automatycznie dodawał nowe miejsca, do których wejdę. Może pod koniec siódmego roku wydam to, jako podstawową broszurkę dla każdego pierwszorocznego?

Stawiałem trzy galeony na to, iż zbiłbym na tym fortunę i dostał jakiś bezużyteczny order za uratowanie czarodziejskich żyć. Cóż, będzie przyciskał papier tak samo, jak ten za puchar domu.

W większości znajdowałem opuszczone, zakurzone sale, których wygląd oraz wyposażenie, wskazywały na to, że nie prowadzono w nich zajęć od kilku pokoleń i zostały kompletnie zapomniane przez świat. W jednej znalazłem prace przypadkowych uczniów z dziewięćset ósmego roku. Byłem zdziwiony tym, iż atrament nie wyblakł, a papier nie rozłożył się, ale pomyślałem potem, że w Hogwarcie, który jest przepełniony magią, aż po same brzegi, takie rzeczy są zapewne na porządku dziennym. Zaciekawiła mnie czysta moc, płynąca we wnętrzu ścian. Nie zwracałem na to wcześniej większej uwagi, ale teraz, kiedy było kompletnie cicho i pusto, gdy dotykałem koniuszkami palców jakiegokolwiek przedmiotu, to byłem w stanie wyczuć tętniącą w nim energię.

Kilka razy schody, jakby celowo zmieniały trasy, dzięki czemu, odkrywałem tajemnicze przejścia, oraz miejsca idealne do ukrycia się, czy zwykłe skróty prowadzące do poszczególnych miejsc, takich jak kuchnia, lochy lub biblioteka. Zainteresowałem się również posągami postawionymi, co jakiś czas na mojej drodze. Odniosłem nieodparte wrażenie, iż mnie obserwują i skrywają w sobie wszelkie skandale, jakich były kiedykolwiek świadkiem. Aczkolwiek odpuściłem ich głębszą analizę, zostawiając to, na kiedy indziej. Miałem wszakże jeszcze wiele lat na zapoznanie się z wnętrzem tej szkoły.

Postanowiłem również nadać paczkę do Draco, żeby mieć pewność, iż dojdzie na czas. Po dotarciu do sowiarni odszukałem kruka i rzuciłem na niego zaklęcia ochronne oraz ocieplające. Słyszałem, już o tym, że dużo ptaków nie docierało na miejsce, bo najzwyczajniej w świecie zamarzało, a nie chciałbym, żeby gdzieś pałętała się taka paczka. To był… wyjątkowy prezent. Objąłem wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie, stwierdzając, iż od dawna nikt nie interesował się tym, aby tu posprzątać, przez co nawet podłoga była pokryta ptasimi odchodami zmieszanymi z pozostałościami po ziarnach, czy martwych myszach. Poczułem odrazę, na niedbałość, z jaką zostały potraktowane te niezwykle ważne i używane przez większość czarodziejów zwierzęta i rzuciłem czar, który oczyścił pokój oraz utrzymywał stosowną temperaturę przez cały czas. Przebywanie tu, stało się automatycznie przyjemniejsze oraz mniej szkodliwe dla płuc.

W drodze powrotnej do dormitoriów spotkałem Snape’a, który rzucił mi jedynie pogardliwe spojrzenie i odszedł w stronę swojego laboratorium. Na Salazara, nigdy chyba nie odkryję, co zrobiłem temu człowiekowi. Cokolwiek, chociaż nie uprzykrzał mi życia. Pewnie, gdybym wylądował w innym domu niż Slytherin, miałbym odejmowane punkty za bezsensowne rzeczy do ukończenia szkoły. Będąc już w pokoju, wziąłem szybki prysznic i rzuciłem się w stertę ciepłej pościeli. Nie wiem, kiedy sen zajął moje powieki.

Obudziłem się otoczony kilkunastoma paczkami. Rozszerzyłem oczy ze zdziwienia. Kto chciałby obdarować prezentem kogoś takiego jak ja? W ciągłym szoku zacząłem odpakowywać po kolei wszystkie pakunki. W większości były to słodycze od dzieci, których imion nawet nie znałem, ale w jednej leżał gruby sweter z wełny z wyszydełkowanym H na środku. Od… Molly Weasley. Puściłem lekki chichot z ust. Założę się, iż to Dumbledore, nakazał jej zrobić jeden dla mnie, aby przekonać moją śliską duszę do strony światła. Cóż, spaliłem go krótkim ruchem dłoni, nie poświęcając mu już więcej uwagi. Następna okazała się o wiele ciekawsza. Miała dołączony również krótki liścik.

 

_„Twój ojciec pozostawił to pod moją opieką, zanim umarł. Już czas, by wróciło do ciebie. Zrób z tego dobry użytek. Życzę ci wesołych świąt”._

 

Mój ojciec? Poczułem się zaciekawiony i szybko rozerwałem opakowanie, w którym była skryta. Zawartością okazał się srebrny zwój zwiewnego materiału, który lekko połyskiwał… moment, czy to peleryna? Ubrałem ją na jedno ramię, które automatycznie zniknęło. Zacząłem się głośno śmiać. Peleryna niewidka. Jedna z trzech insygniów. Wiedziałem, że Starzec miał w posiadaniu Czarną różdżkę, ale o kamieniu zmartwychwstania oraz pelerynie, słuch zaginął, jakieś osiemdziesiąt lat temu. Poczułem się trochę bardziej kompletny. Morty, tłumaczył mi kiedyś to uczucie. Finalnie przecież, przedmioty te były przeznaczone tylko dla mnie. Westchnąłem radośnie i otworzyłem ostatni pakunek. Huh, to od Draco. Było tam kilka książek dostępnych tylko w bibliotece Malfoyów, swoją drogą starych jak świat, mnóstwo słodyczy i zielony, aksamitny w dotyku szalik. Będę musiał gorąco mu podziękować. Te pisma na pewno pochłoną mnie na kilka dni.

Po odłożeniu tytułów na półkę ubrałem się w zwykłe, czarne dopasowane spodnie i ciepły puchaty sweter w kolorze moich oczu. Z peleryną włożoną do kieszeni, udałem się na Wielką Salę, zanim ktoś ubiegłby mnie i sam tu przyszedł. W rogach pomieszczenia oraz na samym końcu przed głównymi oknami stały bogato ozdobione choinki ze świecącymi na biało lampkami. Zamiast czterech stołów stał jeden większy, przy którym siedziało grono nauczycieli, Dumbledore oraz kilku uczniów. Czterech z Gryffindoru, dwóch z Ravenclavu oraz jeden z Hufflepuffu. Faktycznie byłem jedynym ślizgonem.

\- Harry! Czekaliśmy na Ciebie! Fred i George zajęli ci miejsce obok siebie!- zawołał miło Starzec.

\- Miło, że w końcu zaszczyciłeś nas swoim towarzystwem. – syknął po nim Severus.

Zdusiłem w sobie chęć wywrócenia oczami i usiadłem w wyznaczonym miejscu obok bliźniaków. Jak nie Ron, to inni rudzielce. Jak wysokie libido mieli ich rodzice i czy nie słyszeli o czymś takim jak mikstury antykoncepcyjne? Dodatkową atrakcją był fakt, że siedziałem naprzeciwko Quirrella. Zapach czosnku zdecydowanie będzie dodawał mi apetytu.  
Na stole leżała masa tłustych, pieczonych indyków, góry pieczonych i gotowanych ziemniaków, półmiski frytek, wazy pełne polanego masłem groszku i srebrne łódki z gęstym sosem pieczeniowym. Nałożyłem sobie garść frytek i u wcześniej maczając je w sosie, konsumowałem, obserwując innych. Starzec zmienił swoją spiczastą tiarę na ukwiecony beret i chichotał z dowcipu, który właśnie przeczytał mu profesor Flitwick.

\- Hej, Harry, tak? – usłyszałem obok siebie. Przechyliłem głowę w stronę jednego z bliźniaków.

\- Tak.

\- Słyszeliśmy, że nasz brat Ron…- kontynuował pierwszy.

\- Działał Ci ostatnio na nerwy… - wtrącił drugi.

\- Więc postanowiliśmy… - ponownie rzucił ten na prawo.

\- Uratować Twoje zdanie o naszej rodzinie… - rzekł dramatycznym tonem ten na lewo.

\- I udowodnić Ci, że nie wszyscy są w niej tacy irytujący. – zakończyli wspólnie.

Okej. Byłem nieco zdezorientowany. Czy ta dwójka zawsze rozmawiała z ludźmi w ten wytrącający z równowagi sposób? I ile nad tym pracowali? Prezentowało się to, tak płynnie, że nie wiedziałem, gdzie zaczynał pierwszy, a kończył drugi. Latałem wzrokiem między ich twarzami, zastanawiając się, jak najłatwiej ich spławić. Nie miałem ochoty na nawiązywanie znajomości z jakimkolwiek dzieckiem światła ślepo zapatrzonego w swojego mentora.

\- Wasza dwójka istotnie jest. – odparłem chłodno. Zachichotali na to, przywołując na twarz identyczne uśmieszki, które nie świadczyły o niczym dobrym.

\- Jesteś…

\- Harry, kochanie! Powinieneś zjeść coś więcej, jesteś tak drobnym dzieckiem. – zwróciła się w moją stronę, ciepłym tonem Mcgonagall, przy okazji przykuwając uwagę wszystkich na mój talerz. Wielkie dzięki… Cóż, chociaż bliźniacy nie mogli kontynuować swoich tortur. Mimo wewnętrznej chęci powiedzenia jej, żeby najzwyczajniej świecie się ode mnie odpieprzyła, przybrałem na swoją twarz niewinny wyraz i delikatnie uśmiechnąłem.

\- Dziękuję za troskę, mam mały apetyt.

\- Powinieneś, więc go zwiększyć! Swoją drogą, czy byłeś u mnie na badaniu ogólnym? Chciałabym sprawdzić, czy wszystko z Tobą w porządku. – wtrąciła się Poppy Pomfrey. Tego właśnie mi brakowało- zainteresowania przeklętej pielęgniarki, która z góry mówi mi, co powinienem.

\- Dajcie chłopcu spokój, jeśli nie ma ochoty, to niech nie je.- zimny ton, jakim powiedział to Mistrz Eliksirów, zniechęcił kobiety do kontynuowania debaty na temat mojego popędu do jedzenia.

Ten dzień został widocznie stworzony, żeby mnie szokować. Severus Snape stający w obronie złotego chłopca? Świąteczny duch, chyba odwiedził go w nocy i przeprowadził dogłębną analizę jego intymnych sfer. Rzuciłem mu wdzięczne spojrzenie z lekkim błyskiem, przez co szybko odwrócił oczy. Voldemort najwyraźniej miał dosyć tej całej szopki, bo odszedł od stołu bez słowa. Nikt nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Sam ruszyłem palcem pod obrusem w jego stronę, wypowiadając w głowie zaklęcie śledzące i modląc się, żeby nie miał tak dużej kontroli nad mężczyzną, aby je wyczuć.

Odczekałem jeszcze dwadzieścia minut, po czym, pożegnałem się ze wszystkimi, życząc ciepłych świąt. Te przereklamowane słowa zawsze na wszystkich działały. Nikt w końcu nie musiał wiedzieć, że tak naprawdę, kiedy byłem zmuszony do przebywania w niechcianym towarzystwie, to fantazjowałem o pozbawianiu ich życia. Wyobrażanie sobie życia uciekającego z oczu drażniących mnie osób, działały na mnie niezwykle uspokajająco. Czasem chciałem połamać im wszystkie kości, leczyć je i robić to ponownie. Odrywać stopniowo skórę, żeby polać odsłonięte nerwy czymś szczególnie paskudnym. Zacisnąć rękę na ich miękkich szyjach i naciskać na tchawicę do momentu jej zmiażdżenia. Tak, był to dość nietypowy sposób radzenia sobie podczas obowiązkowych spotkań z ludźmi, którzy nie zasługiwali na moje towarzystwo.

Zakładając pelerynę, udałem się na chwilę do swojego pokoju po obiekt negocjacji, jakim był kamień. Świecił takimi samymi czerwonymi refleksami jak wtedy, gdy patrzyłem na niego po raz pierwszy. Samo trzymanie go w dłoni, nakłaniało do zatrzymania tego cennego rubinu tylko dla siebie. Pulsował ciężką magią i uzależniał. Przyznam, iż czułem w podbrzuszu tworzący się stres, gdy podążałem za śladem najbardziej błyskotliwego Czarnego Pana w tym stuleciu.  
Nadal niewidzialny zbytnio nie zwracałem uwagi na kierunek, w jakim szedłem. Dopiero gdy schody zaczęły ruszać się w znajomym kierunku, zrozumiałem, dlaczego Quirell wyszedł w trakcie uczty.

Ruszył do prawego skrzydła w poszukiwaniu Kamienia Filozoficznego.

Nie byłem szczególnie zaskoczony. W końcu pewnie był to główny powód opętania Quirrella. Poczułem się trochę rozbawiony, kiedy pomyślałem o przeszkodach, przez jakie będzie musiał przejść, żeby dotrzeć do lustra, w którym nie ma tego, czego szukał. Żartowanie sobie z tak istotnie nieśmiesznych spraw, odpędzało ściskający mnie stres. Dramatyzmu dodawał fakt, że i tak nie miałem wyboru- musiałem za nim podążyć. To mogła być jedyna okazja na przekonanie Toma do mojego planu.

Nie chciałem jej stracić.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuje za wszystkie kudos!


	7. Małe sukcesy

Nie zastanawiając się długo, przyspieszyłem kroku i mimo ciężkości rosnącej w żołądku, pokonywałem po kolei te same pokoje. Przekląłem pod nosem, kolejny raz szukając zniszczonego klucza i rozgrywając partię magicznych szachów. Dlaczego Quirrell, tak szybko uwijał się z pułapkami rozstawionymi w pomieszczeniach? Ach, no tak zapomniałem, że pomagał w ich ustawianiu. Miałem głęboką nadzieję, że pieklił się przed lustrem, szukając myśli, które pozwolą pozyskać mu kamień siedzący grzecznie w mojej kieszeni. Podczas dopasowywania logicznych puzzli od Severusa, zacząłem zastanawiać się, jak wyglądał Voldemort. Czy ciało profesora było jedynie opętane, czy pozostawił jakieś ślady swojej obecności?

Swoją drogą musiał czuć się naprawdę gównianie, kiedy załatwiał potrzeby fizjologiczne lub brał zwykły prysznic z Czarnym Panem w głowie. O czynnościach seksualnych też raczej zapomniał. Cóż, wątpiłem w to, iż ktokolwiek chciałby udać się z nim do łóżka. Chyba że istniał jakiś fanatyk czosnku i turbanów.

Ściągnąłem pelerynę niewidkę i odłożyłem ją na jej stałe miejsce. Zamknąłem na chwilę oczy, biorąc kilka wdechów, jednocześnie przekonując samego siebie, iż to nic wielkiego i że będzie to kulturalna rozmowa bez zaklęcia zabijającego na samym starcie. Swoją drogą chciałbym zobaczyć minę Riddle’a po zorientowaniu się, iż znowu nie zadziałała. Najdyskretniej jak mogłem, uchyliłem drzwi do ostatniego pokoju i zatrzymałem się w połowie schodków prowadzących do lustra, pozwalając Quirrellowi się zauważyć. Podniósł wzrok kilka sekund po fakcie i odwrócił w moją stronę, zapewne czekając, aż zacznę coś mówić.

Huh, raz kozie śmierć, pomyślałem, po czym zaśmiałem się w duchu. Był to mój ulubiony związek frazeologiczny, serio. Uniosłem następnie arogancko podbródek, dodając postawie pewności siebie.

\- Daj mi porozmawiać z Voldemortem. – Okej, wyszło mniej władczo, niż planowałem, ale hej! To mój pierwszy raz w praktyce…

Mężczyzna wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, otwierając usta jak ryba, po czym odchrząknął i zaczął odwijać turban. Z każdym odkręceniem materiału czułem wyraźniejsze przebłyski ciężkiej magii w powietrzu. Ha! Dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu. Wiedziałem, że coś się pod nim kryję. Następnie zauważyłem… twarz? To za dużo powiedziane, była paskudna. Czy Fred i George przypadkiem nie rzucali śnieżkami w jego zawój? Otworzyłem buzię szybciej, niż zapanowałem nad językiem.

\- Och, kurwa. Nie sądziłem, że będziesz tak brzydki. – przekleństwo samo wysunęło mi się z ust. Wyraz twarzy profesora wykazywał, że nie potrzebował już dużo, żeby zemdleć. Sam za to, miałem ochotę bardzo głośno się zaśmiać, gdy zobaczyłem zniesmaczoną minę, jaką rzucił mi Tom. Czy to będzie nie na miejscu mówić mu po imieniu? Pewnie tak, więc to zrobię.

\- Harry Potter. Znów się spotykamy.

\- Wiesz, tak naprawdę średnio pamiętam nasze początki znajomości. Miałem jakieś piętnaście miesięcy. – Sarkazm zawsze dobrze pozbywał się resztek stresu. Rzucił mi niedowierzające spojrzenie i kontynuował, tak, jakby mu nie przerwano.

\- Jesteś nieco inny, niż wszyscy zakładali. Wylądowałeś w moim domu, a nauczyciele zabijają się o Twoją uwagę. Nudzisz się na ich lekcjach i przesiadujesz całymi dniami naprzemiennie w bibliotece i swoim dormitorium. Co planujesz, Potter?

Rozluźniłem ramiona, przechylając głowę w bok, prychając.

\- Chyba nie sądzisz, że wyjawię Ci teraz mój cały plan. Nie możesz być tak głupi.

\- Nadal mogę uciąć ci ten niewyparzony język dziecko.- och, chyba podziałało mu to na nerwy.- Jesteś niewychowanym bachorem, wiesz?

\- Z tego, co się orientuję, moi rodzice byli małżeństwem. I fakt, może i mam cięty język, ale oprócz niego jest jeszcze kilka rzeczy, które na pewno Cię zainteresuje.

Widziałem pojawiające się chwilowe zaciekawienie, zastąpione szybko irytacją. Funkcjonowanie jako zjawa najwyraźniej nie służyło jego równowadze emocjonalnej.

\- Czym może zainteresować mnie taki dzieciak jak Ty. Hm?

Przysiągłem sobie w głowie, że gdy już będzie miał ciało, zamknę go w pokoju z Mortym, żeby popuścił pod siebie za te wszystkie nawiązania do mojego wieku. Z zaciśniętą szczęką, wyszukałem rubin w mojej kieszeni i wyciągnąłem go na wysokość twarzy, machając nim zaciekle.

\- Och, nie wiem. Może kamień filozoficzny i efektowniejszy plan na wskrzeszenie Twojego aroganckiego tyłka?

Po moich słowach stwierdziłem, iż prawdopodobnie zepsułem najbardziej błyskotliwego Czarnego Pana. Wpatrywał się we mnie tak, jakbym opowiedział najbardziej niemożliwą rzecz. Cóż… może faktycznie byłem zbyt dosadny w swoich słowach, ale rozdrażnienie jego docinkami, rozlało się w zawrotnym tempie po moich żyłach i musiałem jakoś opanować sytuacje. Nie znosiłem tracić kontroli.

\- Masz zamiar pomóc mi we wskrzeszeniu? Jaki plan może mieć jedenastolatek i dlaczego sądziłeś, chociażby przez chwilę, iż po prostu Cię nie zabije i nie zabiorę kamienia z Twojej zimnej dłoni?

Zmrużyłem oczy.

_\- Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak próbujesz mnie zabić, Tom._

Quirrell natychmiastowo się obrócił, dzięki czemu stałem twarzą (w coś przypominającego twarz) z Voldemortem.

_\- Skąd znasz to plugawe imię i jakim cudem mówisz wężem!_

_\- Och zadajesz tyle pytań. Znajdę, kiedyś czas, żeby Ci na nie odpowiedzieć._ – uniosłem dłoń, gdy zauważyłem, jak otwiera usta, żeby mi przerwać. - _Teraz jednak ważniejszą kwestią jest przywrócenie Cię do trzeźwo myślącej postaci. Nie potrzebuję szalonego Czarnego Pana, który jest pieprzoną królową dramatu. Od tego mam Draco._

_\- Dlaczego sądzisz, że Ci zaufam?! Co możesz mieć na celu, wskrzeszając mordercę swoich rodziców?!_

Westchnąłem i przewróciłem oczami.

_\- Nie bądź paranoikiem. Mam swoje prywatne powody, dla których chce dać Ci normalnie funkcjonujące ciało, ale nie są dla Ciebie szkodliwe._ – Gdyby miał brew, właśnie by ją uniósł.- _Chce tak samo, jak Ty upadku tego manipulującego Starca. Poza tym łączy nas coś bardziej osobistego niż przepowiednia szalonej Trelawney._

_\- Niby, co takiego?_ – rzucił bezczelnie. Uniosłem kąciki ust do góry. Z niezdrowym podekscytowaniem czekałem na tę chwilę. Odczekałem dramatyczną chwilę, chcąc w pełni rozkoszować się jego szokiem.

_\- Horkruksss._ – pozwoliłem językowi przedłużyć ostatnią literę.

_\- Skąd o nich wiesz, powiedz mi natychmiast i nawet nie zaczynaj bawić się w ukryte wiadomości w zdaniach!_ – Autentyczne przerażenie oblało oczy Riddle'a. Ten wyraz zdecydowanie zapadł w moją głowę z zawrotną szybkością. Zamierzałem dręczyć go tym wspomnieniem przy każdej możliwej sytuacji.

_\- Wtedy, gdy przyszedłeś mnie zabić, Twoja zniszczona dusza rozszczepiła się jeszcze raz, chowając się w jedynej żywej istocie w pobliżu._

_\- Musisz sobie ze mnie żartować! To jakaś pieprzona kpina Dumbledora, tak?_

Och, jak bardzo chciałem przenieść się do momentu, gdy Marvolo będzie miał już panujące nad sobą ciało i będzie przyjemnym towarzyszem do rozmowy. Naprawdę, na nic nie czekałem tak silnie, jak na ten piękny moment. Musiałem jednak być cierpliwy, aby wszystko przeszło bez najmniejszych pomyłek i zakłóceń.

_\- Wyglądam, jakbym żartował? Jestem Twoim horkruksem. Zresztą, jeśli mi nie wierzysz, możesz to sprawdzić zaklęciem._

Mężczyzna zaczął, podejrzewam coś w rodzaju wewnętrznej rozmowy z profesorem, który blady jak ściana, trzęsącą się ręką, wyjął różdżkę i skierował ją w moją stronę. Robił nią komiczne kółka.

\- Wiesz, z taką precyzją w dłoniach sprawdzisz tym czarem wszystko, oprócz mnie.

Z pobłażaniem w oczach chwyciłem jego dłoń, aby przestała się trząść. Wtedy wrzasnął i osunął się do tyłu. Zdezorientowany patrzyłem, jak jego kończyna zaczyna się palić i kruszyć. Na Salazara! Ochrona krwi mojej matki! Kompletnie o tym zapomniałem…

-Cholera, tego nie było w planie, przysięgam! – zamyśliłem się.- Czy możesz opętać jakiś przedmiot lub kogoś bardziej kompetentnego? Obawiam się, że Quirrell rozleci się zaraz w proch.

\- Jeśli to był Twój początkowy plan…

\- Nie, nie był. Mam złożyć magiczną przysięgę, czy co? – widziałem jego rozmyślanie nad moimi słowami. – Nie mam teraz na nią czasu, może później. Możesz opętać coś innego, czy nie?

\- Hm. Myślę, że mógłbym wejść w coś, co pozwoli mi na komunikację z Tobą.

\- Jak zeszyt? – rzuciłem pierwsze, co przyszło mi do głowy.

\- Tak, ale nie stanę się Twoim krwawym pamiętnikiem Potter.- nie krył zniesmaczenia tym pomysłem.- Pamiętaj, że zawsze mogę z niego wyjść.

\- Myślisz, że jestem tak naiwny, żeby opisywać Ci sytuacje, jakie przydarzyły się mi danego dnia? Jesteś ślizgonem, wykorzystałbyś to prędzej, czy później.

Wyjąłem swoją różdżkę i przetransmutowałem leżący pod moimi nogami kawałek żwiru w najzwyczajniejszy w świecie, czarny skórzany dziennik.

\- Wskakuj. – nie mogłem się powstrzymać, przepraszam Morty.

Pokój otoczyły płomienie, a Quirrell zaczął rozpadać się na dobre. Po chwili zobaczyłem szarą zjawę opuszczającą kupę popiołu, która udała się w kierunku dziennika. Poczułem ciepło rozchodzące się po jego okładce. Ponownie założyłem na siebie pelerynę niewidkę i ruchem ręki, ugasiłem ogień. Kolejnym usunąłem pozostałości po nauczycielu. Gdy upewniłem się, iż wszystko wyglądało tak, jak wcześniej, wróciłem do swojego pokoju, rozplanowując po drodze dalsze kroki. Najważniejszy punkt, czyli chociażby częściowe przekonanie Toma do przyjęcia mojej wspaniałomyślnej i dającej niesamowite efekty propozycji, uznałem za zaliczony.

Liczyłem cicho na to, że on sam poda mi lokalizacje swojego pierwszego nośnika duszy, bo nie powiem, ułatwiłoby mi to życie. Wątpiłem jednak w tak duże obdarzenie mnie zaufaniem. Najwyżej udam się na w ogóle niezajmującą czasu wyprawę po innych wymiarach, szukając wskazówek. Znajdując się w swoich kwaterach, odłożyłem kajet do bagażnika, u wcześniej rzucając na niego zabezpieczające uroki. Należała mi się gorąca i relaksująca kąpiel. Puściłem wodę w wannie i wlałem kilka rozluźniających olejków, które przy okazji tworzyły pianę. Zdjąłem ubrania i wrzuciłem je do kosza na pranie, po czym zanurzyłem się po samą brodę w wodzie.

_\- Otiss, kochanie, chciałbyś do mnie dołączyć?_

_\- Oczywiśśście, Harry... To będzie dla mnie przyjemnośśść._

Obserwowałem tłuste cielsko mojego ukochanego makaronu, wślizgujące się do bali. Wsunął się na moją klatkę piersiową i oparł głowę na ścianie wanny. Po kilku minutach leżenia z zamkniętymi oczami poczułem obecność Śmierci.

**\- Powinieneś przestać odwiedzać mnie w trakcie kąpieli. – W głowie widziałem jego przewrót oczami.**

**\- A Ty powinieneś wyznaczyć zdrowe granice w relacji ze swoim zwierzakiem.**

Uniosłem brew do góry, ciaśniej wtulając się w uścisk Otissa.

**\- Och, tak? Lubię niszczyć granicę.** – prychnąłem.

**\- Los powiedział mi o Twoim spotkaniu z Voldemortem.**

**\- Papla. Mógł trzymać Cię w napięciu tak jak mnie. Jednakże rozumiem, że kochankowie nic przed sobą nie ukrywają.** – Tak, nadal nie wybaczyłem im niepoinformowania mnie o obecności Toma w szkole.

**\- Nie jesteśmy… Ach, mniejsza. Chciałbyś pochwalić się rezultatami?**

**\- Hm… niech no pomyślę, chciałbym?** – podniosłem jedną powiekę do góry.

**\- Znając Twoją pyszną stronę, wręcz umierasz, aby się pochwalić.** – oparł się plecami o umywalkę.

**\- Quirrell pożegnał się z życiem, a nasz ulubiony Czarny Pan opętał mój zeszyt.** -uśmiechnąłem się szeroko.- **Wiem, że nie jest głupi, ale myślę, iż trochę pracy nad nim wystarczy do tego, żeby zaczął mi, chociażby cząstkowo ufać.**

Mężczyzna rozłożył ręce i podzielił moje zadowolenie.

**\- To Twój ulubiony Czarny Pan, ja wolę Gellerta.** – mrugnął do mnie. – **Należą Ci się gratulacje, mimo że nawet przez moment, nie wątpiłem w Twoje zdolności perswazji.**

**\- Nie podlizuj się, to na mnie nie zadziała, dupku.**

Zmrużył oczy przy obeldze.

**\- Los gruchał ostatnio nad Tobą i spuścizną Lucjusza. Jesteście w przyjaznych stosunkach, mój Panie?** – zawtórował prześmiewczo, przerażająco się przy tym szczerząc. Przeciągnąłem się, jednocześnie ziewając. Jego komentarze nie robiły już na mnie najmniejszego wrażenia.

**\- Mały Malfoy jest przyjemny, kiedy chce. Poza tym, kto by się spodziewał, że uściski są takie ciepłe i miłe?**

**\- Robisz się miękki na starość.** – posłał mi zniesmaczone spojrzenie.

**\- Hej! Nie skończyłem nawet trzydziestki! Zresztą, kto to mówi. Ile Ty właściwie masz lat, co?**

**\- Bachor.**

**\- Na Salazara, czy ,,bachor” to ulubione przezwisko wszystkich ludzi na moją osobę?** \- pokręciłem głową.- **Jestem tak grzecznym i kulturalnym dzieckiem, kompletnie nie wiem, o co wam chodzi.**

**\- Mogę wytłumaczyć Ci, o co wsz…**

**\- Nie, dziękuje, mogę bez tego żyć. Teraz znikaj, chce dokończyć kąpiel, którą mi przerwałeś.**

**\- Cokolwiek chcesz, Mój Panie.**

I tyle go było. Zostałem z Otissem i swoimi myślami, aż do opadnięcia piany. Wiedziałem, że czekał mnie teraz obóz przetrwania. Dalszy los magicznego świata zależał od moich umiejętności nawiązywania przyjaznych stosunków ze zniszczonymi psychicznie zjawami. Jak bardzo złamany był Tom? W jakim stopniu wpłynęły na niego lata funkcjonowania, jako… duch? Podejrzewałem, że rozerwanie swojej duszy na tyle kawałków i błąkanie się po świecie w niematerialnej formie zepsułyby doszczętnie nawet najsilniejszych czarodziejów. Wystarczyła mi krótka rozmowa, żeby wyłapać u niego kilka rezultatów takich działań. Był przesadnie paranoiczny oraz niepotrzebnie morderczy w stosunku każdego, kto wpisał się w jego zawyżone bariery zagrożenia.

Jednak chciałem mu pomóc. Czułem potrzebę naprawienia tego całego bałaganu, który na sobie wykonał i pokazania mu, że może być inaczej- lepiej. To nie musiało skończyć się, tak, jak przewidział to Los. Mieliśmy szansę. Przyszłość znajdowała się w moich rękach i zamierzałem ułożyć ją w najbardziej odpowiedni sposób.

To była zbyt ważna walka, której nie zamierzałem przegrać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za wszystkie kudos! <3


	8. Poszukiwania tatusia i nowa znajomość

Następnego dnia z przyjemnością ominąłem posiłki w towarzystwie tych wszystkich idiotów, którzy postanowili zostać na ferie zimowe w Hogwarcie. Szkolne elfy okazały bardziej niż chętne do przyniesienia mi różnorodnych potraw, mimo że poprosiłem je tylko o kanapkę. Siedziałem na łóżku z dziennikiem położonym przed sobą i piórem w dłoni rozważając, co napisać. Czułem rozluźniające uciski ciała Otissa wokół mojej talii. Ostatnio owijał mnie swoim cielskiem, kiedy tylko miał okazje. Nie, żebym narzekał na taki obrót spraw, ale zrobiła się z niego, straszna mama kwoka. Czasem, gdy zbyt mocno się na tym skupił, na następny dzień miałem piękne fioletowe siniaki pnące się wzdłuż klatki piersiowej. Zwykle używałem po prostu magicznych maści, aby szybko pozbyć się problemu. Nie potrafiłem się na niego za to gniewać.

_\- Czy zeszyt jest lepszym nośnikiem niż Quirrell?_

_\- Ani słowa, Ty bachorze._

Słodko, naprawdę. Nie zamierzałem brać do siebie jego uszczypliwych komentarzy. Fakt, iż dosłownie siedział w jakimś zwyczajnym zeszycie, pokrywał wszystkie krzywdy. Naprawdę czułem się głęboko rozbawiony jego położeniem. To pewnie przez ten maleńki procent sadyzmu, który wyniosłem z sierocińca…

_\- Przyznaj, że tak. Nie śmierdzi czosnkiem i jest otoczony miłymi zaklęciami._

_\- Wiesz, iż nie muszę tu cały czas siedzieć, prawda? Podejrzewam, że jeśli podzielisz się ze mną kawałkiem swojej energii życiowej, będę mógł wyjść na zewnątrz._

_\- Haha, naprawdę dobre. Wymyśliłeś ten gówniany pomysł sam? Dlaczego w ogóle myślisz, że będę chciał dać Ci moją energię życiową?_

Podsumowując, Voldemort dalej miał mnie za kogoś kompletnie głupiego. Czy mu się dziwiłem? Nie do końca. Z jednej strony pewnie już zaplanował strategię wszelakich manipulacji, jakich na mnie dokona, ponieważ byłem tylko małym, głupiutkim jedenastolatkiem, któremu jakimś cudem udało się przechwycić kamień filozoficzny. Z drugiej ofiarowałem mu swoją wszechstronną pomoc w stworzeniu rytuału rekontrującego jego ciało. Istotnie powinien zacząć uważać z wygłaszaniem swoich pomysłów na głos.

_\- Dalej nie wiem, dlaczego zgodziłem się na Twój plan! Powinienem był Cię zabić, gdy jeszcze znajdowałem się w ciele tego durnia._

Czułem w powietrzu mieszające się emocję. Oznaczało to tyle, że jakieś odczuwał. Miłe zaskoczenie.

_\- Mój, mój, Tom. Zgodziłeś się na ten plan, bo twój instynkt podpowiedział Ci, iż jest genialny, nawet nie znając szczegółów. I tak zniszczenie swojego horkruksa, to wspaniałomyślny pomysł._

Nie otrzymałem odpowiedzi od razu. Wpatrywałem się w czyste kartki przez dobre kilka minut, zanim pojawiło się krótkie zdanie.

_\- Nie nazywaj mnie tym imieniem._

W sumie dlaczego? Może i nie było to jakieś oryginalne imię dla czystej krwi, ale Riddle po pierwsze sam nią nie był, a po drugie Voldemort brzmiało dziwnie, na co dzień. Serio czy ktoś wołał do niego Voldemort w łóżku? Ugh, zrobiło mi się trochę niedobrze na samą myśl o tej zbrodni. Z drugiej strony wątpiłem, iż brał do siebie kogokolwiek na noc. W końcu kopulacja wymagała, chociażby krzty zaufania, a szczerze wątpiłem w to, że ktoś, tak paranoiczny, jak on, potrafił obdarzyć nim kogokolwiek oprócz samego siebie.

_\- Cokolwiek. W końcu to nie tak, że możesz mi zabronić, prawda?_

_\- …_

________________________________________

Przywiązywałem właśnie list do nogi kruka, którym zawsze wysyłałem listy. Nikomu się nie przyznałem, ale tęskniłem za cieniem za swoimi plecami, jakim był Draco. Początkowo sądziłem, iż blondyn będzie chciał zawrzeć ze mną znajomość tylko przez przydomek Chłopca, Który Przeżył… Jednak po spędzaniu z nim tego miesiąca, jednocześnie bacznie go obserwując, nie widziałem nawet jednej rzeczy, która mogłaby mnie o tym zapewnić. I nie wiedziałem, czy się z tego cieszyć. Posiadanie kogoś, kto nie jest wężem lub istotą z zaświatów, było chyba zdrowe, prawda? Mimo wszystko dalej w niektórych momentach czułem się obco. Nikt, nigdy nie okazywał mi tyle uwagi, czułości i całej reszty tego lepkiego gówna, jakim była… miłość. W sierocińcu odkąd zachodziłem pamięcią, byłem sam. Nie, żebym potrzebował zabawy z tymi dzieciakami, oczywiście.

Początkowo, gdy nie panowałem nad swoją magią i przytrafiały się jakieś incydenty, patronka zabierała mnie do kościoła, po czym kazała kąpać się w wodzie święconej. Nadal pamiętam jej słony smak w ustach, gdy się nią krztusiłem i chłód wkradający się głęboko w zdrętwiałe od klęczenia mięśnie nóg oraz fioletowe siniaki na kolanach, po każdym takim wypadzie.

Cóż, kto by się spodziewał, iż nie podziałało.

Modliłem się zmuszany. Najpierw gorliwie odmawiałem, ale za każdą taką niesubordynację, zacząłem otrzymywać, kilka szybkich, ale niezwykle bolesnych uderzeń rzemykiem po pośladkach. Gdy nie mogłem już siedzieć równo na łóżku bez pojękiwania pod nosem, zacisnąłem dumę wraz z zębami, a następnego dnia, recytowałem modlitwy z książki, którą wręczyła mi opiekunka ze zimnymi łzami spływającymi mi po polikach i wzrokiem utkwionym w postaci ukrzyżowanej na drewnianym krzyżu.

Zamykała mnie również w ciemnych pokojach, bez jakichkolwiek mebli z jedną butelką wody, której kazała używać roztropnie. Oczywiście nie dostawałem w tym czasie żadnego jedzenia. Może wierzyła, że gdy odpowiednio długo będzie mnie głodzić, to wypędzi ze mnie tego okropnego demona, który poruszał przedmiotami i zmieniał kolor włosów nauczycielom, kiedy go obrażali? Pamiętałem moją radość, kiedy po trzech dniach bez kontaktu ze światłem i światem zewnętrznym, zdesperowany zmieniłem pustą już butelkę w najsmaczniejsze jabłko, jakie kiedykolwiek, miałem okazję jeść. Podejrzewałem, że właśnie przez tę niezawodną metodę czyszczenia dusz dzieci, takich jak ja posiadałem mały apetyt.

Przyprowadziła do mnie kilku śmiałków, chcących zobaczyć tę przeklętą istotę, jaką byłem, ale większość była na tyle nierozsądna, żeby spróbować mnie dotknąć, więc kończyli z poparzonymi dłońmi oraz zmoczonymi spodniami. Po miesiącu owe wizyty ustały. Zapewne plotki się rozniosły, a śmiałkowie docenili swoje życie.

Najgorszym wspomnieniem był jednak egzorcyzm prowadzony, przez jakiego niereformowalnego fanatyka, który położył mnie na zimnym, poplamionym czymś, czego pochodzenia, nie chciałem zgadywać, brukowym stole. Następnie po wypowiedzeniu niezrozumiałych wtedy dla mnie inkantacji, zaczął rysować, jakieś tajemnicze znaki na ciele, krwią młodej owcy, której gardło poderżnął na moich oczach, uśmiechając się przy tym ciepło. Teraz chciało mi się śmiać z jego starań, ale wtedy byłem zbyt przerażony. Miałem ledwie sześć lat, a krew tego bydła strasznie śmierdziała. Potrząsnąłem głową, żeby odpędzić to nieprzyjemne wspomnienie.

\- Do Malfoy Manor. – szepnąłem.

________________________________________

_\- Jeśli mam być szczery, myślałem, że Severus pieprzy Quirrella. Spotkałem ich kilka razy po zajęciach._

_\- Język, dziecko. I nie, zapewniam Cię, iż nie byłem zmuszony do oglądania kopulacji moich wyznawców._

_\- Salazarze! Snape jest śmierciożercą?!_

_\- … Czasem żałuje tego, że tak dobrze łączysz fakty._

_\- Mój, Tom, czy to komplement?_

_\- Ani słowa więcej Potter. Nie jestem pewien, jak skończy się, wymiotowanie będąc w zeszycie._

_\- Podejrzewam, że nie masz nawet możliwości na taką czynność. Salazarze, mój umysł przestał właśnie działać…_

_\- ?_

_\- Nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie przerażającego Czarnego Pana, który klęczy nad toaletą i wyrzuca z siebie resztki obiadu. To zbyt nadnaturalne._

_\- … Naprawdę nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, co odpisać na ten stek bzdur._

_\- Może i dobrze. Nie chcę zagłębiać się w tę dyskusję._

________________________________________

Odpowiedz nadeszła następnego dnia. Z uśmiechem na ustach czytałem chwiejnie postawione litery.

_Drogi Harry!_   
_Twój prezent jest wspaniały, jestem zachwycony i ciągle go noszę._   
_Cieszę się, że twoja tajna misja się powiodła!_   
_Musisz wprowadzić mnie w więcej szczegółów, umieram z ciekawości._   
_Co sądzisz o książkach, które Ci wysłałem?_   
_Moja mama bardzo chcę Cię poznać!_   
_Tęsknię. Dużo miłości._   
_Twój Draco._

Tytuły, jakie mi wysłał, były niezwykle wartościowe, ale na myśl o spotkaniu z jego rodzicami, czułem dziwny impuls, który nieustannie przekonywał mnie, że po nim nie będzie już odwrotu. Tylko, po czym miał on niby nastąpić? Nie powinien był obawiać się zawarcia kontaktu z rodziną najbliższej mi na ten moment osoby. Na pewno obdarzą mnie niesłychaną sympatią i będą zapraszać na popołudniowe herbatki. W końcu byłem wręcz ikoną najbardziej empatycznej oraz przyjaznej osoby na świecie. Kto by mnie nie polubił?

________________________________________

Przerwa Świąteczna dobiegała końca. Z racji, że odrobiłem zadanie domowe już dawno temu, nie miałem nic lepszego do roboty niż tworzenie schematu rytuału, ale nawet z poziomem inteligencji, tak wysokim, jak mój było to, najzwyczajniej mówiąc, niezwykle skomplikowane. Trzy czwarte potrzebnych składników, była bardzo trudno dostępna dla kogoś innego niż Mistrz Eliksirów…

Chwila. Czy Severus nie był owym Mistrzem?

Tak, bez wątpienia był.

Uśmiechnąłem się jak głupi do sera. Z Draco u boku, przekonanie go do mnie, powinno pójść gładko i przyjemnie. Wszakże, kto by nie posłuchał dobrych słów swojego chrześniaka? Jednak najważniejszym produktem był horkruks z największą zawartością duszy Voldemorta, a jak na razie, nawet nie zacząłem z nim tego tematu. Cóż, prędzej czy później będę musiał. Tylko, dlaczego już teraz miałem wrażenie, iż to będzie drażliwa dyskusja?

________________________________________

_\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że trzymasz dziesięciometrowego pytona tygrysiego pod nosem Dumbledora od początku roku szkolnego i nikt o tym nie wie?_

_\- On ma imię, Ty małe, nieuprzejme gówno._

_\- Otiss, to nie jest poważne imię. Dlaczego go nie zmieniłeś?_

_\- Pasuję do niego, jest straszną matką._

_\- Nadal nie rozumiem, jak możesz wspominać o rodzicach w rozmowie ze mną._

_\- Och, przecież to nie tak, że byłem do nich przywiązany. Rozluźnij spodnie, Thomas._

_\- Na Merlina, przysięgam, iż żałuję, że zabiłem Twojego ojca. Utrzymałby Twój niewyparzony język w ryzach._

_\- Zawsze mogę poszukać nowego tatusia, który się mną zaopiekuję._

_\- Czekaj…, co?!_

_\- Kompletnie nic. O czym mówiłeś?_

_\- Wypieram z pamięci Twoje poprzednie słowa._

_\- Nie zachowuj się jak niewiniątko._

_\- Masz jedenaście lat._

_\- I?_

_\- Nawet nie powinieneś wiedzieć o czymś takim. To niesmaczne._

_\- Czasy się zmieniają, Zresztą, jesteś ostatnią osobą, która powinna umoralniać kogokolwiek._

_\- Nie mów już nic więcej. Potrzebuję odpoczynku od Twojego szaleństwa._

________________________________________

Siedziałem na uczcie powitalnej dla wszystkich uczniów, którzy wyjechali do swoich rodzin. Grzebałem widelcem w sałatce, w c a l e nie wypatrując blondyna oczami. To nie tak, że przybyli już wszyscy- większość wróci pewnie nad ranem, korzystając z ostatnich chwil w domu. Rozmyślałem nad wakacjami. Nie miałem zamiaru wracać do tego zawszonego sierocińca i siedzieć dwa miesiące, będąc odciętym od książek i magii, zważając na to, iż miałem do stworzenia, bardzo skomplikowane zaklęcie. Może odwiedzę bank Gringotta i zorientuję się, czy istnieje jakakolwiek stojąca posiadłość Peverell? Hm, to brzmiało jak dobry pomysł.

Reszta posiłku przeleciała mi na słuchaniu przechwalania się każdego po kolei. Mówili o tym, jak dużo prezentów dostali pod choinkę i jakie nie były one drogie. Zachciało mi się najzwyczajniej w świecie rzygać na ich pustkę. Zerowa wartość drogich prezentów, do których nie potrzeba było niczego oprócz grubego portfela i zakodowana w mózgu potrzeba czucia się lepszym niż reszta, choćby przez kilka sekund, przyprawiały mnie o konwulsje. Do czego dążył świat? Dlaczego tak mały procent ludzi doceniał coś, do czego włożyło się swój czas i prace? Nie negowałem tego, że drogie prezenty nie były przyjemnym podarunkiem- były. Po prostu stawianie ich na szczycie swoich oczekiwań głęboko mnie odrzucało.

Wracając do dormitorium, zostałem zaczepiony przez… Theodora Notta? Chyba tak szło jego imię. Ciekawość zapaliła sznurek w mojej głowie i kazała się zatrzymać oraz wysłuchać tego, czego ode mnie chce.

\- Hej, chciałbyś pomóc mi w pracy domowej z eliksirów? Wiem, że wcześniej nawet nie rozmawialiśmy, ale jesteś kompletnym geniuszem wszystkiego, a ja nie mogę pozwolić sobie na kolejnego Trolla. – zaczął nieśmiało, zakładając dłoń za głowę.

\- Nie zauważyłem, żebyś miał jakiekolwiek problemy z eliksirami, powiedziałbym wręcz, iż jesteś z nich tak samo dobry, jak ja. – odparłem stalowym głosem. Chłopak zarumienił się gwałtownie, kompletnie spalony swoim planem.

\- Uch… J- ja.

Uniosłem lewą brew do góry i przyparłem chłopaka do muru, przyciskając mu różdżkę do gardła. Wcześniejsze rozmyślania rozdrażniły mnie na tyle, że nie miałem cierpliwości do ludzi, którzy chcieli mnie jedynie bardziej zirytować.

\- Czego więc chciałeś? Pozwolić mi się odwrócić i rzucić na mnie przekleństwo czy…

Chłopak rozszerzył szeroko oczy i zaczął energicznie protestować rękami.

\- Nie! Merlinie, nawet o tym nie pomyślałem! Ja… chciałem po prostu zacząć z Tobą rozmawiać, a Draco powiedział, że poproszenie w czymś o pomoc może być dobrym pretekstem…-Pod koniec jego słowa były zaledwie szeptem. Zaśmiałem się głęboko, łapiąc dłońmi za brzuch. Z perspektywy czasu uważam tę reakcję za wysoko nieodpowiednią.

\- Och, więc wspaniałomyślny Drake, polecił Ci spytanie o pomoc w przedmiocie, z którego masz same wybitne? To do niego pasuję. – znów zacząłem się śmiać, Sam nie wiedziałem, czemu mnie to tak bawiło. Może Avada Kedavra, jednak uszkodziła coś w moim mózgu. - Dobrze, Nott, więc dlaczego dopiero teraz odkryłeś potrzebę na zapoznanie się ze mną?

Brunet jakby odzyskał swoją pewność siebie i stanął pewnie przede mną z czymś intensywnym w wyrazie twarzy. Szybka fascynacja zagrała słodką piosenkę w otchłani mojego umysłu. Było w nim… coś.

\- Chciałem już tego od początku. Obserwowałem Cię od rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego, ale… Nie sądziłem, że będziesz chciał rozmawiać z synem śmierciożercy. – urwał na chwilę.- Dopiero podczas przerwy świątecznej, Draco przekonał mnie, że jesteś najmilszą istotą na ziemi i stwierdziłem albo teraz, albo nigdy.

Salazarze, jakie kłamstwa wcisnął mu blondyn? Nie mógł, przecież mieć tak zaburzonego punktu widzenia na moją osobę. A może jednak miał?

\- Nie obchodzi mnie tatuaż, jaki skrywa Twój ojciec pod szatami. Pieprzyć to, naprawdę powstrzymywałeś się tyle miesięcy, woląc wierzyć w takie bezpodstawne założenia? Jestem w Slytherinie, to powinno dać Ci do myślenia.

No naprawdę… Czy wyglądałem na kogoś, kogo obchodziło wyznanie rodziców moich znajomych? Rozumiałem ten cały przydomek złotego chłopca, który pokonał zło świata, jakim był mój drogi Tom, ale na Salazara! Nawet nie wyglądałem jak moi rodzice! Nie robiłem nic, co mogło dać ludziom do myślenia, iż podążałem za ideologią Dumbledora. Ugh, od samego myślenia o czymś tak zbereźnym przechodziły mnie ciarki.

\- Przepraszam, teraz widzę, jakie to było głupie. Czy mógłbym dołączyć do Ciebie i Draco jutro na śniadaniu?

Sam nie wiedziałem, co mnie wtedy ruszyło, że się zgodziłem. Mówię wam, to wszystko wina Voldemorta! Na pewno znalazł jakiś sposób na wszczepienie się gdzieś w mój mózg. Może próbował połączyć się z częścią duszy, która znajdowała się w mojej bliźnie? Prawdopodobnie tak właśnie było. Nie widziałem wszakże innego wyjaśnienia na moją nagłą zmianę, co do zawierania relacji z innymi ludźmi. Sprawiał też, że byłem wiecznie zamyślony i to głównie na nim! Moja krew burzyła się za każdym razem, gdy łapałem się na tym, iż znów o nim myślę, ale nie potrafiłem znaleźć wyjaśnienia na tę chorobę.

Cóż, wkrótce wszystko miało się wyjaśnić. Mniej ważnym szczegółem było, to, że nie chciałem tego zaakceptować i wypierałem to na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Zaklęcie wymazujące pamięć powinno zostać sprzedawane, jako bony podarunkowe…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za wszystkie kudos i komentarze! <3


	9. Kto jest krwawym pamiętnikiem?

Nawet nie wiedziałem, kiedy zaczęła się wiosna. Czas zlatywał mi w ekspresowym tempie podczas wyszukiwania informacji o rytuałach wskrzeszenia i odpisywaniu Voldemortowi, który swoją drogą zaczął domagać się minimum godzinnej rozmowy każdego dnia! Kto tu okazał się krwawym pamiętnikiem, co? Szczerze mówiąc, zbytnio na to nie narzekałem. Był dobrym towarzystwem i godzinami dyskutowaliśmy o mniej lub bardziej istotnych kwestiach oraz teoriach. Zdziwiła mnie jego otwartość na moje niekiedy sprzeczne poglądy. Obawiałem się, że przez rozczepienie swojej duszy stracił również pełną możliwość racjonalnego myślenia, ale odniosłem wrażenie, że codzienna rozmowa oraz bezpieczeństwo, które miał zapewnione, gdy znajdował się w dzienniku, w pewien sposób go… leczyły. Nie chciałem rzucać słów na wiatr, lecz z każdym dniem czułem, że jest coraz bardziej stabilny na podłożu psychicznym. To spostrzeżenie cieszyło mnie bardziej, niż powinno.

Kolejnym wesołym faktem było to, iż Dumbledore dowiedział się o kradzieży kamienia filozoficznego. Miałem nadzieję, iż zakrztusił się swoimi cytrynowymi dropsami, gdy go o tym poinformowano. Żałowałem tylko, że nie byłem osobistym świadkiem tej chwili, gdy jakiś zaniepokojony nauczyciel przyleciał do niego i powiedział o zerwanych barierach. Draco nie potrafił dokładnie przekazać mi wszystkiego, co podsłuchał od Severusa, a ja nie chciałem uszkodzić jego umysłu przez leglimencję, więc miałem skromny obraz jego reakcji. Och, jak bardzo nie mogłem doczekać się tego pięknego momentu, gdy dyrektor wyjdzie ze swojej iluzji i zorientuje się, że wcale nie zamierzam zatańczyć pod to, co mi zagra. Musiałem do tego czasu zakupić, jakiś aparat. Ta chwila powinna zostać zarejestrowana na zdjęciu w dobrej rozdzielczości.

Założyłem, iż pewnie teraz sądził, że Quirrell pomagał Tomowi w odzyskiwaniu ciała, ale gdyby tylko znał prawdę… Ach, nie powinienem był zagłębiać się te słodkie fantazje. Tak naprawdę nie wiedziałem też, dlaczego ktokolwiek, łącznie z Riddlem, sądził, iż ta pokraka, jaką był mój szanowny nauczyciel, zdołałaby przywrócić do życia, chociażby muchę. Kompletnie irracjonalny pomysł. Ten człowiek nie potrafił nawet spójnie się wysłowić, a co dopiero odprawić czarno magiczny rytuał o podłożu nekromanckim. Zamierzałem przypomnieć o tym Tomowi, kiedy będzie już w pełni swoich sił. Już teraz potrafiłem wyobrazić sobie jego zażenowanie i mordercze spojrzenie rzucane na moją rozbawioną osobę.

Od tego czasu nie mieliśmy również Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Dumbledore tłumaczył nam dość dogłębnie o trudach w znalezieniu kogoś na to stanowisko, spowodowanym brakiem odpowiednich kwalifikacji u aplikujących osób. Jasne, wszyscy przecież wiedzieliśmy, że nikt nie chce na nim pracować przez plotkę o tym, iż jest przeklęte. Mało kto narzekał- mniej godzin, na których musieli wysilać swoje szare komórki. Jednak najbardziej irytującym rezultatem niewyjaśnionego odejścia profesora były plotki. Wszystkie roczniki plotkowały o jego romansie z wampirem, głosząc, że to właśnie przez niego zniknął w środku roku szkolnego, Ugh, jasne. Pieprzyli się w stosie główek czosnku, a za lubrykant służył im właśnie wyciąg jednego z nich. Miałem po dziurki w nosie tych wszystkich teorii. Sama myśl o kopulacji kogoś takiego, jak on, przyprawiała mnie o konwulsje. Gdzie poszła cała nauka mówiąca o niewchodzeniu ludziom z butami w życie?

Wracając do przyjemniejszych spraw- do wąskiego grona moich przyjaciół dołączył po Bożym Narodzeniu Theo. Nie mogłem zaprzeczyć temu, że chłopak skradł moje serce swoimi oczami, które patrzyły na mnie zawsze z czymś… dziwnym. Co więcej, prawie się popłakał ze szczęścia, gdy dodałem jego sygnaturę magiczną do moich obwodów i był niesamowicie zachwycony Otissem, który również obdarzył go instynktem rodzicielskim. Draco patrzył na niego jak na wariata, co było zabawne. Ich odmienne charaktery niezwykle mnie rozczulały. Idealnie się dopasowywali i widziałem w ich dwójce potencjał na nieśmiertelną relację. Nie, żebym był jakimś widzącym. To były czyste spekulacje…  
Aczkolwiek na tym znajomości się skończyły. Inni ludzie z mojego roku, byli nudni i najzwyczajniej w świecie niewarci poświęcenia im uwagi. Nadal dostawałem, co jakiś czas niezaadresowane słodycze, czy listy, ale albo je paliłem, albo po wcześniejszym sprawdzeniu ich zawartości, pozwalałem chłopcom na ich konsumpcje. Nie spodziewałem się takiej fali podarunków w pierwszym roku. Zwłaszcza że znajdowałem się w jednym z bardziej znienawidzonych domów.

Moim celem na ten miesiąc było przekonanie Severusa do pomocy w zdobyciu składników, jakich potrzebowałem. Rozmawiałem wcześniej o tym z blondynem, który był bardziej niż chętny na przekonanie go do mnie. Tak, może trochę nim manipulowałem, ale nie było to nic niezwykle brutalnego. Cóż… zależy oczywiście, jak na to spojrzeć. Wykorzystywałem go do zdobycia rzeczy potrzebnych do wskrzeszenia… szefa jego rodziców? Czy można było tak go nazwać? Pod pewnym względem na pewno. Brzmiało to też łagodniej. Okej, dobra, nie miałem żadnej obrony na swój czyn. Po prostu wykorzystałem zażyłość ich relacji. Będę się smażył w ogniach piekielnych i wszystkich podobnych temu okropnościach.

Po skończonych zajęciach udałem się jak zawsze do swojego pokoju po to, aby zabawić swoim towarzystwem, mojego Czarnego Pana. Z piórem w ręku i w wygodnej pozycji napisałem pierwszą wiadomość.

_\- Co ciekawego masz mi do napisania dzisiejszego dnia, Tommy?_

_\- Mówiłem Ci już, że wygarbuję skórę na Twoich plecach, jeśli jeszcze raz użyjesz tego zdrobnienia. Zaakceptowałem już nawet to, iż zwracasz się do mnie po imieniu, ale nie zniosę tego!_

_\- Nie denerwuj się, skarbie, złość piękności szkodzi, a Ty nie masz za dużo do stracenia…_

_\- Jakim cudem ktokolwiek z Tobą wytrzymuję?_

_\- Głupie pytanie. Jestem inteligentny, zabawny, błyskotliwy i do tego…_

_\- Zatrzymaj swój narcystyczny wywód._

_\- Hej! Z naszej dwójki, to nie ja mam problem z wywyższaniem się. Przypominam, że to TY mówisz o sobie czasem w trzeciej osobie._

_\- Cokolwiek, dziecko. Mam dla Ciebie propozycję._

_\- Hm... Czuję się zaintrygowany._

_\- Zauważyłem, iż jeśli jesteś w dobrym nastroju, czuję rwanie. Tak jakby coś ciągnęło mnie do wyjścia z pamiętnika. Sądzę, że gdybyś tylko bardzo chciał, mógłbym spędzać czas obok Ciebie w niewidocznej zapewne dla innych, postaci._

I miałbym znosić rozdrażnionego egzystencją, każdej żywej istoty Czarnoksiężnika? Przesunąłem dłonią po boku twarzy w zamyśleniu. To miałoby więcej plusów niż minusów i mógłbym w każdej chwili odesłać go z powrotem. Kompletnie zignorowałem głośne krzyki protestu mojej racjonalności, które brzmiały gdzieś z tyłu mojej głowy.

_\- Jeśli będziesz irytującym dupkiem, chociaż raz, wracasz do zeszytu. Teraz daj mi się spokój._

W sumie, co miałem do stracenia? Zawsze lubiłem podejmować takie błyskotliwe i wspaniałomyślne decyzje. Skupiłem się mocno na naszym połączeniu, jednocześnie przykładając palce do skroni. Mówiłem sobie w głowie o tym, jak bardzo chciałbym towarzystwa Toma obok. Czułem drganie dochodzące z dziennika i sam ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, również drżałem. Westchnąłem głośno w tym samym momencie, w którym z książki wyskoczyła czarna, błyszcząca postać. Odchyliłem się głębiej w łóżku, chowając się w uścisku Otissa, jednocześnie obserwując ducha. Sam nie wiedziałem, jak zobaczyłem to w tej ciemności, ale zdecydowanie widziałem szeroki uśmiech Voldemorta.

\- Na żywo jesteś bardziej niepokojący, niż jako słodki pamiętniczek. – rzuciłem zgryźliwie.

\- Za to Ty, tak samo bezczelny.

\- Uwielbiasz to, przyznaj się.- uniosłem jeden kącik ust.

\- Twój wąż odcina Ci chyba dopływ tlenu, skoro mówisz takie brednie.

Zaśmiałem się dźwięcznie, a życie z każdą chwilą, stawało się coraz milsze. A może po prostu podzielałem szaleństwo Voldemorta? Kto wie? W końcu łączyliśmy jedną duszę…

________________________________________

Voldemort POV

Nigdy w życiu nikomu nie przyznałbym się, (nawet Nagini, o którą swoją drogą byłem głęboko zmartwiony, ponieważ została sama gdzieś w albańskiej puszczy.), że bachora Potterów nie dało się nie obdarzyć, chociażby cząstkową sympatią. Nie, żebym go lubił- Czarny Pan nie lubił nikogo. Początkowo byłem zdegustowany jego arogancką postawą i używaniem tego plebejskiego imienia, ale… no właśnie. Dlaczego na Merlina zacząłem odczuwać teraz swego rodzaju chorą satysfakcję z tego, iż znalazł się ktoś na tyle odważny, by się tak do mnie zwracać? Co więcej, chłopiec był inteligentny. Wspólne rozmowy, jakie odbywaliśmy, stymulowały mój mózg i zawsze zostawiały niedosyt. Tak naprawdę, zapomniałem już, jak to jest rozmawiać z drugą osobą, która za mną nadążała, a jej zakres słownictwa nie kończył się na błaganiach o litość.

Ugh, to chyba źle o mnie świadczyło.

Był również moim horkruksem, częścią duszy… Ta kwestia dalej była intrygująca. Ludzki nośnik duszy, wyczuwający moje nastroje i obecność. Jak daleko zachodziło to połączenie? Postanowiłem, że gdy zdobędę ciało, zbadam to w pierwszej kolejności. Co do rytuału, dalej czułem lekki niepokój. Nie wiedziałem zbyt dużo, ponieważ ten bachor zawsze odpowiadał okrężnie lub zatrzymywał ważniejsze szczegóły dla siebie. Cóż, pogodziłem się z tym, że nie dowiem się wszystkiego, a chęć posiadania ciała, przytłumiała wszystkie obawy.

Widziałem w Harrym samego siebie. Pamiętałem mój szok, gdy tiara przydziału, krzyknęła Slytherin i Dumbledore poinformował kadrę, iż chłopiec wychowywał się w sierocińcu. Czy też znęcał się nad innymi od najmłodszych lat? Musiałem go o to, kiedyś zapytać. Pisząc z nim jeszcze, gdy siedziałem w dzienniku, mimo całej fasady sarkazmu i ironii, jaką na siebie nałożył, sądziłem raczej, że jest dość zimną osobą. Mój pogląd w tej sprawie diametralnie się zmienił, w momencie, kiedy zacząłem spędzać z nim czas w postaci zjawy. Jego wąż był kompletną mamą kwoką. Łasił się do niego i ocierał w każdym możliwym momencie, a spuścizny moich wyznawców zachowywały się, jak cień za jego plecami. Do tego czułem irytację, gdy ignorował moje towarzystwo dla ich. W czym niby mogli mi dorównać?

Złoty chłopiec _nigdy_ nie znajdzie nikogo lepszego niż ja.

Obserwowałem właśnie, jak ze znudzoną miną pisał referat z Eliksirów, owinięty cielskiem Otissa. Nott patrzył na niego z drugiej strony łóżka. W mojej skromnej opinii drugi chłopiec, siedział zbyt blisko Harry’ego. I łasił się do niego jak suka w rui. Co moja część duszy w tym widziała? To uwłaczające. Nie mogłem na to patrzeć, więc wyszedłem na spacer po korytarzach szkolnych. Ciekawe, na jaką odległość mogłem odejść? I nie, moja krew wcale nie zawrzała na fakt, iż Harry nawet nie zauważył braku mojej obecności. Był tylko środkiem do zdobycia dla mnie nowego ciała. Niczym więcej. Tylko nim.

Tak, musiałem powtórzyć, to sobie jeszcze kilka razy, żeby, chociażby samemu w to uwierzyć.

________________________________________

Okej, moje limity skończyły się przy drugim piętrze. I tak nie mogłem odwiedzić komnaty tajemnic, bo mój głos, słyszał tylko Potter, a nie zamierzałem dzielić się z nim jej położeniem, ponieważ, czułem do niej niezrozumiany dla mnie nadal sentyment. Spędziłem tam w końcu większość mojego czasu w Hogwarcie, czytając niepoznane przez nikogo wcześniej książki, które pisał sam Salazar Slytherin lub mniej, ale nadal ważne postacie tamtych czasów. Nigdy nie pogrążałem się w nostalgii, lecz teraz, patrząc na umywalki, które były wejściem do mojego tymczasowego sanktuarium spokoju i wytchnienia, czułem złość, na to, jak bardzo zmarnowałem czas, przez pogrążenie się w kolejnych czarno magicznych rytuałach. Odebrały mi nie tylko ładny wygląd, ale również rozum, przez co, nie panując nad sobą, zacząłem zmieniać swoje plany, co do objęcia władzy nad czarodziejskim światem i wplątać w głupią przepowiednię, powiedzianą przez przeklętą wieszczkę, którą miałem swoją drogą zamiar znaleźć i okrutnie ukarać, kiedy tylko już odzyskam swoje ciało.

Nie żałowałem zabicia Potterów. Byli potężnymi wrogami, zapatrzonymi w kłamstwa Dumbledora. Proponowałem im niejednokrotnie, zasilenie moich szeregów, ale byli na tyle zuchwali, aby również nie raz mi odmówić. Zapewne po nich, Harry otrzymał niezliczoną ilość arogancji. Żałowałem jedynie zmarnowanych lat, podczas których tułałem się po świecie, jako bezcielesna zjawa. Cudem było, że nie oszalałem bardziej. Ile sojuszników straciłem? Jak ciężko będzie mi odbudować te straty? Nie wiedziałem.

Z irytacji znów drgnęła mi brew. Nienawidziłem ograniczeń. Gdy wróciłem do kwater bachora, widok, jaki zastałem, stworzył nudności w moim żołądku. Theodor i Harry zrobili sobie drzemkę, wszczepieni w siebie i ściśnięci dodatkowo cielskiem węża. Czym będą moje wymioty? Czy mogę w ogóle wymiotować? Nie rozumiałem potrzeby czułości, która występowała regularnie u wszystkich ludzi, jakich spotkałem, ale czy starałem się kiedykolwiek ją zrozumieć? Nie, wolałem zamknąć w sobie każdy ludzki odruch, aż do momentu, kiedy stałem się zimny niczym kamień.

________________________________________

Harry POV

Marzec i kwiecień minęły. Wakacje zbliżały się coraz większymi krokami, dzięki czemu lekcje zrobiły się jeszcze luźniejsze. Dla mnie były takie już od samego początku, ale rozumiem, iż nie było dużo osób, tak nadprzeciętnie inteligentnych, jak ja. Tom za to zrobił się wrzodem na dupie, który narzekał na wszystko. Nie, żebym spodziewał się po nim czegokolwiek innego. Jedynym miejscem, do jakiego jeszcze za mną nie chodził była łazienka. Chociaż miałem nieodparte wrażenie, że to tylko z powodu mojego niskiego wieku. Morty ani Los nie kontaktowali się ze mną, odkąd zdobyłem przychylność Voldemorta na zrealizowanie mojego planu.  
Zakładałem, iż byli zbyt zajęci sobą.

Superlatywy, w jakich opowiadał o mnie Draco, przynosiły pomału efekty, jakich oczekiwałem. Snape, przestał patrzeć na mnie z jawną nienawiścią w oczach, a na ostatnich zajęciach dał mi dwadzieścia punktów dla Slytherinu za wybitnie wykonany eliksir. Sam zacząłem się do niego częściej uśmiechać, co jednocześnie niesamowicie mnie rozbawiało, bo Severus, automatycznie odwracał wtedy wzrok i bladł. Och, no dobrze. Może byłem trochę okropny, ale w sumie, czego się spodziewacie po Mistrzu Śmierci? Zajadałem się z wyjątkowym, jak dla mnie apetytem makaronem z brokułami i kurczakiem, kiedy podszedł do mnie Dumbledore. Tom, prawie wyskoczył z majtek na jego widok.

\- Harry, mój chłopcze. Chciałbym porozmawiać z Tobą w moim biurze. Znajdziesz trochę czasu dla starego dyrektora? Oczywiście, gdy już zjesz.

Powstrzymywałem zmrużenie powiek na zwrot „mój chłopcze”. Przybrałem niewinny wyraz twarzy i pozwoliłem moim ustom ułożyć się w zawstydzony uśmiech. Widziałem rozszerzające się oczy Marvolo.

\- Oczywiście dyrektorze.

Nachylił się nad moim uchem. Makaron zaczął cofać się w górę.

\- Hasło to karmelowe laseczki. Będę tam na Ciebie czekał.

Odprawiłem go kolejnym uśmiechem i mimo niesmaku wróciłem do posiłku. Ciekawe, czego chciał ode mnie starzec? Kiedy pomyślałem o wszystkich możliwościach tematów, jakie był skory poruszyć ten pozbawiony taktu czarodziej, straciłem nagle apetyt. Ugh, westchnąłem pod nosem, patrząc na pozostałe na talerzu resztki jedzenia. Nie miałem, na co czekać, wstałem, przepraszając chłopców, którzy zerkali na siebie z niepokojem w oczach i ruszyłem w stronę gabinetu mojej dzisiejszej zmory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za wszystkie kudos i komentarze! <3  
> Co sądzicie o POV Toma w tym rozdziale? Chcielibyście jego punkt widzenia częściej?


	10. Wewnętrzne konflikty

Szedłem energicznym krokiem do gabinetu Dumbledora wraz z Voldemortem za plecami, który oprócz wypuszczania z siebie ogromnych ilości ciemnej energii, co chwila wymyślał nowe teorie na temat rozmów, jakie będzie chciał poruszyć ze mną Starzec. Pomału miałem go serdecznie dość. Był gorszy od paranoicznej kobiety podczas miesiączki. Naprawdę, jakim cudem ktokolwiek zechciał zostać jego wyznawcą? Był kompletnym kamieniem emocjonalnym zdolnym jedynie do przerośniętego strachu i snucia nielogicznych teorii. Och, jak bardzo chciałem rzucić na niego silencio.

\- On znowu coś knuje! Będzie kłamał, manipulował i szantażował Tobą na wszystkie sposoby, żeby przekabacić Cię na Jasną Stronę!

Przewróciłem oczami i odwróciłem się do niego z zirytowaną miną. Krew już dawno zdążyła gwałtownie zawrzeć w moich żyłach. Gdzieś w środku doznałem lekkiego ukłucia, gdy myślałem, jak bardzo nieufny oraz przesądzony w moim stosunku był Marvolo. Czym sobie zasłużyłem na takie traktowanie? Pytałem serio. W końcu nie dałem mu żadnych powodów do zwątpienia w moje intencje co do przywrócenia go do życia. Ba! Cały czas starałem się złapać z nim lepszy kontakt i modyfikować poszczególne momenty rytuału, tak, aby nie odczuł żadnego znacznego bólu. Cały żal, jaki odczułem w jego kierunku, przełożyłem na oschłą odpowiedź.

\- A ja jestem głupim barankiem, który uwierzy w każdą rzecz, jaką powie. Za kogo mnie masz? – Na końcu praktycznie syczałem. Odciąłem jego kolejny wywód machnięciem ręki, gdyż wchodziłem już po schodach prowadzących do gargulca. Powiedziałem to idiotyczne hasło, potwierdzające niemijający, niezdrowy zapęd do słodyczy Starca i wkroczyłem do pokoju, gdzie czekał już na mnie za biurkiem z filiżanką herbaty w dłoni.

\- Harry, mój chłopcze! Chodź, nie krępuj się!- jego twarz rozpromienił uśmiech.- Chciałbyś coś do picia lub jakąś słodycz? Mam, nie chwaląc się oczywiście, duże zapasy cytrynowych dropsów.

Zdusiłem parsknięcie. Przypomniała mi się historia Gellerta o tym, jak musiał pocieszać Albusa dobry tydzień po tym, gdy wyjechali na wspólną podróż i zapomnieli tych przeklętych cukierków, a magicznym trafem nie były nigdzie dostępne. Przez dobre dwadzieścia minut opowiadał mi o tym, jak bardzo zawzięcie był nakłaniany na powrót do domu tylko po nie. Podobno Dumbledore posunął się do wielu nieczystych zagrywek, za które trafiłby do ostatniego kręgu piekielnego, kiedy przekonywał go do zawrócenia po jego ulubione słodycze. Owszem, praktycznie zwymiotowałem, gdy moja bujna wyobraźnia zrekonstruowała sobie taką sytuację, ale pomińmy ten mało przyjemny fakt. Ostatecznie Gellert zajął Albusa przyjemnościami, jakimi było zwiedzanie nowych lokacji. A przynajmniej tę wersję mi przekazał. Sam nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty na poznawanie realnych szczegółów ich wyjazdu. Byłoby to zbyt odpychające i traumatyczne.

\- Nie, dziękuje. Nie przepadam za słodyczami, a co do picia, to przed chwilą wypiłem sok.

Usiadłem naprzeciwko, czekając. Dumbledore, wypił łyk swojego napoju i przywołał na twarz, strapiony wyraz. Och, tak. Wyczuwałem poważną rozmowę o życiu lub czymkolwiek innym z listy gównianych tematów, których nigdy nie powinien ze mną poruszać.

\- Wiesz Harry, długo spierałem się z samym sobą, czy, aby na pewno Ci o tym mówić, ale chcę być z Tobą zawsze szczery. – urwał, wpatrując się w moje oczy.- Przez moje niedopatrzenie Voldemort był w szkole, jako Twój profesor do Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Podejrzewam, że uciekł z kamieniem filozoficznym.

Nastąpiła cisza. Co niby miałem mu odpowiedzieć? Tak, wiem o tym, stoi za mną? W sumie poczułem się głęboko rozbawiony tą sytuacją. Powstrzymywanie śmiechu było dość ciężkie.

_\- Ten zakłamany Starzec nigdy nie mówił prawdy! Gdybym Tylko miał ciało, znalazłby się na drugim końcu mojej różdżki!_

Przysięgam, Tom musiał zostać upuszczony, jako noworodek i to kilka razy.

\- Jeśli faktycznie jest tak, jak Pan mówi, to nie chciałbym myśleć, co taki niezrównoważony czarnoksiężnik może zrobić z owym kamieniem… - ściągnąłem brwi, a Riddle syknął pod nosem niezwykle kulturalną wiązankę słów w moim kierunku. – Czy Quirrell był jego… wyznawcą?

\- Tak, obawiam się, że tak… Nastają niebezpieczne czasy, dlatego nie chciałbym, żebyś spędzał te wakacje w sierocińcu.

A niby gdzie miałbym je spędzić? Och, Salazarze, jeśli on zaraz wyskoczy z domem Weasleyów…

\- Dlatego jakiś czas temu, zwróciłem się do Twojego wujostwa. Wiesz, że masz kuzyna? Po dłuższej rozmowie powiedzieli, że z chęcią Cię do siebie wezmą. Byłoby to najbezpieczniejsze miejsce, ponieważ dom jest otoczony ochronnymi barierami krwi.

O nie. Nigdy w życiu. Śmierć zdążyła opowiedzieć mi o pogrążonej w zazdrości siostrze mojej mamy i reszcie tych niereformowalnych ludzi, którzy nigdy nie powinni mieć dzieci. Zamknęliby mnie zapewne w schowku pod schodami i traktowali jak pomoc domową. W najlepszym przypadku oczywiście. Pomińmy fakt, że zabiłbym ich wszystkich w strasznych mękach, przywrócił do życia i zabił znowu, gdyby chociażby mnie dotknęli. Czy Dumbledore kompletnie nie dbał o moje zdrowie psychiczne? Zakładałem, że chciał, żeby mnie złamali. Pewnie wtedy łatwiej mógłby wpajać mi to całe gówno, które ładnie nazywano ideologią jasnej strony.

\- Och, obawiam się, iż dostałem już propozycję od kogoś innego.

Dyrektor był wyraźnie zszokowany. Punkt dla mnie. Naprawdę, nawet nie zdajecie sobie sprawy, jak wielką satysfakcję odczuwałem zawsze wtedy, kiedy udało mi się wzbudzić w nim prawdziwe emocje będące na pograniczu z irytacją. Nic nie potrafiło bardziej poprawić mi dnia.

\- Od kogo, jeśli mogę wiedzieć?

\- Rodzice Draco bardzo chcą mnie poznać, dlatego zaoferowali mi, zostanie na wakacje w ich dworze. – przybrałem czuły wyraz.- To mój bliski przyjaciel, jego mama już w listach traktuje nas jak rodzeństwo.

Słyszałem, jak Tom zachłysnął się powietrzem. Dumbledore miał minę, tak kwaśną, jak jego przeklęte cukierki. Dwa do zera? Ostatecznie po raz kolejny rzucił w moją stronę uśmiech, ale tym razem było on przyprawiony wcześniejszą goryczą. Po raz kolejny musiałem powstrzymać śmiech.

\- Dobrze mój chłopcze, mam nadzieję, iż przemyślisz jeszcze moją propozycję, będę czekał.

Widziałem, jak usilnie stara się zamaskować zgorzknienie. Ha!

\- Oczywiście, czy mogę wrócić do mojego pokoju?

Jedynie przytaknął, więc wstałem i z gracją opuściłem gabinet. Resztę dnia spędziłem na zwyczajowym nic nierobieniu. Leżałem leniwie z Otissem, wysłuchując dalszej tyrady Voldemorta, na temat zakłamania Dumbledora. Z fascynacją otulałem się krążącymi po pomieszczeniu emocjami, jakie nieświadomie wypuszczał się z siebie mężczyzna. Kto by pomyślał, że wiecznie opanowany Czarny Pan, zaczął dramatyzować, niczym zbulwersowana ośmiolatka, która nie otrzymała od rodziców wymarzonej lalki? Już wcześniej zauważyłem w nim oznaki królowej dramatu, ale nie wiedziałem, iż nadal pozwalał komukolwiek, tak intensywnie na siebie wpływać. Ze wstydem uświadomiłem sobie, że podczas obserwowania jego wybuchu, zapragnąłem również wejść pod jego skórę równie mocno, jak stary dyrektor. Chciałem, żeby przestawał nad sobą panować i dawał ponieść się złości z powodu jednego z moich uczynków.

Chociaż nie, to nie było to. Po prostu chciałem, aby poczuł w moim stosunku cokolwiek, co nie było animozją, czy obawą o swoje życie. Skarciłem się w myślach, za tak nieczyste oraz nieodpowiednie pragnienia. Nasza relacja miała być czystym sojuszem. W końcu i tak planowałem zniknąć wkrótce po tym, gdybym upewnił się, że losy magicznego świata będą pędziły w odpowiednią stronę.

Miałem znowu zostać sam w zaświatach, czekając na kolejną pętlę czasową, która potrzebowała mojej osobistej ingerencji. Zawsze sam.

________________________________________

Nigdy nie przemyślałem jego propozycji, bo, po co? Może gdybym otrzymał w zamian cokolwiek, co zadziałałoby na moją korzyść, to, chociażbym to rozważył, ale że tak nie było, nie zawracałem sobie tym ani razu głowy. Stwierdziłem wraz z Draco, że najlepszym momentem na całkowite złapanie Severusa w moje sidła, będzie zaproszenie go na jakiś czas do dworku. Wtedy zacząłbym wciągać go w ciekawe rozmowy wymagające wzajemnej wymiany swoich opinii, aż do momentu, gdy będzie wręcz potrzebował dyskusyjnej stymulacji ze mną. A z racji, iż moja głowa była wypełniona po same brzegi różnorodnymi informacjami, założeniami i tajemnicami ukrytymi przed resztą śmiertelników, na pewno nie miałbym żadnych problemów, aby go w jakiś sposób zainteresować. Potem poproszenie, go o sprowadzenie składników, będzie proste, jak machnięcie ręką.  
Swoją drogą jutro odbywały się ostatnie zajęcia w tym roku szkolnym, a potem już tylko wakacje. Jakim cudem czas zleciał tak szybko? Dopiero, co kupowałem Otissa na Nokturnie… Nigdy, nie byłem zbyt nostalgiczny, ale odkąd, zacząłem spędzać czas ze zjawą, jaką był nadal Tom, czułem wręcz, jakby czas, uciekał mi przez palce, a ja nie mogłem go w żaden sposób zatrzymać. Teoretycznie, rzecz jasna.

Co do samego czarodzieja, to nie widziałem go od dwóch dni, co zdarzało się coraz częściej, gdy odkrył fakt, iż może oddalać się na określoną odległość. Nie, żebym przejmował się tym, gdzie podziewa się ten nawiedzony, arogancki paranoik. Oczywiście, że nie. Kompletnie nie poświęcałem mu swoich myśli i nie zastanawiałem się, co teraz robi, co nowego odkrył, czy kogo nakrył, na jakiejś nielegalnej według kodeksu szkoły czynności. Był mi obojętny, tak samo, jak poranny deszcz. Powtarzanie sobie tego kilka razy dziennie zaczęło przynosić znaczne efekty.

Tęskniłem za to troszkę za niespodziewanym nachodzeniem mnie podczas kąpieli. Uch, to nie brzmiało dobrze, ale brakowało mi towarzystwa Śmierci i Losu, a szczególnie tego drugiego! Nie widziałem się z nim przecież od początku wakacji. Ciekawe jak wytłumaczy się z tego jawnego unikania mojej zacnej osoby? Wnętrzności przelewały mi się w brzuchu, gdy myślałem o tych wszystkich sprawach, jakie będę musiał uporządkować w zaświatach. Niby po coś są te wszelkie wysoce wykwalifikowane istoty zarządzające wszystkim podczas mojej nieobecności, ale to nie tak, że do końca im ufałem. Poza tym tylko ja ostatecznie mogłem odwiedzać pokutujące dusze i decydować o postępach, jakich dokonały, siedząc w limbo. Ugh, nie znosiłem tam siedzieć. To zawsze wysysało ze mnie ostatnie resztki pozytywnej energii. Nie leciał tam również czas, więc nigdy, tak naprawdę, nie wiedziałem, ile czasu zmarnowałem, bo zdradzę wam tajemnice. Nigdy żadna z nich nie zrobiła żadnych progresów. To pułapka. Przytuliłem się do ciepłego ciała węża i zasnąłem, starając się nie pozwolić na to, żeby moje myśli zbaczały na temat tego, gdzie podziewał się teraz Tom.

________________________________________

Voldemort POV

Musiałem sobie wszystko przemyśleć. Od kwestii rytuału do swojego życia po odzyskaniu ciała. Miałem przecież pełne pole do popisu- nikt nie pamiętał Toma Riddle'a oprócz Dumbledora, ale o niego się nie martwiłem. Znając poczciwego dyrektora, będzie obserwował to, co robię i czekał na odpowiedni moment, a nawet, jeśli, jakimś cudem odezwie się w końcu jego sumienie i postanowi wykonać ruch, to miałem chłopca po swojej stronie, co stawiało go na przegranej pozycji już na starcie.

Postanowiłem, iż najlepszą opcją będzie wejście do ministerstwa od wewnątrz, jako aspirujący podsekretarz. Pozwoliłbym rozpuścić kilka pogłosek o tym, że tak naprawdę chcę zostać ministrem, ale żadna nie byłaby na tyle pewna, żeby ten obecny, poczuł zagrożenie. Nie chciałem, przecież marnować czasu na wysłanych przez niego płatnych morderców. Zmywanie krwi z szat było niezwykle trudne, a wysyłanie zwłok w jakieś przypadkowe miejsce na ziemi, mogłoby wywołać niepotrzebny nikomu skandal. Zwrócenie się do Lucjusza na pewno przyspieszyłoby sprawę. Finalnie, nie zbierałem wyznawców, aby nic z nich nie mieć. Dziecko przekazało mi informację o tym, iż spędza wakacje w ich rezydencji. Wszystko układało się po mojej myśli, Mógłbym w tym czasie obserwować każdy jego ruch i sprawdzić, czy, aby na pewno był lojalnym wyznawcom, który nieustannie szukał sposobu na wskrzeszenie swojego uwielbianego Pana. Tak, wątpiłem, w to równie mocno, jak w myśl o tym, że Dumbledore w końcu zacznie działać sam, zamiast wykorzystywać wszystkich wokół.

Było już ciemno, kiedy wróciłem do pokoju Harry’ego. Spał jak zwykle w ciasnym kokonie z ciała Otissa. Czułem głębokie rozbawienie za każdym razem, gdy widziałem go w takich sytuacjach. Było to dla mnie niezmierne ciekawe, że osoba taka jak on, może potrzebować rzeczy tego typu. Miałem w planach rozerwać na malutkie kawałeczki wszystkie zagadkowe warstwy, jakie nałożył na siebie mój horkruks. Wiedziałem już teraz, iż będzie to jedna z najciekawszych gier, jakich doświadczyłem w ostatnich pięćdziesięciu latach.

Następnego dnia, towarzyszyłem chłopcu przy ostatnich zajęciach w tym roku, patrząc na jego znudzenie. Zastanawiałem się jak daleko do przodu, wyszedł z programem edukacyjnym. W sumie, kiedy ten bachor się uczył? Owszem, widziałem go z nowymi książkami niemal codzienne, ale nie zauważyłem wśród nich, żadnego podręcznika lub chociażby teorii, jakiejś dziedziny. Zapytałbym go o to, ale wiedziałem, że odpowiedzią byłby cwaniacki uśmieszek połączony z krótkim parsknięciem, którego miałem zamiar go oduczyć, gdyż irytowało mnie to, jak nic innego.

\- Huh, Theo, zapomniałem Ci przekazać, że mój wąż, zażyczył sobie Twojej obowiązkowej obecności, gdy tylko wrócisz z wakacji. – powiedział, opierając głowę o dłoń.

\- Nadal nie mogę zrozumieć, jak możecie tak spokojnie oddawać się w objęcia śmierci.- burknął blondyn.

\- Jestem wężoustny. Otiss nigdy nie zrobiłby mi żadnej krzywdy.- wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ale, Theo nie! Jak możesz czuć się z nim bezpiecznie?

\- Jest... jak potulna maskotka…- zaprotestował cicho Nott.

\- Maskotka, która ma dziesięć metrów i mogłaby zjeść połowę naszego domu na śniadanie!. Nie, nigdy mnie nie przekonasz. – gorliwie protestował Draco.

\- Nie przesadzaj, zjadłby maksymalnie jednego- dwójkę dzieci na raz. Będzie dobrym patentem na upierdliwych rówieśników.

\- Udaję, iż tego nie słyszałem. - Malfoy zatkał uszy dłońmi.

Znowu pomyślałem o Nagini samej w tej przeklętej albańskiej puszczy, bez żadnego stałego schronienia. Och, gdy tylko odzyskam ciało, od razu po nią pojadę. Salazarze! Przez towarzystwo tego chłopaka, zmiękłem! Na szczęście jego cienie za plecami, również musiały się spakować, więc nastąpił spokój. Zaskakujące, ile rodzajów skarpetek może mieć jedenastoletnie dziecko.

\- Mamy jakieś ciche dni czy co? – burknął do mnie nagle.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. – odparłem, opierając się o drzwi szafy. Istotnie nie miałem pojęcia…

\- Milczysz od tygodnia, co jest do Ciebie niepodobne, bo zazwyczaj buzia otwiera Ci się dwadzieścia cztery godziny na siedem dni w tygodniu. – odwrócił się w moją stronę, jednocześnie pakując rzeczy z szafki nocnej. Czy naprawdę nie odzywałem się tak długo? Nie czułem upływu czasu.

\- Nawet jeśli, to nie przypominam sobie, żebym musiał się komukolwiek tłumaczyć, a w szczególności Tobie. – rzuciłem, zadzierając nos.

\- Oczywiście, przepraszam za samą sugestię, Wielki Czarny Panie Lord Voldemort. – Każde jego słowo ociekało ironią. Harry zdecydowanie miał zapędy samobójcze. Nikt, nigdy nie miał czelności, żeby się tak do mnie odezwać, toteż ciężko było mi cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.

\- Masz życzenie śmierci, dziecko? – syknąłem. Rzucił mi jedynie politowane spojrzenie i przewrócił oczami. Zamknął walizkę i podszedł do mnie na odległość różdżki, widziałem, jak usilnie próbuję znaleźć punkt, w którym znajdują się moje oczy.

\- Groziłeś mi bolesnym zgonem już tyle razy, że chyba powinienem poczuć się nieśmiertelny, nie sądzisz? – uniósł brew.- W sumie cokolwiek, przypomniałeś mi, jak bardzo jesteś arogancki.

Odszedł w stronę drzwi i gdy już je uchylił, rzucił na odchodne.

\- Nie waż się za mną iść!

Trzask.

Czym do Salazara go zdenerwowałem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za wszystkie kudos i komentarze pod poprzednim rozdziałem! <3  
> W końcu koniec pierwszego roku! Przyznam szczerze, iż chce magicznie przebrnąć kilka lat do przodu, ale no cóż.  
> Ktoś musi opisać wszystkie problemy, które tworzą się podczas dojrzewania, prawda?


	11. Narcyza, uściski i dziennik

Wziąłem głęboki wdech od razu po zatrzaśnięciu za sobą drzwi. Na Salazara! Czy bycie duchem przez jedenaście lat sprawiło, że ten idiota, kompletnie zapomniał, jak zachowywać się w relacjach z innymi ludźmi? Jak mógł kolejny raz zniknąć bez słowa na kilka dni i jeszcze udawać zdziwionego, gdy zapytałem o powód jego milczenia! Szczyt bezczelności. Gdy przebrnąłem przez korytarze do wieży astronomicznej, otoczony swoją własną negatywną energią, zacząłem zastanawiać się, o co, tak naprawdę zrobiłem scenę… Z beznadziejną miną zsunąłem się po ścianie. Pięknie, Harry. Właśnie zachowałeś się jak sfrustrowana dziewczyna podczas menstruacji.

Tłumaczyłem sobie, że to wszystko wina zbliżającego się rytuału wskrzeszenia. Ciągle przekartkowywałem nowe tytuły, próbując znaleźć słowa, które zniwelują ból podczas tworzenia się ciała, a jak na razie, nigdzie o tym nie napisano. Hm… Zachodziłem w głowę, czemu. Przecież każdy minimum raz dziennie dawał szanse jakiejś biednej zagubionej duszy na odzyskanie w pełni sprawnego ciała, prawda? Na pewno nie byłem jedynym. Najgorszym punktem okazał się horkruks, a gdy tylko poruszyłem raz ten temat, Tom zamknął się w sobie i wyszedł. Pomocny to on jest bardzo, nie powiem. Może, gdybym poprosił Śmierć o maleńką pomoc? Ten stary arogant, mógłby podać mi dokładną lokalizację w ciągu dziesięciu minut, ale cytując jego ulubione zdanie: ,,Gdzie byłaby zabawa?”

Ciekawe, czy jeśli, zaproponowałbym mu wykonywanie spisu dusz przez jakiś, to zmieniłby zdanie. Nie miałem nic do stracenia, więc wykorzystałem chwilę spokoju i otworzyłem w głowie nasze połączenie, przyzywając go.

**\- Nie urosłeś nawet o jeden centymetr.** – rzucił na starcie. Wywróciłem oczy do góry. Zapomniałem już, jak bardzo irytujący był.- **Widziałem Twoją scenę w pokoju. Czyżbyś miał nastoletni bunt? To dość wcześnie jak dla Twojego ciała.**

**\- Obserwujesz mnie?** – uniosłem brew.

**\- Los wyczuwał zmiany w waszej relacji od tygodnia, ale przyznam, iż liczyłem na coś bardziej spektakularnego.**

**\- Cokolwiek, to nie jest teraz istotne. Mam dla Ciebie propozycje.**

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując kły. Wiedziałem, że wpadł już w moją intrygę, niczym nieświadoma mucha lecąca wprost do sieci pająka. Musiałem jedynie dobrze wyważyć kolejne słowa, aby dostać to, czego chciałem.

**\- Propozycja? Od Ciebie, mój miłosierny Panie? Zamieniam się w słuch…**

Zacisnąłem zęby. Jego sarkazm nigdy nie opuszczał żadnej z wypowiedzianych przez niego wypowiedzi. Bawiło mnie to, że zachowywał się, jak kot, który wypił mleko i zjadł kanarka. Ten głupiec nadal nie zdawał sobie sprawy, iż to ja zawsze wygrywałem w swoich sojuszach. Były one robione pode mnie i dla mnie. Czemu po tylu latach wspólnego spędzania czasu nadal nie poznał mnie wystarczająco dobrze, żeby zauważyć tak oczywisty fakt?

**\- Zaproponuję to tylko raz, więc lepiej dobrze zastanów się, zanim odpowiesz.** – urwałem na chwilę.- **Oferuje Ci wolne od spisywania rejestru przychodzących dusz na miesiąc, w zamian za znalezienie mi pierwszego horkruksa.** – sam również się wyszczerzyłem.- **Będziesz mógł na przykład spędzić ten czas w jakimś przyjemnym świecie z Losem.**

Zmarszczył na mnie brwi i prychnął. Negocjacje uznałem za rozpoczęte.

**\- Dwa miesiące i jest Twój.**

**\- Półtora.**

**\- Miesiąc i trzy czwarte kolejnego.**

**\- Stoi.**

Uścisnąłem jego dłoń, u wcześniej wstając spod ściany. Huh, czy on kompletnie stracił rozum, gdy się zakochał? Przecież, to nie tak, iż chociażby wspomniałem, że to ja będę odwalał jego robotę. Zamierzałem zlecić, to pierwszej lepiej rozwiniętej intelektualnie istocie. Chciałem się roześmiać, gdy zobaczyłem jego pełen zadowolenia wyraz. Och, Morty. Jesteś kompletnym głupcem.

**\- Pojawię się od razu, kiedy go znajdę.**

Po tych słowach zniknął. Sam postanowiłem pójść sprawdzić, jak idzie pakowanie się Draco i Theodorowi, ponieważ nadal nie chciałem patrzeć na Riddle'a. Tak, zachowałem się nieco zbyt emocjonalnie, podchodząc wręcz do bycia żenującym, ale nie zamierzałem wystawić do niego ręki, jako pierwszy. W końcu nie wybuchłbym bez znacznego powodu.

________________________________________

Po dotarciu do odpowiedniego dormitorium, bez pukania wkroczyłem do środka. Blondyn powitał mnie typowym dla siebie ciepłym uśmiechem. No dobra, typowym tylko, jeśli chodziło o mnie lub Theodora.

\- Harry dobrze, że jesteś! Miałem sam do Ciebie pójść, ale czekałem na Theo.

\- Zakładam, iż siedzi on w wielkim bałaganie wszystkiego, co ma zamiar spakować do bagażnika.

Malfoy prychnął rozbawiony.

\- Jak zwykle trafiłeś w dziesiątkę.

\- Idziemy…? – zawahałem się. – Pomóc mu czy coś w tym stylu?

\- Nie.

Odetchnąłem głośno z ulgą, siadając obok chłopca. Naprawdę nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty, na odkopywanie bruneta z jego własnej kupy ubrań. Był największym bałaganiarzem, jakiego miałem okazję poznać.

\- Na stacji będą czekać na nas moi rodzice, potem aportujemy się od razu do dworu.

\- Aportujemy się? – zmarszczyłem brwi. Czy rodziny czystej krwi kompletnie ignorowały, jakiekolwiek zakazy nałożone przez Ministerstwo Magii?

\- Oczywiście, że nie sami! Nie rób takiej miny! Mój tata już dawno temu nałożył na jakiś przedmiot zaklęcie, które po dotknięciu go i wypowiedzeniu hasła, przeniesie nas do rezydencji. – wyjaśnił. Odpowiedziałem niezrozumiałym mruknięciem, potwierdzającym jedynie, że zrozumiałem.

Musiałem przyznać sam przed sobą, iż przywiązałem się do Voldemorta i jego zachowanie, jako jedyne wzburzało moją, przeważnie apatyczną postawę. Miałem nieodparte wrażenie, że im więcej czasu z nim spędzałem, tym bardziej się od niego uzależniałem, ale czemu się temu dziwiłem? Zawsze wchodził ze mną w głębokie dyskusje na przeróżne tematy i wnosił coś, czego wcześniej nie wiedziałem lub przedstawiał inny punkt widzenia, o którym nie pomyślałem. Nieustannie mnie zaskakiwał, a to mroziło moje wszystkie nerwy, przecież on nawet nie posiadał ciała! Był czarną, połyskującą zjawą! Nie mogłem patrzeć na dynamikę jego twarzy, niewerbalne gesty i utrzymać kontaktu wzrokowego, bo oczu też nie miał. Jakim cudem poczułem się taki przywiązany?

Nie byłem też do końca pewny, czy oby na pewno dobrze, to określiłem, bo odkąd pamiętałem byłem zdecydowanie opóźniony w rozpoznawaniu własnych uczuć. Może tylko sobie głupio wmówiłem te wszystkie uczucia? A może to wina tej przeklętej cząsteczki duszy w moim wnętrzu? Tak! Na pewno przez zbyt bliski kontakt, zachciało się jej wrócić do właściciela i naciskała na moją podświadomość zmartwieniem, troską i całą resztą tego lepkiego gówna. Ale skoro tak było, to, dlaczego mimo tego, iż sobie, to wyjaśniłem, czułem ciągle dziwny nacisk na sercu?

________________________________________

Podróż pociągiem minęła dość szybko i chyba nawet zasnąłem na jakiś czas. Co do Voldemorta, to zastosował się do mojego polecenia z wczorajszego dnia i spędzał czas, tak daleko ode mnie, jak bardzo mógł. Na stacji od razu zauważyłem odróżniających się od reszty właścicieli włosów o kolorze białego wina. Otaczała ich poważna i zimna aura. Dostrzegłem również natychmiastową zmianę na twarzy Draco. Z jego oczu zniknął blask, a postawa stała się sztywna. Pożegnaliśmy się krótko z Theo, który zarzekał się, iż przybędzie, gdy tylko będzie mógł. Blondyn złapał moją dłoń w swoją, która była lekko spocona. Mimo tego ścisnąłem go mocniej, dodając mu otuchy. Czego się tak obawiał? Jego oceny były prawie tak samo dobre, jak moje i nie dostał ani jednej nagany, czy szlabanu.

Dziecko idealne.

Jego ojciec spojrzał przelotnie na nasze splecione ręce, po czym bez żadnego słowa, wyciągnął z kieszeni złoty posążek przedstawiający pawia. Dotknęliśmy go wspólnie i po chwili mój świat zaczął się rozmazywać. Poczułem, ciągniecie w pępku prawie w tym samym momencie, kiedy Draco się o mnie oparł. Musiałem kiedyś pochwalić Lucjusza za stworzenie, tak szybkiego środku transportu- robił je na poziomie mistrzowskim. Otoczył mnie ogromny ogród podzielony na kilkanaście sekcji, w których centrum stała marmurowa fontanna. Nie zdążyłem jednak za długo popodziwiać, bo moją uwagę zwrócił łagodny głos mamy blondyna.

\- Och, kochanie, tak bardzo się z tatą za Tobą stęskniliśmy.- zgarnęła go w ramiona.- Wybacz za ten sztywny pokaz na stacji, wiesz, jak ważna jest prezentacja.

\- Mamo, udusisz mnie i nie musisz przepraszać!- protestował, wyrywający się Draco. Narcyza uniosła głowę w moją stronę.

\- Mogę do Ciebie mówić, Harry, skarbie? Drake pisał o Tobie w listach przez cały rok, jesteś tak wspaniałym chłopcem. – przybrała czuły wyraz.

\- Mamo! – Niebieskooki uwolnił się w końcu z objęć rodzicielki, ukazując obfity szkarłat rozlany na jego policzkach.

\- Oczywiście, że może Pani tak do mnie mówić, Pani Malfoy. – uśmiechnąłem się.

\- Nie mów do mnie na Pani, skarbie. Tylko Cyzia! Przez ten zwrot czuję się dwadzieścia lat starsza! – rozszerzyła kąciki ust jeszcze szerzej, ukazując białe jak perły zęby.

Następnie bez ostrzeżenia podeszła do mnie i również objęła w mocny uścisk. Wyczułem przypływ mdłości ze strony Riddle'a, który najwyraźniej przestał wytrzymywać tę atmosferę. Sam poczułem dziwne ciepło. Nigdy nie otrzymałem takiej ilości matczynej miłości. W sumie nigdy nie otrzymałem miłości od żadnej matki. Ucałowała mnie w głowę i wypuściła z objęć.

\- Mnie również miło Cię poznać, Harry. Tak, jak Narcyza wcześniej wspomniała, Draco bardzo szczegółowo nam o Tobie opowiadał.

\- Właśni rodzice przeciwko mnie… - wyszeptał zażenowany chłopak, łapiąc się za rozgrzane policzki. Poczułem się tym dziwnie rozczulony.

\- Zakładam, że do Pana też mam zwracać się po imieniu?

Starszy Malfoy uniósł jedną stronę ust.

\- Oczywiście, a teraz chodźcie wszyscy. Skrzaty przygotowały już ucztę.

________________________________________

Nigdy nie widziałem tak dużej ilości jedzenia na stole. Nawet podczas Bożego Narodzenia w Hogwarcie. Dodatkowego efektu dodawało otoczenie. Ogromny drewniany stół z obrusem z sieci akromantuli oraz pozłacana zastawa robiła swoje. Zauważyłem herb Blacków na widelcach. Zapewne Narcyza zabrała je z domu rodzinnego. Po kolacji, gdy pożegnaliśmy się z rodzicami blondyna (ponownie wyściskani przez jego matkę), dotarliśmy na drugie piętro, gdzie Draco pokazał mi mój pokój, położony obok jego. Pomieszczenie wręcz krzyczało słowo „Slytherin!”, ale zupełnie mi to nie przeszkadzało.

Na środku, stało orzechowe małżeńskie łóżko z zielonym baldachimem. Pod spodem, leżał ręcznie tkany srebrny dywan. Naprzeciwko, znajdowało się wejście do garderoby. Ściana na prawo była cała ze szkła, zasłonięta w połowie aksamitnymi zasłonami w kolorze onyksu. Na lewo znajdowała się łazienka zbudowana z czarnego marmuru ze wbudowaną wanną oraz ogromnym lustrem. Wszystko lśniło tak, jakby było nieustannie polerowane.

\- Podoba się Ci? – zapytał niepewnym tonem. Zamknąłem na chwilę powieki i westchnąłem.

\- Dlaczego miałoby mi się nie podobać? Jest idealnie, Draco. – odpowiedziałem, cały czas patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Uch, nie byłem pewny… Moja mama zawsze była strasznie przylepna i troskliwa i nie wiedziałem, czy Cię to nie odepchnie. – spuścił głowę. Oho, czyli dalej będę musiał udowadniać mu, że naprawdę nie jestem, jakimś odizolowanym od wszystkich dziwakiem. Na Salazara! Nie byłem jak Tom.

\- Zachowanie Twojej mamy zupełnie mi nie przeszkadza. Czuję się w tym wręcz komfortowo, to przyjemne. – odparłem, podnosząc dłonią jego brodę do góry. – Ale jestem trochę wykończony podróżą i jeśli pozwolisz…

Blondyn od razu się ożywił.

\- Oczywiście Harry, porozmawiamy rano, dobranoc!- uśmiechnął się szeroko. I już go nie było. Otworzyłem bagażnik, pozwalając Otissowi z niego wypełznąć i przygotowałem się do kąpieli, gdy poczułem obecność za moimi plecami.

**\- Masz go?** – zapytałem, zwracając się w jego stronę.

**\- Inaczej by mnie tu nie było, trzymaj.** – wyjął ze swoich szat… dziennik? Co do Merlina? Podał mi przedmiot i momentalnie poczułem przyjemne wibrowanie w palcach. Huh, zdecydowanie, znajdowało się tu najwięcej duszy Riddle'a.

**\- Miłych wakacji, tylko bez szaleństw. Nie mam ochoty zostać chrzestnym w tym wieku.** – rzuciłem zadziornie.

**\- Miłego spisywania dusz, Mój Panie.** – odparł zgryźliwie i zniknął.

Jasne, jeszcze przed snem, skontaktowałem się z istotami z działu ósmego, żeby kogoś do tego znaleźli, ale niech odpoczywa ze swoimi błędnymi myślami. Ponownie zwróciłem wzrok na zeszyt, który miałem w dłoni. Co za ironia, iż trzymałem tego ignoranta w praktycznie takim samym. Ciekawe jak się z tym czuł? Miałem nadzieję, że poniżająco. Zaśmiałem się dźwięcznie, rzucając wcześniej zaklęcie wyciszające na pokój. Nie chciałem, przecież obudzić wszystkich przez moje szaleństwo. Obróciłem się nawet kilka razy wokół własnej osi, a co! Miałem najważniejszy składnik do rytuału. Rozmowa z Severusem była tylko formalnością.

Zadowolony jak nigdy przez ostatnie dni, wziąłem z biurka atrament i pióro i udałem się do łazienki na wszelki wypadek, gdyby Voldemort wrócił. Napuściłem wody i dodałem olejku lawendowego. Zanurzony w odprężającej cieczy, oparłem się przodem do ściany wanny i ruchem ręki, przywołałem do siebie cały asortyment. Zamoczyłem pióro w atramencie.

_\- Cześć, nazywam się Harry Potter, a Ty?_

Tusz zdążył wchłonąć się w kartkę bez żadnego śladu, co znacznie mnie zaintrygowało. Byłem niezwykle ciekawy sposobu działania tego nośnika. Bąbelki pływające obok mnie zaczęły pękać, więc ruchem ręki, przywołałem ich kolejną partię. Kochałem uczucie chmury z piany, otaczającą moje ciało.

_\- Witaj, Harry. Jak znalazłeś mój dziennik?_

Oczywiście paranoja zawsze znajdowała się u niego na najwyższym poziomie. Zastanawiałem się, co, na to odpisać.

_\- Niegrzecznie jest odpowiadać pytaniem na pytanie. Znalazłem Cię._

_\- Wybacz mi mój brak kultury. Nie rozmawiałem z nikim przez bardzo długi czas. Moje maniery mogły się nieco pogorszyć. Mam na imię Tom. Gdzie mnie znalazłeś?_

_\- Powiedzmy, że nie miałem z tym większego problemu, a szczegóły nie są zbytnio istotne._

_\- Ile masz lat, Harry?_

Podejrzewałem, iż to pytanie miało na celu sprawdzenie, jak bardzo łatwym obiektem manipulacji byłbym. Postanowiłem nieco naciągnąć prawdę. Liczna jedenaście brzmiała zbyt… upokarzająco.

_\- Dwanaście._

_\- Jesteś trochę młody, prawda?_

Zacisnąłem szczękę na jego uwagę. Niezwykle dobijał mnie fakt mojego cielesnego wieku.

_\- Mój wiek nie przeszkodził mi w odszukaniu Twojego horkruksa, więc nie ma to chyba większego znaczenia._

Od razu po mojej odpowiedzi poczułem agresywną magię zaciskającą się wokół mnie. Mimo gorącej wody, w której byłem zanurzony, na moim ciele pojawiły się zimne dreszcze. Automatycznie pokochałem to uczucie. Kolejne słowa, które napisał Tom były bardzo nierówne.

_\- Co zamierzasz ze mną zrobić?_

_\- Nic strasznego. Właściwie dam Ci życie._

Poczułem ekscytację szybko zgaszoną przez złość. Ach, zapewne nie wierzył w ani jedno moje słowo. Tak typowe dla niego…

_\- Rozluźnij swoje majtki, Thomas. Nie żartuję. To nie będzie przyjemne, ale muszę opowiedzieć Ci trochę o tym, jak zniszczyłeś sobie życie…_

Wiedziałem, że ta rozmowa nie będzie łatwa, ani przyjemna. Jednak, kto inny oprócz Harry’ego pieprzonego Pottera, mógł ją przeprowadzić?

No właśnie.

Nikt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i kudos! <3  
> Zbliżamy się wielkimi krokami do rytuału, a Harry ma delikatnie problemy z zaakceptowaniem i zrozumieniem własnych uczuć.


	12. Kot, który wypił mleko i złapał kanarka

Czas mijał zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, gdy przesiadywałem w ogromnej i wszechstronnie zaopatrzonej bibliotece Malfoyów. Kto by się spodziewał, że posiadała ona nawet oddzielny dział, poświęcony strukturze molekularnej skorupki jaja feniksa? Chciałbym kiedyś mieć okazję na porozmawianie z twórcą serii tych pism. Musiał w końcu zmarnować sporą część swojego życia na przeprowadzenie dokładnych i wnikliwych badań.

Biedny Draco przez pierwsze dwa tygodnie próbował wyciągać mnie na zewnątrz, ale wystarczyło, iż wspomniałem, że tak naprawdę dalej pracowałem nad moją tajną misją, a obfita zawartość tego pomieszczenia niesamowicie mi w tym pomagała. Odpuścił z miejsca i od tego momentu chodził z nosem podniesionym, aż do samego sufitu. Jego ojca spotkałem tylko raz, kiedy wracałem późną nocą do swojego pokoju. Popijał whisky przed kominkiem w salonie, wpatrując się w płomienie, tak intensywnie, iż nawet mnie nie zauważył. Za to Narcyza, była większą mamą kwoką od mojego węża, który swoją drogą zdecydowanie zbyt polubił polowanie na rozmaite istoty znajdujące się w ogrodzie. Miałem wrażenie, że przytył od przybycia tu kilkanaście kilo. Musiałem rzucać na niego zaklęcie zmniejszające wagę za każdym razem, gdy chciał na mnie wpełznąć. Obawiałem się, iż inaczej by mnie udusił.

Wracając.

Codziennie po posiłku brała mnie na chwilę do swojej sypialni, żeby wręczyć mi eliksir odżywczy. Przyznam, było to niesamowicie troskliwe, ale jednocześnie odczuwałem zażenowanie. Czy naprawdę wyglądałem, tak mizernie? Huh, cokolwiek, to przecież nie tak, że te mikstury odbudowałyby moją tkankę mięśniową i tłuszczową. Niestety jednym z przekleństw mojej nieśmiertelności był fakt, iż rozrost ciała jest bardzo zwolniony i zapewne będę niskim i chudym nawet w wieku siedemnastu lat. Cóż, nie dostanę, chociaż zmarszczek po czterdziestce. (nie, żebym kiedykolwiek je dostał) Będę wiecznym nastolatkiem, starzejącym się wewnątrz. Pięknie.

Voldemorta spotkałem kilka razy obserwującego mnie (bardzo dyskretnie) zza rogów korytarzy oraz kątów pokojów. Od pamiętnej kąpieli pierwszego dnia, starałem się nie nadużywać dziennika, mimo niewidzialnej siły, która sama unosiła dłoń w jego kierunku. Jeśli sądziłem, że stary i szalony Czarny Pan był niebezpiecznym osobnikiem, to zmieniłem na ten temat zdanie już po kilkunastu minutach dyskusji bez żadnego owijania w bawełnę z jego młodszą jaźnią. Szesnastoletni Tom Riddle był błyskotliwym oraz czarującym manipulatorem. Umiał używać słów na swoją korzyść i pomimo mocno wyczuwalnego w powietrzu szoku, pomieszanego z ciekawością, spokojnie przyjął wiadomość o tym, że również jestem horkruksem, a jego teraźniejsza osoba duchem bez ciała. Poczułem lekkie obrzydzenie do samego istnienia horkruksów. Pomijając, fakt, jak bardzo upierdliwe jest ich odszukanie, żeby usunąć ową osobę ze świata, to rozdarcie swojej duszy razem z racjonalnością było po prostu złe. Zamknięte w przedmiotach odłamki cierpiały z samotności i ciągłego przeżywania tych samych wspomnień w kółko.

Nie doświadczały głodu oraz pragnienia.

Czuły tylko lecący czas.

Dzień po dniu.

Sami.

Zamknięci w obrazach swojej wyobraźni.

Już chyba wolałem te wrzody na dupie, jakimi były wampiry. Poważnie.

________________________________________

Severus miał zjawić się na bliżej nieokreśloną liczbę dni, już za godzinę. Musiałem dobrze rozegrać naszą rozmowę, ponieważ, brakowało już tylko składników. Ostatniego wieczoru, znalazłem zapiski świadczące o tym, że dobrowolnie oddana krew odcinała czynniki, przez które neurony powodowały ból. Minusem był jej duża ilość. Serio, gdyby moje ciało funkcjonowało, jak u normalnego człowieka zapewne wykrwawiłbym się _na śmierć._

Oho, mój poziom żartu rósł coraz wyżej.

Ubrany w zwykłe czarne spodnie oraz krwistoczerwony sweter, podkreślający kolor moich oczu, sięgnąłem po marudzącego o brak towarzystwa Otissa i pozwoliłem okręcić się mu wokół mojego ciała. Czy dziękowałem już za istnienie zaklęcia zmniejszającego wagę? Wychodząc z pokoju „wpadłem”, a raczej przeszedłem przez widmo, jakim był Marvolo. Ugh, to zdecydowanie nie należało do przyjemnych odczuć. Odwróciłem się w jego stronę i z powrotem wmaszerowałem do pomieszczenia.

\- Brakuje już tylko składników, ale zajmę się tym dzisiaj. – wyrzuciłem z siebie, jak z automatu. Wyczułem nutę podekscytowania unoszącą się w magii, jaką wypuszczał z siebie cały czas.

\- Dossskonale, czy będziesz miał jakiś problem w zdobyciu ich?

\- Wątpię.- uniosłem kąciki ust w kpiący uśmiech.- Zakładam, iż Severus będzie bardziej niż chętny, aby mi pomóc.

\- Udajesz się po pomoc do Snape’a? – zapytał zdziwiony.- Ostatni raz, kiedy się o Tobie wypowiadał, nie należał do tych dobrych. Powiedziałbym wręcz, iż biła od niego niechęć i nienawiść. 

Zmrużyłem delikatnie powieki.

\- Nie martw się o to Thomas. Mam sposoby na przekonanie do siebie ludzi.

Ku mojemu zdziwieniu nie oburzył się na użycie tej formy imienia. Wychodziło to, że dni ciszy znacznie mu służyły.

\- Nie wątpię.

Okej, później zacznę analizować jego dzisiejsze zachowanie. Może ciche dni naprawdę podziałały? Ha! Kobieta, która je opatentowała, powinna otrzymać, przynajmniej jakiś order.

_\- Jeśli chcesz, możesz mi towarzyszyć i w razie potrzeby podzielić się jakąś radą._

_\- Och, dziękuję Ci za zgodę._ – cmoknął.

_\- Nie musisz dziękować, to drobiazg skarbie._

Ruszyłem przed siebie, słysząc głośne zgrzytnięcie zębami z tyłu. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Wbijanie szpilek w cierpliwość Riddle’a, było moją ulubioną rozrywką.

________________________________________

Voldemort POV

Patrząc na moich najwierniejszych wyznawców, śmiejących się i skaczących wokół Harry’ego Pieprzonego Pottera, zacząłem zastanawiać się, w którym momencie mojej egzystencji popełniłem błąd. Mimo korzyści, jaką przyniosłaby sympatia Mistrza Eliksirów do Złotego Chłopca, z tyłu głowy liczyłem, iż oprze się jego wdziękowi. Miał, przecież najtwardszą skorupę ze wszystkich śmierciożerców z wewnętrznego kręgu. Owa warstwa obronna działała przez dobre trzydzieści minut. Potem Harry się do niego uśmiechnął.

Ale to nie był zwykły uśmiech, nie. Usta tak naprawdę uniosły się jedynie delikatnie do góry.

W roli głównej wzięły udział jego oczy. Błyszczały, jak gwiazdy, podkreślając ich jadowity odcień, a twarz otoczona czarnymi jak noc, kołyszącymi się wokół głowy lokami, przybrała wyjątkowo poruszający wyraz. Trwało to tylko kilka sekund, ale obserwując zmiany w mimice Severusa z taką dokładnością jak ja, można było zobaczyć, jak coś się na niej burzy. Sam również nie pozostałem na, to obojętny, poczułem podziw dla umiejętności dziecka. Osobiście nigdy nie wypracowałem tak szczerych i łapiących ludzi za serce min.

Hm… To może, dlatego Dumbledore i wszyscy inni, mieli mnie za zło wcielone już od najmłodszych lat? Jak widać, wystarczyłoby się tak uśmiechać! Żałowałem, że nie mogłem cofnąć się na chwilę do swoich lat młodości, żeby móc zrobić ze starego dyrektora zwyczajnego głupka.

_\- Masz go._

Zwrócił głowę dyskretnie w moją stronę i mrugnął. Zacisnąłem szczękę. Ten dzieciak pogrywał sobie ze mną już zdecydowanie za długo. Myślałem, że wiedziałem, czym jest nienawiść, gdy byłem zmuszony na znoszenie obecności Starca w ciągu moich szkolnych lat, ale nie. Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, pokazywał mi, iż tamte uczucia były niczym w porównaniu z tymi, jakie we mnie wzbudzał, kiedy tylko miał okazję. Nieustannie starał się wyburzać moje bariery opanowania, jakie na siebie nakładałem i co najgorsze, robił to z niezwykłym powodzeniem. Obwiniałem o to moją część duszy, która się w nim znajdowała. Wszakże, jak inaczej wiedziałby, na który przycisk nacisnąć i kiedy to zrobić? Na pewno potrafił to jedynie dzięki horkruskowi. Czy oni się ze sobą… komunikowali? Nagle poczułem niezrozumianą chęć odkrycia wszystkich efektów wprowadzenia w drugą osobę kawałka swojej duszy. Tylko, jak do Salazara miałem przeprowadzić, jakiekolwiek badania? Wiedziałem, że za żadne skarby świata Harry nie zgodziłby się na zostanie moim szczurem laboratoryjnym.

Pozostała mi nieustanna obserwacja. Cóż, czyniłem ją już od bardzo dawna, ale to nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia. Nie miałem na jego punkcie żadnej obsesji! To była zwykła żądza nauki, czyli moja największa zmora. Zawsze byłem zbyt ciekaw nieodpowiednich dziedzin magii, czy niebezpiecznych przedmiotów i ludzi. W dość rozrywkowy sposób urozmaicało mi to moje dość monotonne życie. Bycie kamieniem emocjonalnym miało swoje znaczne minusy. Głównym była nieustanna nuda, której zwalczanie należało do niezwykle trudnych czynności. Przeważnie potrzebowałem dość ekstremalnych środków do jej zaspokojenia, a z każdym wykorzystanym sposobem, próg satysfakcji niebezpiecznie się zawyżał. W pewnym momencie dotarłem do momentu przekroczenia tej niewidzialnej granicy. Przez wiele lat funkcjonowałem w monotonnym trybie życia, nie potrafiąc zaznać satysfakcji. Opracowywanie nowych mikstur oraz zaklęć, które z ogromnym zapałem testowałem na nieszczęśliwych z tego powodu ofiarach, napełniało mnie chwilowym zadowoleniem.

Jednak to również okazało się po jakimś czasie nudne. Zostanie Czarnym Panem i zdobywanie wyznawców bawiło mnie kilka lat, a z Harrym… Moment. Dlaczego nie poczułem znudzenia nawet przez chwilę, odkąd zacząłem z nim rozmawiać? Czy rzucił jakąś klątwę na ten przeklęty dziennik, w którym mnie trzymał? Czemu czułem się teraz, tak… inaczej?

________________________________________

Harry POV

Kanarek został złapany w klatkę. Musiałem przyznać sam przed sobą, że posunąłem się do nieczystych zagrań, używając jego zauroczenia oczami mojej mamy, ale uczciwość nie była teraz opłacalna. W sumie, kiedy była? Poczekałem do momentu, gdy zostaliśmy sami, czyli wtedy, kiedy Narcyza z Lucjuszem przeprosili za opuszczenie nas, tłumacząc się wyczerpującym dniem i udali się zmęczeni do swojej sypialni. Blondyn wiedział, co robić, ustaliliśmy to wcześniej.

\- Och! Zapomniałem wysłać listu do Theodora! Wybacz, wujku Severusie, również muszę was zostawić. – wstał, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Uch, czasem miałem wrażenie, iż chłopak, nie umiałby dobrze grać, nawet jeśli od tego zależałoby jego życie. Zamierzałem wykupić dla niego prywatny kurs aktorski w najbliższym czasie.

\- Draco mówił mi o Tobie non stop przez cały drugi semestr, musiałeś zrobić na nim ogromne wrażenie. – przerwał ciszę czarnowłosy, wstając w celu nalania sobie kolejnej porcji Absyntu. Usiadłem na kanapie, przekładając ogon Otissa przez moje nogi i zacząłem go głaskać.

\- To pewnie, dlatego, że nie ośliniłem butów na jego nazwisko.

Mężczyzna prychnął pod nosem i usiadł naprzeciwko mnie. Wypił za jednym razem całą zawartość szklanki, po czym nalał sobie kolejną porcję. Wprost uwielbiałem alkoholików ze stażem. Byli jednym z ciekawszych typów osób, jakie miałem okazję poznać.

\- Długo zastanawiałem się, jak potoczy się ta rozmowa, ale nie mogę już dłużej, jedynie gdybać. Chciałbym Cię przeprosić. – zawahał się.- Ja… Zachowałem się, jak ostatni głupiec, przekładając, to, co zrobił kiedyś Twój ojciec na Ciebie. Nie chciałem pogodzić się z tym, iż w ogóle nie jesteś jak on… – spuścił głowę w dół, przez co przydługie włosy zasłoniły mu twarz.

Założyłem już wcześniej, że po większej ilości procentów dodających odwagi, Severus wyrzuci z siebie wyrzuty sumienia. Finalnie, nawet ktoś tak zgorzkniały, jak on miał gdzieś w środku swojej klatki piersiowej, żywo bijące serce. Wyciągnąłem rękę i położyłem ją na jego policzku, przez co zwrócił na mnie zszokowane spojrzenie.

\- Nie mam Ci tego za złe, naprawdę. – wypuściłem lekką smugę uspokajającej magii, która otoczyła jego ciało w ciasny kokon. Delikatnie otumaniony, ale dalej trzeźwo myślący wtulił się mocniej w moją dłoń.

\- Czy jest coś, czego potrzebujesz? Zrobię wszystko, żeby wynagrodzić ten czas…

Zmrużyłem lekko powieki. Wiedziałem, że muszę działać.

\- Eksperymentuję i opracowałem coś nowego, ale nie mam dostępu do składników, które pozwolą mi doprowadzić moją miksturę do użyteczności.

Zmarszczył brwi. Mogłem wręcz zobaczyć jego zamroczone procesy myślowe gnające w różnorodnych kierunkach.

\- Postaram się je dla Ciebie zdobyć, musisz mi tylko powiedzieć, jakie to.

Uniosłem usta w usatysfakcjonowany uśmiech, który jednak po chwili zniknął. Nie mogłem obwiniać Severusa o to, że starał się wpaść w moją łaskę, jak wszyscy inni, którzy doznali tego zaszczytu, jakim była możliwość zostania otoczonym przez, chociażby smugę mojej nadzwyczajnej magii, ale chciałem w końcu, nie dostać czegoś od razu, z taką łatwością. Wszyscy ludzie, gdyby tylko mogli, rzucaliby się do moich stóp i pytali, czy mogą musnąć koniuszkiem palca czubki moich butów. Nie musiałem starać się o nic, a na dłuższą metę, było to żmudne oraz zabijało, jakiekolwiek impulsy podekscytowania, jakie towarzyszyły podczas zdobywania czegokolwiek. Los tłumaczył mi, gdy jeszcze byłem dzieckiem, że będę musiał się z tym pogodzić i przestać oczekiwać, tak wiele od zwyczajnych zjadaczy chleba, ale nie chciałem! W podświadomości marzyłem o kimś, kto nie będzie patrzył tylko na moją moc i ładne ciało, ale będzie chciał poznać również każdą ukrytą mniej lub bardziej stronę i co najważniejsze, zaakceptować ją. Zwłaszcza te przepełnione mrokiem i szaleństwem, które tak gorliwie ukrywałem na spodzie mojego umysłu, aby nie miały żadnej szansy, na uwolnienie się bez mojej zgody. Opanowanie było kluczem do sukcesu, ale czy mój pozbawiony emocji mur, jaki stawiałem od tak dawna, nie zaczął powoli pękać?

Przepełniony niezrozumiałą dla mnie złością, puściłem policzek nietoperza, mrucząc coś pod nosem o tym, że źle się poczułem i muszę udać się do swojego łóżka. Jego reakcją było oczywiście zmartwienie, połączone z niepokojem oraz propozycja odprowadzenia mnie do niego, ale szybko ją odrzuciłem i wstałem w stronę schodów, prowadzących na drugie piętro, ponieważ czułem, że jeszcze chwila i moja maska rozsypie się na miliony małych kawałeczków, niczym porcelanowy wazon, który stał na toaletce Narcyzy.

Skąd cała ta agresja? Wszystko szło, przecież po mojej myśli, pomyślałem. Miałem nadzieję, że Voldemort, miał na tyle rozumu i został w salonie. Wiedziałem, iż na pewno, wyczuł nieposkromione pasma mojej wzburzonej magii. Wleciałem do swojego pokoju, jak burza i zacząłem machać dłońmi, na wszystkie strony, rozwalając po kolei każdy mebel się tam znajdujący. Prześcieradło wraz z poduszkami stało się jedną wielką zbieraniną strzępów, a pióra zaczęły latać po całym pomieszczeniu. Nie zatrzymałem się i dalej powielałem gesty rąk, przełamując biurko na pół i odrzucając drzwi do łazienki na drugą stronę. Wszedłem do niej, patrząc na siebie w lustrze. Moje oczy lśniły intensywnym blaskiem, a całą moją postać, otaczała czarna chmura. Zacisnąłem szczękę, a zwierciadło pękło, tworząc na sobie, coś na wzór pajęczyny. Wróciłem do sypialni, patrząc na cały chaos, jaki stworzyłem.

Upadłem na kolana, obserwując opadające, jakby w zwolnionym tempie, piórka z poduszek, które krążyły w zagęszczonym przez moją wyzwoloną energię, powietrzu. Poczułem nagle otaczające mnie, silne ramiona i zapach, którego źródła nie byłem w stanie rozpoznać, bo nie kojarzył mi się z niczym, co kiedykolwiek, miałem okazję powąchać. Spojrzałem w dół, na swoją klatkę piersiową, ale nie zauważyłem bladych rąk nikogo zamieszkującego tę rezydencję, tylko połyskujące, czarne dłonie, imitujące te ludzkie. Nie miałem siły na wyrywanie się, ponieważ czułem, jakby cała ta złość uciekała ze mnie wraz z siłami. Potem była tylko ciemność i niezrozumiałe szepty, z których byłem w stanie zrozumieć tylko jedno słowo:

\- Wspaniały.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za wszystkie kudos! <3  
> 


	13. Wskrzeszenie i przyjęcie urodzinowe

Severus dostarczył mi całą listę potrzebnych składników wczoraj wieczorem. Miał bardzo zdegustowaną minę, podając mi ziemię cmentarną nakrapianą przez tydzień fekaliami jednorożca. Uśmiechnąłem się wtedy do niego promiennie i po krótkich podziękowaniach zniknąłem w ciemnych korytarzach rezydencji Malfoyów. Miałem już wszystko oprócz cichego i bezpiecznego miejsca, do którego nikt nagle nie wpadnie, ale tym problemem, postanowiłem obciążyć Voldemorta. W końcu nie mogłem zrobić wszystkiego kompletnie sam, niech chłopak ma w tym jakiś udział!

Postanowiłem, że poszukam go, gdy będę już przygotowany. Od mojego wybuchu nasz kontakt był lepszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, ale, prawdę mówiąc, ani ja, ani on, nigdy nie wspomnieliśmy o mojej stracie samoopanowania i miałem szczerą nadzieję, że nie wspomnimy, ponieważ, czułem się nią głęboko zawstydzony. Umyłem moje ciało w naparze z zebranych wcześniej w ogrodzie liści wiśni, a następnie ubrałem szaty Mistrza Śmierci. Były uszyte z czarnego lekko przezroczystego materiału. Wplecione między nitki bariery oddzielające od siebie wszechświaty sprawiały, iż połyskiwały przy każdym ruchu. Z powodu mojego jak na razie niskiego wzrostu, ciągnęły się za mną nieznacznie, zasłaniając przez to stopy. Wyprzedzając pytania.- Tak, wywróciłem się w nich kilka razy, potykając się właśnie o ten nadmiar.

Przeczesałem loki kilkoma ruchami dłoni, po czym chwyciłem torebkę, na którą wcześniej rzuciłem zaklęcie zmniejszająco-zwiększające i spakowałem do niej po kolei wszystkie składniki, horkruks, kilka sztyletów i eliksiry odżywcze dla Toma oraz te uzupełniające krew dla mnie. Gdy miałem już wychodzić, zaczepił mnie syk Otissa.

_\- Czy to, co będziesssz robił jessst niebezpieczne? Martwię się Missstrzu._

Głębokie uczucia, jakie żywił do mnie ten otyły wąż, automatycznie sprawiały, że na mojej twarzy pojawiał się uśmiech od ucha do ucha. Pogłaskałem go uspokajająco po głowie.

_\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, mój drogi. To tylko trochę trudniejszy rytuał niż inne, które miałem okazję odprawić, dam radę._

_\- I tak będę sssię martwił Harry…_

_\- Nie masz do tego powodów, naprawdę._

Nadal nie do końca przekonany wpełzł na łóżko.

_\- Ogrzeję Ci pościel, mój Panie._

Uznałem to za niesamowicie słodkie i ujmujące, więc złożyłem krótki pocałunek na jego głowie. Naładowany dodatkowymi pozytywnymi emocjami ruszyłem w poszukiwaniu gwiazdy dzisiejszego wieczoru. Poczułem się lekko poddenerwowany, gdy nie znalazłem go nigdzie wewnątrz budynku. Cóż, może znowu siedział, jak debil i wpatrywał się w fontannę, jak ostatnio. Udałem się, więc w tamtym kierunku.

Zgadłem, dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu za odszukanie najbardziej błyskotliwego Czarnego Pana w tym stuleciu.

\- Jestem gotowy do rytuału. Potrzebujemy tylko spokojnego miejsca na przeprowadzenie go.

Odwrócił się do mnie w zamyślonej pozie. A przynajmniej taką odczytałem.

\- Hm… Chyba znam jedno takie miejsce. – jego ton głosu był zdecydowanie obrzydzony.

\- Możesz przesłać mi to miejsce umysłem? Aportuję nas tam.

\- Czekaj, możesz się sam aportować?! – rzucił zszokowany.

Przewróciłem oczami i wyrzuciłem trochę swojej magii, aby jego postać stała się bardziej materialna, żeby móc go chwycić. Dokładnie w tym samym momencie informacje o posiadłości, o której myślał Marvolo, przeleciały do mojego mózgu i zniknęliśmy z charakterystycznym dźwiękiem. Po kilku sekundach przemieszczania się w nicości pojawiliśmy się w zapuszczonym i ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Obstawiałem, iż był to salon, ponieważ na środku znajdował się dywan, a na nim sporych rozmiarów fotel, naprzeciwko którego stał kominek z niedopalonym drewnem. Magia otaczającą całe to miejsce przydusiła nawet mnie. Przeczuwałem, więc, że musiało się tu wydarzyć coś okropnego i niewyjaśnionego, ale nie miałem teraz czasu na ujawnianie mojej ciekawskiej natury na pierwszy plan.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? – zapytałem, po czym przycisnąłem pstryczek do światła, który ku mojemu zaskoczeniu włączył jedną słabą żarówkę, zawieszoną na suficie. Napaliłem również ruchem ręki w kominku oraz rzuciłem zaklęcie usuwające kurz. Bezpieczeństwo i higiena pracy to podstawa nawet podczas nekromancji.

\- W domu Riddle'ów. Mieszkał tu mój mugolski ojciec – jego ton był przygaszony.- Nikt nie wchodzi do tego miejsca, uważają, iż jest nawiedzone.

\- Huh, ciekawe, dlaczego, co? – parsknąłem. – Usiądź sobie, jeśli chcesz, Thomas. Muszę przygotować okrąg.

Nie odpowiedział mi, ale czułem jego baczne spojrzenie obserwujące każdy mój ruch. Wow, czyżby zaczął wątpić w moje dobre intencje dopiero teraz? Swoją drogą, odkąd doszedłem do porozumienia z Mistrzem Eliksirów, zrobił się małomówny i markotny. Gdybym nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że to nadal bezlitosny Czarny Pan, dla którego uczucia wyższe są zbędne i żałosne, pomyślałbym, iż coś go zmartwiło. Porzuciłem dyskusję z samym sobą i nakreśliłem okręg z pentagramem w środku, esencją z serca smoka. Na każdym końcu gwiazdy, ułożyłem garstkę skrzydeł elfów i trochę proszku z piołunu. Miałem sięgnąć po sztylet, aby pociąć tułowia ważek, gdy usłyszałem dźwięk z dołu. Ktoś najwidoczniej wchodził po schodach.

\- Nikt tu nie przychodzi, co? – mruknąłem sarkastycznie do równie zdezorientowanego Toma. Po kilku chwilach w progu drzwi pojawił się stary mugol na oko po sześćdziesiątce, który trzymał zardzewiały lampion, rzucający migające światło. Jej blask nieprzyjemnie raził mnie w oczy, co znacznie mnie rozdrażniło.

\- Znowu jakiś dzieciak! Ostatnio już kilka przegoniłem, cholera! Zachciało się wszystkim zwiedzać ten przeklęty dom… – krzyczał oburzony, poruszając energicznie rękami. Patrzyłem na niego bez słowa, wysuwając ukradkiem różdżkę z rękawa. Sam mężczyzna wziął kilka głębokich, uspokajających wdechów.

\- Ech… Przepraszam, że tak na Ciebie nakrzyczałem, zgubiłeś się? Nie pamiętam, żebym Cię kiedykolwiek widział w wiosce…

Przechyliłem głowę w bok, przesuwając kijkiem po ustach. Czy chciało mi się mu tłumaczyć? Nie. W końcu i tak niczego by nie zrozumiał. Uznałem, więc dalszą konwersację za zbędną.

\- Nie mam czasu na rozmowy. – uniosłem różdżkę na poziom jego klatki piersiowej. – _ **Avada Kedavra.**_ – wyszeptałem.

Zielony blask uderzył w jego klatkę piersiową, po czym ciało opadło na ziemię. Przewróciłem oczami ze zirytowania i podszedłem do stygnących zwłok, przesyłając je do zaświatów ruchem ręki. Morty się zdziwi, gdy znajdzie człowieka w zaawansowanym procesie gnicia po powrocie ze swoich wakacji. Dwa zero dla mnie. Wróciłem na poprzednie miejsce i kontynuowałem przygotowanie okręgu.

\- Zabiłeś go.

Zmarszczyłem brwi i przechyliłem w stronę zjawy.

\- Tak? – zapytałem z udawanym szokiem. - Gratuluje zdolności dedukcji.

\- I teleportowałeś je gdzieś bez wypowiadania żadnego słowa. – kontynuował. Cholera, czemu musiał zadawać takie wyprowadzające mnie ze skupienia pytania? Obiecałem mu przecież, że wyjawię wszystko, gdy będzie miał ciało. (no dobra, może nie wszystko) Nie zważając na kolejne błyskotliwe słowa, jakie wypowiadał Riddle, dokończyłem magiczny krąg, pokrapiając go wzdłuż krwią jednorożca. Gotowe.

\- Wejdź do niego i połóż się, rozkładając kończyny na ramionach gwiazdy. – nakazałem. Kiedy Marvolo ułożył się już odpowiednio, wszystko zaczęło świecić, a pokój wypełniła czarna mgła. Uklęknąłem obok jego klatki piersiowej i zacząłem wypowiadać zaklęcie.

**\- Ekeihrroba srekeiheil marheili surrae, exmahreikerghon maghest faiher mariohge seriogh oberhige.**

Zakończyłem inkantację, po czym przeciąłem puginałem swoje przedramię wzdłuż, jednocześnie przebijając drżący na ziemi dziennik. Syknąłem z piekącego bólu i pozwoliłem wypełnić krwi cały obszar, w którym się znajdowaliśmy. Gdy ciecz dopływała do końców koła, poczułem mroczki przed oczami i znaczne osłabienie. Ostatnie, co usłyszałem to krzyk, ale nie wiem, do kogo należał. Zemdlałem.

________________________________________

Voldemort POV

Czułem się tak jakby każda moja komórka, pękała i tworzyła się na nowo. Dźwięki ocierania kości o kość, łączenia mięśni i zrastania się skóry przyprawiały mnie o mdłości, a niewyobrażalny ból, promieniował przez każdy neuron i kumulował nasilenie w końcach kończyn. Nie wiedziałem, ile trwały te męki, ale ocknąłem się, _czując_ podłogę pod sobą. Zamrugałem kilka razy i z cichym jękiem podniosłem dłonie na wysokość moich oczu, po czym przeniosłem je na szczyt głowy, gdzie poczułem gęstą burzę loków. W jakim wieku znajdowało się, to ciało?

Na mojej bladej skórze wytworzyła się gęsia skórka i mniej więcej w tym samym momencie do mojego mózgu doszła informacja, że byłem kompletnie nagi. Niewerbalnym zaklęciem odziałem zwykłe czarne szaty. Gładki materiał koił moje delikatne ramiona. Usiadłem, podpierając się rękoma i rozejrzałem wokół siebie. Za oknem wschodziło słońce, które przepuszczało do pomieszczenia delikatne promienia światła. Kilka kroków ode mnie leżał chłopak.

Jego skóra była prawie przezroczysta, a na twarz opadło mu kilka pasm włosów. Gdyby nie wielka plama krwi wokół, uznałbym ten widok za szczególnie przyjemny. Czego by nie mówić, dziecko posiadało zdecydowanie zbyt dużo dobrze dobranych genów, żeby nie być za kilka lat niebezpiecznym okazem. Już teraz onieśmielał swoich rówieśników i kadrę nauczycielską. Odetchnąłem kilka razy i spróbowałem wstać. Wyszło mi za drugim razem. Dobrze, że Harry był nieprzytomny. Patrzenie na mnie w takim stanie, pobiłoby moje ego.

Posiadanie normalnie funkcjonującego ciała było takie… inne. Tak, zdecydowanie lepsze niż błąkanie się, jako niezdolna do niczego dusza po obszarach albańskiej puszczy. Mój umysł również zdawał mi się bardziej opanowany. Myślałem trzeźwo i racjonalnie szybko analizując wszystko wokół. O czym nie wspomniało mi dziecko? Postanowiłem podjąć próbę obudzenia go. Musiałem, przecież, mimo wewnętrznej niechęci, podziękować. Och i oczywiście nagrodzić. Lord Voldemort, wszakże zawsze nagradzał tych, którzy na to zasługiwali.

Podszedłem, więc do niego i lekko szturchnąłem. Prawdę mówiąc, pierwszy raz w życiu kogoś ocucałem. Po kilku takich szturchnięciach jego twarz zmarszczyła się, a oczy pod powiekami, poruszyły. Gdy w końcu spojrzał na mnie, trochę otumaniony, zwróciłem szczególną uwagę na nienaturalny kolor jego tęczówki. Wiedziałem, że mają odcień jadowitej zieleni, ale teraz przybrały dodatkowo pobłysków i wręcz świeciły. Przygniotłem poczucie niebezpieczeństwa, jakie poczułem. Nie bałem się nikogo.

\- Bezwzględnie wolę Cię w tym wydaniu. – szczerzył się jak ostatni głupek. Uniosłem brew do góry, a następnie przyłożyłem dłoń do jego czoła, sprawdzając, czy nie ma gorączki. Zdecydowanie majaczył i był zbyt wesoły jak na kogoś, kto wskrzesił przed chwilą człowieka. Wywinął oczy do góry na mój ruch. Zauważyłem, iż robił to dość często.

\- Nie jestem chory, idioto. - westchnął.- Po prostu cieszę się z efektów mojej pracy i jestem kurewsko zmęczony.

Cmoknąłem na jego dobór słów, ale i tak pomogłem mu wstać.

\- Nauczę Cię kontrolować ten cięty i wulgarny język.

Parsknął pod nosem, otrzepując ubrania z nieistniejących zabrudzeń. Kolejnym ruchem oczyścił się z plamiącej go krwi.

\- Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak próbujesz. – odpowiedział i schylił się do swojej torby, wyjmując z niej kilka fiolek. - łap. – rzucił w moją stronę dwie z nich. Dzięki niezawodnemu refleksowi bez trudu je przechwyciłem i zerknąłem na etykietki naklejone na środku. Były to eliksiry odżywcze. Z tyłu głowy przeszła mi sugestia, że mogą być otrute i nie powinienem ich pić. Chyba za długo się im przypatrywałem, bo chłopak zaczął się głośno śmiać.

\- Nie wierzę, chyba nie myślisz, iż męczyłem się przez tyle miesięcy ze stworzeniem bezpiecznego i satysfakcjonującego w skutkach rytuału, angażowałem w to osoby trzecie i wylałem tu prawie trzy czwarte zawartości krwi z mojego ciała, tylko po to, żeby Cię teraz otruć? – wyrzucił z siebie ten potok słów, pokręcił głową i opadł na fotel dalej głęboko rozbawiony.

To przygniotło tę paranoiczną myśl i lekko zawstydzony? (na Salazara! Od kiedy czułem, tak uwłaszczające emocje?!) Wypiłem obydwie mikstury. Poczułem się o wiele lepiej po ich spożyciu. Chłopiec chyba tak samo, bo przybrał zdrowszy, ale dalej niepokojąco blady odcień, a z jego twarzy zniknęły oznaki zmęczenia.

\- Musimy iść spać. Sen jest bardziej regenerujący niż jakakolwiek odżywka. – rzucił.- Wątpię, że są tu jakieś wygodne łóżka.

\- Więc, co proponujesz?

\- Wynajmijmy hotel? Nie chce, żeby Narcyza dostała rano zawału, gdy Cię zobaczy. No i nie podzieliłbym się z Tobą nigdy łóżkiem. Jeszcze Ci się coś odwidzi i spróbujesz udusić mnie we śnie. – posłał mi kpiący uśmiech.

\- Nie poszedłbym z Tobą do łóżka nigdy w życiu. – syknąłem. Co za bezczelny bachor! Jak mógł, chociażby pomyśleć o tym, że podzieliłbym łoże z kimkolwiek. Do tego potrzeba było niezmierzonej ilości zaufania, którą posiadali tylko głupcy. Przechylił głowę w bok i wzruszył ramionami, jednocześnie wbijając we mnie politowany wzrok.

\- Oczywiście. – podniósł worek z podłogi i ruszył do wyjścia. – Idziesz?

Gardziłem przebywaniem w jakimkolwiek miejscu pełnym tych brudnych mugoli, którzy nie powinni mieć prawa do egzystowania, ale nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty na spanie w jakimś zatęchłym od nieużywania łóżku. Odłożyłem na bok niepokojące myśli o dziwnym ubraniu Harry’ego, którego materiał błyszczał się, czymś, czego nie rozpoznawałem. Przygasiłem też niepokój spowodowany obojętnością oraz powodzeniem, z jakim rzucił zaklęcie uśmiercające. W końcu, który dwunastolatek tego nie potrafił? Nie chciałem teraz głębiej analizować wszystkich znacznie dręczących mnie rozważań. Czułem rozsadzający ból głowy.

Coś było nie tak.

Z Harrym było coś nie tak.

________________________________________

Draco POV

Zebrałem wszystkich w salonie, a sam usiadłem w środku z zeszytem i piórem. Już dawno temu zaplanowałem dokładnie cały przebieg rozmowy i nie miałem zamiaru z niego zboczyć. Nie tym razem rodzino!

\- Harry ma za trzy dni urodziny, musimy coś dla niego przygotować. Obawiam się, że wcześniej nie miał okazji ich świętować…

Moja mama przybrała zrozpaczony wyraz, a wujek Sev spoważniał.

\- Och, dlaczego informujesz nad o tym dopiero teraz! Trzy dni, ha! – parsknęła głośno.- Jak mam przygotować idealnie przyjęcie w tak krótki czas?!

\- Wybacz Cyziu, ale wątpię, że Harry chciałby coś dużego. – wtrącił się Lucjusz.

\- To dziecko! Należy mu się porządna impreza, która zrekompensuję te wszystkie stracone! – zawodziła.

\- Ja też nie sądzę, iż takie coś by mu się spodobało. – dodał czarnowłosy.

Zamknąłem oczy i wypuściłem powietrze. Czułem, że jeśli dalej tak pójdzie, ta dyskusja będzie trwała do samego wieczora. Cóż, zbytnio się nie myliłem. Pozwolenie moim rodzicom na popuszczenie się wodzy fantazji w kwestii poszczególnych elementów przyjęcia było najgorszą decyzją, jaką miałem okazję podjąć. Poprzysiągłem sobie, że nie popełnię tego błędu ponownie. Jasne…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za wszystkie kudos i komentarze! <3  
> W końcu dotarliśmy do momentu, od którego fabuła według mnie zaczyna się robić bardziej dynamiczna i ciekawa.  
> Mam zamiar skupić się teraz bardziej na relacji między Harrym, Draco i Theo oraz problemach związanych z dorastaniem, odsuwając trochę Toma na dalszy plan, ale nie martwcie się! Jego kompletny już powrót będzie zdecydowanie ekscytujący. ;)


	14. Ciężki dzień

Little Hangleton było ponurym i martwym miejscem, nawet mimo ogromnego słońca, które oświetlało je swoimi promieniami. Wszędzie unosiła się ponura, ciężka mgła, a drewniane, ulegające rozpadowi chaty nie polepszały jego wizerunku w najmniejszym stopniu. Jedynym w miarę zadbanym i nieodrzucającym swoim wyglądem budynkiem okazała się „Gospoda Pod Wisielcem”, którą mijaliśmy. W środku zauważyłem kilku rozmawiających ze sobą ludzi. Wyglądali na mocno podpitych, a kobiety im towarzyszące przytrzymywały ich ramiona tak, jakby miało tam zaraz dojść do jakiejś awantury.

Na szczęście nie musiałem na to wszystko za długo patrzeć, bo gdy tylko znaleźliśmy się za obszarem wioski, Voldemort chwycił moje ramię i teleportował nas do ciemniej uliczki. Mokre szczury plątały się pod moimi nogami, a przy śmietniku stojącym przy ścianie, leżał jakiś nieprzytomny bezdomny. Po tym wspaniałym widoku, który zastałem, obstawiałem, iż jesteśmy w Londynie. Moje wewnętrzne dwadzieścia dwa lata zareagowały zdecydowanie zbyt aprobująco dla nowego wyglądu Toma. Zacząłem się też przez to zastanawiać, jak bardzo niebezpieczne i czarno magiczne rytuały, musiał odprawić, skoro skończył, jako mieszanka bardzo brzydkiego węża z człowiekiem. Zakładałem, iż gdybym nie wyjął duszy znajdującej się w dzienniku, jego wygląd pozostałby bez zmian, a racjonalne myślenie machałoby mi z okna w pociągu.

Obstawiałem, że powodem jego małomówności i rozdrażnienia był natłok uczuć i fakt posiadania materialnego ciała po tylu latach egzystowania, jako nieczujący żadnych bodźców z zewnątrz duch. Sam również, mimo przyjęcia kilku fiolek eliksirów wzmacniających nie czułem się najlepiej, więc szedłem w ciszy w nadziei, iż jakiś hotel pojawi się za kolejnym zaułkiem. Pomimo wczesnej pory, mnóstwo mugoli spieszyło się do pracy, kompletnie nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie. Ustawiali się w kolejkę po taksówkę, przepychali do autobusów i ciągle zerkali na zegarki założone na nadgarstki tak, jakby to cokolwiek zmieniło. Męczyło mnie obserwowanie ludzi, którzy robili coś, co ich kompletnie nie zadowala. Wszyscy mieli ponure i obrzydzone miny, rzucali dookoła szydercze spojrzenia i oceniali innych, nawet jeśli sami nie byli idealni.

Jednak byli zagrożeniem, jakie trzeba było wyeliminować w najbliższym czasie. Tworzyli bronie o ogromnym zasięgu, niszczyli planetę i zagrażali sami sobie. Oczywiście szanowałem i doceniałem istnienie magicznych dzieci pochodzące z mugolskich rodzin, ale uważałem, iż powinny powstać szkoły edukujące je o tradycjach czarodziejskiego świata. Irytowało mnie to, że gdy przychodziły do Hogwartu, nieświadome niczego potrafiły zszokować się na coś tak normalnego, jak latające świeczki i duchy, jako nauczyciele. Istniał jeszcze typ Hermiony Granger. Wywyższający i uważający się za kogoś na tym samym poziomie, co czysta oraz półkrwi krew, jeśli nie lepszym. Rozważyłem już kilka sposobów na pozbycie się problemu, jakim była, ale miałem na to jeszcze masę czasu. Nie była, przecież moim priorytetem.

\- Daj mi swoją różdżkę. – przerwał ciszę Marvolo. Spojrzałem na niego z ukosa z lekko uniesioną brwią. Czy zdawał sobie sprawę z kompatybilności naszych różdżek?

-Muszę rzucić zaklęcie na recepcjonistkę, a chyba nie chcesz, żeby Ministerstwo usiadło nam na ogonie.

Uznałem, że to nie jest najlepszy moment na uświadamianie mu, iż Śmierć we własnej osobie zdjęła moją blokadę jeszcze w wakacje i na spokojnie mogłem czarować, gdzie mi się żywnie podobało, więc po prostu kulturalnie mu ją podałem. Wykorzystałem czas, w którym mężczyzna rzucał zapewne imperio w stronę kobiety, na oglądanie obrazów wiszących w poczekalni. Po kilku minutach do mojej głowy naleciało kilka zasadniczych pytań.

Kto namalował to gówno i dokąd zmierzała sztuka? Serio, czy teraz najwyższym poziomem w malarstwie było kilka, nałożonych na siebie nierównych kresek w różnych kolorach? Potarłem czoło i ułożyłem palce pod brodą w zamyślonym geście. Może nie dostrzegałem tego niewątpliwie istniejącego przekazu, który zobaczyli wszyscy inni, którzy było godni zobaczenia tego wyszukanego dzieła. Zapewne, tak właśnie było, a ja jak zwykle oceniałem prace innych istot swoją miarką. Niewerbalnie poprzestawiałem wszystkie kształty na wzór twarzy dusz, cierpiących w tym momencie w limbie. Dodanie szarej mgły wokół nich oraz krwawych łez, spływających nieustanie po policzkach, dodawało dramatyzmu, jakiego chciałem.

Po zakończeniu poprawek spojrzałem na malowidło jeszcze raz, decydując, iż teraz, można by było je zlicytować, a zdesperowani koneserzy sztuki, przebijaliby stawki jeden, po drugim, aż saldo na ich kontach, nie ukazywałoby nic, poza stojącymi w rzędzie zerami. Uśmiechnąłem się na tę myśl, ale usunąłem moją pracę, pozostawiając czyste płótno. Nie chciałem w końcu, żeby ktokolwiek przywłaszczył sobie ten niewinny obraz. Nie wiedziałem też, czy znajdujące się na nim dusze, wyraziły na to zgodę. Chwila, czy prawa autorskie nadal je obejmowały? Poczułem nieodpartą potrzebę skonsultowania tego szczegółu ze Śmiercią, ale naprawdę nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty na zabieranie mu ostatnich chwil wakacji. Zapewne i tak by się nie zjawił, będąc zbyt zajęty przekonywaniem do siebie Losu. Idioci w miłości zawsze skradali moją sympatię. Swoimi poczynaniami oferowali mi najlepszy spektakl, jaki miałem okazję oglądać.

________________________________________

Voldemort POV

Zirytowany do granic możliwości, musiałem zaakceptować fakt, iż nie mogłem wynająć nam dwóch osobnych pokoi, ponieważ jedynym wolnym była małżeńska dwójka. Zacząłem rozważać zamordowanie osób z pokoju, obok, aby uniknąć spędzania nocy w jednym pomieszczeniu z tym przeklętym dzieciakiem, ale to mogłoby spowodować zupełnie niepotrzebne mi teraz komplikacje. Westchnąłem i przyjąłem klucze od recepcjonistki, która przez rzucone na nią zaklęcie zaczęła się lekko ślinić. Ohyda. Odwróciłem się, żeby zawołać chłopaka, ale ku mojemu zaskoczeniu nigdzie go nie było. Zrobiłem kilka kroków do wyjścia i zauważyłem go wpatrującego się w białe płótno. Wyglądał na zaintrygowanego.

\- Już wszystko załatwiłeś?- zapytał, nie odwracając się w moją stronę.

\- Nie było dwóch wolnych pokojów, dostąpisz zaszczytu dzielenia łóżka z Czarnym Panem. – odparłem, zmęczonym tonem. Spojrzał w moją stronę i zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Och, dziękuję Ci Thomas, pozwalasz mi zrealizować mokre marzenie całej populacji na tym świecie. – odpowiedział głosem przesiąkniętym sarkazmem. Zacisnąłem szczękę i nie reagując na jego bezczelność, udałem się do kwater. Przez całą drogę słyszałem za plecami śmiech.

Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, po wejściu do pomieszczenia, Harry więcej się nie odezwał. Porzucając kompletnie próby podjęcia jakiejkolwiek interakcji, poszedł do łazienki i koczował w niej przez półtorej godziny. Gdy w końcu ją opuścił, z wewnątrz wydobywała się gorąca para, która zaparowała okna prowadzące na taras. Z jego mokrych jeszcze włosów kapały kropelki wody, które pogłębiały intensywność ich koloru. W połączeniu z bladą cerą, wielkimi oczami w kolorze szmaragdów i lekko zaczerwienionymi policzkami, wyglądał jak mokry sen pedofila, oglądającego zbyt dużo Królewny Śnieżki przed oddaniem się w objęcia Morfeusza. Widziałem w nim siebie w wieku dwunastu lat. Niechętnie musiałem przyznać, iż chłopak okazywał się jednak o wiele bardziej niebezpieczny. Sam nie potrafiłem rzucić wtedy zaklęcia uśmiercającego, ba! Nawet nie próbowałem. Nie wierzyłem też, że tamto było jego pierwszym. Ruch różdżki był zbyt pewny, a dziecko nawet się nie zawahało. Jak dużo żalu i szaleństwa ukrywał złoty chłopiec? Co skalało jego duszę, tak intensywną ciemnością? I dlaczego znów o nim myślałem? Obstawiałem, iż to z powodu świeżości rytuału. W końcu doskonale pamiętałem krew otaczającą nasze ciała. Zapewne jej obecność w moim ciele, skłaniała mój mózg do takich rozważań.

Żeby je ostatecznie zakończyć, postanowiłem również skorzystać z błogosławionych zdolności odprężających, jakie posiadała gorąca kąpiel z olejkami. Odkręciłem kurek w wannie i ruchem ręki, zdjąłem swoje szaty, które złożone pojawiły się na stoliku obok umywalki. Ciepło wody otoczyło moje kościste ciało. Spojrzałem na siebie krytycznie, zapisując w głowie dodanie do planu dnia treningów, połączonych z odpowiednią dietą. Nie mogłem przecież polegać jedynie na swojej magii, jak robiło to wiele głupców nazywających się czarodziejami.

Nabierając trochę cieczy w swoje dłonie, uniosłem je do góry, aby oblać nią twarz i włosy. Zamknąłem powieki, wzdychając głęboko. Doświadczanie tak trywialnej czynności, jaką jest mycie się po tylu latach spędzonych, jako zjawa, było dla mnie wręcz euforyczne. Uniosłem kąciki ust w górę, pluskając rękami kilka razy w wodę niczym kilkuletnie dziecko. Zdecydowałem się na opuszczenie wanny dopiero wtedy, gdy na moje ramiona wstąpiła gęsia skórka. Chwyciłem ręcznik powieszony na haczyku i szczelnie się nim otuliłem, podchodząc do lustra. Och.

Wpatrywałem się w siebie z rozszerzonymi oczami. W zwierciadle odbijała się do mnie moja około dwudziestosześcioletnia letnia postać. Miałem ostrzejsze rysy twarzy, niż jako uczeń Hogwartu, a moje tęczówki barwił połyskujący szkarłat. Zafascynowany pogładziłem swój policzek palcami, przejeżdżając delikatnie po ustach i szyi. Coś było zdecydowanie nie tak. Miałem z powrotem mój opanowany umysł, wykonywałem magię, o której zapomniałem po stworzeniu medalionu, a w jelitach gromadziły mi się obrzydliwe emocje. Skrzywiłem się i szybko transmutowałem szaty w zestaw do spania, po czym nadal roztrzęsiony ubrałem go, wybiegając z pomieszczenia w celu zdobycia odpowiedzi.

…

Potter spał w najlepsze, rozłożony na lewej połowie łóżka z niewinną miną. Nie wiedziałem, czemu, ale na ten widok cała złość i zdenerwowanie ulotniły się ze mnie w zawrotnym tempie. Dlaczego byłem taki sfrustrowany? Zmarszczyłem brwi i drapiąc się po głowie, wspiąłem się na drugą połowę posłania. Ciepła, kojąca magia otoczyła mnie ciaśniej niż kołdra. Nie wiem, kiedy zasnąłem.

.

.

.

Zacierałem dłonie, patrząc na scenę przed sobą. Gnijące zwłoki, których wyciekające płyny doszczętnie zniszczyły mój dywan z włosów jednorożca, nie mogły ujść temu dzieciakowi na sucho. Zemsta zdecydowanie będzie bardziej niż słodka. Poczułem, że nastał odpowiedni czas na wtrącenie swoich trzech groszy do przebiegu zdarzeń w tym wymiarze. Chaos zaczynał się właśnie teraz, w pokoju hotelowym.

Z drugiej strony z niechęcią podziwiałem rezultaty opracowanego oraz wykonanego przez niego rytuału. Voldemort wydawał się zdrowy i co najważniejsze racjonalny. Jego wygląd również nie miał sobie nic do zarzucenia. Najwyraźniej dodatkowe procenty duszy, które znajdowały się w dzienniku, zredukowały działanie rytuałów, które na sobie odprawiał. Chcąc nie chcąc cieszyłem się z powodzenia, z jakim Harry zrealizował cały rytuał. Podziwiałem krótki okres, w którym zdołał zdobyć wszystkie wymagane składniki oraz dopracowanie do samego końca każdego najmniejszego szczegółu. Początkowo bawiła mnie wyraźna troska z jaką, to robił, ale zaczynałem ją rozumieć. Sam również chciałem dla Losu jak najlepszego spędzenia naszej wspólnej egzystencji.

Czy można było nazwać to słodką miłością? W naszym przypadku na pewno, ale obawiałem się odpowiedzi w przypadku tej dwójki. Byli jednocześnie, tak podobni i różni, że osobiście nie widziałem dla nich przyszłości. Jednak mój towarzysz nie podzielał mojego sceptycyzmu, nieustannie głosząc o połączeniu między ich duszami. Czym właściwie były bratnie dusze? Tak naprawdę nigdy wcześniej nie miałem styczności z czymś takim. Ich przypadek był wyjątkowy. Podejrzewałem, że gdyby nie rozszczep duszy Riddle’a podczas próby zamordowania Harry’ego, to nadal nikt nie miałby najmniejszego pojęcia o czymś takim.

W głębi duszy obawiałem się rezultatów ich relacji. Obdarzyłem Harry’ego znaczną… troską i wiedziałem, jak ogromny ciężar dźwigał każdego dnia na swoich plecach. Jego największą trwogą była wymarzona przez Toma nieśmiertelność. Bał się zostania samemu bez nikogo, kto go zrozumie. Widziałem jego obawy już na początku naszej znajomości, ale z każdym przyjacielem, którego zdobywał, znacznie się ona powiększała. Bałem się, że pewnego dnia Harry rozpadnie się na miliony kawałeczków i nawet ja nie będę w stanie ich pozbierać.

________________________________________

Draco POV

\- Czyli kiedy on wejdzie, Ty zaczniesz śpiewać piosenkę urodzinową, mama wystrzeli konfetti, a ja wbiegnę ubrany w strój hot-doga, niosąc dwudziestopiętrowy gadający tort?

\- Tak, właśnie, tak.- odparł energicznie, przytakując głową Severus.

\- A co będzie robił Lucjusz?- dopytała ze zmarszczonymi brwiami Narcyza.

\- Tata tańczy w tym czasie salsę ze skrzatami w progu kuchni, jednocześnie wypuszczając iskry różdżką.

\- Doskonale, jestem pewna, że będzie zachwycony. – wstała, prostując sukienkę.- Idę zamówić stroję i dekorację.

\- A ja wprowadzę elfy w szczegóły planu. – dodał, również wychodząc Lucjusz.

\- Chyba zostawiłem eliksir na kociołku, zaraz wrócę.- rzucił szybko czarnowłosy.

Zanim się obejrzałem, zostałem sam jak palec w środku porozwalanych kartek, wypisanych piór oraz opakowaniach po słodyczach. Przejechałem dłonią po twarzy w geście załamania. Zapowiadało się długie sprzątanie. Segregowanie porozwalanych po całym pomieszczeniu kartek, flamastrów i jedzenia nie było w naturze dziecka czystej krwi. Miałem od tego przecież skrzaty domowe, ale nie. Mój wspaniałomyślny rodziciel stwierdził, iż potrzebuje wszystkich, bo nie mamy tyle czasu, aby doszkalać jakąś cząstkę później. Więc tak, ja Draco Malfoy urodzony piątego czerwca tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątego roku, posprzątałem ZUPEŁNIE SAM cały pokój i nawet się nie dąsałem! Ba! Zrobiłem to z ogromnym uśmiechem na ustach, kiedy myślałem o szczęśliwej minie Harry’ego, gdy zobaczy efekt.

Szczerze mówiąc, wątpiłem, że miał jakiekolwiek imprezy urodzinowe w sierocińcu… Potrząsnąłem energicznie głową, wyrzucając cały natłok obrazów, na których siedział sam w czterech, szarych zimnych ścianach. Dobrze, że miał teraz mnie, rodziców i wujka Severusa. Mimo wszystko poczułem się nieco brudny, więc skoczyłem na szybką kąpiel oczyszczającą moją duszę z tego nieludzkiego wysiłku. Następnie na nadal wilgotne ciało nałożyłem balsam zmiękczający skórę, wysuszyłem włosy i czując się już zupełnie, jak nowy człowiek ubrałem szaty dzienne.

Po spojrzeniu w lustro, upewniając się, że wyglądałem absolutnie godnie i reprezentacyjnie dla dziedzica Malfoyów wkroczyłem do kominka, u wcześniej biorąc garstkę proszku Fiuu, po czym wykrzyknąłem głośno:

\- Na pokątną!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za wszystkie kudos! <3  
> Chcielibyście dokładny przebieg urodzin Harry'ego czy ten wątek powinien zostać ominięty? Mam z tyłu głowy zaplanowane szalone przyjęcie z dziwnymi wypadkami, ale nie wiem, czy nie zostawić tego tylko w głowie hahah.


	15. Przeklęta kawa

Budzenie się z najbardziej przerażającym Czarnym Panem ostatniego stulecia w jednym łóżku nie należało do rzeczy przyjmowanych ze spokojem i opanowaniem. Dobrze, że ten arogant nadal spał, bo lekko się wzdrygnąłem, a nie chciałbym być wzgardzony i wyśmiewany do końca mojego nieśmiertelnego życia. Najcichszej w świecie wyturlałem się z warstw koców i kołder, po czym udałem do łazienki w celu zmienienia piżamy na coś bardziej wpasowującego się w codzienny strój.

Wyciągnąłem z mojej torby zwykłe czarne obcisłe spodnie i zielony sweter. Ubrany, odświeżyłem oddech zaklęciem i przeczesałem loki palcami w celu nadania im artystycznego nieładu, a przynajmniej to określenie ładnie nazywało moje lenistwo. Wyglądając olśniewająco, jak zwykle, wróciłem do pokoju głównego i wyszedłem na balkon, żeby poobserwować ludzi śpieszących się do pracy lub przeklinających swoje życie. Z tyłu głowy zapisywałem różnorodność ich emocji i zachowań. Po piętnastu minutach doszczętnie się znudziłem, więc postanowiłem obudzić mojego jedynego towarzysza. Ciekawe, czy Otiss dalej wylegiwał się w mojej pościeli? Dziwne przeczucie kazało mi sądzić, iż tak właśnie było. W końcu o wiele bardziej niż ja uwielbiał wylegiwać się nieustannie na łóżku. Och, jak bardzo chciałem magicznie się koło niego znaleźć i podzielić jego sposób spędzania wolnego czasu.

Odrzuciłem tę myśl na bok i rozważyłem kilka sposobów na obudzenie Marvolo ze snu, aby jednoczesne ujść z życiem. Skończyło się na tym, że stałem przy ramie łóżka i obserwowałem jego pogrążoną w śnie beznamiętną twarz. Długie, grube czarne rzęsy rzucały delikatny cień na jego delikatnie zarumienione od wysokiej temperatury policzki. Cóż, skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że ten widok nie był w jakiś chory oraz kompletnie pokręcony sposób przyjemny. Tak, kompletnie bezbronny i śpiący jak noworodek Voldemort był dla mnie przyjemnym widokiem. Czas się leczyć. Obstawiałem, iż zaklęcie uśmiercające ukazywało skutki uboczne w postaci stopniowego szaleństwa podczas starzenia się.

\- Czy masz zamiar jeszcze długo na mnie patrzeć?- powiedział dalej z zamkniętymi powiekami mężczyzna.

\- W sumie, to tak.

Na moje słowa otworzył oczy, ukazując głęboką czerwień jego tęczówki. Moja krew zaczęła szybciej krążyć w żyłach. Ich unikalny odcień dodawał mu plus dziesięć do uroku. Zamrugałem kilka razy, szczerząc się, jak głupi do sera. Na mój gest jedynie zmarszczył brwi i kompletnie mnie ignorując, odwrócił na drugą stronę. Cmoknąłem z oburzeniem, a następnie zacząłem szturchać go w plecy.

 _\- Jeśli za chwilę nie przestaniesz, to Cię zabiję._ – wysyczał ze słyszalnym zirytowaniem.

_\- Składasz naprawdę kuszące propozycje z samego rana. Nie planowałeś może…_

Moja cięta riposta została przerwana błyskawicznym zwrotem akcji. Czy Riddle dostał jakieś super moce przy rytuale? Nie wiem, ale w dosłownie ułamku sekundy przewrócił się w moją stronę i złapał za rękę, wykręcając ją w przeciwnym niż naturalny kierunek.

\- Ała! To boli! Pomocy! – krzyknąłem, ale niestety nie na długo, ponieważ zakrył moje usta, drugą dłonią.

\- Dobrze, teraz gdy zrozumiałeś swoją sytuację, powiem to raz, ale dokładnie.- urwał, aby dodać dramatyzmu.- Nie jestem porannym ptaszkiem i nie znoszę przeszkadzających mi bachorów, rozumiesz?

Pokiwałem głową w geście zrozumienia. Tak, naprawdę chciałem, żeby po prostu mnie wypuścił.

\- Cieszę się. Możesz teraz grzecznie znaleźć sobie, jakieś zajęcie odpowiednie dla dziecka w Twoim wieku i dać mi spokój.

Ugryzłem go delikatnie w palce, ponieważ ceniłem sobie swoje ciało w jednym kawałku. Na mój ruch na jego twarzy ukazało się obrzydzenie zmieszane z oburzeniem, ale wynik był taki, iż mnie puścił.

\- Jesteś pieprzoną królową dramatu! Gorszą niż Draco! – zmrużyłem oczy i zacisnąłem szczękę. Nie zareagował na moje słowa w żaden sposób, wycierał jedynie oślinioną dłoń w pościel. Uniosłem brew do góry i parsknąłem. Nie brzydził się przeważającej ilości mojej krwi w swoich żyłach, ale śliny już tak? Dobrze! Jeśli ten ignorant chciał spokoju, to z przyjemnością mu go zapewnię! Obróciłem się na pięcie i ruszyłem w stronę drzwi wyjściowych.

\- Gdzie idziesz?- usłyszałem głos za sobą. Odwróciłem się w jego stronę i jednocześnie przytrzymując na wpół otwarte drzwi, odparłem.

\- Znaleźć sobie zajęcie dla takich bachorów jak ja. Nie wiem, może wskrzeszę kolejnego dupka.

Trzasnąłem spektakularnie drzwiami. Czy ten przebieg zdarzeń utrwali się w naszej rutynie? Już praktycznie czułem nadciągający wstyd. Zdecydowanie powinien odzwyczaić się od trzaskania drzwiami i uciekania za każdym razem, gdy dyskusja przestawała mi się podobać…

________________________________________

Przechadzałem się po szarych i zimnych ulicach Londynu rozważając wszystkie problemy egzystencjalne, które mnie nachodziły. Dobrze, pomyślmy. Niedługo koniec wakacji i znów będę musiał wrócić do Hogwartu, udając normalnego dwunastolatka, który wcale nie planuje przejęcia władzy nad światem. Hm, to nie będzie raczej trudnym zadaniem, aczkolwiek obawiałem się nagabywania i bycia pod stałym okiem Starca. Po tym, gdy odrzuciłem jego ofertę, co do spędzenia tych dwóch miesięcy z Dursleyami, na pewno zacznie zwracać na mnie większą uwagę niż dotychczas. Och tak, właśnie tego mi brakowało.

Zastanawiałem się też, jak podziękować rodzicom Draco i samemu blondynowi za ogół tego, co dla mnie zrobili, ponieważ szczerze mówiąc, wcale nie musieli. Nadal zadziwiał mnie poziom życzliwości i dobra w ludziach. Co skłaniało ich do dobrowolnej pomocy innym? Na czym polegała reakcja zachodząca w ich mózgach, przez którą decydowali się właśnie na coś takiego? W tak krótkim obrębie czasowym sprawiali, że czułem nieustanną ciężkość na żołądku oraz topnienie serca. Szerokie uśmiechy łączone z czułościami będącymi na porządku dziennym, były dla mnie czymś kompletnie nowym i… dziwnym.

Czy uzależniłem się od ciepła drugiego człowieka? Im więcej go dostawałem, to chciałem tylko więcej i więcej. Moje dłonie same skręcały w stronę talii chłopaka i obejmowały, a usta rozszerzały w uśmiechu, chcąc stworzyć go na twarzy drugiej osoby. W głębi duszy pragnąłem zostania częścią tej rodziny. Posiadanie kogoś, kto kochałby mnie miłością bezwarunkową, byłoby nowe i ekscytujące. Miłość… Uwielbiałem widzieć ją w oczach innych. Rozszerzone źrenice, pogłębiające się zaczerwienienie na kościach policzkowych i ta gorąca aura, która chciała się we mnie wtopić, porywały mnie bez zastanowienia.

 _Łaknąłem miłości_ , jak zakazanego owocu z jedyną różnicą, iż ja w przeciwieństwie do Ewy, znałem konsekwencje zerwania tego jabłka. Utrzymywanie innych w stanie zauroczenia było o wiele bardziej skuteczne na dłuższą metę. Chętniej wykonywali polecenia oraz robili je z zaangażowaniem i oddaniem, chcąc mi zaimponować. Jedynym minus tkwił w tym, że po jakimś czasie mieli się, za nie wiadomo, kogo, znającego mnie od podszewki. Hipokryzją z mojej strony był fakt, iż jednocześnie gardziłem, tak trywialnymi uczuciami. Rozumiałem pożądanie kogoś pod względem seksualnym czy intelektualnie stymulacyjnym, ale utrzymywać to, dodając dodatkowe uciążliwe odczucia? Szaleństwo.  
Potrząsnąłem głową i udałem się w stronę kawiarni w celu oczyszczenia umysłu. Mogłem jednocześnie pić napój bogów, jakim była kawa ze spienionym mlekiem i karmelem, a przy tym obserwować innych. Przywitały mnie niesamowicie kontrastujące ze sobą neonowe ściany. Byłem zaskoczony, ponieważ w większości tego typu miejsc górowały szarości i klasyczne dekoracje. Tutaj jednak było kompletnie na odwrót, nazwałbym to wręcz kiczowatym wystrojem. Poczułem się wręcz, jak na jednym ze światów, na którym przez jakiś czas przebywałem w celach badawczych.

Ludzie komunikowali się tam przez projekcję wyświetlane przez małe zegarki stworzone z grafenu, który sprawiał, że były elastyczne i wręcz niezniszczalne, a samochody napędzali energią powietrzną, dzięki czemu mogły, unieść się do góry i niwelować natłok na ulicy. Tydzień, jaki tam spędziłem, był chyba jednym z najbardziej szokujących i napełnionych natłokiem informacji. Zastanawiałem się, kiedy ten sam postęp w elektronice i eksperymentach pojawi się na tej ziemi. Finalnie, przecież wszystkie były tylko kolejnymi etapami na pętli czasowej.

Co do podróżowania w czasie, to nie było ono bezpieczne dla zwykłych czarodziejów. Z własnej głupoty tworzyli paradoksy, płodzili dzieci z własną matką lub zabijali swoją młodszą wersję poprzez szok, a ja musiałem to wszystko sprzątać i nie, nie należało to do rzeczy przyjemnych. Odrzucając nieprzyjemne wspomnienia, podszedłem do kelnerki, stojącej za ladą. Polerowała niebieską szmatką szklanki z ponurą miną.

\- Poproszę Caramel Macchiato z dodatkową porcją słodzika. – zwróciłem jej uwagę, składając zamówienie. Spojrzała na mnie znad materiału i oceniała przez moment.

\- Jesteś pewien, że wszedłeś do odpowiedniego lokalu, chłopcze? To nie miejsce dla dzieci, napoje są dość drogie. – odpowiedziała, ukazując szparę między zębami.

\- Nie martwiłbym się o to na twoim miejscu, jestem na tyle dużym dzieckiem, że potrafię odczytać cenę na tablicy.

Ponownie wlepiła we mnie spojrzenie, jakby zdziwiona, tak pewnym tonem, w jakim jej odpowiedziałem i po chwili się uśmiechnęła.

\- To będzie sześć funtów.

Położyłem monety na ladzie i odsunąłem się na bok, w poszukiwaniu miejsca do spoczynku. Po krótkiej obserwacji wybrałem delikatnie zaciemniony stolik przy oknie z dala od innych. Usiadłem na czerwonym obrotowym krześle podobnym do tych z barów nocnych i oparłem głowę o dłoń. Ciekawe, czy ten dupek już wstał? Nie, nie będę o nim myślał, jesteśmy w końcu w konflikcie, niech radzi sobie sam. Ha! Jestem ciekawy, jak poradził sobie bez pomocy w postaci różdżki.  
Zaparowałem lekko szybę swoim oddechem i gdy miałem już zacząć rysować na tej plamie jakieś kompletnie niezrozumiane kształty, Anna, bo tak napisane miała na plakietce przypiętej do koszuli, podała mi napój.

\- Dzięki. – rzuciłem od niechcenia.

Nie usłyszałem odpowiedzi, więc kompletnie zbagatelizowałem tę sprawę. Najzwyczajniej w świecie nigdy tu nie wrócę. No, chyba że ta kawa poruszyłaby moje wykwintne kubki smakowe. Objąłem rękoma kubek, ogrzewając zmarznięte palce i przymknąłem oczy. Poczułem nieprzyjemne ciągnięcie z tyłu czaszki połączone z naciskiem. Zmarszczyłem brwi i starałem się dowiedzieć, co było tego źródłem. Em, jak głęboko zachodziło moje połączenie z Voldemortem i dlaczego chciał się dostać do mojej głowy? Odparłem napór, ale ten wrócił po chwili ze zdwojoną siłą, przez co przewróciłem naczynie i całą ciecz rozlała się na stolik, plamiąc podłogę na brązowo i parząc moje dłonie. Zdążyłem zeskoczyć z siedzenia w tym samym momencie, gdy poczułem pociągnięcie za pępek.

Aportowałem się. Upadłem na pośladki, na pewno je sobie przy okazji obijając i patrzyłem na Marvolo, który nachylał się nade mną z zaciętą miną. Moje ręce bardzo nieprzyjemnie piekły, więc rzuciłem na nie niewerbalne zaklęcie leczące.

\- Co Ty sobie wyobrażasz, zachowując się jak panna z okresem? – spytał na starcie. Westchnąłem głośno, jednocześnie przewracając oczami.

\- Wybacz mój miłosierny Panie, już Ci tłumaczę. – odparłem sarkastycznie. Na Salazara, on naprawdę czekał na wyjaśnienia! Czy wziął moje słowa na poważnie? Zacząłem się zastanawiać gdzie podział się ten cały spryt i refleks, jaki zobaczyłem w jego dziennikowej formie.- Oczywiście, że nie będę Ci się tłumaczył! – wykrzyknąłem, starając się podnieść. – Nie jestem jakimś Twoim sługusem i nie muszę wyjaśniać Ci każdej pieprzonej minuty mojego życia! Lepiej Ty mi powiedz, jak mnie tu ściągnąłeś!

Przechylił głowę w bok, analizując cały mój wybuch. Ugh, jego beznamiętna maska czasami mnie denerwowała.

\- Zorientowałem się, iż mam taką opcję. Gdyby nie Twoje silne bariery nałożone na umysł, mógłbym również widzieć Twoimi oczami. – wyjaśnił naukowym tonem. Złapałem się za włosy i pociągnąłem, ukazując tym samym bliznę zdobiącą moje czoło, co ciekawe wzrok mężczyzny momentalnie na nią poleciał. Widziałem, jak wystawia dłoń, zapewne w celu dotknięcia jej, ale nie miałem teraz czasu ani ochoty na obmacywanki.

\- Siedziałem w kawiarni, rozlałem przez Ciebie moją ulubioną kawę i pewnie kelnerka od siedmiu boleści, która mnie obsługiwała dostała zawału, nie możemy tego tak zostawić.

\- … My? – zapytał z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- A kto do tego doprowadził? Krasnoludki? – nie dałem mu możliwości odpowiedzenia i pociągnąłem za ramię, aportując nas do zaułka obok pomieszczenia. Kiedy byliśmy już na miejscu, otrzepałem swój sweter z nieistniejących paproszków i poszedłem w energicznym tempie do celu. Zbliżając się do drzwi, usłyszałem rozmowę prowadzoną wewnątrz.

\- I nagle zniknął, przysięgam!

\- Mówi pani, że dziesięcioletnie dziecko, które miało błyszczące oczy, weszło do kawiarni w biały dzień, zamówiło kawę i nagle zniknęło, a jedyne, co po nim zostało to plama na podłodze?

\- Nie! Ta plama to nie on tylko napój, który mu wydałam i czy Pan ma mnie za szaloną? Nie jestem szalona! On naprawdę tu był!

\- Macie jakiś monitoring? – ponownie odezwał się gruby głos funkcjonariusza. Przerwałem tę idiotyczną wymianę zdań, wchodząc do środka. Za mną podążył Riddle.

\- To on! To ten chłopak! – wykrzyknęła, wskazując na mnie palcem dziewczyna.

Nie dałem zbyt dużej możliwości do zareagowania policjantom, ponieważ wyciągnąłem różdżkę i rzuciłem trzy szybkie zaklęcia uśmiercające. Dla zapewnienia załatwienia tej sprawy zajrzałem jeszcze do zaplecza, aby upewnić się, iż nikogo tam nie ma. Gdy wróciłem, Tom siedział na jednej z kanap, patrząc na stygnące ciała. Miałem właśnie podejść do zwłok w celu ich usunięcia, ale przerwał mi jego głos.

-Czym jesteś?

Odwróciłem się gwałtownie w jego stronę, czując lekką panikę w środku. To nie czas na tę rozmowę!

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. – odpowiedziałem, dziękując bogom za to, że mój głos wyszedł, tak obojętny, jak chciałem.

\- Ministerstwo powinno już tu być, w zasadzie to nawet wcześniej. Wtedy w posiadłości mojego ojca też zabiłeś tego mężczyznę zaklęciem.

Patrzył mi intensywnie w oczy, a ja czułem ciarki przechodzące po plecach. Nie chciałem obrzydzić Marvolo swojej osoby, zwłaszcza, iż Mistrz Śmierci nie należał do grona osób, z którymi ludzie chcieli się zadawać.

\- To nie jest teraz istotne, nie mówmy o tym, proszę. – może uległa reakcja na niego zadziała?

Wstał, podchodząc do mnie na zdecydowanie zbyt małą odległość, a przez jego wzrost poczułem się jeszcze bardziej mały.

\- Jaki dwunastolatek potrafi rzucić Avadę Kedavrę bez najmniejszego zawahania się? Powtórzę jeszcze raz. – nachylił się w dół, zbliżając nasze twarze do siebie. – Czym jesteś?

Nienawidziłem swojego życia, przysięgam. Zachciało mi się kawy, cholera jasna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za wszystkie kudos i komentarze! <3  
> No to nasz Harry wkopał się po same uszy. Jak myślicie, uda mu się wywinąć z tej rozmowy, czy będzie zmuszony wyjawić całą prawdę? I jak bardzo okropna okazałaby się ta prawda?  
> Co do urodzin, idąc za komentarzem vElathy (przy okazji dużo miłości dla Ciebie za tą sugestię), postanowiłam napisać je w formie bonusu, dajcie mi trochę czasu, ponieważ sama muszę wymyślić jakieś nierealne akcje, które mogłyby się tam wydarzyć haha.


	16. Szczęście

Mój mózg działał na najwyższych obrotach, próbując wiarygodnie i jak najkorzystniej dla mnie wywinąć się z tej sytuacji. Policzkowałem się wewnętrznie za moją głupotę, jaką było pominięcie faktu, że Voldemort po zregenerowaniu się w nocy zwiąże w końcu wszystko w całość i zacznie się zadawanie pytań. Dlaczego nie pomyślałem o tym, iż zabijanie ludzi zaklęciem z taką lekkością, jakbym rzucał lumos, mogło być z deka podejrzane? Nie miałem najmniejszej chęci na wyjawianie swojego statusu, bo po pierwsze nie chciałem obrzydzić do siebie Riddle’a, a po drugie, gdzie byłaby zabawa? Chciałem obserwować, jak męczy się z rozwikłaniem tej zagadki i szuka wszędzie, gdzie popadnie. Utrzymywanie stałego zainteresowania u Czarnego Pana musiało być niesamowicie podniecające oraz z pewnością podtrzymywałoby stały poziom adrenaliny, której potrzebowałem.

Postanowiłem, więc opracować, jak najbardziej prawdopodobne do uwierzenia kłamstwo. Leglimencja w końcu na mnie nie działała, zatem nie mógł sprawdzić, czy mówię prawdę. Tylko, co mogłoby faktycznie mieć miejsce? Nie, żebym miał dużo czasu, bo Marvolo utrzymywał ze mną stały kontakt wzrokowy i czułem się prawie jak w klatce, gdy nachylił się nade mną swoim ciałem. No dobra, lekkie dreszcze przeszły mi po plecach, przyznaję się bez bicia!

\- Dumbledore już wcześniej podejrzewał, że uciekniesz z kamieniem filozoficznym, więc zdjął mi namiar z różdżki, żebym mógł się w razie, czego samodzielnie obronić. – wyrecytowałem bez tchu, starając się, aby usłyszał porażkę w moim głosie. Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy, a ja poczułem nacisk na bariery w mojej głowie. Ha, jeden zero dla mnie Thomas. To nie zadziała.

_\- Wpuść mnie!_ – zażądał. Huh, czy zawsze, gdy się denerwował, przechodził na parseltounge?

\- Nie widzę potrzeby, sam pomyśl. Nie mam, po co kłamać. - odpowiedziałem, uwalniając się z tego cielesnego zatrzasku. Usiadłem na barku i przechyliłem głowę w bok, machając nogami.

\- Skoro wiedział, że będę chciał go ukraść, to czemu wysłał tam Ciebie? Zresztą, dlaczego w ogóle przyjął mnie na posadę nauczyciela?

\- Czy to nieoczywiste? Nie obchodzi go moje życie. Widzi mnie, jako baranka ofiarnego, który uratuje dla niego magiczną cywilizację. Co do przyjęcia Cię do pracy… Skąd mam wiedzieć? Może lubi utrzymywać mnie w stałym obszarze zagrożenia? A może najzwyczajniej w świecie go, to bawi, bo jest okropnym zwyrodnialcem? Sam nie wiem...

\- Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, że aż tak bardzo go nie znosisz. – Jego ton znacznie złagodniał. Czułem, że zagrożenie również zmalało.

\- Ciężko przepadać za kimś, kto jawnie wystawia Cię na śmierć.

\- Kiedy poznałeś prawdę? I dlaczego jesteś, tak neutralnie do mnie nastawiony? Nie wiem, czy pamiętasz, ale zamordowałem Twoich rodziców.

\- Powiedzmy, że miałem małą pomoc, o której kiedyś Ci opowiem. – mrugnąłem do niego. – I tak, wiem, że ich zabiłeś, ale tak, jak Ci, kiedyś pisałem, nie zdążyłem się nawet do nich przywiązać, więc nie odczuwam do ciebie żadnych wrogości z powodu tego incydentu. Byłeś też nieco… niedysponowany umysłowo, prawda? Jasne, powinienem przekląć Cię na tysiąc sposobów za Twoją głupotę, ale co by mi to dało? Nic.

\- To dość… dojrzałe podejście.

\- Już dawno powinieneś był zauważyć, że jedynie moje ciało ma dwanaście lat. Nie zważając, jak bardzo żenująco, to brzmi.

\- Tak… Cóż… Starzec nauczył Cię klątwy zabijania? A to ciekawe. W końcu wpadł na to, że zaklęcia rozweselające nie dadzą rady w starciu z najpotężniejszym Czarnym Panem?

Przekręciłem oczami. Mimo jego irytującej postawy schodziliśmy z głównego tematu, co niezmiernie mnie cieszyło.

\- Masz widoczne problemy z ego, Tom. I nie, nie nauczył mnie.

\- W takim razie, kto to zrobił? – uniósł brew. Uśmiechnąłem się najniewinniejszym uśmiechem, jaki znałem.

\- Nadal nie wierzysz w moje umiejętności, co? Oczywiście, że sam opanowałem ten czar.

\- Och? – wyglądał na naprawdę zszokowanego.

\- Chyba nie sądzisz, że prosi się kogoś o takie rzeczy? Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie wyszkoli dwunastoletniego dziecka w tych dziedzinach. – odparłem, po czym zacząłem przygotowywać sobie od nowa moją ukochaną kawę z podwójnym karmelem. Czułem podążające za każdym moim ruchem, oczy mężczyzny. Do Salazara! Czy on nie musiał mrugać?

\- Też chcesz? – zapytałem, zerkając na niego z pełną uprzejmością.

\- Tak. – wydusił z siebie po kilku sekundach.

\- Świetnie, jaką?

\- Zwykłą czarną z odrobiną mleka i dwoma łyżeczkami cukru.

\- Wow, pijesz kawę z mlekiem?

\- Co w tym dziwnego? – spytał zdezorientowany.

Nie umiałem mu w sumie odpowiedzieć no, bo serio. Wyobrażacie sobie najbardziej przerażającego, inteligentnego i budzącego respekt Czarnego Pana, który pije kawę z mlekiem po wymordowaniu, jakiejś wioski? Nie mogłem opanować wybuchu śmiechu po tym, kiedy to sobie wyobraziłem. Nadal się chichrając, podałem mu kubek i sam usiadłem naprzeciwko.

________________________________________

Voldemort POV

Najwięksi wrogowie popijający napoje w nowoczesnej kawiarni, to nic nadzwyczajnego, prawda? Oczywiście, że nie. Grindelwald też na pewno umawiał się na takie spotkania z Dumbledorem. Szczerze mówiąc, nie byłem do końca przekonany co do rzetelności wyjaśnienia chłopca. W naturze tego przeklętego dyrektora było udawanie, że coś nie ma miejsca i reagowanie dopiero pod koniec. Cokolwiek, stwierdziłem, iż sam odkryję prawdę i później odpowiednio ukarzę Pottera za owijanie w bawełnę oraz zsyłanie mnie na fałszywe części tego, co mówił.

\- Jak się czujesz? Nie zauważyłeś nic niepokojącego? – wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia, pytając.

Dlaczego interesował go mój stan? Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie zadaję takich trywialnych pytań Czarnoksiężnikom. Ach, racja. Harry nigdy nie pokazał mi się od normalnej strony. Zawsze tkwiło w nim coś dziwnego i intrygującego. Im więcej czasu z nim spędziłem, tym bardziej czułem się, jakbym go w ogóle nie znał. Chciałem sobie wytłumaczyć jego wahania nastrojów, ale nie miałem jak. W końcu nie był dziewczyną w okresie dorastania, mimo że się, jak owa zachowywał. Tego byłem pewien.

Oczami wyobraźni widziałem warstwy masek i pomieszanych uczuć, nałożonych na jego twarz. Pytanie tylko, kiedy dziecko nie wytrzyma tego nawału i wybuchnie? No i co najważniejsze, kim jest prawdziwy Chłopiec, Który Przeżył? Wracając do jego pytania. Tak, niepokoiło mnie wiele rzeczy, ale żadna z nich nie okazałaby się czymś, czym chciałem się dzielić. Zakładałem, że natłok nieznanych mi wcześniej odczuć i emocji, był normalny po tylu latach egzystowania, jako zjawa, ale dlaczego czułem się taki… pełny? Panowałem nad wszystkimi dziedzinami magii, jakie utraciłem po stworzeniu drugiego horkruksa. W mojej głowie przewijały się wspomnienia sytuacji, o których zapomniałem, a umysł był ostry, jak brzytwa.

\- Dlaczego tak wyglądam? – Cudownie, palnąłem chyba największą głupotę, jaką mogłem. Kiedy zacząłem cofać się w rozwoju?

\- Och, wiesz Tom. Gdy dwóch ludzi bardzo się kocha…

Warknąłem na niego, gniewnie.

\- Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi. – przysięgam, kiedyś znajdę sposób na wychowanie tego bachora. Zielonooki patrzył na mnie chwilę z rozmarzeniem, jakby niepewny tego, co ma odpowiedzieć.

\- Byłeś bardzo czarujący, jako szesnastolatek. – odparł w końcu. Powstrzymałem, „co” cisnące mi się na usta i zacząłem łączyć fakty. Szesnastolatek, mój młody wygląd, wspomnienia, magia.

\- Użyłeś horkruksa! – wstałem gwałtownie, uderzając dłońmi o blat tak mocno, iż ciecz w naczyniu zaczęła drgać. – Skąd go wziąłeś, Ty…

\- Uspokój się. Złość piękności szkodzi, a nie zrobisz kariery, wyglądając jak hybryda węża z człowiekiem. – przerwał mi, kładąc swoją dłoń na mojej. Poczułem iskierkę przechodzącą w tamtej kończynie.- Musiałem go użyć, byłeś, delikatnie mówiąc… niedysponowany umysłowo.

Czy to prawda? Argumenty chłopca były racjonalne i podparte rzeczywistością, ale wewnętrzna obawa przed śmiercią skutecznie to przysłaniała. Czułem delikatny ruch w myślach, również broniący Harry’ego. Czy dusza z nośnika mogła się ze mną komunikować? Musiałem zbadać ten aspekt w wolnym czasie.

\- Którego użyłeś? – miałem nadzieję, że dzieciak nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że nie umiałem sobie przypomnieć kolejności ich tworzenia.

\- Dziennik, to było nawet ciekawe doświadczenie. – odpowiedział i zaczął się śmiać pod nosem. Ten dźwięk zdecydowanie zapisywał się do tych przyjemnych i zaraźliwych. Dobrze, że umiałem nad sobą panować, bo inaczej sam zacząłbym się śmiać.

\- Co takiego Cię rozbawiło? – poczułem zaintrygowanie.

\- Ach, nic. Zupełnie nic, Thomas. – machnął drugą ręką w lekceważącym geście.

\- Ważniejszą kwestią jest raczej, jak go znalazłeś i odkryłeś, że w ogóle je stworzyłem.

Paniczne myśli nadal nie chciały opuścić mojego umysłu. Wszystko było zbyt zagmatwane i zawiłe. Do Salazara, Harry miał tylko jedenaście lat! Nie wierzyłem w to, że w tak krótkim czasie od wejścia w magiczny świat zdołał odkryć tyle tajemnic, które nawet nie obmyły umysłów dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu procent społeczeństwa. Coś było nie tak, zdecydowanie nie tak! Moje myśli pędziły w zawrotnym tempie. Harry przestał się śmiać. Duszącą, ciemna magia zaczęła wypełniać całe pomieszczenie.

\- Ty mi powiedziałeś. Czy to nieoczywiste?

Czyli mogli się komunikować. Ta informacja mnie uspokoiła. Jak dużo wiedział o mnie Harry? Co powiedziała mu moja część i jaki miała w tym cel? Sytuacja robiła się z każdym momentem coraz bardziej zawiła.

\- Och…

\- Spokojnie, nie jesteś jakoś bardzo rozmowny. Sam będę musiał wyciągnąć z Ciebie większość informacji.

\- Dlaczego on chciał, żebyś mi pomógł? Po samym sobie podejrzewałbym raczej osobistej chęci na własną oddzielną egzystencję.

\- Był nieco załamany finałem całego tego szaleństwa. No i nie przeszkadza mu bycie we mnie. Jakkolwiek, to brzmi… Jesteśmy dość… zżyci.

Nie potrafiłem zebrać się do żadnej sensownej odpowiedzi. Częściowo zszokował mnie fakt, że ten maleńki kawałek duszy znajdujący się w Harrym normalnie się z nim komunikował i nie próbował opętać jego ciała, żeby zrobić z niego życiowy pojemnik. Z drugiej strony mogłem być jedynie wdzięczny samemu sobie (jak to brzmiało), że dał mu wskazówki, co do sukcesywnego rytuału. Byłem dzięki temu silniejszy niż wcześniej. Postanowiłem kompletnie zmienić temat.

\- W jaki sposób będziemy komunikować się podczas roku szkolnego?

Harry przybrał zszokowany wyraz, który szybko został zastąpiony delikatnym uśmiechem. Patrząc na niego uważniej, dostrzegłem dziwne przebłyski w oczach. Okej, uznałem to za kompletnie niepokojący wyraz.

\- Dziennik nie był złą formą. Możemy stworzyć kopię tego, który posiadam w bagażniku i odpowiednio je zaczarować.

\- Czy Twój pomysł ma na celu do czegoś nawiązać? – spytałem sarkastycznie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. – odparł podobnym tonem.

Cóż, to wcale nie był taki zły pomysł. Był również najprostszy i najbezpieczniejszy. Ach, na co tak właściwie się pisałem? I dlaczego w ogóle chciałem utrzymywać z nim dalszy kontakt? Czasem kompletnie nie rozumiałem swoich poczynań…

________________________________________

Harry POV

Tegoroczne zakupy na ulicy pokątnej były dla mnie bardzo traumatyczne. Musiałem użerać się z niejakim Glideroyem Lockhartem, który za cel życiowy obrał sobie zrobienie zdjęcia _z wybrańcem_. Z trudem opanowałem odruch skręcenia mu karku przy wszystkich. Chciałem wyjść z tej sytuacji jak najgrzeczniej i dopiero później zrobić mu krzywdę na osobności. Na szczęście moja ukochana mama kwoka, Cyzia, oburzała się owym przydomkiem i z ochronnym ramieniem owiniętym wokół moich pleców, wyprowadziła nas ze sklepu, tworząc przy tym niezłą aferę do Proroka Codziennego. Nie, żeby ją to obeszło. Odwołała się, opisując brak szacunku, z jakim zostałem potraktowany, przez co do dziś dostawałem kosze podarunkowe, które miały działać, jak przeprosiny. Cóż, kto by gardził słodyczami?

Jutro zaczynał się drugi rok szkolny. Byłem już spakowany i razem z Draco leżeliśmy pod gałęziami wierzby, relaksując się przed długą podróżą pociągiem, jaka nas czekała. Słyszałem pluski fontanny, która stała kilka metrów od nas oraz urywki rozmów połączone z rechotaniem, które miało miejsce przy jeziorze. Narcyza i Lucjusz chcieli spędzić ostatnie chwile wraz z nami. Nie miałem nic przeciwko, czułem się, jak część rodziny.

Dalej nie mogłem uwierzyć, że przygotowali dla mnie urodzinową niespodziankę na miarę jakiejś gali. To było zdecydowanie zbyt pokręcone. Może kiedyś wam o tym opowiem… Przeturlałem się w stronę blondyna i ułożony na boku, obserwowałem jego delikatne piegi rozsypane po policzkach, na które nakładał przez cały czas uroki zakrywające. Wyjaśnił mi, że pojawiały się tylko latem z powodu intensywnych promieni słonecznych padających na jego szlachetną skórę. Dokładnie, tak powiedział, niczego nie pominąłem.  
Chłopak zorientował się po jakimś czasie, iż jest obserwowany i uchylił powieki, odsłaniając swoje szare, jaśniejsze nawet od nieba tęczówki. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, co od razu odwzajemnił.

\- Jestem, tak szczęśliwy, Harry.

I to wszystko. Cztery słowa uderzające wprost do mojego serca i zbijające ostatnią warstwę lodu, która na nim była. Poczułem wolność oraz coś jeszcze… szczyptę czegoś ciepłego przeplatającego się z troską i obsesją. Draco musiał zauważyć, to w moich oczach, bo kąciki jego ust o mało nie podzieliły jego twarzy na pół.

\- Ja też, Draco, ja też.

Otiss otoczył nasze ciała, skradając dodatkowe ciepło.

________________________________________

W momencie, kiedy Theodore odnalazł nas w przedziale, straciłem oddech na dobrych kilkanaście sekund, ponieważ tak mocno mnie przytulał. Uznałem to za urocze, przecież widzieliśmy się niecały miesiąc temu. Wzajemnie wymienialiśmy się historiami, jakie wydarzyły podczas czasu wolnego. Sam głównie milczałem, bo blondyn o wiele żywiej i chętniej przedstawiał tak zwyczajne sytuacje, jak wspólne śniadania, czy bieganie boso po ogrodzie podczas deszczu.

Rozważyłem zaproponowanie mu w przyszłości zostania aktorem. Obstawiałem trzy knuty, iż pobiłby cały czarodziejski świat sztuki na łopatki. Po wyjściu z lokomotywy odbyła się standardowa procedura. Hagrid znów krzyczał do pierwszorocznych, którzy popłynęli w łódkach trójkami, a my tym razem zostaliśmy przewiezieni przez testrale, które były skórzastymi końmi, ze skrzydłami jak u nietoperza. Podejrzewałem, iż byłem jedną z niewielu osób, które miały okazję zobaczyć te rzadkie, ale piękne stworzenia.

Wielka Sala była jak zawsze wypełniona rozmaitymi dekoracjami i latającymi świeczkami, a tiara przydziału śpiewała powitalną piosenkę o czterech domach. Przyjąłem to wszystko z taką samą obojętnością jak w zeszłym roku. Podnosiłem wzrok znad talerza tylko wtedy, gdy słyszałem głośne: Slytherin! Największa ilość dzieci trafiła do Gryffindoru w tym kolejna spuścizna Weasleyów. Nie zapamiętałem jej imienia, bo w sumie nawet nie chciałem, ale intrygującym faktem okazała się jej rozpacz wypisana na twarzy po przydzieleniu do lwów. Liczyłem tylko na to, że nie będzie takim irytującym gównem, jak jej brat.

Po kolacji spędziłem jeszcze trochę czasu z chłopcami w kwaterach Severusa, który już narzekał na uczniów. Na Salazara, skoro jest taki pierwszego dnia, to, co będzie po tygodniu? Nie da mi żyć. Będę przez cały rok słuchał o niekompetencji każdego rocznika, jaki tu jest.

\- Wpadnę w alkoholizm przez te dzieciaki. – westchnął.

\- To nie przez nie, w nie wpadniesz, wujku. – odpowiedział mu blondyn, na co zaśmiał się Theo.

\- Nie narzekaj, Severusie. Masz stałe źródło rozrywki, na którym możesz się bez ani jednej konsekwencji wyładowywać. Dzięki nieskończonym pokładom libido Weasleyów zawsze będziesz miał przynajmniej jedną rudą głowę, do gnębienia. – rzuciłem z uśmiechem. Draco spojrzał na mnie z lisim wyrazem twarzy.

\- Patrzyła na Ciebie całą kolację, Harry, chyba wpadłeś jej w oko.

Posłałem mu zdegustowany wyraz.

\- Nie mam kompleksu Edypa, skarbie.  
________________________________________

Poczułem ulgę, kiedy już wykąpany i spakowany na jutro, wpakowałem się między silny uścisk ciała mojego najsłodszego makaronu. W takich momentach doceniałem jego otyłość. Był tak ciepły i kojący. Syki, które wychodziły, co jakiś czas z jego paszczy, działały na mnie lepiej niż jakikolwiek inny sposób przyśpieszający zasypianie. Ostatnią myślą, jaką zarejestrowałem, było to, co zrobię, aby zapobiec jego śmierci.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za wszystkie kudos! <3  
> 


	17. Zmiany

Materiał z owego roku okazał się dla mnie równie banalny, jak ten z pierwszego. Nie musiałem siedzieć w bibliotece w celach poszukiwania informacji na następną lekcję, bo przerobiłem, to wszystko podczas poprzedniej klasy. Nasz nowy nauczyciel od Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, był dla mnie zwykłym nieudacznikiem i niekompetentnym idiotą, który miał zbyt zawyżone ego, aby to dostrzec. Do tego coś mi tu śmierdziało. Wydał tyle książek, ba! nawet opracowywaliśmy jego podręcznik na lekcjach, a w praktyce mylił się w podstawowych czarach.

Chciałem z jednej strony dowiedzieć się prawdy, ale z drugiej, co on mnie do cholery jasnej obchodził? I tak planowałem się go pozbyć w najbliższym czasie. Nadal nie zapomniałem o tym mało przyjemnym incydencie, jaki wydarzył się podczas zakupów szkolnych. Z wielką chęcią pokażę mu moją wersję wybrańca… Jednak najbardziej irytującym faktem było to, że całe żeńskie grono uczennic i kadry nauczycielskiej za nim szalało, a on pławił się w ich podziwie, odziany w piórka. To przyprawiało mnie o nudności. Jak można było być, tak ślepym? Zresztą, jego uroda też nie wpasowywała się w moje gusta. Było o wiele więcej osób, które przewyższały go swoim blaskiem. Weźmy na przykład Draco, Theo, czy mnie.

Atmosfera w domu węży również uległa zmianie. Nie wiem, co takiego zrobił Draco z Theodorem, ale wszyscy rówieśnicy patrzyli na mnie ze strachem w oczach lub składali hołd, jak jakiemuś bogu. To było bardzo dziwne, ale nie miałem okazji ich o to zapytać, bo byli bardzo pochłonięci nauką, aby nadgonić oceny do mojego poziomu. Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego im tak na tym zależało… Owszem dobre stopnie nigdy nie były czymś złym, ale uważałem, że teraz był dobry moment na to, żeby zrozumieli swoje wartości oraz to, iż nie musieli być tak samo dobrzy, jak ja we wszystkim. Uwielbiałem ich oraz ceniłem ponad wszystko inne bez tego. Odczuwałem coraz silniejszą więź, która nas otaczała. Nie potrafiłem opisać, jak cudowne było orzeźwienie, jakie czułem za każdym razem, gdy sobie to uświadamiałem. Co więcej, nadganianie mnie było kompletnie bezsensowne. Byłem dziesięć lat do przodu w każdej dziedzinie, jaką chcieliby opanować. Źródła naukowe, z których podczas tej nauki korzystałem, również różniły się od tych dostępnych na czarodziejskim rynku.

Dzisiejszego wieczoru zorganizowano klub pojedynków. Niestety był obowiązkowy dla każdego, więc, zamiast czytać o tym, jak wspaniała jest mutacja genetyczna u szczuroszczetów, musiałem się tam udać. Zebrałem się, więc w sobie i poszedłem do wcześniej ustalonego pomieszczenia. Oho, dziś rywalizował między sobą Slytherin i Gryffindor. Moje ulubione połączenie domów. Podszedłem do chłopców i odliczałem w środku czas do końca tego całego przedstawienia.

\- Witajcie na kursie pojedynków! – zaczął mężczyzna, przeczesując włosy z uśmiechem i ewidentnie czekając na oklaski. Założę się, że Rowena przewracała się teraz w grobie.- Na początku chciałbym wam przedstawić starcie między mną a moim asystentem, którym jest Severus Snape!

Miałem niesamowitą ochotę zacząć się śmiać, gdy zerknąłem na kwaśny wyraz twarzy Severusa. Wszedł na piedestał jak dama na wybieg. Och, miał taką złotą mimikę. Grzecznie się ku sobie ukłonili, po czym Lockhart odliczył do trzech.

**\- Expelliarmus!** – wykrzyknął Mistrz Eliksirów, tym samym sprawiając, że blondyna odrzuciło na drugi koniec. Glideroy podniósł się i z napiętą miną wrócił na dawne stanowisko.

\- Doprawdy świetnie, że im Pan to zademonstrował, ale przyzna Pan Profesorze, można było przewidzieć, co Pan zamierzał uczynić i gdybym tylko zechciał, nie dopuściłbym do ataku. – mówił, parskając lekko, co kawałek.

\- Może byłoby lepiej, gdybyś zapoznał naszych uczniów z zasłoną przeciwzaklęciami. – zripostował czarnowłosy. Musiałem kupić Snape’owi koszyk, wypełniony butelkami absyntu i propozycje dołączenia do naczelnych wyśmiewaczy Glideroya. Może zaprojektowałbym w wolnym czasie plakietki dla wyznawców tego wysoko wykwintnego kultu?

\- To doskonały pomysł profesorze, ktoś na ochotnika? – zmienił temat, odwracając się w stronę lwów.

\- Weasley, Granger na podest.

\- Hm, może zasugeruję kogoś z mojego domu? W końcu te zajęcia służą w celu wymiany strategii… - zasugerował Severus, patrząc na mnie zdecydowanie zbyt długo. - Potter, zmierz się z Weasleyem.

Przewróciłem oczami, po czym wszedłem na podest. Rudzielec zebrał w sobie chyba całą arogancję, jaką posiadał, bo jeszcze nie zmoczył się ze strachu. Powtórzyliśmy gesty grzecznościowe, a Lockhart zaczął obliczać.

\- Raz, dwa, trzy…

**\- Rictusempra!** \- rzuciłem pierwszy, a Ron odleciał na drugi koniec, upadając jak dureń wprost pod nogi Severusa. Zauważyłem intensywny bursztyn pojawiający się na jego policzkach. Ta, też czułbym się zażenowany, gdyby ktoś odrzucił mnie na taką skalę zaklęciem powodującym łaskotki. Odparłem jego kolejny atak, tworząc tarczę, która ponownie go wywróciła. Uczniowie śmiali się do rozpuku. Momentami nawet nietoperz uniósł kąciki ust.

\- Co powiesz na to? **Serpensortia!** \- skontra atakował w końcu Weasley, wyczarowując pomiędzy nami węża.

\- Spokojnie, zaraz się tym zajmę. – powiedział blondyn, rozkładając ramiona w geście uspokojenia.

Poczułem straszną złość. Czy ta ruda porażka egzystencjalna znała konsekwencje tego czaru? Wyczarowany przez nie wąż, czuł niepokój zmieszany ze strachem i agresją, ponieważ nie mógł panować nad swoim ciałem. Postanowiłem zareagować i sam go ocalić. Coś w moim wnętrzu zawsze głośno krzyczało, kiedy widziałem cierpienie tych bezbronnych istot. Najwyżej znowu będę debiutował na tytule Proroka.

_\- Cześć, kochanie, uspokój się…_

Na Sali zapanowała martwa cisza. Nie dziwiłem się jej. Czarodzieje zawsze odczuwali paraliżujące przerażenie, słysząc słodkie dźwięki wężomowy.

_\- Mówca? Nie mogę! Mussszę atakować!_

_\- Niczego nie musisz robić, chodź piękna… Nakarmię Cię jakimś pożywnym szczurem i wszystko będzie dobrze._ – ukucnąłem przy niej, wystawiając rękę, żeby mogła po niej wpełznąć. Owinęła się od razu wokół mojej szyi, jedynie delikatnie wystawiając głowę spod szat. Rozejrzałem się dookoła. Wszyscy mieli wlepiony we mnie wzrok. Ignorując ich, wyszedłem z gracją z pomieszczenia z ciężkim hukiem drzwi.

Gdy byłem już sam, przystawiłem dłoń do owiniętego wokół mojego przedramienia węża. Struktura jej skóry była nieco odmienna od tej, jaką posiadał Otiss. Była bardziej aksamitna oraz chłodna. Przejechałem kilka razy po całej długości jej ciała w celu uspokojenia ostatnich porcji paniki, jakie w sobie trzymała. Kiedy znaleźliśmy się już na błoniach, usiadłem i pozwoliłem jej spełznąć na ziemię.

_\- Na jakiego szczura masz ochotę?_

_\- Na tłussstego._

_\- Spodziewałem się takiej odpowiedzi._

Wyczarowałem jej, więc jednego białego, tłustego szczura, który nawet nie zdążył zorientować się o zagrożeniu, ponieważ wyskoczyła na niego w zastraszającym tempie. Z fascynacją patrzyłem, jak rozszerza swoją szczękę, żeby móc przełknąć o wiele większy od niej posiłek. Po tym, gdy zdołała go w końcu skonsumować, ignorując wypukłość na dole jej ciała, uniosłem ją z powrotem i wróciłem do Hogwartu. Z tyłu głowy wyczuwałem ochrzan, jaki na pewno przygotowywał dla mnie Severus.

________________________________________

Siedziałem od trzydziestu minut w gabinecie opiekuna mojego domu, wysłuchując jego morałów. Nie pomyliłem się nawet o jotę, kiedy myślałem o reprymendzie, jaką dla mnie szykował. Miałem pomału dość. Uważałem, że Severus wyolbrzymiał całą sprawę bardziej, niż było to konieczne. Ludzie i tak prędzej, czy później dowiedzieliby się o mojej zdolności do wężomowy. To była kwestia czasu, którą przyspieszyłem.

\- Co myślałeś, kiedy się na to zdecydowałeś?! Teraz wszyscy będą mieli Cię za następnego Czarnego Pana! Na Salazara, już widzę te nagłówki. – Mówiąc to, wziął kolejny łyk alkoholu. Najwyraźniej nie potrafił przeżyć tej sytuacji na trzeźwo.

\- Salazar byłby dumny, a co do nagłówków…- urwałem, myśląc.- Niech robią, co chcą, nie obchodzi mnie to. – odparłem, głębiej zakopując się w fotelu i głaszcząc Nesse po łuskach.

\- Ale mnie obchodzi! Martwię się o Ciebie Harry…

\- Nie powinieneś. Ludzie i tak by zaczęli gadać. Jeśli nie o tym, to o innym głupstwie. Nie wstydzę się mojego daru.

\- Tu nie chodzi o wstyd! Czarny Pan również posługiwał się wężomową! Zaczną Cię do niego porównywać, a prorok codzienny przypomni o tym fakcie, za każdym razem, gdy podwinie Ci się noga!

\- Są nieistotni, rozumiesz? Jeśli Rita zbytnio zacznie interesować się moim życiem, to znajdę sposób, żeby ją uciszyć…

\- Czy powinienem przejąć się sposobem, o jakim myślisz?- spytał podejrzliwie. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego najniewinniej, jak umiałem.

\- Absolutnie nie. W końcu, co może zrobić dwunastolatek?

\- To nie jest zabawne, Harry. Dumbledore wezwał mnie na rozmowę i dobrze wiesz, kto będzie jej tematem.

\- Cóż… wiesz, że wiedział o tym wcześniej, prawda?

\- Co?!

\- Nic nie mówiłem… Cokolwiek, Severusie. Wierzę, że uspokoisz jego paranoiczne myśli. Muszę wracać do dormitorium. Nie tylko Ty masz w planie wygłosić mi dziś reprymendę.

Wstałem, kładąc samice na jego kolanach. Delikatnie się wzdrygnął, po czym spojrzał na mnie zdezorientowany.

\- Masz, zajmij się nią, jest niesamowicie przyjazna i serdeczna. Prawie tak jak Ty. – zażartowałem i opuściłem pomieszczenie. Odetchnąłem głośno, zmierzając do pokoju głównego, w którym czekali na mnie chłopcy. Miałem głęboką nadzieję, iż odpuszczą sobie temat i nie będą prawić mi kazania, które i tak spłynie po mnie, jak po kaczce. Już na starcie usłyszałem donośny głos blondyna.

\- Harry! Widziałeś minę Lockharta? Miałem wrażenie, że oczy wypłyną mu na podest!

Okej, poczułem się kompletnie zdezorientowany. Liczyłem raczej na coś w stylu: Harry! Czyś ty kompletnie zgłupiał?!

\- Żałuję, że nie miałem przy sobie aparatu. To było zdecydowanie cenne. – dodał Theodor.

\- Jak myślicie, napisze o mnie rozdział w swojej biografii? Och, Salazarze… chyba zacznę się o to modlić… Doznanie takiego zaszczytu, w tak młodym wieku… Rodzice byliby dumni…

Nasz śmiech zagłuszył nawet trzaskanie kominka. Cieszyłem się, że ich reakcja kompletnie odbiegała od tej, jakiej się spodziewałem. Puchnące uczucie w mojej klatce piersiowej dało o sobie coraz bardziej znać…

________________________________________

No dobra, faktycznie zrobiła się z tego niesamowita afera, ale popatrzmy na plusy. Każdy, gdy tylko mnie zobaczył, uciekał, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Ten szczegół dał mi wieczny spokój, którego pragnąłem, odkąd tu przybyłem. Dyrektor w międzyczasie wezwał mnie na rozmowę i zaczął wysuwać informację o tym, że Voldemort też umiał rozmawiać z wężami, ale mam się tym nie przejmować, bo jesteśmy zupełnie różni! No naprawdę, byłem tak zaskoczony, iż prawie się z tego szoku pod siebie załatwiłem. Czas, który spędziłem na wysłuchiwaniu różnić między mną a nim, uznałem za kompletnie i nieodwracalnie stracony. Co tworzyło się w głowie tego starca, że w ogóle inicjował owe rozmowy? Czyżby na poważnie wierzył, w to, że miałem zamiar brać udział w wojnie między jasną a ciemną stroną? Zastanawiałem się, czy wszyscy wyznawcy tej ideologii automatycznie popadali w szaleństwo.

Co do Toma, czułem lekkie zawiedzenie, ponieważ ustaliśmy, że będziemy się komunikować poprzez dziennik- coś na styl byłego horkruksa tylko, iż na odległość. Aczkolwiek ani razu nie odpowiedział na moje wiadomości, więc sam również zaprzestałem ich wysyłania. Najbardziej uderzał mnie fakt, iż sam to zaproponował! Po co, to robił, skoro nie odpisał ani razu? Czy miało to na celu ośmieszenie mnie? Nie wiedziałem, lecz takim właśnie sposobem nie wiedziałem, jak idzie mu funkcjonowanie od prawie połowy roku. I wcale nie potrzebowałem tych informacji, tylko… No dobra! Czułem delikatne zaniepokojenie brakiem jego obecności. Nie chciałem jednak wyglądać, jak zrozpaczona dziewica, więc postanowiłem zachować swoją dumę, obrażając się na niego śmiertelnie. Co z tego, że ów obiekt, do którego żywiłem te odczucia, nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. To nie miało znaczenia! Bolało mnie również, to, z jaką obojętnością i łatwością zerwał ze mną kontakt. Nie wiedziałem, czy będzie miał zamiar kiedykolwiek go kiedyś zainicjować…   
Czy zostałem wykorzystany? Czy byłem mu potrzebny tylko do odzyskania ciała? I co najważniejsze… Czy nasza relacja nic dla niego nie znaczyła?

Bolesny ucisk w klatce piersiowej dawał mi o sobie znać, za każdym razem, gdy się nad tym zastanawiałem. Bałem się tego, że moje pytania otrzymałyby najmniej wyczekiwaną odpowiedź. Sam przywiązałem się do niego o wiele bardziej, niż miałem na to ochotę. Brakowało mi jego kompletnie nieśmiesznych żartów, ciągłych prób obrażenia mnie i rozmów na przeróżne tematy. Nie rozumiałem siebie. Co mnie on obchodził? Przecież zawsze wiedziałem, że zostanę kompletnie sam… Nie powinien był dziwić się, iż Tom zabrał za mnie, to, co chciał i zostawił. Nie byłem człowiekiem. Ludzie się mną brzydzili. Może on też się mną brzydził? Może dostrzegł więcej, niż myślałem, złączył wszystkie szczegóły i postanowił zerwać ze mną kontakt, kiedy jeszcze mógł? Wątpiłem w to, że zdołał odkryć moją prawdziwą tożsamość, ale patrzenie, jak niespełna dwunastolatek zabija cztery osoby bez mrugnięcia okiem, musiało być odrzucające.

Gdzie indziej popełniłem błąd? Zapewne nie różniłem się niczym od reszty ludzi, którzy myśleli, że są dla niego wyjątkowi. Nagła złość zaczęła krążyć w moich żyłach. Jak mógł mnie tak bezceremonialnie zignorować? Czarna chmura ciężkiej magii w zawrotnym tempie wypełniła cały pokój, ukrywając pod sobą każdy przedmiot. Mój oddech przyśpieszył oraz zrobił się ciężki. Czyste zranienie przebiło kawałek mojego serca. Krzyknąłem głośno, łapiąc się palcami za włosy. Pociągnąłem za nie, czując tylko ciepłe łzy spływające gromko po moich policzkach. Byłem dla niego nikim. Bezwartościowym środkiem do osiągnięcia celu. Zabawką. Czułem się żałośnie… Chciałem zniknąć…

________________________________________

Nawet nie zorientowałem się, kiedy nastąpił koniec roku. Siedziałem z Draco na łóżku i śmialiśmy się z Theo, który po raz kolejny nie wiedząc, gdzie są jego wszystkie rzeczy, przeklinał nargle. To lato brunet spędzał z nami. Odmówił kolejnego wyjazdu do Francji, argumentując to uczeniem się wraz ze mną. Ta… Ja też już widziałem Theodora ślęczącego przy książkach do nocy. Oparłem się o blondyna i spojrzałem ze zlitowaniem na bruneta.

\- Pomóc Ci?

Odkopał się częściowo ze sterty koszulek, w jakiej siedział i spojrzał na mnie groźnie.

\- Zależy, co będziesz chciał w zamian. – zmrużył oczy.- Znowu jakiegoś noworodka narodzonego podczas pełni księżyca, czy oszczędzisz mi nieustannych poszukiwań i zażądasz czarnego kotka?

Uśmiechnąłem się diabolicznie na jego propozycje. Zawsze wiedział, jak zachęcić mnie do dalszej rozmowy.

\- Nie powinieneś dawać mi takich kuszących pomysłów, mój drogi. – cmoknąłem. – Myślę, że wystarczyłby noworodek. Otiss zjadłby kota.

Chłopak położył dłonie na bokach głowy i delikatnie ją odchylił, jakby niewerbalnie wołając o pomstę do nieba.

\- Zgoda.

Poruszyłem delikatnie dłonią i po kilkunastu sekundach na bruneta zaczęły spadać wszystkie zagubione ubrania i przedmioty. Najbardziej zabawnym okazał się kociołek, który zawisnął na jego głowie. Do końca dnia musiałem wysłuchiwać narzekań dotyczących trudu towarzyszącego przy szukaniu takiego dzieciaka, przeplatających się z gorącymi podziękowaniami. Otóż okazało się, iż odnalazła się jego ulubiona para skarpetek, jakie zawieruszył w tamtym roku. Tak, dla nie również cieszenie się z czegoś takiego, było kompletnie nielogiczne.  
_  
_______________________________________

Od razu, kiedy przybyliśmy do rezydencji, Narcyza zabrała się do swojego ulubionego zajęcia, jakim było zaduszenie swoimi uściskami wszystkich po kolei. Rzuciłem sugestię, że mogłaby wyręczać w tym Otissa, który był na tak wysokim poziomie lenistwa, iż zasypiał w trakcie posiłku z wystającą połową ofiary. Tak, przeważnie dalej walczyła o życie. Nie miałem pojęcia, jak może mu to nie przeszkadzać, ale postanowiłem również w to zbyt głęboko nie wnikać, dla swojego dobra psychicznego.

Tak, jak poprzednio starałem się spędzić każdą możliwą chwilę na przekopywaniu książek znajdujących się w bibliotece. Niestety z powodu obecności, Theodora nie było, tak łatwo spławić ich próśb o spędzanie czasu na czymkolwiek innym. Pewnego dnia próbowali wyciągnąć mnie z niej na siłę, biorąc mnie za ramiona. Byłoby to zapewne łatwym zadaniem, gdyby nie fakt, że magia była lepszym środkiem samoobrony niż dwie pary rąk trzynastoletnich chłopców. Wysłałem ich obu do jeziora, oddalonego kilka kilometrów od dworu. Miałem nadzieję, że tak wyczerpująca przechadzka, w zamoczonych ubraniach, nauczy ich, że odrywanie mnie od książek było fatalnym pomysłem.

Wieczorem śmiałem się z tego razem z Narcyzą przy stole. Kiedy w końcu wrócili, byli cali brudni z zaczerwienionymi od zmęczenia polikami i wykrzykiwali w moją stronę groźbę rewanżu. Chciałem to zobaczyć. Naprawdę.

________________________________________

Na szczęście moje tegoroczne urodziny były o wiele mniej wyuzdane i przepełnione wypadkami. Rano Lucjusz obudził mnie wcześniej niż zwykle, po czym poprosił, abym ubrał szaty i zszedł do jadalni. Przytaknąłem mu i wykonałem to, o co prosił. Gdy zszedłem na dół wszyscy już tam byli. Zaśpiewali mi piosenkę z życzeniami, zjedliśmy tort (najlepszy pomysł na śniadanie), a następnie pojechaliśmy do Francji, żeby zwiedzić najciekawsze atrakcje. Nie mogłem zdjąć uśmiechu z mojej twarzy przez kilka następnych dni.

Czułem… spokój i chciałem zostać z nimi na zawsze. Przebywanie z nim kompletnie odciągało moje myśli od tego, co stało się z Tomem. Jakakolwiek sugestia o ich śmierci zmroziła moje ciało. Co bym zrobił, gdyby rodzicom Draco stało się coś pod naszą nieobecność, spowodowaną szkołą? Tak, panowałem nad Morty’m, ale przywracanie duszy w zwłoki było o wiele bardziej szkodliwe i niszczące niż sprawienie, że ciało będzie nieśmiertelne.

Wątpiłem również w to, iż ktokolwiek chciałby podzielić mój wieczny żywot i patrzeć jak jego bliscy starzeją się i umierają, kiedy oni są dalej piękni, młodzi i zdrowi. Potrząsnąłem głową, odganiając te niedorzeczne myśli. Mistrz Śmierci był skazany na samotność, a ja popełniłem błąd w momencie otworzenia swojego serca na wpływy osób trzecich. Kara za ten czyn należała mi się bardziej niż komukolwiek innemu.

________________________________________

Pod koniec wakacji, kiedy pakowałem nowe składniki i ubrania do bagażnika, zwróciłem uwagę na drastyczne zmiany w moim wyglądzie. Dziecięce rysy zanikały, a na ich miejsce wyłoniły się ostre kości policzkowe. Wyglądałem w końcu bardziej poważnie niż wcześniej, co przyprawiło mnie o niesamowitą satysfakcję.

Draco wraz z Theodorem również się zmienili. Obydwoje urośli, ale brunet wyprzedził blondyna o jedną stopę. Ja sam podskoczyłem o kilka centymetrów, co było bardzo żałosnym wynikiem. Cóż, mogłem podziękować jedynie genom mojej matki. Na szczęście wzrost i oczy były jedynym, co odziedziczyłem po Potterach. Dziękowałem za to dalekim genom moich przodków za zmieszaniem się ze sobą w te idealne połączenie i zrobienie z mojej twarzy broni niebezpiecznej bardziej niż niejedna różdżka. Nie przeszkadzało mi określenie mnie, kimś pięknym. Nie byłem w końcu przystojny. To było coś zupełnie innego… Bardziej delikatnego… Subtelnego… I właśni pięknego…

Co do Lockharta, zniknął w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Wszyscy zakładali, że to pewnie przez tę klątwę nałożoną na posadę nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Do dziś uśmiechałem się na wspomnienie jego mrożących krew w żyłach krzyków. Kto by pomyślał, że ktoś, tak obeznany w magii, jak on, nie potrafił poradzić sobie z trzynastolatkiem? Oczywiście odkryłem tajemnice jego sukcesu i poczułem się wtedy jeszcze bardziej obrzydzony do jego osoby niż wcześniej. Było to iście żałosne zachowanie. Cieszyłem się, iż nie kalał już tego świata swoją brudną obecnością.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za wszystkie kudos i komentarze! <3  
> Wykorzystałam filmowy dialog między Severusem, a Lockhartem!  
> W następnym rozdziale wkraczamy w trzeci rok nauki Harry'ego, czyli start problemów hormonalnych, pierwsze zauroczenia i konflikty. Sama nie mogę się tego doczekać hahah.


	18. Słabość

Odnowienie i wyremontowanie zniszczonej, zarośniętej kurzem posiadłości mojego ojca zabrało mi dużo czasu wraz z pokładami magii, przez co byłem zmuszony do robienia sobie przerw, aby zregenerować swoje jądro magiczne. Jednak z każdym w pełni gotowym pokojem byłem coraz bardziej usatysfakcjonowany ze swojej decyzji. Lokalizacja miejsca nie miała znaczenia, ponieważ i tak każdą podróż odbywałem poprzez aportację, a fakt, iż w okolicy nie znajdowała się żadna żywa dusza z powodu krążących plotek o rzuconej na rezydencję ,,klątwie” dodawał kolejnych pozytywów.

Skończyłem prace pod koniec listopada, przerabiając piwnice na nowoczesne i kreatywne lochy, zdolne do pomieszczenia dowolnej liczby niewolników dzięki zaklęciu zmniejszająco- zwiększającemu. Ostatecznym krokiem było nałożenie potężnych czarów ochronnych, uniemożliwiających wkroczenie na objęty nimi teren osobom nieupoważnionym. Dzięki nim w powietrzu stale można było wyczuć ciężkość mojej mocy, zakładałem, że będzie to przydatne podczas spotkań moich wyznawców.

W międzyczasie myślałem również o chłopcu. Oczywiście nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie nagabywał mnie w większości bezsensownymi wiadomościami o trudzie w wytrzymaniu w towarzystwie ,, tych wszystkich idiotów, przez których rozważał ukrócenie swojej egzystencji”. Początkowo moja ręka, praktycznie sama chwyciła pióro z zamiarem odpowiedzi, ale na szczęście odtrąciłem ją drugą, zanim atrament zdążył skapnąć na kartki. Nie miałem teraz czasu na wejście z nim w korespondencję. Harry był zbyt… Harrym. Rozpraszał mnie samym swoim istnieniem oraz bezustannie czułem jego subtelną obecność z tyłu głowy. Było to przeważnie irytujące, jednak w momencie, gdy zatracałem się w ciemności, poprzez rytuały krwi, jakie były konieczne, do zabezpieczeń, na które się zdecydowałem, był niczym światło w tunelu.

Tunelu oblepionym gęstą smołą połączoną z krzykami torturowanych ludzi, którzy wyciągali po mnie ociekające krwią dłonie, chcąc rozszarpać moje ubrania wraz z ciałem, aż zamienię się w taki sam stos pogruchotanych kości, jakim są. Wiedziałem, iż zapewne obrazi się na mnie, jak przystało na damę w okresie dojrzewania, ale Lord Voldemort nie potrzebował nikogo, więc jego uraza była dla mnie o b o j ę t n a, a już na pewno nie obawiałem się jej skutków.

________________________________________

W połowie grudnia zdecydowałem się na udanie się do dzikich puszczy Albanii w celu odnalezienie Nagini, ponieważ czułem szczerą tęsknotę za tym irytującym i bezczelnym wężem. Miałem głęboką nadzieję, że nie przytrafiło się jej nic nieprzyjemnego, albowiem była moją jedyną przyjaciółką oraz zakładałem, iż spaliłbym cały ten pieprzony las, aż do gruntu, aby upewnić się, że na pewno zabiłem istotę, która ją zraniła. Przedarcie się przez wszystkie plączą i ścieżki górskie było syzyfowym zajęciem, więc po trzech godzinach udręki bez żadnego rezultatu, postanowiłem rzucić zaklęcie lokalizujące jej położenie na podstawie zrzuconej skóry, którą ze sobą zabrałem.

Dlaczego nie zrobiłem tego na samym początku? Założyłem, że to wina Pottera, bo czemuż nie miałbym usprawiedliwiać własnych niepowodzeń jego egzystencją? Nikt mi przecież nie zabroni tego robić, ba! Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak próbuję. 

Znalazłem ją, wygrzewająca się na słońcu, przy małym źródle wody. Była otoczona porozrzucanymi wokół ludzkimi kośćmi, odwróciła łeb w moim kierunku w tym samym momencie, gdy wyłoniłem się zza drzewa.

 _\- Missstrzu, tak się martwiłam, gdy ten głupi czarodziej z tobą odszedł._ – zaczęła, szybko pełzając w jego stronę.

Otoczyła mnie ciasnym splotem swojego ciała, odchylając jedynie pyszczek, tak, aby być w stanie na mnie patrzeć.

_\- Wyglądasssz… inaczej Missstrzu._

Posłałem jej uśmiech.

_\- Odkąd Cię opuściłem, zmienił się nie tylko mój wygląd, moja droga._

Jeśli struktura twarzy węży umożliwiałaby im ukazywanie emocji poprzez miny, byłem gotowy założyć się o trzy knuty, iż była teraz zaskoczona.

 _\- Podbiłeśśś czarodziejssski śśświat?_ \- zapytała, wysuwając język w celu maźnięcia mnie nim wielokrotnie po policzkach.

_\- Jeszcze nie, aczkolwiek zawarłem pokój z Chłopcem, Który Przeżył._

Syknęła na mnie, potrząsając ciałem.

_\- Omamił Cię?! Gdzie on jessst?! Zabiję go!_

Złapałem ją w twardy uchwyt, co nie należało do łatwych rzeczy.

_\- Nie, nie oczarował mnie. Jest inny, niż każdy się spodziewał, myślę wręcz, iż otoczyłabyś go matczyną troską przy pierwszym spotkaniu, macie podobne charaktery._

Spojrzała na mnie z ukosa, choć miałem wrażenie, iż gdyby nie jej brak powiek, to mrużyłaby oczy w powątpiewaniu.

_\- Chcę go poznać, miessszka u Ciebie, prawda?_

Zachłysnąłem się powietrzem na jej niedorzeczną sugestię. Ledwie udało mi się wytrzymać jedną noc w towarzystwie tego ucieleśnienia zła, a co dopiero, gdybym miał z nim zamieszkać! Czasem zastanawiałem się skąd Nagini wymyśla takie szalone twierdzenia.

_\- Oczywiście, że u mnie nie mieszka. Jest teraz w Hogwarcie._

_\- Więc przedstawisz mi go w wakacje?_

Wiedziałem, iż do owego spotkania nie dojdzie, ale w celu zakończenia tej bezsensownej dyskusji, która jedynie po raz kolejny przypomniała mi o moim bezczelnym horkruksie, postanowiłem przytaknąć na jej prośbę.

_\- Postaram się, a teraz wracajmy, przygotowałem coś specjalnie dla Ciebie._

________________________________________

Następne tygodnie minęły mi na odzyskaniu dostępu do swoich kont w Gringotcie, co było nie lada wyzwaniem, ponieważ te irytujące stworzenia miały czelność wyśmiać mnie, gdy przedstawiłem się, jako Czarny Pan. Były bardziej rozmowne, kiedy wyjąłem różdżkę i wymusiłem na nich badania krwi w celu potwierdzenia swojej tożsamości. Było to ubliżające, gdy goblin zmusił mnie do wymówienia swojej prawdziwej godności, aby dokończyć test. Nadal nie cierpiałem imienia i nazwiska, jakie nadała mi matka. Gdzie ona miała głowę, gdy nazywała mnie po moim mugolskim ojcu? Parsknąłem pod nosem na przerażony wyraz twarzy Bogroda.

\- Proszę nam wybaczyć naszą ostrożność, Panie Riddle. Mam nadzieję, iż nie uraziliśmy Pana naszą podejrzliwością. – tłumaczył się nerwowo, zacierając swoje małe dłonie.

\- Klucz. – odparłem, stalowym głosem.

Podał mi go, drżącymi rękoma, po czym wskazał drogę do wózków, które zabiorą mnie do odpowiednich drzwi. Chciałem zabrać poszczególne czarno magiczne artefakty, dzięki którym przejęcie Ministerstwa będzie zadaniem, na poziomie zabrania dziecku lizaka. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, gdy wyobraziłem sobie lśniące, podekscytowane oczy Harry’ego, kiedy pokażę mu wszystkie starożytne przedmioty o rozległych umiejętnościach. Ugryzłem się następnie mocno w policzek. Na Salazara, znowu myślałem o tym nieznośnym bachorze! Zalewałem się ostatnią masą pytań dotyczących nieustanie krążących wokół niego myśli. Był jak pasożyt, którego nie dało się zabić żadną miksturą, ponieważ trzymał się bez przerwy zatopionymi w mózgu pazurami.

Było to dla mnie na swój sposób fascynujące. Nigdy nie czułem potrzeby utrzymywania kontaktu z moim żadnym horkruksem. Chowałem je w najdalszych i najbezpieczniejszych krańcach świata, a następnie zapominałem o ich egzystencji. Obwiniałem za to moją nastoletnią cześć, która pochodziła od dziennika. To na pewno ona tak uparcie chciała, abym poświęcał swoją każdą minutę życia na rozmyślanie o cudzie, jakim jest Harry Potter.

________________________________________

Postanowiłem zacząć realizować moje plany, co do podbicia czarodziejskiego oraz mugolskiego świata w połowie wakacji. Moim pierwszym krokiem było skontaktowanie się z Lucjuszem, aby ten zorganizował mi wysoką posadę w Ministerstwie, dzięki której Korneliusz Knot nie zauważy, że jego cenne stowarzyszenie upada pod nogi Lorda Voldemorta, w którego powrót tak uparcie nie wierzył. Założyłem, że Malfoy popuścił w swoje aksamitne szaty, kiedy uaktywniłem jego znak. Rozważyłem nawet opcję, w której ze strachu nie odpowiada na wezwanie i kryje się ze swoją rodziną gdzieś pod zaklęciem Fideliusa, wierząc, iż nigdy go nie odszukam.

Jednak ku mojemu miłemu zaskoczeniu, stawił się zaledwie kilka minut po aktywacji i rzucił się do moich stóp w czczącej postawie z wystawionymi do przodu rękoma, a jego nos praktycznie dotykał podłogi. Chciało mi się śmiać na ten widok. Cała duma, z jaką obnosili się Malfoyowie, roztrzaskiwała się w żałosny pył, gdy tylko byli w moim pobliżu. Jedynym wyjątkiem była jego żona, która oczywiście posiadała zdrowy rozsądek i nie okazywała swojej odwagi wprost, jednak nigdy nie padła przede mną na kolana. Szanowałem to na swój sposób, zapewne matczyna miłość dodawała jej kopa, aby być wzorem dla swojego syna.

\- Może wytłumaczysz mi Lucjuszu, dlaczego pogodziłeś się z moją rzekomą śmiercią zadaną ze strony jednorocznego dziecka i nie szukałeś sposobów na wskrzeszenie mnie? – zapytałem, zimnym tonem.

\- Mój Panie… Po Twoim zniknięciu zapanował chaos… Nie byłem w stanie robić niczego, byłem załamany Twoim odejściem… - mówił ściszonym tonem.

Parsknąłem pod nosem, na co ten się wyraźnie wzdrygnął.

\- Wstań, nie chcę patrzeć na Twoją żałosną postać.

Mężczyzna szybko się podniósł, jednak zanim zdołał się kompletnie wyprostować, wyjąłem szybko różdżkę i rzuciłem w niego moim ulubionym zaklęciem.

**\- Crucio.**

Przerwałem po kilkunastu sekundach, nie chciałem przecież, aby tak cenny zwolennik, oszalał.

\- Wybacz mi Mój Panie… Ja… - zaczął, ale przerwałem mu ruchem ręki.

\- Zamknij się. – usiadłem za biurkiem, po czym przywołałem dwie szklanki oraz butelkę Whisky i nalałem ją do obu naczyń. Blondyn dalej stał niczym zamrożony.

\- Na co czekasz? Siadaj.

Po moich słowach pośpiesznie udał się na krzesło znajdujące się naprzeciwko mnie.

\- Jestem łaskawym Panem, więc dam Ci zadanie, którym odkupisz sobie moją sympatię.

\- Zrobię dla Ciebie wszystko, Mój Panie! – zadeklarował.

\- Nie pozwoliłem Ci się odzywać. – poczułem Nagini wspinającą się po mojej nodze. W momencie, kiedy otoczyła swoim ciałem cały fotel wraz z moją szyją, miałem wrażenie, że oczy Lucjusza wyjdą z orbit z przerażenia. – Nie obchodzi mnie, jak to zrobisz, ale od września, chcę zostać podsekretarzem w Ministerstwie, wyeliminuj innych kandydatów, opłać ich lub zabij. Nie interesuje mnie, po jakie środki sięgniesz, zrozumiałeś?

\- Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, Mój Panie. – odparł cicho.

\- Bardzo dobrze. Może teraz chciałbyś wyjaśnić mi, dlaczego trzymasz pod swoim dachem mojego śmiertelnego wroga?

________________________________________

Harry POV

Narcyza źle zniosła nasze tegoroczne pożegnanie, ponieważ obawiała się o moje życie z powodu ucieczki z Azkabanu nijakiego Syriusza Blacka. Ostrzegała mnie przed nim, przyznając się jednocześnie do ich pokrewieństwa. Dzięki Losowi znałem mojego każdego członka rodziny, nawet tego dalszego, dzięki czemu wiedziałem, że Black nie zrobiłby mi krzywdy, ponieważ nie miał nic wspólnego ze śmiercią moich rodziców. Nie znałem dokładnej prawdy na temat tego, kto dokładnie zdradził ich miejsce zamieszkania, ale miałem wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby owego delikwenta znaleźć i sprawić, iż pożałuję każdej sekundy swojego życia.

W kreatywnych torturach nie miałem sobie równych, a nawet, jeśli straciłem już pomysł na to, jak uprzykrzyć życie swojej ofierze, mogłem zatrudnić do tego zadania, jakąś istotę z zaświatów. Mimo wszystko byłem zaskoczony, kiedy zobaczyłem śpiącego mężczyznę siedzącego w naszym przedziale. Po przyjrzeniu mu się dokładnie rozpoznałem w nim Lupina, o którym kiedyś wspomniała mi Śmierć.

Założyłem, że jego pojawienie się w tym konkretnym wagonie nie jest przypadkowe, ale zwracając uwagę na to, iż był przyjacielem moich rodziców, nie obawiałem się jego obecności, więc uspokoiłem chłopców ruchem dłoni. Usiedli obok niego, zapewne w celu zareagowania, gdyby okazał się niebezpieczny. Przyznam, że ich troska mnie rozczuliła.

\- Wiesz, kto to jest Harry? – zapytał Theodor.

Wzruszyłem ramionami, wyjmując jednocześnie z bagażnika Otissa, który, jak zawsze wykorzystał każdą okazję do owinięcia mnie w swój ciasny splot mięśni.

\- Zaczniemy się nim interesować, gdy wejdzie nam w drogę. – odparłem, puszczając do nich oko, przez co się zaśmiali.

Kolejne godziny jazdy miały jak zwykle spokojnie. Przesuwałem leniwie dłonią po gorącym ciele Otissa, gdy nagle pociąg zaczął się gwałtownie zatrzymywać. Draco wstał, aby uchylić drzwi od przedziału w celu sprawdzenia tego, co dzieje się na zewnątrz. Zatrzasnął je równie szybko i wrócił na miejsce ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Może coś weszło pod koła. – zasugerował Theo.

Po jego słowach światła zgasły, a w atmosferze zaczęło unosić się ciężkie powietrze. Szyby zaszły szronem, aż do ich całkowitego zamrożenia. Rzuciłem niewerbalne zaklęcie ocieplające na mój lekko wystraszony makaron, żeby się nie rozchorował. Jako pierwszy zauważyłem odzianą w poszarpane, czarne szaty postać, która przesuwała ręką po okienku w drzwiach, próbując dotrzeć nią do klamki.

Dementor.

Och, naprawdę brakowało mi obecności tych niezwykle przyjaznych i uroczych stworzeń, muszę podziękować Ministerstwu za nasłanie ich na pociąg jadący do Hogwartu. Z reguły się ich nie obawiałem, ponieważ jako Mistrz Śmierci panowałem nad nimi w zaświatach, jednak zgrupowanie tych pilnujących więźniów w Azkabanie było… specyficzne. Zapewne, gdybym paradował w zwyczajowych szatach, dany osobnik nawet nie zbliżyłby się do przedziału, jednak byłem świadomy faktu, iż nie każda magiczna istota uznaje moją władzę, gdy jestem trzynastolatkiem w za dużym swetrze.

Zacząłem odczuwać skutki zimnej temperatury, kiedy napastnikowi udało się po chwili otworzyć wejście. Byłem w stanie dostrzec przerażającą martwą głębię jego oczu i kompletnie się w tym zatraciłem, nie umiejąc odwrócić wzroku. Widziałem w nich przelatujące wspomnienia obcych mi osób, pomieszane z ich szaleńczymi krzykami błagającymi o litość. Obrazy przesuwały się jak klisze fotograficzne, ukazując dzieci trzymające się za dłonie i tańczące w kółku, małżeństwo oddające się rozpuście podczas burzy na tarasie, czy starego człowieka patrzącego na zakurzone oraz zżółkłe ze starości zdjęcie obejmującej się pary. Zagryzłem wargi, aż do momentu poczucia strużki krwi spływającej mi powoli po podbródku.

Musiałem to przerwać. Zaklęciem przeganiającym tych wysłanników ciemności, było przywołanie swojego patronusa, poprzez skupienie się na wystarczająco uszczęśliwiającym mnie momencie. Pomyślałem o siedzeniu w splocie Otissa, podczas czytania niesamowicie wciągającego tytułu, o chłopcach goniących się po ogrodzie, usiłując być tym, który pierwszy uderzy drugiego kulą błota, ale nie wytworzyłem nawet iskierki światła. Wdarłem się, więc głębiej, aż do podświadomości, aby to ona przypomniała mi o tej magicznej chwili.

Zobaczyłem wtedy niewyraźny obraz Toma, śpiącego w tym paskudnym hotelowym pokoju z promieniami słońca padającymi na jego delikatnie zaróżowione policzki. Porzuciłem wstyd, jaki pojawił się, kiedy uświadomiłem sobie, jak silnie to na mnie oddziałuje, ale odepchnąłem to i skupiłem na jego anielskiej twarzy i spokojnym oddechu. Wtedy z moich dłoni wyłoniła się oślepiająca kula światła. Nie miała kształtu, była po prostu, jak wybuch wszystkich kumulowanych przeze mnie odczuć wobec Voldemorta.  
Poczułem, że tracę świadomość, a moje ciało zaczyna drętwieć. Ostatnim, co zarejestrowałem, był niepewny, lecz troskliwy chwyt, obejmujący mnie od tyłu, potem była tylko ciemność.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za wszystkie kudos i komentarze! <3  
> Mam nadzieję, że przybliżyłam wam nieco, co takiego robił Tom i dlaczego postanowił utrzymać Harry'ego na dystans. Wchodzimy w trzeci rok! Przyznam szczerze, iż nie przepadam zbytnio za momentami fabuły toczącymi się podczas roku szkolnego, a już w szczególności tych pierwszych kilku, ale nie poddaję się i brnę do przodu, żeby dojść do moich ulubionych roczników!


	19. Nikt nie może wiedzieć

Ocknąłem się w pozycji leżącej na siedzeniach znajdujących się w wagonie. Od razu, gdy otworzyłem oczy, usłyszałem przepełnioną ulgą mieszaninę zdań wypowiadanych przez chłopców. Zamrugałem kilka razy, po czym podniosłem się do siadu.

\- Och, Harry! – wykrzyknął blondyn, rzucając się w moje ramiona i mocno ściskając.

\- Żyję! Możesz mnie puścić. – wymamrotałem w jego ubrania.

Po moich słowach, od razu rozluźnił swoje ramiona, pozwalając mi zaczerpnąć oddech.

\- Byłeś tak strasznie blady, że myślałem, iż nie obudzisz się, aż do końca jazdy! – dodał Theodor, przełykając ślinę.

\- Mój ojciec się o wszystkim dowie! – splunął. – Dementorzy w pociągu? Kto wpadł na ten pozbawiony wszelkiej racjonalności pomysł!

\- Sam chętnie się tego dowiem, a wam polecam zjeść czekoladę. – wtrącił się wilkołak.

Spojrzałem na niego z uniesioną brwią. Poczułem wewnętrzną satysfakcję, gdy zrozumiał aluzję i zjadł pierwszy kawałek czekolady sam. Kiedy połknął ją i nic mu nie było, sam również wyciągnąłem dłoń po jeden bloczek. Skinąłem głową na przyjaciół, aby również wzięli po kostce.

\- To, co zrobiłeś, było zdecydowanie na poziomie wyższym niż niejeden dorosły, to była czysta magia, chłopcze… - przemówił, po tym, gdy skonsumowaliśmy słodycz.

Widział moje zaklęcie? Zmarszczyłem brwi z dezorientacji, ponieważ pamiętałem, że przez całą wcześniejszą jazdę mężczyzna spał, przykryty do połowy czarną szatą.

\- Zapewniam, że to zapewne niekontrolowana reakcja mojego ciała, nie potrafiłbym odtworzyć tego na zawołanie.

Oczywiście kłamałem, aczkolwiek nie widziałem najmniejszej potrzeby na dzielenie się moimi umiejętnościami magicznymi z przyszłym potencjalnym wrogiem, nie wiedziałem bowiem, jak głęboko w głowie Remusa zagnieździły się pokręcone ideologie Dumbledora.

\- Och, przepraszam Proszę Pana, zapomniałem się przedstawić- uśmiechnąłem się promieniująco- Jestem Harry Potter, a to Draco Malfoy i Theodore Nott.

Oczy mężczyzny zaświeciły słabym blaskiem radości, wystawił w moją stronę dłoń w geście powitalnym.

\- Remus Lupin, będę waszym nauczycielem od Obrony Przed Czarną Magią w tym roku, jeśli mogę spytać, z jakiego jesteście domu?

Blondyn parsknął cicho pod nosem, a ja jedynie rozszerzyłem moje kąciki ust jeszcze szerzej, po czym chwyciłem jego rękę, delikatnie nią potrząsając.

\- Czy nasza postawa nie krzyczy głośno ,,Slytherin!”? – zapytałem ironicznie, przechylając nieco głowę w bok.

\- Jak najbardziej, wybaczcie mi teraz, muszę zgłosić ten karygodny atak na nasz przedział konduktorowi. – zanim opuścił do końca pomieszczenie, dodał. – Nie przejmuj się, nie wspomnę o danych ofiary. – puścił w moją stronę oko.

Wpatrywałem się w zamknięte drzwi jeszcze przez chwilę, następnie rozejrzałem się dookoła, przypominając sobie o swojej gadziej, wężowej bratniej duszy, karcąc się w środku za to, iż nie wpadłem na pomysł odszukania go od razu po ocknięciu się z nieprzytomności. Westchnąłem cicho, rzucając czar sprawdzający jego obecność w pociągu, chwilę po tym usłyszałem piskliwe krzyki pierwszoklasistów roznoszące się gdzieś z prawej strony.

Znalazłem go.

________________________________________

Oczywiście, zanim zdążyłem zabrać tę otyłą kluskę z miejsca zdarzenia i wykasować pamięć wszystkim przerażonym dzieciakom, uprzedził mnie prefekt Gryffindoru, przez co czekałem właśnie przed gabinetem dyrektora wraz z nim. Rzucał mi lisie uśmieszki, więc szepnąłem cicho Otissowi, aby wspiął się na moje ramiona, po czym zasyczał na niego, pokazując swoje rzędy ostrych zębów w całej okazałości. Z satysfakcją obserwowałem, jak zdrowe kolory znikają z twarzy chłopaka i robi się śmiertelnie blady, miałem ochotę wydać złowieszczy chichot, ale powstrzymał mnie od tego Starzec pojawiający się w wejściu.

\- Dziękuję za przypilnowanie Pana Pottera, możesz już wrócić do swoich kwater. – rzekł dyplomatycznym tonem.

Odchylił rękę w zapraszającym geście, po czym ruszył do wnętrza pomieszczenia. Poszedłem za nim i od razu usiadłem na obitym prążkowanym materiale krześle stojącym naprzeciwko biurka. Albus przez chwilę kręcił się po pokoju, przeszukując artystycznie rozrzucone po ścianie szafki i je przeszukując. Odwróciłem lekko głowę, aby być w stanie obserwować każdy jego ruch. Cóż, nie szykował na mnie żadnej broni, a po prostu tworzył zapewne niezwykle osobliwą w smaku herbatę, złożoną z rozmaitych słodzików i mikstur. Skinął na mnie głową, niewerbalnie pytając, czy również miałbym ochotę na filiżankę tego stworzonego przez bogów napoju, ale odmówiłem z uprzejmym uśmiechem. Nie chciałbym przecież zwymiotować na wszystkie drogocenne zapiski mojego uwielbianego wybawcę czarodziejskiego świata.  
A przynajmniej nie teraz.

\- Wezwałem Cię tu Harry z powodu niepokojących mnie zgłoszeń od tegorocznych uczniów oraz prefekta, który Cię pilnował. – zaczął, zasiadając na swoim fotelu i biorąc mały łyk herbaty.

Wpatrywałem się prosto w jego oczy przez kilkanaście sekund, rozważając najrozsądniejszy ruch, jaki mogłem poczynić, aby nie doprowadzić do niechcianych rezultatów.

\- Rozumiem twój niepokój dyrektorze, aczkolwiek Otiss jest nieszkodliwym i kochającym wszystkich ludzi wokół wężem, proszę samemu zobaczyć, jak ochronnie mnie obejmuje.  
– spuściłem wzrok na łepek omawianego ,,szkodnika” z miłosną intencją.

\- Drogi chłopcze…

\- Nie jest jadowity, rozumiem, iż jego pokaźne rozmiary mogą być lekko… hm, przerażające, ale bez mojej zgody, nie zrobiłby nikomu krzywdy.

Mężczyzna ułożył przedramienia na blacie, splatając palce ze sobą, lekko nimi podrygując, wlepił we mnie poważne spojrzenie.

\- Czyli przyznajesz, że jest niebezpieczny.

\- Tak, ale, jak wcześniej wspomniałem, bez mojej pozytywnej aprobaty n i c nikomu nie zrobi. – odwzajemniłem jego natarczywy wzrok.

\- Rozumiesz, że z mojego punktu widzenia oraz całej kadry nauczycielskiej, rodziców uczniów, jak i ich samych Twoje zatwierdzenia na temat jego nieszkodliwości mogą być mało przekonujące? Sam powiedziałeś, iż jedyną barierą przed pożarciem każdego, kto stanie mu na drodze jesteś Ty. – zaczerpnął kolejny łyk napoju, tym razem większy.

Odchyliłem się na swoim miejscu, zrzucając uprzejmą maskę, którą nałożyłem.

 _\- Mój drogi… pokaż Starcowi, jak bardzo jesteś czuły._ – wysyczałem.

Obserwowałem następnie, jak Otiss wspina się po meblu, przewracając stojący na nim pojemnik na atrament, który roztrzaskał się na miliony malutkich, szklanych elementów na podłodze. Widziałem kolory uciekające z twarzy dyrektora w tempie zbliżającego się do niego węża. Odskoczył do tyłu, tym samym sprawiając, że fotel wydał charakterystyczny głośny dźwięk tarcia drewnianych nóżek o podłoże, uśmiechnąłem się diabelsko w tym samym momencie, gdy Otiss rozszerzył swoją szczękę, odsłaniając po kolei rzędy ostrych, jak brzytwa zębów.

_\- Wystarczy._

Makaron wrócił posłusznie i ponownie owinął mnie splotem mięśni, jednocześnie się o mnie ocierając, niemalże jakby chciał wytrzeć o mnie brud, jaki na nim urósł, kiedy poruszał się na rzeczach Dumbledora. Poczułem się rozbawiony, przez co parsknąłem śmiechem.

\- Sam Pan widzi, Otiss jest mi bezgranicznie oddany. – wstałem z siedzenia.- Dyskusja została zakończona, prawda?

\- Tak. – wydusił z siebie, cicho.

Uśmiechnąłem się na to szeroko, żegnając się krótko, po czym wróciłem do dormitorium, aby opisać chłopcom, jak bardzo zabawnie wyglądał nasz biały lord, gdy tak niewinne zwierzę jedynie pokazało mu swoje uzębienie. Żałowałem, że nie towarzyszył nam nikt z aparatem, który mógłby uchwycić tę chwilę.

________________________________________

Obrona Przed Czarną Magią zawsze była jednym z moich ulubionych przedmiotów, z powodu jej oczywistego połączenia z samym czynnikiem, przez który powstała. I nie myślcie sobie, że jestem jakimś maniakiem wszystkiego, co złe, czarne i przeklęte, w tym jedzenia miłych, puchatych, czarnych kotków na śniadanie. Zjadałem je tylko na specjalną okazję.

Na środku Sali stała stara, drewniana szafa. Było widać na niej oznaki starości zwłaszcza po lustrach, znajdujących się na jej przodzie, ponieważ na ich końcach widoczne były zadrapania lub nagromadzony bród, nie mogłem tego jednoznacznie określić. Z przeczytanych kilka lat temu książek przypomniałem sobie, że w takim meblu można było trzymać boginy.

Dlatego też czułem subtelne podekscytowanie, kiedy stałem przy oknie w miejscu, gdzie stał niegdyś pierwszy rząd ławek i czekałem na naszego nowego nauczyciela owego przedmiotu. Liczyłem, że likantropia, na jaką cierpiał Lupin, sprawi, iż okaże się on kimś wystającym poza normy społeczne… kimś ciekawym. Zawitał do klasy, rozprzestrzeniając energiczną i zmotywowaną aurę, dzięki której przysypiający po drugiej stronie gryfoni, którzy opierali się o ściany, podskoczyli na swoich miejscach.

\- Witam was moi drodzy, czy ktoś wie już, czym będziemy się dzisiaj zajmować? – zapytał, obejmując wzrokiem całą klasę.

\- Boginami. – odpowiedziała natychmiastowo Granger. - Nikt, tak naprawdę nie wie, czym są…

Machnął na nią ręką, aby się uciszyła. Parsknąłem pod nosem na tyle głośno, że Draco wraz z Theodorem spojrzeli na mnie z psotliwymi ognikami w oczach.

\- Tak, więc bogin siedzący sobie gdzieś w ciemności nie ma żadnej widzialnej postaci. Jeszcze nie wie, co najbardziej przestraszy osobę znajdującą się na zewnątrz. Nikt nie wie, jak bogin wygląda, kiedy jest sam, ale kiedy wychodzi, natychmiast staje się czymś, czego najbardziej się boimy. – tłumaczył, przechadzając się cały czas po pomieszczeniu. - Urok, którym można zwalczyć bogina, to Riddikulus. Musicie wypowiedzieć to w pełnej koncentracji! Spróbujcie!

Machnął kilka razy różdżką, w celu pokazania nam inkantacji zaklęcia. Następnie powtórzyliśmy jego wymowę kilka razy w chórze.

\- Dobrze, ustawcie się jeden za drugim.

Nikt nie był zdziwiony, gdy wszyscy gryfoni zaczęli się między sobą przepychać, aby stanąć na czele kolejki. Zapewne, tak wyglądało u nich pokazanie, kto ma większe narządy rozrodcze i jest bardziej odważnym trzynastolatkiem. Ślizgoni powędrowali na szare końce, większość miała poirytowane miny. Pierwszym ochotnikiem okazał się Longbottom, który był blady jak kreda, a jego dłoń przytrzymująca różdżkę trzęsła się na równi z jego kolanami. Minęła chwila, a po niej z szafy wyłonił się… Severus. Wszystkie węże wybuchły potępiającym śmiechem, jednak przestali, kiedy Remus skarcił ich spojrzeniem.

\- Dalej chłopcze, pamiętasz zaklęcie. – wsparł go wilk.

\- R- Riddikulus! – za inkantował Neville.

Tym razem wszyscy zaczęli chichotać, nawet Lupin, ponieważ ubrania Snape’a zmieniły się na takie, których nie pozazdrościłaby mu żadna dama… sześćdziesięcioletnia… kilka wieków temu. Po raz kolejny żałowałem, że nie mam przy sobie żadnego aparatu, jednocześnie tęskniąc za rewolucjami, jakie znajdowały się w alternatywnym wszechświecie. Miałem wrażenie, iż owe „telefony”, jak kazał je sobie nazywać tamtejszy lud, byłyby zbawieniem w wielu takich sytuacjach.

Och, teraz na przód wyszedł mój ulubiony lew, jakim był Weasley. Szedł pewnie, aż do momentu, kiedy przebrany za babcię Severus nie zmienił się w gigantycznego pająka z potężnymi odnóżami i czerwonym wzorem na odwłoku. Jego usta zaczęły drgać i gdyby niezaniepokojone szepty rówieśników, byłem skory założyć się o trzy knuty, że szczękanie jego zębów słychać, aż tutaj. Dzięki przeciwzaklęciu na końce jego nóg zostały założone wrotki, przez co pajęczak, zaczął się potykać. Widziałem łzy rozbawienia w oczach blondyna, które próbował powstrzymać cały czas, nieudolnie zakładając na swoją twarz poważną maskę, co było ciekawe w obserwowaniu. Lucjusz, zapewne czułby się załamany umiejętnościami arystokrackimi jego syna, ale przyznajmy sobie szczerze, nikogo to teraz tu nie obchodziło.

Starałem się zapamiętać, jak najwięcej lęków znajdujących się tutaj osób, gdybym kiedykolwiek od nich czegoś potrzebował, a wszystkie humanitarne, pełne empatii sposoby przekonania ich do wykonania mojej prośby, które znałem, by nie podziałały. Przez ową baczną obserwację, nie zauważyłem odległości, w jakiej znajdowałem się od bogina. Nie wiedziałem, tak naprawdę, co jest moim, ponieważ nie przypominałem sobie, abym się czegokolwiek kiedyś bał. Oczywiście, pierwsze lata w sierocińcu nie były zbyt przyjemne z powodu głęboko zakorzenionego w dzieciach się tam znajdujących okrucieństwa, ale nie bałem się ich. Chciałem odpłacić im za moje krzywdy i ukarać w najokropniejszy sposób, jaki znałem, ale nigdy nie czułem strachu z ich powodu. Byłem też rozdrażniony i gniewny, kiedy opiekunki nigdy nie wierzyły w moją wersję z tak błahych powodów, jak urojony przez nich, nadany mi status piekielnego dziecka, czy antychrysta.

Wspomnienie sierocińca przypomniało mi o moich planie, którego realizację, powinienem rozpocząć w przyszłe wakacje. Dotyczył on wybudowaniu kilku ośrodków dla magicznych dzieci, które nie są akceptowane przez swoich mugolskich, czy też półkrwi rodziców. Niewątpliwie ułatwiłoby mi sprawę, gdyby szanowny Tom, w końcu, przestał udawać, że nie istnieje i spróbować ponownie nawiązać ze mną, chociażby szczątkowy kontakt. Mój wewnętrzny odłamek duszy, szeptał do mnie w ostatnim czasie przytłoczone czymś ciężkim słowa, przez co nie byłem w stanie zrozumieć niczego, co mi powiedział, jednak jestem pewny, iż nie było to nic nikczemnego. Czułem wtedy spokój i ciepło…  
Odepchnąłem w tył głowy wspominki o tym aroganckim mężczyźnie, skupiając się na Draco, który właśnie podchodził do szafy. Jego bogin formował się długi czas, zmieniając, co chwilę kształt i kolory, aż finalnie zamienił się w jego rodziców i… mnie leżących w kałużach krwi z rozszarpanymi ubraniami. Obraz wyglądał dość przerażająco, więc nie zdziwiłem się, kiedy osoby stojące za nami zaczęły wydawać przerażone spojrzenia. Blondyn wpatrywał się wręcz obsesyjnie w stygnące, blade ciała. Odniosłem wrażenie, że zastygł w miejscu, a jego myśli zamieniły się w jedną wielką burzę paniki i cierpienia. Nie mogłem na to dłużej patrzeć, więc podszedłem do niego bliżej i złapałem mocno za rękę, drugą łapiąc jego podbródek i zwracając w swoją stronę.

\- To się nie wydarzyło. Rozumiesz? To tylko jakiś głupi bogin, pokonaj go. – szeptałem, tak cicho, aby nikt poza nami nie był w stanie niczego zrozumieć.

Niebieskooki spojrzał na mnie twardo, a jednocześnie z ulgą i nadal trzymając mnie za dłoń, wyciągnął różdżkę i wyrzucił ze swoich ust mocno zaklęcie, dzięki czemu scena zmieniła się na naszą czwórkę siedzącą pod drzewem w letni dzień wakacyjny. Promienie słoneczne oświetlały delikatnie rozbawioną, jakimś adoracyjnym żartem Lucjusza, a nasza dwójka leżała na trawie, owinięta splotem Otissa. Pamiętałem ten dzień.

\- Dobrze, teraz Twoja kolej, Harry. – rzucił Lupin. Jego głos był spokojny i opanowany, ale oczy zdradzały przerażenie, połączone z czymś innymi… dziwną emocją, jakiej nie potrafiłem rozpoznać.

Wyczuwałem podniecenie i ciekawość, jaka narosła w sygnaturach magicznych wszystkich zgromadzonych. No tak, kto nie chciałby dowiedzieć się, czego boi się złoty chłopiec. Wpatrywałem się z uporem w letnią scenę, która po chwili została wchłonięta przez czarne macki, a zamiast niej w powietrzu, zaczął unosić się czarny kłębek, który zamienił się w moją komnatę, w której zasiadywałem w zaświatach. Na szczęście nie różniła się ona zbytnio od innych wnętrz rezydencji czystych krwi, więc nikt zapewne nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi, szczerze mówiąc, ja też, jak na razie go nie miałem, a mimo to poczułem w podświadomości dziwne poczucie niepokoju, które narastało z każdym nowym elementem pojawiającym się w pokoju.

Och.

Na koniec, znalazłem się w nim również ja. Siedziałem, sam na czarnym fotelu naprzeciwko witrażu zbudowanego tysiące lat temu, przez dzieci lasu, które chciały przygotować godny wygląd dla przyszłego przepowiedzianego. Zmarszczyłem brwi, wyglądałem nadal na bardzo młodego, ale coś w wyrazie mojej twarzy sprawiło, że zimne dreszcze wstąpiły na moje plecy. Przelatywałem wzrokiem, po każdym elemencie pomieszczenia, starając się złapać, to, co mi umykało, zajęło mi to kilka minut, albo może po prostu czas nagle zwolnił i tak naprawdę, szukałem tego już którąś godzinę? Kalendarz. Data wskazywała, iż znajdowałem się w pięć tysięcznym roku.  
Nie myśląc długo, uniosłem dłoń, aby zniszczyć ten obraz. Nie chciałem go widzieć, powtarzałem sobie w głowie, że wcale się tego nie boję. Jaka część mojego mózgu wymyśliła te bzdury? Scenę wciągnęła ciemność, a bogin szybko ulotnił się z powrotem do mebla, trzaskając drzwiczkami, tak mocno, jakby nie chciał już, aby ktokolwiek był w stanie je otworzyć, klamki również zostały przekręcone.

Rozejrzałem się dookoła, wszyscy oprócz Theo i Draco, którzy wskazywali raczej zaniepokojenie, wpatrywali się we mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami z niewyjaśnionym przerażeniem. Nie mogłem pozwolić, aby ktokolwiek wyszedł z tej klasy i to pamiętał. Ludzie, nie mogą znać tego obrazu. Nikt nie może. Skupiłem uwięzione przeze mnie trzy lata temu, dla bezpieczeństwa, pokłady magii i pozwoliłem jej opętać nią każdego znajdującego się w tej Sali czarodzieja. Odwróciłem wzrok od przyjaciół, którzy zaczęli szarpać się w niewidzialnych więzach oraz Lupina, który chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł otworzyć ust.

Potem wypuściłem ją z mojego ciała, pozwalając siać zniszczenie, gdziekolwiek chciała. Chciałem przepraszać chłopców już teraz, patrząc na ich ciepiące twarze, nie mogłem na to patrzeć. Pozwoliłem sobie na osunięcie się w ciemność.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuje za wszystkie kudos i komentarze!  
> No to się podziało! Czuję się okropnie, zostawiając was w takim momencie, ale cóż... czasem trzeba być okropnym ;)  
> Pozwoliłam sobie użyć wytłumaczenia bogina przez Lupina z książki.


	20. Uczuciowy przełom

Kłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że ostatnia sytuacja jakoś szczególnie, ciążyła mi na sumieniu. Uważałem, to za czyn konieczny w owym przypadku, a przecież nikt z obecnych nie był w stanie poskarżyć do swoich rodziców, ani szanownego Dyrektora. Nie było innego wyjścia, prawda nie mogła wyjść na wierzch. Jasne, moja postawa była niesamowicie egoistyczna i przepełniona troską o własny tyłek, ale czy nie zawsze, tak było? Kiedy ostatnio postawiłem kogoś ponad siebie?

No właśnie.

Zbliżało się Halloween. Byłem ciekaw, co w tym roku mi się przydarzy, ponieważ miałem dość już na początku, gdy jakiś wzburzony Dementor, chciał, żebym zwariował, albo moczył się do końca życia w łóżku. Swoją drogą, od mojej przepełnionej prośbami rozmową z dyrektorem, na szczęście, nie musiałem więcej znosić jego towarzystwa. Czułem głębokie rozbawienie w podbrzuszu, kiedy myślałem o tym, jak bardzo, musiałem przerazić biednego Albusa, że zaprzestał jakichkolwiek prób kontaktu ze mną. Od tego czasu, uczęszczałem również na lekcje z Otissem, jeśli chciało mu się wychodzić z rozgrzanej ciepłem naszych ciał pościeli, oczywiście. Uczniowie unikali mnie na korytarzach szerokim łukiem, a nauczyciele łamali kredy na tablicach, gdy tylko do ich uszu dobiegł zbyt głośny syk mojego spasłego węża. Odnosiłem wrażenie, że czerpie on z tego przyjemność. Spytałem go o to i wymamrotał coś o strachu, który jest lepszy niż jakakolwiek inna przyprawa, jaką może otoczyć się człowiek. Nie wnikałem więcej w jego upodobania smakowe.  
Siedziałem właśnie na wieży astronomicznej, której położenie, odkryłem, gdy spacerowałem po Hogwarcie nocą, gdy nie mogłem spać. Peleryna niewidka i wzmacniające eliksiry od Severusa okazały się w owych wyprawach niesamowicie przydatne. Przeklęta kotka Filtcha kilka razy próbowała mnie zdradzić poprzez ciągnięcie swoimi brudnymi pazurami za włóczące się za mną pasma materiału. Dziękowałem wtedy ponownie rodzicom, za wspaniały gen wzrostu, jakim mnie obdarzyli. Oprócz wieży zainteresowałem się również łazienką na drugim piętrze, ponieważ wyczuwałem w niej coś niepokojącego. Nie wiedziałem, co prawda, czemu tak jest, ale poprzysiągłem sobie, że odkryję jej tajemnicę prędzej, czy później.

Obserwowanie porozrzucanych po całym niebie gwiazd, było niebywale relaksujące i odprężające, ale noce robiły się coraz chłodniejsze, więc, aby zapobiec przeziębieniu, które musiałbym zapewne wyleczyć u tej przeklętej pielęgniarki, nosiłem ze sobą ogromny, puchaty, różowy koc. Jego kolor w c a l e nie odbierał mi męskości, wręcz przeciwnie. Uważałem, że dodaje mi uroku, bo chcąc nie chcąc musiałem w końcu przyznać, iż należę do pięknych chłopców. Przystojny był Theodore, czy ten dureń Tom, ale moja uroda wpasowywała się raczej w obszary kobiecych, delikatnych rys. Zresztą, tak samo, jak budowa ciała. Miałem widoczne wcięcie w talii oraz zalotne biodra. Nie wiedziałem, czy to przez kruchość mojej budowy, czy połączenie genów moich przodków, spowodowało taki wynik, ale na pewno nie narzekałem. Wiedziałem, jak niebezpieczną bronią może się to okazać. Minister już okazywał w moją stronę uwagę, a przecież był starym mężczyzną, a ja zaledwie trzynastolatkiem. No dobrze, w teorii nim byłem.  
Wszechstronne zainteresowanie kompletnie mi nie przeszkadzało, ba! Mogłem nawet powołać się na to, iż było ono w większości chwil pomocne. Skoro już w tak młodym wieku, kilka machnięć moimi grubymi i długimi rzęsami było w stanie przekonać ucznia szóstego roku do spełnienia każdej mojej zachcianki, to nie mogłem doczekać się kolejnych etapów dojrzewania mojej cery.

________________________________________

Zastanawiałem się właśnie, jaki komplet ubrań założyć na dzisiejsze święto zmarłych. Starzec poprosił na wczorajszej uczcie, aby wszyscy zgromadzeni, przebrali się za dowolną postać, stworzenie, czy celebrytę. Nie bawiły mnie tego typu zabawy, więc postanowiłem ubrać się w moje zwyczajowe czarne, obcisłe spodnie i sweter oversize w tym samym kolorze, którego przód wciągnąłem, delikatnie za pasek.  
Aby dodać tego budzącego grozę elementu, dzięki któremu żaden patrolujący nauczyciel nie będzie mógł się do mnie przyczepić, założyłem na szyję dusik ze zwisającym pośrodku nietoperzem z czerwonymi oczami. Wyłączyłem również bariery utrzymujące kolor mojej skóry i oczu w miarę normalnym kolorze, przez co moja blada jak pergamin twarz, połyskiwała delikatnie z powodu masy krążącej wewnątrz mnie magii, a tęczówki przybrały jadowicie lśniący odcień, dokładnie taki sam, kiedy przezywałem mocniejsze emocje.

Przejrzałem się kilka razy w lustrze, wzdychając cicho i zamykając na chwilę powieki. Wiedziałem, że głównym gościem na tej imprezie, jest Rita Skeeter, czyli najbardziej irytująca reporterka Proroka Codziennego. Byłem pewien, iż będzie szukała każdej okazji, aby przeprowadzić ze mną przepełniony kłamstwami wywiad, którego dodatkiem będą moje zdjęcia. Do tego drugiego, nie miałem nic przeciwko, ale wierzyłem, że przekonanie jej, co do mówienia prawdy, a najlepiej umieszczenia w artykule dokładnie tego, czego bym chciał, będzie zadaniem najwyższej ligi. Ale, przecież byłem Harrym Potterem, prawda?

________________________________________

Tegoroczne udekorowanie Wielkiej Sali, odbiegało nieco od tych wcześniejszych. Można było zobaczyć różnicę w szczegółach i ich ilości, co na pewno sprawiało o wiele lepsze wrażenie niż marnie wycięte, latające dynie i masa zakurzonych pajęczyn, aczkolwiek pamiętajmy. Dzisiejszy wieczór, będzie jutro na pierwszej stronie tej przeklętej gazety, dla czarodziejów niemających więcej niż sześćdziesiąt szarych komórek. Widziałem nieprzerwane błyski obiektywów skierowane na stronę domu węży i krukonów oraz strapione miny, urażonych tym aktem pozostałych domów. 

Zająłem swoje miejsce obok Draco i Theo, którzy posłali mi radosne uśmiechy. 

Przed moimi oczami przeleciało szybkie wspomnienie ich cierpiących min, gdy byli spleceni przez moją obezwładniającą ich ciała magię. Zamrugałem kilkukrotnie, powtarzając sobie w głowie, że nie miałem innego wyjścia.

\- Jak wrażenia?- rzuciłem, biorąc do dłoni lampkę, wypełnioną czymś, co zapewne miało przypominać krew. Smakowało truskawkami.

\- Mam dość, uśmiecham się bezustannie od trzydziestu minut, aby mieć pewność, że na każdym ujęciu, wyjdę olśniewająco. – odparł blondyn, robiąc przesadnie nadętą minę, w celu nadania sytuacji dramatyzmu.

Parsknąłem śmiechem w swój kieliszek i posłałem mu psotliwe spojrzenie, zauważyłem, jak Theodore przewraca oczami.

\- Gdzie nasza mama kwoka? – zapytał brunet.

\- Zainteresuj się lepiej kimś, kto przedłuży twój ród, mój drogi. – powiedziałem, sugestywnie ruszając brwiami i zerkając w stronę blondyna, który szukał czegoś do zjedzenia na stole. Nott zarumienił się po czubki uszu i już miał mi odpowiedzieć, czymś zapewne niesamowicie błyskotliwym, ale wcisnąłem mu mój napój i życzyłem dobrej zabawy.

Przez jego wspomnienie o Otissie, postanowiłem szybko się wymknąć i go odszukać. Paradowanie z nim w tłumie ludzi, będzie zdecydowanie dobrym rewanżem, za to, że zwymiotował mi ostatnio do łóżka. I nie, to nie było wielkości jakiegoś kanałowego szczura, tylko czegoś zdecydowanie większego. Znalazłem go, jak wylegiwał się przy kominku pokoju wspólnego w głębokim śnie. Bez ceregieli, podniosłem go i owinąłem koło swojego brzucha, co spowodowało jego przebudzenie. Spojrzał na mnie z widoczną irytacją i posykując coś pod nosem, umieścił głowę w swoim ulubionym punkcie obserwacyjnym, jakim był mój prawy bark.

_\- Dossskonale… Jesteś idealnym dopełnieniem mojej stylizacji, ludzie będą podziwiać Twoje lśniące łuski._

Jeden komplement wystarczył, aby zażegnać tę krótką obrazę, za wyrwanie go ze snu. Uniosłem delikatnie podbródek do góry i z szelmowskim uśmiechem ruszyłem wprost na bal.

Tym razem od razu po wejściu do Sali, zostałem napadnięty przez wcześniej przeze mnie wspomnianą blondynkę. Cóż, mogłem jedynie dodać, że jej zdjęcia, które wrzucała czasem do gazety były tak samo oszukane, jak same artykuły.

\- Harry Potter! Szukałam Cię od początku przyjęcia, możemy na słówko? – Oczywiście było to pytanie retoryczne, ponieważ w następnej sekundzie wystawiła rękę, aby złapać mnie za ramię, ale przeszkodził jej w tym mój wybawiciel, jakim okazała się ta spasła kluska. Rozchylił paszcze i podniósł część swojego ciała w agresywnej postawie.

\- Mój wąż Cię nie lubi, ale owszem, możemy iść gdzieś indziej, nie chcemy przecież tłumów. – wystawiłem jej drugie ramię, za które złapała, cały czas, wpatrując się we mnie z podziwem w oczach.

~~Nikt, przecież nie może widzieć sposobów, dzięki którym nakłoniłem Cię do współpracy…~~

Zaprowadziłem ją do opuszczonej klasy, a sam usiadłem na środku biurka, zakładając nogę na nogę i przesuwając, co jakiś czas opuszkami palców po tułowiu Otissa.

\- Chciałbym, abyś schowała swoje pióro, albo najlepiej kompletnie je wyłączyła. – zacząłem.

Uniosła brew, po czym parsknęła śmiechem i usiadła na ławce naprzeciwko mnie.

\- Niby, dlaczego miałabym posłuchać dziecka? – zapytała, z wyraźną pogardą w głosie.

Wypuściłem, więc kilka nici mojej magii, aby odurzyć ją na tyle, żeby zrobiła, to, co chce, ale nadal pozostawała przy zmysłach. Widziałem, jak szyderczy wyraz twarzy, zamienia się w coś bardziej zaintrygowanego, podpartego strachem.

\- Jestem miłosierny, a umowy ze mną nigdy nie są jednostronne, zatem oferuje Ci wywiady ze mną, kiedy będę tego potrzebował. Nie pozwolę, na to żadnej innej gazecie, będziesz miała ekskluzywne zdjęcia i ciekawostki z wnętrza Hogwartu, ale… Przed opublikowaniem każdego artykuły ze mną, chce otrzymać jego projekt i mieć władzę na takim poziomie, że będę mógł zmienić wszystko, co mi się nie podoba, zrozumiałaś?

Dałem jej chwilę na dogłębne przeanalizowanie wszystkich moich słów. Zakładałem, że sojusz z kimś takim, jak Rita opłaci mi się na każdym momencie mojego życia, a przyznajmy szczerze. Moja oferta była nie do odrzucenia, ponieważ oferowałem jej coś, o co walczyły wszystkie redakcje. Dałem jej Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Przekrzywiłem delikatnie głowę, obserwując jej procesy myślowe, jakie ukazywały się na jej twarzy. Po dwóch minutach zacząłem cicho stukać paznokciami o drewniany blat, pozwalając moim palcom wygrywać powolny rytm.

\- Zgadzam się. - odparła, w końcu.

Na moje usta, wstąpił lisi uśmieszek. Ruszyłem szybko dłonią, a w niej pojawiły się dwie kartki papieru i pióro. Krótki szok wstąpił na lico Skeeter. Zeskoczyłem z biurka, po czym podszedłem do niej, kładąc jedną z kopii obok.

\- Gdzie tusz? – zapytała nerwowo.

\- Podpiszemy się krwią, moja droga. – nakłułem mój kciuk kłem węża, a następnie zanurzyłem w wytwarzającej się kropli krwi czubek pióra i złożyłem szybki podpis, który zalśnił przez chwilę na złoto, wtapiając się w kartkę.

\- Twoja kolej, nie bój się, nie jest jadowity.- wyczuwałem, że powątpiewa w moje słowa, dlatego pierwszy przekłułem palec.

Kobieta, zamykając ciasno powieki, szybko nadziała się na jeden z zębów Otissa i zapisała swoje imię wraz z nazwiskiem pod moim. Kartki zaczęły się palić, a ostatnie, co poczuliśmy, była cienka nitka pociągająca nasze dłonie.

\- To, co? Masz ochotę na jakąś sesje?

________________________________________

Voldemort POV

Zasiadłem na czele stołu, jak każdego poranka odkąd wyremontowałem całą posiadłość Riddle’ów. Popijałem spokojnie kawę, czytając książkę spisywaną przez wszystkich Ministrów, którzy kiedykolwiek zasiedli na owym stanowisku. Poznawałem ich poczynania, pomysły oraz porażki, aby rozpracować tę instytucję na wszystkie najmniejsze części i zrzucić Knota z piedestału, w taki sposób, że nie zorientuję się nawet wtedy, kiedy będę stał z wycelowaną w jego pierś różdżką.  
Na mój stół, spadł, jak co dzień Prorok. Przeważnie nie poświęcałem tym bzdurom, więcej czasu, niż zajmowało wrzucenie ich do kominka, ale mój wzrok przykuło zdjęcie wraz z pogrubionym, czarną czcionką tytułem.

**Harry Potter udziela prywatnego wywiadu!**

_Więcej zdjęć patrz strona dziesiąta._

Rozszerzyłem gwałtownie oczy, pożerając wręcz nimi każdy element zawarty na okładce.

Chłopiec… zdecydowanie się zmienił odkąd ostatni raz, miałem okazję go zobaczyć. Jego dziecięce rysy zanikały na rzecz wyłaniających się kości policzkowych. Cała twarz otaczały delikatne, krucze loki, które nawet na zdjęciu sprawiały wrażenie aksamitnie gładkich, czerwone usta kontrastowały z bladością cery, która połyskiwała w niewytłumaczalny sposób, ale oczy… te oczy. Zawsze uważałem je za nieporównywalne pod każdym względem z żadnymi innymi, ale teraz świeciły jeszcze jaśniej, niż kiedy ostatni raz je widziałem.

Harry siedział na czymś przypominającym zbudowany z wtopionych smołę kości. Wokół jego tali, zwijał się wąż, którego ruchy mięśni były dostrzegalne, gdy zdjęcie zaczynało się ruszać. Czułem, jak zasycha mi w gardle, więc wziąłem kolejny łyk napoju, po czym przejechałem palcem po całej stronie. Mimo dość zwyczajnego ubrania, nie mogłem odwrócić wzroku nawet na sekundę. Zresztą, z każdą kolejną, dostrzegałem coś, czego wcześniej nie zdołałem. Zaintrygował mnie naszyjnik, jaki odział nastolatek, w mojej opinii, tego typu biżuteria była dość… pruderyjna, zważając na charakter chłopaka.

Przekartkowałem szybko kolejne strony, do tej wypisanej na starcie. Gdy dotarłem do kolejnych ujęć, zamarło mi serce. Jak trzynastoletni chłopiec mógł wzbudzić we mnie takie uczucia, samym pieprzonym uśmiechem? Plułem sobie teraz w brodę, za to, że postanowiłem zignorować dziecko. Z tyłu mojej głowy pojawiły się myśli, mówiące o tym, iż przez ten cały czas w osamotnieniu, ktoś mógł go oczarować lub zachowywać się niestosownie. Chociaż, gdy mówiłem o Harrym, to podejrzewałbym raczej, że to on byłby czynnikiem każdej takiej atrakcji.

Poczułem przyspieszające, coraz szybciej tętno, z każdą kolejną fotografią. Nie mogłem pozwolić, aby taka… doskonałość zniszczyła się poprzez starość, czy wytarcie druku. Wyjąłem, więc różdżkę i zacząłem obrysowywać precyzyjnie każde zdjęcie. Kiedy, wyciąłem już wszystkie, zaniosłem je do mojego gabinetu i zabezpieczyłem dodatkowym zaklęciem trwałości, po czym ułożyłem w czarnym pudełku, które schowałem do sejfu.

Odtwarzałem sobie jego twarz, przez kolejne dni, czując do siebie coraz większe zażenowanie. Kto, by pomyślał, że Czarny Pan, będzie miał rumiane poliki przez jakiegoś… trzynastolatka. Jego wiek, dostarczał mojemu umysłowi kolejnych powodów do czucia wstydu, ale jeśli nawet ja ulegałem temu anielskiemu dziecku, to jak funkcjonowała reszta społeczeństwa? Nie, żeby mnie to obchodziło, ale poczułem nagłą złość, kiedy pomyślałem, iż ktokolwiek śmiałby położyć, chociażby palec na moim… Właśnie. Kim był dla mnie Harry? Poczułem głęboką dezorientację, ponieważ wiedziałem, że już od dawna nie jest dla mnie jedynie horkruksem. Właściwie, nigdy nie był tylko nim, używałem tego sformułowania, aby nie popaść w kompletne szaleństwo już na samym początku, jednak moje wnętrze wiedziało, że ten chłopak jest niczym dar spisany specjalnie dla mnie z niebios. Bo kto inny dorównałby mi pod tak ogromną ilością względów, jak on? Kto również przeżył swoje dzieciństwo w pozbawionym miłości sierocińcu?  
To zawsze był Harry. Dlaczego, potrzebowałem prawie dwóch lat, żeby zrozumieć tak oczywisty aspekt? Chłopak był mój od samego początku, a jeśli ktoś, z wypisanymi oczywiście myślami samobójczymi na czole, będzie chciał go, chociażby tknąć, sprawię, że pożałuje każdej chwili, gdy o nim myślał.  
Musiałem zobaczyć go osobiście. Napisałem, więc szybko list do Lucjusza, aby upewnić się, iż Harry znajdzie się na tegorocznym Balu Yule, nie mogłem od teraz przegapić żadnej okazji, aby obserwować chłopca. Wiedziałem, że moja obsesja na jego punkcie rozwija się w zatrważającym tempie, ale nie obchodziło mnie to, ani trochę, ponieważ byłem świadomy, iż nie jestem sam w tej toksycznej pogoni za pragnieniami.

Musiałem znaleźć coś, co sprawi, że dziecko, wybaczy mi moją niesubordynację i jawne ignorowanie jego egzystencji. Odzyskam jego sympatię, nawet jeśli byłbym zmuszony do słania sową kosza róż, każdego dnia, jaki spędzał w Hogwarcie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za wszystkie kudos! <3


	21. Toujours pur

Po przepełnionych ciągłymi zmianami, co do mojego ułożenia ciała, kosmyków włosów i kątem, pod jakim padały zdjęcia czasem spędzonym ze Skeeter byłem delikatnie mówiąc wykończony. Wypuściłem Otissa, pozwalając mu buszować po zaśmierdłych, przez zwłoki szczurów oraz zanieczyszczenia zbierane przez wieki, kanałach, a sam postanowiłem udać się do jakiegoś przestronnego miejsca wolnego od irytujących blondynek, Starców z misją zwalczenia zła, czy przyjaciół, których twarze, przyzywały przed moje oczy wspomnienia, które najchętniej zostawiłby, w jakiejś zaufanej myślodsiewni i nigdy nie odebrał. Nie zauważyłem, nawet kiedy znalazłem się na siódmym piętrze, na którym z tego, co było mi wiadomo znajdowały się dormitoria Gryffindoru. Parsknąłem pod nosem, przechodząc obok ścian, usłanych, poruszającymi się i rozmawiającymi ze sobą obrazami. Na moje szczęście, jak na razie nie spotkałem żadnego przedstawiciela owego domu, ponieważ zapewne znów musiałbym tłumaczyć się przed Severusem, dlaczego po raz kolejny, doszły go słuchy o grupie lwów, znajdujących się w ciężkim stanie w skrzydle szpitalnym.

Przeważnie, nie miałem nigdy na celu szczególnego uszkodzenia żadnego z nich i wolałem raczej, nie marnować swojej magii na rozbrajanie dzieci, które nigdy nie miałyby ze mną szans, ale nie mogłem pozwolić również na przegranie, w jakiejkolwiek takiej potyczce, aby, nie zbudowało, to w nich ślepej świadomości o mojej niedyspozycji, czy słabości. A kiedy już wchodzili pod moją różdżkę, to cóż. Nie zatrzymywałem moich zapędów, co do udekorowania ich krwią podłóg Hogwartu. Nie zostawiałem nigdy żadnych śladów ani dowodów, więc Mcgonagall, mogła wściekać się na mnie, ile chciała, ponieważ i tak nie mogła w żaden sposób mnie ukarać i wprawiało, mnie to zawsze w lepszy nastrój.

Moją uwagę zwrócił krzyk, a raczej przerażony pisk, jakiejś kobiety, dobiegający gdzieś za mną. Odwróciłem się, więc szybko, aby zorientować się, co się stało i dzięki mojemu szybkiemu refleksowi, zdążyłem złapać katem oka uciekającego ze zdarzenia mężczyznę. Pobiegłem za nim, zauważając po drodze podarty przez szpony obraz Grubej Damy. Zmarszczyłem brwi, zdezorientowany ową sytuacją. Słyszałem szybkie, lekkie kroki biegnącego przede mną nieznajomego oraz jego coraz szybszy oddech. Moja ciekawość nie miała zamiaru odpuścić, więc kontynuowałem moją pogoń, nawet wtedy, gdy wbiegłem za nim do zapuszczonego kurzem, ciasnego korytarza. Po kilku minutach, kiedy moje ciśnienie znacznie wzrosło, a mięśnie zaczęły dawać znaki zmęczenia, zwolniłem, zastanawiając się, dlaczego tak naprawdę dalej za nim podążałem. Nie potrafiłem, wytłumaczyć sobie tego inaczej niż dziwnym impulsem, który krzyczał w moim mózgu: musisz go złapać!

Może był kimś ważnym? Klepnąłem się mocno w czoło, klnąc w myślach na własną głupotę. Mogłem przecież najzwyczajniej w świecie, rzucić na niego zaklęcie, które zwiąże mu nogi, pozwalając mi na przewagę i możliwość dowiedzenia się na spokojnie, kim on właściwie jest. Przyspieszyłem, więc i kiedy tylko znalazł się ponownie w moim polu widzenia, ruszyłem dłonią, pozwalając jej wypuścić pnącza lin, które sprawnie oplotły jego kończyny w ciasny splot, tym samym powalając go na ziemię. Szarpał się szaleńczo, usilnie starając się uciec z pułapki. Uniosłem jeden kącik w górę, rozbawiony jego próbami.

Podszedłem na tyle, blisko, aby dobrze go widzieć, rzuciłem lumos, oślepiając się na chwilę jasnym światłem. Zastygłem w szoku, gdy ujrzałem pod moimi nogami, uciekiniera z Azkabanu, szukanego przez wszystkich dementorów się tam znajdujących, Syriusza Blacka.

________________________________________

Przeniosłem go poprzez magię do pomieszczenia, znajdującego się na końcu korytarza. Było ono w tragicznym stanie. Resztki mebli zatęchły oraz ukazywały widoczne śladu ich używania, a kurz osiadł nawet na strzępkach pościeli. Zmarszczyłem nos zniesmaczony i opuściłem nadal szamoczącego się mężczyznę na podłogę. Sam, wyczarowałem sobie krzesło, a następnie na nim usiadłem, czekając, aż Black zaakceptuję swoje położenie i zacznie wyjaśniać mi, co tak właściwie robił w Hogwarcie i dlaczego przede mną uciekał.  
Minuty mijały, a on coraz dokładniej się mi przyglądał. Jego oczy skanowały każdy cal mojej twarzy z widocznym niedowierzaniem rosnącym z każdym kawałkiem odkrytej skóry. Uniosłem brew na jego grubiańskie zachowanie, po czym prychnąłem pod nosem, zniecierpliwiony jego przedłużającym się milczeniem. Postanowiłem sam zacząć przesłuchanie, ale w momencie, w którym, otworzyłem usta, jego ciało zaczęło zmieniać kształt, żeby na koniec przemienić się w przerośniętego, czarnego psa. Westchnąłem wewnętrznie na swoją nieuwagę i ruszyłem palcem, aby ponowić zarzucenie lin, aczkolwiek tym razem, dodałem do nich specjalną właściwość, która uniemożliwiała zdolności animagiczne. Odczekałem, aż ponownie zmieni się on w człowieka, irytując się na ilość straconego czasu, który poświęciłem na swojego chrzestnego.

Och, czy on w ogóle mnie poznał? Wątpiłem w to, ponieważ widocznie próbował dostać się do pokoi Gryffindoru, jakby zakładając, że właśnie tam mnie znajdzie. Prawdę mówiąc, nie mogłem się mu dziwić, gdyż większość, jak nie wszyscy, oczekiwali odważnego zbawcy czarodziejskiego świata o lwim sercu i mało rozwiniętym intelektualnie mózgu z kompleksem bohatera. Nalepka, jaką niektórzy nadal z uporem starali się mi nakładać, sprawiała, iż moje wnętrzności przemieszczały się w podbrzuszu, a krew pędziła z zawrotną szybkością w żyłach. Przyrzekałem sobie, że kiedy będę już wystarczająco stabilny na politycznej scenie, wbiję do głowy, każdej takiej jednostce, jak głupie były jej założenia. Boleśnie i długo.

\- Możemy załatwić to na dwa sposoby. – zacząłem.- Będziesz grzecznie odpowiadał na moje wszystkie pytania, a ja okażę swoją łaskę i może Cię wypuszczę, zapominając o tym, że spotkałem nieustannie poszukiwanego Syriusza Blacka w Hogwarcie, albo dogłębnie przewertuję twój umysł, szukając wszystkich interesujących mnie odpowiedzi, pomijając jakiekolwiek zasady etyczności podczas wykonywania tego czynu.

Po zauważeniu drżenia jego rąk pomyślałem o tym, iż byłem trochę zbyt… bezlitosny i dosadny w swojej propozycji. Zapomniałem wszakże o tym, że mózg mężczyzny nadal krwawi po tylu latach bycia posiłkiem dla wiecznie poszukujących, jakichkolwiek szczęśliwych wspomnień zagnieżdżonych w głowach więźniów dementorów. Postarałem się, więc nałożyć na twarz przyjazny wyraz, jednak przyniosło to wynik odwrotny do tego, jaki miałem zamiar osiągnąć, bo Black jedynie bardziej zbladł. Zapisałem w głowie konieczną pracę nad czułą mimiką.

\- Masz jej oczy. – rzucił nagle, patrząc na mnie, tak jakoś smutno. – Na początku nie mogłem skojarzyć, kogo mi przypominasz, ale kiedy przedstawiałeś mi swoją jakże wielkoduszną propozycję, widziałem ten błysk. Och... Lily, miała prawie taki sam, gdy mówiła o czymś ważnym. – spuścił wzrok na swoje zniszczone, brudne buty. – Harry, to nie ja ich wydałem, nie ja! – spojrzał na mnie nagle z determinacją,- To ten brudny szczur! Musisz mi uwierzyć!

Dobra. Byłem szczerze zdezorientowany i niepewny następnego ruchu. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że Syriusz był w stanie mnie rozpoznać, ponieważ oprócz koloru oczu i włosów, miałem z Potterami wspólnego tyle samo, co pies z kotem. Po przedłużających się sekundach ciszy, spowodowanych naszym obopólnym milczeniem, sam nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego, ale zacząłem się głęboko i szczerze, czego nie robiłem od dawna, śmiać.

\- Czyli formalności mamy za sobą, nawet nie wiesz, jak niezmiernie się z tego cieszę. – odparłem w końcu.- Byłem trochę za ostry, jesteśmy w końcu rodziną, powinienem był potraktować Cię z większym szacunkiem, wybacz mi.

\- Wierzysz mi? – zapytał zszokowany.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, jestem przebiegłym śliskim wężem i zorientowałbym się, gdybyś kłamał.

Rozwiązałem jego więzy i wyczarowałem krzesło, na wzór mojego. Wstał, podpierając się ręką i wpatrywał się we mnie z czymś kompletnie zagadkowym w oczach. Zdążyłem się mu przyjrzeć, więc zauważyłem poszarpane, brudne, wiszące na nim ubrania, tłuste włosy w nieładzie oraz widocznie wychudzenie, dodające mu kilka punktów więcej w byciu dobrym strachem na wróble, który zrobiłby furorę, na jakiejś wsi. Nie powiedziałbym, że zrobiło mi się go jakoś szczególnie szkoda, ale widok ten, poruszył delikatnie moje zanikające z każdym dniem sumienie.

\- Nie mogę na Ciebie patrzeć- rzuciłem – Chodź.

Złapałem go za nadgarstek i teleportowałem nas do jednego z domków letniskowych Malfoyów, które były do mojego użytku w każdym momencie, jak to powiedziała Narcyza. Gdy byliśmy już na miejscu, zaciągnąłem, dalej zszokowanego Syriusz do łazienki i bez słowa, podałem mu parę pachnących świeżością ręczników, szczoteczkę do zębów oraz włosów i żel o zapachu wanilii.

\- Podczas twojej kąpieli, zorganizuje jakieś ubrania i zrobię coś do jedzenia. – podniosłem palec do góry, gdy zobaczyłem, jego otwierające się usta. – Ani słowa więcej, nie śpiesz się. – powiedziałem, wpychając go do pomieszczenia i zatrzaskując za nim drzwi.

Sam, tak jak mu przekazałem, poszedłem na dół, do kominka, żeby przenieść się szybko do jakiegoś mugolskiego miasta, w którym zakupiłbym wszystkie potrzebne mi teraz rzeczy, jakimi był komplet ubrań, bielizny i jedzenia, które zapełniłoby lodówkę, do czasu mojej kolejnej wizyty. Postanowiłem, bowiem, że każę Syriuszowi zamieszkać tymczasowo w tamtym domku, a sam rozwiąże problem jego oskarżeń. Nie sądziłem, iż będzie to szczególnie skomplikowane, ponieważ z pomocą moich dodatkowych instynktów i umiejętności, zlokalizowanie „szczura”, jak to ujął Black, nie powinno być trudne. Zwłaszcza jeśli poda mi więcej informacji na jego temat.

Rzuciłem na siebie machnięciem dłoni zaklęcie rozpraszające, jakiego użyłem, podczas spotkania z Nicolasem i wszedłem do pierwszej lepszej galerii, która kusiła wszystkich śmiertelników bogatą wystawą i neonowymi szyldami informującymi o niezwykłych promocjach, które znajdą tylko w niej. Zaśmiałem się pod nosem, na ten prosty, aczkolwiek na pewno efektywny ruch marketingowy i skręciłem do sklepu z męską odzieżą. Wziąłem koszyk i wrzucałem do niego po kolei wszystkie ubrania, jakie wpadły mi w oko, nie zwracając uwagi na spojrzenia rzucane mi, przez obecnych w pomieszczeniu mugoli. Nie miałem problemu z wyborem rozmiaru, ponieważ zawsze mogłem dowolnie je pomniejszyć lub powiększyć za pomocą magii, więc nie przejmowałem się tym specjalnie. Kiedy zapełniłem kosz po brzegi, podszedłem do kasy, odczekałem aż pracowników, skasuję wszystkie wybrane przeze mnie ubrania, zapłaciłem i ruszyłem do supermarketu, w którym kupiłem podstawowe, jak i te bardziej wykwintne produkty spożywcze. Pod koniec musiałem zapewne wyglądać, jak ktoś, kto nie robił zakupów od kilkunastu lat, ale dyskretny urok, zmniejszający ciężar moich zakupów, pozwolił mi nie wyzionąć ducha.

Opakowany, poszukałem ustronnego miejsca i aportowałem się z powrotem do domku. Woda na górze, nadal leciała, więc zostawiając reklamówki z ubraniami na łóżku, wróciłem do kuchni i zacząłem przygotowywać pożywny posiłek, składający się głównie z wartości odżywczych i dużej ilości kalorii. Musiałem zadbać o masę ciała Blacka. Przewracając makaron na patelni, rozmyślałem nad zakupieniem skrzata domowego, który pilnowałby mojego chrzestnego i gotowałby mu, wyznaczone przeze mnie dania. Finalnie stwierdziłem, że nie był to wcale, taki głupi pomysł.

Kapania wody ustało w tym samym momencie, kiedy przełożyłem gotowe jedzenie na półmisek. Sam nie byłem głodny, więc nalałem sobie jedynie soku jabłkowego. Przechodząc obok zrobionych z czarnych połyskujących kafelków ściany, zauważyłem, iż dalej jestem w oficjalnym stroju. Ach, to pewnie, dlatego ludzie w galerii, patrzyli na mnie takim zdezorientowanym wzrokiem. Zaśmiałem się pod nosem na to wspomnienie.

Usiadłem przy stole, stawiając obok talerz wraz z napojem i czekałem na pojawienie się gwiazdy tego wieczoru. Nie musiałem długo wygrzewać miejsca, ponieważ zaledwie po kilku minutach, przed moimi oczami, stanął zupełnie nowy człowiek. Długa kąpiel, zdecydowanie zmieniła Syriusza na lepsze. Jego kręcone włosy, wygładziły się, a brudne ubrania, zostały zamienione na zwykłe czarne spodnie i podkoszulek. Wskazałem mu ręką miejsce obok siebie.

\- Smacznego, nie przejmuj się, nie mam w zwyczaju myć oraz odziewać swoich ofiar, przed zamordowaniem ich, poprzez truciznę w makaronie. – parsknąłem.

Na kościach policzkowych Blacka, zakwitły gorące rumieńce.

\- Dlaczego to robisz? – zapytał, zerkając to na mnie, to na jedzenie.

\- Toujours pur. Mało nas zostało. No, a przynajmniej tych przy zdrowych zmysłach. 

Posłał mi zniesmaczone spojrzenie, ale ku mojej aprobacie, w końcu zaczął jeść.

\- Dawno nie słyszałem tych słów, gdzie je usłyszałeś, Harry?

\- Książki. – odparłem krótko, na co odpowiedział mi skinieniem głowy. – Smakuje Ci?

\- Tak, dziękuję… Ja… Nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć. Jestem w kompletnym szoku. Syn Jamesa i Lily jest ślizgonem, który nie wierzy w moją winę i zabiera mnie do domu, żeby odziać mnie i nakarmić… Wybacz mi, nie jestem, tak mądry, żeby odkryć Twoje zamiary.

Zaśmiałem się po raz kolejny tego dnia. Jego niepewność i zakodowane w mózgu wieki temu, założenia o cechach Slytherinu rozbawiały mnie do cna.

\- Nie mam żadnych ukrytych zamiarów, dążę jedynie do sprawiedliwości, a rodziny nie zostawia się w potrzebie, prawda?

Po krótkiej rozmowie z Syriuszem, w której wyciągnąłem z niego, jak najwięcej informacji o niejakim Peterze Pettigrewie, wyjaśniłem mu, że muszę wracać do Hogwartu, ale odwiedzę go, kiedy tylko będę mógł. Pokazałem mu również zapasy jedzenia, z których kazałem mu korzystać. Był dalej zdezorientowany i lekko zawstydzony, ale nie miałem teraz czasu na upewnianie go w tym, że to nie jest pułapka, a jedynie dobry gest, płynący z mojego serca.

Gdy wróciłem do murów szkoły, zabawa trwała i to chyba o wiele lepiej, niż kiedy wyszedłem. Głośna muzyka przeszywała ściany, przez co cały czas, odczuwałem drganie w ciele. Bez dłuższego namysły, udałem się do komnat Severusa, wiedziałem, że jest on jedyną osobą, która jest w stanie lepiej pomóc Blackowi niż ja. Jego drzwi, przepuściły mnie w tym samym momencie, gdy dotknąłem ich delikatnie palcami, a ja przechodziłem już do prywatnych pomieszczeń Snape’a. Siedział on w swoim fotelu i popijał whisky, czytając książkę, której tytułu, nie byłem w stanie odczytać. Zerknął na mnie zszokowany.

\- Co tu robisz, dziecko?

Westchnąłem głośno, zabrałem mu szklankę z dłoni i wypiłem do dna, ignorując jego protest, a następnie usiadłem na siedzeniu, stojącym naprzeciwko.

\- Znalazłem Syriusza i zakwaterowałem w domku letniskowym Cyzi. Musisz mi pomóc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za wszystkie kudos! <3


	22. Bal Yule

Nie wiedziałem, jak duży dług, zaciągnąłem sobie u Severusa tamtej nocy, ale miałem dziwne wrażenie, że jego gorące protesty i obelgi rzucane na moją lekkomyślną stronę, przez kilkanaście długich minut były spowodowane, przez coś zupełnie innego niż zaopiekowanie się uciekinierem z Azkabanu. Były one zbyt… złożone. Czułem się dosłownie tak, jakbym wcale nie był odbiorcą jego złości, a jedynie obserwatorem wylewanego żalu, podsycanego dużą ilością alkoholu we krwi. Cóż, jak dla mnie, czarnowłosy mógł prawić mi morały przez następną godzinę, jeśli pod koniec, zgodziłby się na to, o co prosiłem.

Od pamiętnego Halloween, minął miesiąc, w którego czasie, odwiedziłem Syriusza dwa razy, żeby upewnić się, że aby na pewno stosuję się do moich zaleceń, co do odżywiania się i umysłowej regeneracji. Oprócz mikstur, które miały uleczyć, chociażby częściowo wszystkie jego naruszone płaty mózgowe, wysyłałem mu w paczkach, książeczki dla magicznych dzieci. Oczywiście, początkowo, wyśmiał je, ale gdy wytłumaczyłem mu, że dzięki nim odbuduje zniszczone bariery, jakie tworzyły się naturalnie w umysłach najmłodszych przedstawicieli naszego gatunku, od razu zabrał się za analizowanie i wypełnianie ich. Widziałem znaczące efekty już po dwóch tygodniach, więc właśnie wtedy postanowiłem wysłać do niego Snape’a, aby zbadał go, tak, jak ja nie potrafiłem oraz zanotował każdą nieprawidłowość, nad którą będzie musiał popracować.

Moja intuicja podpowiadała mi, iż przeoczałem coś zdecydowanie ważnego w ich relacji, bo jeśli początkowo sądziłem, że pałają do siebie obustronną niechęcią, ponieważ nie mogli wytrzymać minuty, bez rzucenia obelgi w stronę drugiego, to po obserwowaniu ich dłuższą chwilę, można było dostrzec głęboką zażyłość. Nie wiedziałem konkretnie, jakiego rodzaju ona była, ale szczerze mówiąc, obchodziło mnie to, tak samo, jak zeszłoroczny śnieg. Miałem teraz na głowie ważniejsze kwestie, takie jak tegoroczny Bal Yule, który był moją okazją do oplecenia pierwszych macek wokół najważniejszych osobowości wypełniających ministerstwo magii.

Wysłałem projekt szat, jakich oczekiwałem, już kilka dni temu, do poleconego przez Narcyzę krawca, który podobno urodził się z igłą w dłoni, bo potrzebowałem kogoś, kto, aby na pewno w pełni przelałby moją wizję na materiał. Musiałem zwrócić na siebie uwagę, każdej pary oczu na Sali, żeby wykorzystać w końcu swoją ładną twarz do czegoś bardziej ambitnego niż przekonywanie starszych roczników, aby wykonywali to, o co ich poprosiłem. Było to niezwykle łatwe oraz wyręczało mnie z większości trywialnych czynności, jakie musiałbym normalnie robić, ale na dłuższą metę, te wszystkie gierki, w które pogrywałem, najzwyczajniej w świecie mnie nużyły.

Rozmyślając o ministerstwie, przypomniałem sobie o wiadomości od Lucjusza, którą otrzymałem od niego sekretnie kilka dni temu. Pytał mnie w niej, czy aby na pewno wybieram się w tym roku, na to przepełnione pychą, kłamstwem i wywyższaniem się spotkanie. Nie rozumiałem początkowo, dlaczego interesuje go owa informacja, ale kilka godzin później, gdy wybierałem w bibliotece nowe tytuły, jakie czytałbym w wolnym czasie, podsłuchałem, a raczej byłem zmuszony słyszeć rozmowę podekscytowanych uczennic czwartego roku, które wzdychały między sobą, do zdjęć nowego podsekretarza. Zdziwiłem się, że ktoś nowy wspiął się na tak wysokie stanowisko, bez żadnego szumu wokół swojej osoby, więc postanowiłem zdobyć ów egzemplarz, żeby dowiedzieć się, kim był ów osobnik.

Gdy teraz o tym myślałem, uświadomiłem sobie, że musiałem wyglądać niezwykle głupio, z otwartymi ustami i brwiami uniesionymi, aż do linii włosów, patrząc na uśmiechniętego na głównej stronie, przeklętego Toma Riddle'a, stojącego obok Korneliusza. Cieszyłem się, iż postanowiłem analizować podsekretarza w samotności, ponieważ osoba, która widziałaby, jak drę gazetę na małe kawałki i depczę ją następnie pod moimi butami, miałaby, o czym plotkować do końca, swojego żałosnego życia. Przysiągłem sobie wtedy, że nie odezwę się do tego ignoranta ani razu. Ba! Nie miałem nawet zamiaru, zaszczycić go, chociażby spojrzeniem.

Właśnie wtedy, zrozumiałem, że Lucjusz nie wysłał owego listu bez przyczyny. Oznaczało to, iż Thomas, skontaktował się z nim i z nieznanego mi powodu, kazał mu upewnić się, że się tam zjawię. Tylko…, Po co? Czy byłem w końcu wystarczająco godny, żeby móc oddychać tym samym powietrzem z szanownym Lordem Voldemortem? Prychałem pod nosem ze złości na samo takie założenie, ale mimo wszystko coś w moim wnętrzu, wyraźnie się uspokoiło, widząc postępy, jaki dokonał.

Potarłem palcami zmęczone powieki, po czym odstawiłem książkę na bok, u wcześniej zaznaczając stronę, na której skończyłem, zwykłą czarną zakładką z kilkoma frędzelkami u spodu. Rzuciłem szybkie Tempus, żeby zorientować się, na jak długo wyłączyłem się ze świata podczas swoich głębokich rozmyślań i planów. Było piętnaście po czwartej, więc postanowiłem udać się do pokoju wspólnego, aby znaleźć chłopców i spędzić z nimi trochę czasu. Ostatnio nieco go ograniczyłem, ponieważ musiałem uporać się ze swoimi wewnętrznymi demonami, co doskonale zrozumieli, za co byłem im niewyobrażalnie wdzięczny. Nie zadawali dodatkowych pytań, (co było dla mnie nieco dziwne, znając ich niezdrową ciekawość) tylko dali mi przestrzeń, o jaką poprosiłem. Wiedziałem, iż nigdy nie znajdę takich jak oni, dlatego nie mogłem pozwolić sobie, aby tak wartościowi ludzie, przepadli, gdzieś między moimi planami opanowania świata a publicznymi gierkami. Musiałem wziąć również pod uwagę fakt, że ci dwoje chylili się ku sobie i zapewne za rok, czy dwa zaczną na poważnie rozwijać swoją romantyczną relację, nawet jeśli biedny mały Draco, nie zdawał sobie teraz z tego sprawy, jak głęboko zauroczony jest w nim Theodor. Nie, żebym miał w planach im kiedykolwiek pomóc we wzajemnym połączeniu się. Już teraz ich zarumienione policzki i niewygodne spojrzenia, bawiły mnie do łez.

Odsunąłem ze swoich ud Otissa, a następnie, sprawdzając wcześniej w lustrze, czy nie wyglądam tak, jakbym wyszedł, co dopiero z pola bitwy, ruszyłem w stronę pokoju wspólnego. Znalazłem ich siedzących obok siebie i próbujących napisać esej na Obronę Przed Czarną Magią, jaki zadał nam kilka dni temu Remus. Zaśmiałem się pod nosem, ponieważ mój, już dawno leżał przepisany na czysto na biurku. Nachyliłem się między ich głowami.

\- Zabraliście się za to w samą porę, kochani. – mój ton, ociekał sarkazmem.

Blondyn spojrzał na mnie ze zmrużonymi oczami i syknął, jak rasowa kotka, na co odpowiedziałem mu krótkim śmiechem.

\- Och, Harry, czy byłbyś tak łaskawy i zaszczycił nas swoją niezwykle wartościową obecnością, która na pewno od razu sprawiłaby, że nasze szare komórki, zbudziłyby się ze swojego zimowego snu i zaczęły przelewać wszystkie zapamiętane szczegóły z lekcji na papier? – wyrecytował ironicznie Theo, mrugając do mnie, przesadnie i szybko rzęsami, jak porcelanowa laleczka.

Tym razem to Draco się zaśmiał. Obszedłem kanapę i usiadłem na wyczarowanej ruchem palca pufie, której położenie umożliwiało mi, dokładne patrzenie na dwójkę chłopców oraz jednocześnie dawało wystarczającą ilość miejsca, do tego, żeby notowali mój wykład, jakiego miałem zamiar im udzielić. Poczekałem, aż obydwoje wyczarują sobie czyste kartki pergaminu i chwycą pióra w dłonie.

\- Zacznijmy od najważniejszej kwestii, jaką jest pierwszy udowodniony przypadek wilkołactwa…

________________________________________

Voldemort POV

Zapomniałem już, jak ciężkie było utrzymywanie obojętnej maski, wśród zgromadzenia, przewyższających się idiotyzmem, każdego dnia, głupców. Czy to przez starość, miałem mniejsze pokłady cierpliwości, czy też ludzie, w czasach mojej młodości byli bardziej znośni- nie wiedziałem, lecz musiałem uśmiechać się do nich, kiedy oni się do mnie uśmiechali, pić z nimi kawę i udawać, że ich słucham. Już niedługo ukarzę ich wszystkich za irytowanie mnie, przez tak długi czas, pomyślałem. Pożegnałem się z ostatnimi, pozostałymi pracownikami, którzy napatoczyli mi się na drodze i aportowałem do rezydencji.

Kiedy tylko znalazłem się w salonie, usiadłem na kanapie, odchyliłem głowę do tyłu i głośno westchnąłem. Nadal nie wiedziałem, jak bardzo musiał stanąć na rzęsach Malfoy, żeby wcisnąć mnie na owo stanowisko, ale również nie obchodziło mnie to zbytnio. Musiałem adekwatnie ukarać go za brak, jakichkolwiek działań, które mogłyby pomóc mi w odzyskaniu ciała. Chciałbym zobaczyć jego minę, kiedy dowiedziałby się, kto stał za moim powrotem. Och, ciekawe, co zrobiłby najpierw? Zemdlał, czy uciekł z krzykiem? Parsknąłem pod nosem na moje niepoważne myśli.

Jutro wieczorem, miał odbyć się długo wyczekiwany, przeze mnie Bal Yule. Moje szaty były już gotowe i czekały na wieszaku w garderobie, ale nadal nie zdecydowałem się, co podaruję Harry’emu w formie przeprosin, za moją ignorancję. Byłem ciekaw, jak zareaguje chłopiec, gdy mnie zauważy. Obstawiałem, że na pewno porzuciłby natychmiastowo swojego rozmówce i zwróciłby się w moją stronę, oczekując wyjaśnień. Miałem już przygotowaną całą konserwację oraz wiarygodne odpowiedzi, na każde jego pytanie. Nie podobało mi się jedynie, to, że zapewne nie będziemy mieli okazji, na rozmowę na osobności, która byłaby najbardziej bezpieczną opcją, ale cóż. Od czego były zaklęcia odwracające uwagę? Podniosłem się z kanapy i wszedłem na górę do łazienki, aby odświeżyć się, po całym dniu przebywania między tymi obrzydliwymi ludźmi. Gorąca woda, płynąca z prysznica, otuliła moje zmęczone ciało, jednocześnie je ogrzewając. Podczas namydlania swojej szyi olejkami, przypomniałem sobie o nieuniknionej konfrontacji z Nagini, która potrzebowała kąpieli, przed którą gorliwie uciekała. Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego, ponieważ zawsze lubiła, leżenie w odprężających bąbelkach godzinami, aż do kompletnego wystygnięcia wody, jednak odkąd wróciła z puszczy, syczała na mnie, gdy, chociażby napomknąłem o myciu się. Kobiety.

Patrząc na siebie w lustrze, widziałem efekty pracy mikstur oraz ćwiczeń, jakie wykonywałem od rozstania się z Potterem. Na moim brzuchu i ramionach były już widoczne twardo zarysowane mięśnie, dodające mi kilku punktów do dobrego wyglądu. Jednakże nie chodziło mi o niego, (chociaż doceniałem wpływ dodatkowych procentów duszy i ponownego posiadania młodego ciała) a o zwiększenie wytrzymałości podczas walki. Ćwiczenia z kukłami, to nie to samo, co żywy przeciwnik. Nie chciałem dyszeć, niczym zarzynana świnia, po kilku minutach potyczki z kimkolwiek, jak robiło to większość, polegających jedynie na swojej różdżce czarodziejów.

________________________________________

Udekorowanie Sali było niezwykle skromne, jak na standardy, jakimi kierowało się, co roku ministerstwo. Nazwałbym je wręcz eleganckim, klasycznym wystrojem, który przypadł mi do gustu. Pomieszczenie wypełniało się powoli coraz większą ilością, wystrojonych w bogate stroje czarodziejów, którzy witali się ze sobą nawzajem z fałszywymi uśmiechami, naklejonymi na swoje przypudrowane twarze. Chwyciłem, podany mi przez jednego z nieustannie krążących między ludźmi kelnerów, kieliszek wypełniony złotym, bomblującym szampanem i upiłem łyk, rozkoszując się jego słodkim smakiem, spływającym mi po języku.

Rozmawiałem z podchodzącymi do mnie wysoko postawionymi osobistościami i przytakiwałem z uniesionymi kącikami ust na ich gratulację, składane tylko po to, żeby mi się podlizać, ale ciągle wypatrywałem tego jednego czarodzieja, dla którego byłem gotowy na więcej, niż kiedykolwiek mógłbym sądzić. W wewnętrznej kieszeni moich szat schowałem pudełeczko z niezwykle wartościowym prezentem dla niego. Wiedziałem bowiem, iż tylko on byłby w stanie go docenić i odpowiednio wykorzystać oraz chronić, tak samo mocno, jak swoje życie. Co więcej, widok, mojego najcenniejszego nośnika duszy z tym przedmiotem, uspokoiłby moją zaborczą stronę, ponieważ każdy rozsądny człowiek, który zobaczyłby go z tym na sobie, nie próbowałby żadnych sztuczek, mogących wzbudzić gniew pierworodnego właściciela.

Niecierpliwiłem się, gdy minęła pierwsza godzina balu, a on ani żaden z jego znajomych się nie zjawił. Zauważyłem za to Dumbledora, który przeszył mnie zimnym spojrzeniem, a następnie ruszył prosto w moją stronę. Powstrzymałem swoje skłonności do zamordowania go tu na miejscu i przywołałem jeden z najpaskudniejszych uśmiechów, na jakie było mnie stać.

\- Wyglądasz lepiej niż ostatnio, Tom. – zaczął z radosną miną. Na dźwięk mojego imienia, wypływającego z jego ust, zacisnąłem mocno szczęki.

\- Daruj sobie tę grzeczność.

Rozejrzał się dookoła, po czym rzucił zaklęcie rozpraszające wokół nas uwagę.

\- To niebezpieczna gra, w którą pogrywasz Tom, ale musiałeś dokładnie to zaplanować, żeby stworzyć zaklęcie, które wymazało Cię z umysłów wszystkich ludzi, jacy mogliby Cię skojarzyć.

Uniosłem brew w jego kierunku i upiłem kolejny łyk napoju.

\- Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru. Widzę, że Twój umysł się nie zestarzał, jak do tego doszedłeś? – spytałem z prawdziwą ciekawością.

\- Trochę badań w wolnym czasie. – odparł. – Nie sądziłem, że uda Ci się ukraść kamień filozoficzny, ale mogłem się tego spodziewać, Harry jest inny, niż oczekiwałem.

\- Sugerujesz coś?

\- To tylko gdybania starego człowieka.- jego oczy błyszczały czymś niezrozumianym.- Jest do Ciebie bardzo podobny, chociaż nieco bardziej błyskotliwy i zdecydowany w swoich działaniach.

\- Dlaczego mi o nim opowiadasz Dumbledore? Sądzisz, że obchodzi mnie bachor, przez którego straciłem swoje ciało na…

Głos ugrzązł mi w gardle, kiedy zobaczyłem go, wchodzącego w towarzystwie spuścizny Malfoyów. Rozmawiali o czymś, uśmiechając się do siebie. Stwierdziłem, że gazety były niezwykle zakłamane, bo nie oddawały, chociażby częściowo, jego piękna. Przesuwałem po nim wzrokiem od góry do dołu, ignorując wszystkich wokół siebie, a moje nogi same zerwały się do ruchu, aby do niego podejść. Powstrzymałem je w ostatniej chwili i jedynie niezauważalnie się zachwiałem, zupełnie zapominając o dokładnie obserwującym mnie teraz, z niepokojem Albusie.

\- Tak właśnie myślałem, Tom. Ten chłopiec spełnia przepowiednie w zupełnie inny sposób.

Nie zaszczyciłem go spojrzeniem, pozwalając odejść. Słowo przepowiednia zagnieździło się gdzieś w tyle mojej głowy, wyparte przez grzeszne myśli, które normalnie by mnie zawstydziły i skłoniły do refleksji nad swoimi zaburzonymi poglądami seksualnymi. Byłem pewien, że Harry czuję mój palący wzrok na swoim ciele, dlatego nie rozumiałem, dlaczego nadal nie zwrócił, tych swoich lśniących, szmaragdowych oczu w moją stronę.

________________________________________

Harry POV

Przygotowania do balu, zeszły nam trochę dłużej niż planowałem, ponieważ blondyn czesał każde pasmo swoich włosów sto razy, zanim przeszedł do następnego. Nie, żebym był za to na niego zły. Im mniej czasu spędzonego w tym cyrku, tym lepiej dla mojego zdrowia psychicznego. Przeglądałem się w ogromnym lustrze, podziwiając jedwabny, czarny materiał, przylegający ciasno do mojej talii. Przy rozcięciu na klatę piersiową, która pokazywała dokładnie moje wystające obojczyki, wszyte zostały zielone, połyskujące paski, podkreślające moją przynależność do slytherinu. Tył szaty, spływał delikatnie na ziemię, gustownie się za mną ciągnąć.

\- Draco, nikt nie zwróci uwagi na to, ile razy przejechałeś włosy grzebieniem. To bezowocna praca, wątpię, aby ktokolwiek to zauważył. – rzuciłem w końcu, zerkając na zegar wiszący na ścianie. Nie chciałem, żeby Narcyza prawiła nam później kazanie.

Chłopak zarumienił się i zmarszczył nos.

\- W takim razie, chyba nigdy nie bywałeś na takich przyjęciach. Wszędzie są snoby, które tylko oceniałaby wygląd drugiej osoby i obgadywały ją potem za plecami!

Spojrzałem na niego zrezygnowany, po czym stanąłem obok toaletki, przy której siedział.

\- Twoi rodzice nie będą zadowoleni z naszego spóźnienia.

Na moje słowa, wciągnął głośno powietrze, przeczesując szybko ostatnie pasmo.

\- Harry! – krzyknął nagle.

\- Tak? – zapytałem, marszcząc brwi.

\- Nie założyłeś żadnych dodatków! Twój strój jest niezwykle piękny, ale biżuteria, to bardzo ważny element, dopełniający k a ż d ą stylizacje… - pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- A więc, co proponuje mój znawca mody?

\- Nie musisz być taki ironiczny, czekaj. – otworzył szufladkę, która była przymocowana do lustra toaletki i wyjął z niej małe pudełko, które następnie powiększył, stukając w nie końcem różdżki. Grzebał w nim dłonią, mrucząc coś pod nosem i dokonując eliminacji większości znajdujących się tam rzeczy. – To będzie idealne. – stwierdził, a następnie wstał i bez zapytania o moje zdanie, założył mi to na szyje.

Zerknąłem na siebie ponownie, zwracając uwagę na czarne, pasmo materiału wykonanego z marszczonego szyfonu i elementów koronki, na środku, którego, zamocowany został krwistoczerwony rubin w kształcie zaokrąglonego kwadratu. Stwierdziłem, że ładnie opinał moją bladą, szczupłą szyję.

\- Dziękuję, czy możemy teraz iść? – posłałem mu lisi uśmiech. Zadarł nos do góry, wystawiając w moją stronę przedramię. Ująłem je i ruszyliśmy do kominka, podłączonego do sieci Fiuu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za wszystkie kudos!


	23. Konfrontacja

Większą część swojej egzystencji, jeśli można było to, tak w ogóle nazwać, spędziłem pochłonięty żmudnym zajęciem, jakim było pozyskiwanie dusz od przechodzących na „drugą stronę” istot, a następnie odsyłaniem ich do odpowiedniej sekcji, w której dalej (teoretycznie) pokierowałaby swoim losem. Niektórzy wiecznie odpokutowywali złe według swojego kodeksu moralności uczynki w limbie, piekle, czy innym mało przyjemnym miejscu. Reszta odnajdywała spokój w niebie, spotykając swoich bliskich i obcując z aniołami, a jeszcze innych zatrzymywałem w zaświatach, żeby usługiwali przebywającym tu bytom. Czasem musiałem wysłuchiwać narzekania Boga, na jego niekompetentnych podwładnych, czy też samych podwładnych narzekających na Boga, a uwierzcie mi, mieli o czym mówić. Do dzisiaj uśmiechałem się na wspomnienie rozdrażnionego Michała, który chodził po moich komnatach przez kilka dni, po tym, gdy Bóg postanowił zatopić wszystkich ludzi na ziemi, ratując jedynie Noego wraz z jego rodziną i parą po każdym gatunku zwierząt. Podzielałem wtedy jego złość, ponieważ miałem pracy po same pachy i odniosłem wrażenie, że spis grzeszników przestanie automatycznie zapisywać, każdą dotkniętą przez moją kosą duszę. Och, a jakie, zrobiły się wtedy problemy z przydzieleniem każdej osobie odpowiedniej posady! Niestety nikt nie pomyślał wtedy o tym, jak będę się czuł, biorąc to wszystko na swój barki.

Rozrywką okazała się dla mnie trójka braci, której udało się przejść na drugą stronę rzeki. Ich żądania nie zaskoczyły mnie w żadnym calu, bo czego innego mogliby chcieć ludzie, jeśli nie przedmiotów, które mogłyby postawić ich na piedestale? Wiedziałem, jak szybko dopadną ich konsekwencje używania, tak potężnych artefaktów, ale czekałem na to w cierpliwości. Pierwsza dwójka szybko zasiliła kręgi zaświatów, jedynie ostatni z rodzeństwa, któremu wykonałem pelerynę niewidkę, ukrywał się przede mną, aż do swojej starości. Co więcej, uważał się, za nie wiadomo kogo i z uśmiechem, ujawnił się w moje pole widzenia. Tak, zesłanie go do celi piekielnych było zdecydowanie satysfakcjonujące.  
W międzyczasie przeklinałem wampiry i inne stwory, które były praktycznie nieśmiertelne i kpiły sobie ze mnie na każdym kroku. Z politowaniem patrzyłem na Grindelwalda, który zatracił się w przekonaniu o dobrych zamiarach Dumbledora. Hasło „dla większego dobra” odbijało mi się zapachem gnijących ciał i za każdym razem, gdy je słyszałem, chciałem zwymiotować. Oczywiście, zakładając, iż byłbym zdolny do tej ludzkiej przypadłości. Tak naprawdę Albus rozpoczął całą tę gównianą sytuację, jakiej konsekwencje większość będzie odczuwała do końca swoich dni, a nawet po nich. Wątpiłem, że Riddle, rozczepiłby swoją duszę raz, a co dopiero kilka, gdyby nie byłby zmuszony do funkcjonowania w ciągłym strachu o swoje życie, w ponurym sierocińcu w czasie brutalnej wojny. Jednak jedynym pozytywnym aspektem głupoty tego starego człowieka był Harry. Nigdy wcześniej nie istniał ktoś, kto urodziłby się, jako naturalny, że tak to ujmę mistrz śmierci. Byłem zachwycony, kiedy Los, dostał pewnej nocy wizję o dziecku, które zmieni każdy wszechświat. Czułem wręcz koniec mojego odwiecznego znużenia. Przyglądałem się Voldemortowi, gdy rzucał zaklęciem zabijającym w jego stronę z fascynacją. Na moich oczach naradzał się nieśmiertelny w każdym aspekcie władca, wszelkich płaszczyzn. Wiedziałem jednak, że nie mogłem wziąć go pod swoją opiekę od razu. Świat nie mógł o niczym wiedzieć, a przynajmniej na razie. Odwracałem wzrok, kiedy Potter został wsadzony do tak samo zimnego sierocińca, co jego druga połówka i czekałem, aż będę mógł wejść ze swoim planem w życie. Dziecko na szczęście okazało się ponadprzeciętnie inteligentne i pojętne. Wszczepione w jego geny kawałki nadludzkich nici, obdarzyły go nie tylko egzotycznym wyglądem, ale też ciężką aurą, która sama w sobie, nakłaniała każdą istotę obok do pokłonienia się, tak nisko, że czubek jej nosa, wciskałby się w czarne kafelki. Wierzyłem, iż Harry darzył mnie oraz Los skomplikowanym uczuciem i absolutnie go nie wyśmiewałem, mimo wściekania się na jego przerośniętą arogancję połączoną z ciętym językiem.

Aczkolwiek nie mogłem wybaczyć mu zniszczenia tego niezwykle cennego prezentu, jaki otrzymałem od Lilith, jakim był dywan z włosia jednorożca. Absolutnie, czułem niezmierzoną chęć zemsty. Postanowiłem, więc namieszać nieco w jego życiu. Subtelnie wtłaczałem do jego głowy myśli o nikim innym jak wcześniej wspomnianym Voldemorcie. Chciałem zobaczyć jego strapioną minę i czerwone poliki, zażenowanie z odczuwania, tak trywialnych uczuć i połączone z tym problemy wewnętrzne. Oczywiście nie udałoby mi się to, gdyby sam Harry nie postrzegał tak Toma, ale to było mniejszym szczegółem. Zdawałem sobie, przecież sprawę, że więź między ich duszami, dotykała chłopca bardzo głęboko, już przed tym, kiedy mu ją uświadomiłem. Nie rozumiałem do końca, jak ona działała, ale, prawdę mówiąc, nie chciałem. Przerażała mnie myśl o tym, że ktoś mógłby mieć nade mną kontrolę tego rodzaju, szczególnie jeśli nie byłbym jej świadomy, a druga osoba tak.  
Wysunąłem z moich palców niewidzialne nitki, które skrzyżowały losy tych dwóch dzisiejszego wieczoru i usiadłem na fotelu, wpatrując się w całą scenę, czekając na efekty.

________________________________________

Rozumiałem, co miała na myśli Cyzia, gdy mówiła o tegorocznym żałosnym udekorowaniu Sali, które było poniżej, jakichkolwiek standardów. Górowała w niej czerń i biel, a dekoracje, takie jak balony, lampiony, czy rozety, zostały umieszczone po kilka sztuk na ścianę, w małych skupiskach. Więc faktycznie, dla Narcyzy, która nie była zadowolona, aż do momentu, gdy całe pomieszczenie, nie błyszczało od złota oraz brylantów, a stoły nie zostały nakryte obrusami, za które można by było wyżywić kilka biednych rodzin, ów wystrój mógł uwierać jej gusta.

\- Ona jest po prostu zła o to, że Knot, nie poprosił jej o nadzorowanie przygotowań. – wyjaśnił mi blondyn, chichocząc.

\- Cóż, Twoja mama ma dużą dumę, jak myślisz, napluła mu do wina?- odparłem z uśmiechem, również się śmiejąc.

\- Och, przestań, Harry, chodźmy ocenić jakość potraw!

Ruszyliśmy obok siebie, do pierwszego lepszego stołu, którego zawartość wzburzyła mój delikatny żołądek. Nie tolerowałem niczego, co związane było z oceanami. Ryby, krewetki, czy inne owoce morza sprawiały, że jedzenie podchodziło mi do gardła, więc przybrałem obrzydzony wyraz, kiedy Draco, chwycił w swoją dłoń ostrygę i u wcześniej ją otwierając, przechylił muszlę do ust, pozwalając zawartości spłynąć mu wprost do gardła.

\- No co? – zapytał, sięgając po kolejną.

\- Kompletnie nic.

Patrzyłem na niego, jednocześnie zdając sobie sprawę z palącego wzroku na moim karku, który nie opuścił mnie ani na chwilę, odkąd tylko przybyłem. Wiedziałem, do kogo on należał, zatem nie miałem zamiaru tak, jak sobie obiecałem, zaszczycić go, chociażby spojrzeniem. Przyznam, że niezmiernie mnie to bawiło.

\- Teraz tam! – wyrwał mnie z myśli chłopak, wskazując wzrokiem, na kolejny obrus.

Podążyłem za nim, starając się znaleźć interesujące mnie dzisiejszego wieczoru osoby. Nie miałem, przecież zamiaru, patrzyć na obżerającego się blondyna przez całe przyjęcie. Wypatrzyłem ministra magii, rozmawiającego z Dumbledorem na drugim końcu Sali, więc zrezygnowałem z udania się w jego stronę. Nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty na słuchanie drażniącego moje bębenki uszne, głosu starca. Dzięki bogu zauważyłem Theodora, który z utrapioną miną, stał obok swojego ojca i najwyraźniej szukał sposobu, żeby uciec od jego towarzystwa. Postanowiłem okazać moje dobre serce w jego stronę i wybawić go z tej jakże tragicznej sytuacji.

\- Idę porozmawiać z Theo.

Blondyn przybrał przerażoną minę, po czym szybko wytarł usta chusteczką i chrząkając, zwrócił się w moją stronę szeptem.

\- Jest tu?

\- Dlaczego miałoby go nie być? Rodziny czystej krwi nigdy nie mają wyboru i muszą brać udział w tym wyścigu idiotów, żeby nie być obgadywanym na serdecznych spotkaniach cukierkowych, przez następny rok.

\- Tak, tak, wiem. – cmoknął.- Zostanę tutaj, może później do was dołączę.

Posłałem mu sugestywne spojrzenie, a następnie zwróciłem chód w stronę omawianego przed chwilą bruneta. Gdy tylko mnie zauważył, na jego usta wstąpił uśmiech, a wyraz twarzy zmienił się ze zmęczonej, na radosną. Pociągnął swojego tatę lekko za koniec rękawa i wskazał głową w moją stronę.

\- Tato, to Harry.

Jego opiekun posłał mi formalny uśmiech, jednocześnie wyciągając w moją stronę dłoń.

\- Miło mi Cię poznać, Theodor dużo mi o Tobie opowiadał, jednak wybacz mi, ale nie mam teraz czasu na dłuższą dyskusję.

Po tych słowach zniknął gdzieś w tłumie ludzi. Nott złapał mnie za dłoń i lekko ją uścisnął. Wiedziałem, że gdy tylko wrócimy do rezydencji Draco, zacznie mnie dusić w swoich zabójczych ramionach.

\- Przepraszam za niego, wydaję mi się, iż na kogoś czeka.

\- Och, dobrze wiesz, jak mało obchodzą mnie dziś inni ludzie.

\- Tylko dziś? – zapytał, prychając pod nosem. – Zresztą, masz rację, _inni_ nie mają znaczenia. Smakuję Ci catering?

\- Doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie cierpię niczego, co ma cokolwiek wspólnego z morzem, ale chyba jestem w tym sam. – odparłem, wskazując na blondyna po drugiej stronie Sali, który najdyskretniej, jak mógł, podkradał przystawki ze stołu.

Chłopak zaśmiał się dźwięcznie, wystawiając w moją stronę ramię.

\- Czy masz ochotę zatańczyć? Od początku tego wydarzenia pragnę pokazać tym wszystkim pokrakom, jak powinien wyglądać walc wiedeński.

Zacząłem mrugać dramatycznie rzęsami, po czym przystawiłem dłoń do ust, udając zawstydzenie.

\- To będzie dla mnie zaszczyt.

Złapałem go za przedramię i pozwoliłem wyprowadzić mnie na środek parkietu. Szybko wmieszaliśmy się w tłum innych, przyklejonych do siebie par. Sądziłem, że dwójka tańczących ze sobą osobników płci męskiej, nie robiła w tym wieku takiego poruszenia, ale najwyraźniej byłem w błędzie. Do moich uszu dochodziły podekscytowane szepty, a na plecach czułem rzucane w naszą stronę spojrzenia. Zignorowałem je, zbliżając się bardziej do Theo. Muzyka klasyczna, która leciała z zaczarowanych gramofonów zdecydowanie przypadła mi do gustu bardziej niż szybka melodia, jaka została puszczona tuż po niej. Nie było sekretem, że nie miałem drygu do tańca i opanowałem style klasyczne tylko po to, żeby nie skompromitować się na ważniejszych przyjęciach. Chciałem wrócić już do głównej części Sali, ale chłopak mocno szarpnął mnie za nadgarstek, uniemożliwiając ucieczkę.

\- Nie tym razem skarbie, uwielbiam tę piosenkę. – krzyknął do mojego ucha.

Przewróciłem oczami na jego słowa, po czym złożyłem ręce, jednocześnie wpatrując się w jego spontaniczne ruchy. Po tym, gdy złapał się palcami za nos i udawał, że pływa, zacząłem się głośno śmiać. Stwierdziłem, że i tak nie czekało mnie tu dziś nic ciekawszego, więc okręciłem się kilka razy wokół własnej osi, wystawiając dłonie do góry i poruszając nimi w przypadkowych gestach. Theodore również zaczął donośnie rechotać, a następnie obrócił mną dwa razy w kółko. Przez ciągłe obroty świat zaczął lekko dygotać przed moimi oczami. Najwyraźniej minęła wystarczająca ilość czasu, aby nastała pora wieczorowa bowiem utwory, które grał zespół, przybrały znaczącego tempa, a alkohol, jaki popijali do tego czasu wszyscy goście, zaczął ukazywać swoje efekty. Wszystkie wyszukane fryzury, w jakich pojawiły się tu kobiety, mimo ich pewnych starań stały się potargane, a na policzkach mężczyzn pojawiły się czerwone wypieki. Postanowiłem zniknąć stąd jak najszybciej.

Nie należało to jednak do łatwych czynności, ponieważ musiałem przedostać się, przez wszystkich pijanych i rozweselonych ludzi, którzy byli gorszą przeszkodą niż stado dementorów na głodzie, a uwierzcie mi, doświadczyłem nie jedno spotkanie z takim ugrupowaniem. W końcu po wielu trudach wydostałem się do części gastronomicznej i szczęście najwyraźniej zaczęło mi sprzyjać, gdyż Knot popijał złotego szampana przy jednym ze stołów, zupełnie sam. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, poprawiłem mój zapewne lekko naruszony wygląd i gdy prezentowałem się już, tak samo olśniewająco, jak zawsze, udałem się w jego kierunku. Nie chciałem wyglądać, na kogoś zdesperowanego do rozmowy z nim, więc stanąłem kilka kroków dalej, czekając, aż sam mnie zauważy i podejdzie.

Nie musiałem długo czekać. Już po chwili usłyszałem swoje imię zza pleców. Odwróciłem się zupełnie naturalnie, przybierając wyraz twarzy, który wyraźnie wskazywał zadowolenie wywołane przez możliwość rozmowy z tak wysoko postawioną osobistością, jak on. Och, doskonale wiedziałem, że rozmiary ego osób górujących na szczeblu hierarchii w ministerstwie, wybijały poza jakąkolwiek skalę.

\- Harry Potter! Nie sądziłem, że będziesz obecny na dzisiejszym balu, co sądzisz o wystroju? Tym razem powierzyłem dekorowanie Sali nowemu artyście.

Kłamstwo już w pierwszym wypowiedzianym zdaniu, nie stawiało Korneliusza w najlepszym świetle. Oczywiście, że znał dokładnie dane każdej osoby, jaka miała możliwość uczestniczenia w tym szaleństwie. Nie dałem jednak po sobie niczego poznać i uśmiechnąłem się serdecznie, wyciągając rękę w kierunku kelnera, który rozdawał lampki z niskoprocentowymi alkoholami.

\- Jestem zachwycony tym wystrojem, klasyka zdecydowanie wpasowuje się w moje gusta, Panie Ministrze.

\- Och, nie musisz być tak oficjalny Harry, tacy ludzie jak my, nie mówią do siebie na per pan.

Spuściłem powieki w dół, pociągając jednocześnie łyk napoju. Bąbelki przyjemny łaskotały mnie po języku.

\- Musisz mi wybaczyć, jeszcze nie do końca zrozumiałem niektóre etykiety obowiązujące _takich, jak my._

\- Tak, niestety miałem okazję usłyszeć o błędzie Dumbledora. – ściszył głos. – Na szczęście są na świecie, tak dobrzy ludzie, jak rodzina Malfoyów.

\- Wyjąłeś mi to z ust.

Poczułem jego magię wcześniej, niż usłyszałem głos Knota, który wołał go z promiennym wyrazem na twarzy. Cholera, nie miałem teraz jak uciec, od konfrontacji, której tak usilnie starałem się uniknąć. Opanowałem mój wewnętrzny chaos, przybierając stalową maskę, ponieważ zostało mi jedynie udawanie, że jego obecność nie robiła na mnie najmniejszego wrażenia. Czy było to skuteczne? Nie wiedziałem, ale miałem głęboką nadzieję, że tak.

\- Och, Tom, podejdź do nas!

Odliczałem sekundy do stanięcia z nim twarzą w twarz. Czas uciekał tak szybko, jak gaz z mojego napoju. Rozejrzałem się na boki, szukając ewentualnej wymówki, żeby oddalić się od tego duetu w jak najszybszym tempie. Zapewne na złość, akurat nie było kompletnie nikogo, kto okazałby się moim rycerzem w białej zbroi, na czarnym rumaku.

\- Harry, pozwól, że przedstawię Ci mojego nowego podsekretarza. To Tom Riddle, dawno nie było kogoś takiego jak on, wprowadził do naszej instytucji niewyobrażalnie korzystne zmiany, młody umysł! – na koniec zaśmiał się dźwięcznie.

Od razu złapałem jego twarde, rozżarzone spojrzenie, które we mnie wbił. Zebrałem w sobie całą moją nieludzką stronę, żeby pokazać mu, że nie ma do czynienia z jakimś podlotkiem, który zwracałby uwagę na kogoś takiego jak on.

\- Miło mi Cię poznać, Thomas. – uśmiechnąłem się, wystawiając w jego stronę dłoń.

Ujął ją od razu, a po moim ciele przeszedł prąd. Czułem wzburzenie w moim krwiobiegu i ciarki na plecach. Przeklinałem w tym momencie mojego wewnętrznego horkruksa, który domagał się uwagi i dotyku swojej głównej duszy, niczym suka w rui. Jedynym pocieszeniem było dla mnie to, że nie tylko ja czułem te wszystkie rzeczy.

\- Wzajemnie, Harry, słyszałem o Tobie dużo interesujących informacji i miałem szczerą nadzieję, że będę miał okazje Cię dzisiaj spotkać.

Powstrzymałem przewrócenie oczami, mimo że niezwykle mnie korciło. Ograniczyłem się do subtelnego parsknięcia. Liczyłem, że Korneliusz powie cokolwiek i ograniczy błyskotliwe wypowiedzi Riddle’a, jednak gdy zwróciłem wzrok w bok, minister magicznie wyparował. Rzuciłem oskarżające spojrzenie w jego stronę i odwróciłem się na pięcie. Nie miałem jednak okazji na dalszą ucieczkę, ponieważ złapał mój nadgarstek w silny uchwyt i zniżył swoje usta na poziom mojego ucha.

_\- Chyba nie sądzisz, że pozwolę Ci teraz odejść, prawda Harry?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za wszystkie kudos!  
> Och, tak. Musicie wybaczyć mi moje ucinanie rozdziałów w finałowych momentach.


	24. Koniec gry

Czułem się jak łowca podczas polowania, gdy obserwowałem chłopca, odkąd tylko zaszczycił przyjęcie swoją osobą. Nie mogłem oderwać od niego wzroku, toteż byłem niezwykle zirytowany, kiedy Harry jawnie ignorował moją jasną dla niego obecność. Wiedziałem, że wyczuwa mnie tak samo mocno, jak ja wyczuwałem jego, więc nie rozumiałem, po co zgrywał nieświadomego. Postanowiłem jednak zagrać w jego grę i czekać na odpowiedni moment, w którym mógłbym go dopaść. Och, a przecież doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę, że znalazłbym go, chociażby na końcu świata, zaszytego w jakiejś dziurze pod tysiącami zaklęć kryjących. Rozbawiło mnie jego zniesmaczenie, gdy patrzył na młodego Malfoya objadającego się ostrygami. Zapisałem również w głowie informację o jego negatywnym nastawieniu do owoców morza, tak na wszelki wypadek, oczywiście. Wypatrywał kogoś wzrokiem, zapewne, żeby nie zwymiotować na środku Sali i po kilku sekundach znalazł, czego szukał. Mruknął coś do blondyna i żwawo ruszył przed siebie, zatrzymując się przy uwaga, moim śmierciożercy i jego synu. Rozbawiło mnie to, z jakim speszeniem potraktował go Nott, ale mój uśmiech automatycznie zniknął, kiedy zobaczyłem zażyłość między dwoma chłopcami.

Miałem wrażenie, że gdyby nie gęsta publiczność, to rzuciliby się sobie w ramiona, a nie podobało mi się to ani przez chwilę. Z zazdrością patrzyłem na ciepłe uśmiechy, jakie otrzymywał brunet. Nagła agresja wzburzyła się w moich żyłach, ponieważ to ja chciałem być jedynym odbiorcą jego uśmiechów, czułych gestów i całej reszty tych niezrozumianych dla mnie dotąd pragnień. Nadal nie znalazłem racjonalnego wyjaśnienia, na to, co zagnieździło się w mojej klatce piersiowej, ale przestałem chcieć je poznać. Czułem się żywiej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej i ze wstydem musiałem przyznać, że nie wyobrażałem sobie powrotu do mojego dawnego ja. Jak mogłem wytrzymać, tak wiele lat bez tej iskry w jego szmaragdowych oczach? Moja uwaga skupiła się na nim ponownie, gdy przybrał niezwykle śmieszną postawę, przyprawioną o dramatyczne gesty i z dłonią na przedramieniu młodego Notta ruszył w środek pola przeznaczonego do tańca. Śledziłem każdy jego ruch, odliczając w głowie do dziesięciu, aby opanować chęć wyrwania go z uścisku tego przeklętego dzieciaka i zamknięcia w swoim. Na szczęście sytuacja rozwiązała się sama, ponieważ Harry nagle, z niewiadomych mi powodów uciekł ze zbiorowiska tanecznego i ruszył w kierunku części gastronomicznej. Zauważyłem jego szybkie spojrzenie na popijającego szampana Knota oraz zmianę postawy na bardziej poważną. Po zrozumieniu zagrywki, jaką miał zamiar zastosować, przyznałem mu dziesięć punktów za spryt oraz szybkość, z jaką ją opracował.

Gdy zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać, wiedziałem, że to ta chwila, w której kończyłem swoją obserwację, a wprowadzałem krok ostateczny, jakim było złapanie chłopca w swoje trujące sidła. W podbrzuszu wyczuwałem coś na podobiznę stada motyli, które walczyły ze sobą nieustannie o terytorium, przyprawiając mnie o dodatkową adrenalinę. Och, kiedy ostatnio czułem, to słodkie podekscytowanie? Korneliusz zauważył mnie praktycznie w tym samym momencie, gdy z mojego wnętrza niekontrolowanie, zaczęły wydostawać się czarne macki magii, prześcigające się o to, która pierwsza zdoła owinąć się wokół Harry’ego.

\- Och, Tom, podejdź do nas!

Widziałem zimno, które zalało twarz dziecka, ale nie pozwoliłem moim wewnętrznym demonom na wprowadzenie mnie z tego powodu w irytację. Doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że musiałem dobrze rozegrać karty, aby ponownie wpaść w dobre łaski chłopca. Nie chodziło już tylko o polityczne, czy magiczne korzyści, jakie wychodziły z sojuszu ze złotym chłopcem. To było coś głębszego i większego. Zbliżyłem się do granicy, która wyznaczała przyzwoitość, mimo wewnętrznego pragnienia rozszarpania Harry’ego swoimi paznokciami i zębami tak daleko, że zatopiłbym je w jego gęstej krwi. Odkrycia po kolei warstw jego tkanki mięśniowej, sprawdzenia kruchości kości i co najważniejsze, ujrzenia wszystkich jego masek, które tak niezdarnie próbował, przy mnie nakładać. Z mrocznego nakładu myśli, wyrwał mnie głos ministra.

\- Harry, pozwól, że przedstawię Ci mojego nowego podsekretarza. To Thomas Riddle, dawno nie było kogoś takiego jak on, wprowadził do naszej instytucji niewyobrażalnie korzystne zmiany, młody umysł! – na koniec zaśmiał się dźwięcznie.

Przełknąłem jego zakłamane słowa, uśmiechając się wdzięcznie. Odrzuciłem na później pragnienie torturowania go w największych mękach, dzień po dniu, uświadamiając mu, jak wielki i potężny był Lord Voldemort, przy małym głupim ministrze, który zatytułował Czarnego Pana swoją prawą ręką. Na to był inny czas, teraz liczył się tylko Harry. Wbiłem w niego intensywne spojrzenie, przyprawione dodatkowo wcześniejszymi chęciami, jakie powstały w moim umyśle. Nie odwrócił ode mnie wzroku ani przez chwilę, czego oczywiście się spodziewałem, ale nadal przyprawiało to mój kręgosłup o zimne ciarki. Nikt wcześniej nie patrzył na mnie, tak, jak on, uświadomiłem sobie mimowolnie.

\- Miło mi Cię poznać, Thomas. – uśmiechnął się do mnie, wystawiając jednocześnie dłoń, którą ująłem.

Dotyk był paraliżujący. Słyszałem wręcz śpiewanie jego duszy, które wzburzało całe moje opanowanie i przyprawiało o gęsią skórkę. Zastanawiałem się, jak by to było przejechać palcami, po paskach jego skóry w innych miejscach. Czy byłaby ona tak samo gładka i delikatna, jak jego ręce? Jak mocno świeciłyby wtedy oczy Harry’ego i jak grzeszne odgłosy wydobywałyby się z jego słodkich, różowych ust? Wiedząc, w jakim kierunku biegły ponownie moje myśli, zerwałem z bólem nasz kontakt fizyczny. Zmusiłem też moje usta do złożenia sensownej odpowiedzi.

\- Wzajemnie, Harry, słyszałem o Tobie dużo interesujących informacji i miałem szczerą nadzieję, że będę miał okazje Cię dzisiaj spotkać.

Och, jak najbardziej widziałem chęć wywrócenia oczami, jaka pojawiła się u chłopca. Moje słowa ociekały sarkazmem, połączonym z prywatnym żartem, który dzieliliśmy. Korzystając z tego, że Harry nie odrywał ode mnie spojrzenia, rzuciłem niewerbalne imperio na Korneliusza i u wcześniej wnikając do jego głowy, kazałem odejść, tak daleko, aż zedrze sobie podeszwy butów. No dobrze, może byłem nieco brutalny, biorąc pod uwagę dobrą jakość obuwia, jaką miał w zwyczaju nosić Knot.  
Mój mały horkruks prychnął na mnie, zerkając w stronę, w której stał jeszcze przed chwilą minister. Co zrobisz teraz, Harry? – zastanawiałem się wewnętrznie. Nigdy nikomu nie przyznam, że poczułem się urażony, kiedy chłopak rzucił mi rażące spojrzenie i odwrócił się na pięcie. Cóż za bezczelność. Złapałem go szybko za nadgarstek, ponownie pławiąc się w tym… uczuciu, a następnie zniżyłem usta na poziom jego ucha, drażniąc je ciepłym powietrzem.

\- Chyba nie sądzisz, że pozwolę Ci teraz odejść, prawda Harry?

Wyraźnie zesztywniał pod moim ciałem, co wprawiło mnie w rozbawienie, którego skutkiem był szybki chichot, wydostający się z moich ust. Zobaczyłem jego zaciśnięcie szczęki i kolejną próbę wyrwania się z mojego uścisku. Och, nie tym razem Harry, pomyślałem. Był teraz owinięty, przez moją szalejącą wokół niego magię oraz fizyczny chwyt, jaki zacisnąłem na jego nadgarstku i nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty na zwolnienie go z niego. Popchnąłem go do przodu, dyskretnie wyprowadzając naszą dwójkę ze zgromadzenia pełnego ciekawskich oczu i gdy byłem pewny, że nikogo w naszym pobliżu nie ma, aportowałem nas do środka mojej rezydencji.  
Kiedy tylko znaleźliśmy się na miejscu, chłopak wbił mi mocno łokieć w brzuch, co chwilowo mnie zdezorientowało i rozluźniłem uścisk, w jakim go trzymałem. Zdążył się wtedy z niego wyrwać i już kilka sekund później, stał dwa kroki ode mnie z różdżką na poziomie mojej piersi oraz burzą szalejącą w jego szmaragdowym spojrzeniu. Wyprostowałem się, rozmasowując jednocześnie bolesne miejsce, w którym na pewno powstanie siniak.

_\- Czego chcesz? – wysyczał gniewnie._

Przechyliłem lekko głowę, pozwalając moim ustom na rozciągnięcie się w lisim uśmiechu. Widziałem, jak bardzo jest zdezorientowany moją napastliwością, przez co nie byłem w stanie powstrzymywać tych wszystkich zadowolonych emocji, które chciały się wydostać z każdego skrawka mojego ciała.

_\- Tylko kilka chwil z moim ulubionym uczniem uczęszczającym do Hogwartu._

Uniósł prawą brew z pogardliwą miną.

\- Nie wiem, czy byłeś w stanie zauważyć, ale może faktycznie te kilka lat bez możliwości obserwowania zachowań ludzkich, uniemożliwiły Ci zorientowanie się, że nie wykazywałem najmniejszej ochoty, żeby spędzić z Tobą czas.

\- Cieszę się, że Twój język jest, tak samo cięty, jak podczas naszej ostatniej rozmowy, muszę bowiem przyznać, iż sprawia mi on niezwykłą rozrywkę.

Zmrużył powieki, a coś wyraźnie pociemniało w jego spojrzeniu. Zbliżył się do mnie tak blisko, aż końcówka jego różdżki wciskała się w moją klatkę piersiową. Musiał jednak unieść głowę, żeby być w stanie utrzymać mi kontakt wzrokowy.

_\- Nie jestem Twoją zabawką, rozumiesz?_

_\- Wyglądasz całkiem, jak rozwścieczona kotka, gdy jesteś zdenerwowany._ – odparłem błyskotliwie. Chłopak wciągnął głośno powietrze na moje słowa i rzucił mi niedowierzające spojrzenie. Nie zdawałem sobie jednak sprawy z tego, że to zdanie przechyli miarkę wściekłości, jaką dusił w sobie Harry, przez te wszystkie miesiące mojej ignorancji.

 _\- Jak możesz być, aż tak bezczelnym dupkiem? Ignorowałeś mnie, przez prawie dwa lata, a potem dowiaduję się z gazety, że zostałeś podsekretarzem w ministerstwie? Nie odpisywałeś też na moje wiadomości! Czy do końca postradałeś rozum, myśląc, że będę chciał, po czymś takim z Tobą rozmawiać? Musisz chyba być głęboko zaślepiony swoją arogancją, sądząc, iż wrócimy, po tym do naszych wcześniejszych relacji! Haha, znając Ciebie, zapewne tego właśnie oczekiwałeś, ale wiedz Thomas, że nie jestem, jak wszyscy inni ludzie, jakich napotkałeś na swojej drodze i nie mam zamiaru na to przystawać!_ – skończył swój wywód, opierając dłonie na biodrach i lekko dysząc z powodu ilości słów, jakie z siebie wyrzucił. Policzki miał delikatnie rozgrzane, a wzburzona magia szalała wokół jego osoby, podsycając jadowitość jego oczu i skręcając pukle włosów.

Byłem urzeczony tym obrazem. Spokojnie mogłem oznajmić, iż nie widziałem w swoim życiu niczego, tak pięknego, jak zdenerwowany na mnie Harry Potter. Wiedziałem, że obraził mnie tak, jak nikt nigdy wcześniej się nie ważył, ale nie potrafiłem być na niego zdenerwowany, kiedy jego rozwścieczona magia napierała w ten cudowny sposób na moją. Chciałem powiedzieć mu prawdę o tym, dlaczego postanowiłem urwać z nim jakikolwiek kontakt, ale jak by to brzmiało? Nie chciałem z Tobą rozmawiać, bo rozpraszałeś moje myśli i bez tego? Jestem już dawno po wejściu w dojrzały wiek, ale i tak czułem się niczym nastolatka, kiedy tylko przebywałeś w okolicy? Nie, nie mogłem na razie wyjawić mu całkowitej prawdy. Był jeszcze zdecydowanie za młody, a ja nie byłem, tak naprawdę w żaden sposób pewien, czy podzielał moją adorację.

\- Rozumiem źródło Twojego wzburzenia i muszę przyznać, że byłem… nie w porządku w stosunku do Ciebie ignorując Twoje wiadomości oraz urywając jakikolwiek kontakt. Wyjaśnię Ci wszystko, może usiądziesz? – wskazałem dłonią na kanapę, a sam podszedłem do barku z alkoholem, żeby nalać sobie szklankę czegoś mocniejszego, co pozwoliłoby mi przebrnąć, przez wszystkie niewygodne tematy, jakie zapewne za chwilę poruszymy. Harry’ emu nalałem białego wina, wierząc, iż będzie mu ono smakować bardziej niż szampan z przyjęcia.

Podałem mu je, a sam zająłem miejsce na drugim końcu sofy, zwracając twarz w jego stronę. Wpatrywał się we mnie podejrzliwie, ale i tak wziął łyk napoju. Chyba już kompletnie porzucił myśli mówiące o tym, że w każdej chwili mogłem go zabić.

\- Odbudowałeś rezydencję. – zauważył.

\- Tak, nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty na przebywanie w pomieszczeniach, które były poza jakimkolwiek standardom.

\- Oczywiście.

Atmosfera była napięta, ale wiedziałem, że dam radę ją rozwiązać. Musiałem dać. Pociągnąłem większy łyk ze szklanki i przemówiłem.

\- Rozmawiałem z Dumbledorem, zasugerował, że pomogłeś mi w zdobyciu kamienia filozoficznego.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, co o mnie sądzi, ponieważ jeśli będzie chciał mi w czymś przeszkodzić, to mam coś, dzięki czemu zdecydowanie z tego zrezygnuje. – odparł z demonicznym uśmiechem.

\- Och?

\- Czarodziej nigdy nie zdradza swoich sekretów, powinieneś to wiedzieć. – puścił mi oko. – Powiedz mi Tom, jak wymazałeś się z pamięci całego społeczeństwa? Umieram z ciekawości.

Dźwięk mojego imienia, wypływającego z jego pulchnych, różowych ust nadal pobudzał nieodpowiednie miejsca na moim ciele. Chrząknąłem, układając się wygodniej.

\- Opracowałem czarno magiczne zaklęcie, które usuwało mnie ze wspomnień wszystkich ludzi, którzy mieli ze mną jakąkolwiek styczność. Musiałem rzucić je w kilku miejscach na świecie, żeby mieć stuprocentową pewność, że zadziała, ale największym problemem było wplecenie w nie osób, które nie miały zapomnieć. Oczywiście nie podziałało na Starca, ponieważ byłem zbyt daleko zakorzeniony w jego wspomnieniach. – wyjaśniłem.

\- Muszę przyznać, że to genialne. Huh, nawet nie wiesz, jak głęboko rozbawiony byłem, gdy wszyscy uczniowie i nauczyciele w Hogwarcie zachwycali się Tobą, jakbyś był chodzącym cudem na ziemi.

\- Robili to?- zapytałem, podzielając jego humor.

\- Tak, nawet wiecznie ułożona Mcgonagall patrzyła na Twoje zdjęcie z podziwem na twarzy. Praktycznie zachłysnąłem się wtedy sokiem z dyni.

\- Nie obrzydzaj mi dnia Harry, z tego, co pamiętam, ma ona już swoje lata, a ja nigdy nie cieszyłem się z adoracji starszych kobiet. – odpowiedziałem, przypominając sobie mimowolnie o Hepzibah, której nieudolne flirtowanie do dziś wzbudzało, we mnie roztrój żołądka.

\- Och, ale wyobraź sobie minę Dumbledora, który musiał wysłuchiwać jej podnieconych spekulacji na Twój temat! – roześmiał się.

Obstawiałem, że procenty zaczęły robić swoje, z jego młodym ciałem. Wypił, przecież kilka lampek szampana podczas przyjęcia, a nie wierzyłem, że jego chuda postura mogła utrzymać zbyt dużego stężenia alkoholu we krwi. Absolutnie nie przeszkadzał mi jego rozweselony nastrój, ale upicie go nie leżało w moich zamiarach.

\- Wybacz mi moją ignorancję w stosunku do Ciebie. Musiałem poukładać sobie wszystko nie tylko w głowie, ale też w zakresie publicznym. Granie pod skrzypce tych wszystkich niereformowalnych ludzi w ministerstwie wysysało ze mnie jakąkolwiek energię na cokolwiek i najzwyczajniej w świecie wątpiłem, że byłbym w stanie utrzymać z Tobą kontakt, który nie polegałby na przeklinaniu Cię, co chwilę za to, że jedynie oddychasz.

Wpatrywał się we mnie tak intensywnie, iż miałem wrażenie, że wchodził, wgłęb mojej duszy, żeby sprawdzić, czy, aby na pewno go nie okłamuję. Było to niezwykłe doświadczenie, którego nie mogłem porównać z żadnym innym.

\- Mogłeś chociaż napisać, że żyjesz. – odpowiedział w końcu z czymś bliżej niezidentyfikowanym w oczach.

Czy cały gniew Harry’ego opierał się na tym, _że się o mnie martwił?_ Oblały mnie zimne dreszcze, kiedy pomyślałem o tym, że ten zupełnie niezrozumiany dla mnie chłopak, dusił w sobie taką wiązankę emocji, aż do dzisiaj. Wątpiłem bowiem, że podzielił się swoimi odczuciami z którymkolwiek ze swoich przyjaciół. Po jego wypowiedzi siedzieliśmy dłuższą chwilę w ciszy, wpatrując się w siebie, przy dźwiękach przygasającego drewna w kominku. Przypomniałem sobie o podarunku, jaki dla niego wybrałem i nie mogłem powstrzymać mrocznego uczucia, które odbiło się w moich tęczówkach.

 _\- Mam coś dla Ciebie, Harry._ – syknąłem do niego uwodzicielsko i zauważyłem, że mój ton głosu zadziałał, bo na jego kościach pojawiły się różowe plamy.

Odchyliłem warstwę mojej szaty, a następnie zanurzyłem w niej rękę, żeby wyłowić z jej wnętrza opakowanie. Zbliżyłem się do niego, otwierając jednocześnie pudełko i układając je płasko na dłoni. Chłopak wbił natychmiastowo oszołomiony wzrok w pierścionek, rozchylając przy tym usta. Latał spojrzeniami od biżuterii do moich oczu z tym samym ogłupionym wyrazem. Czy coś było nie tak?

_\- Och, Tom._

Następnej chwili praktycznie nie zarejestrowałem. Miałem wrażenie, że cały mój świat zburzył się i odbudował na nowo, ale w piękniejszym wydaniu, który chciałem zatrzymać i nie pozwolić na kolejną zmianę. Nie byłem kompletnie przygotowany, na to, że Harry zarzuci mi ręce za szyję i złoży soczysty pocałunek na policzku, tuż przy kąciku ust. Odpadłem z gry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za wszystkie kudos! <3


	25. Nowa mama

Czułem się trochę, jak przekupiona naszyjnikiem dziewczyna, gdy zareagowałem tak entuzjastycznie na prezent, jaki podarował mi Voldemort, ale po pierwsze pierścionek Gauntów nie był, jakimś tam tandetnym wisiorkiem z bazaru, a po drugie od razu zauważyłem i poczułem moc osadzonego na jego środku kamienia wskrzeszenia. Początkowo nie mogłem wyrwać się z oszołomienia, gdy zobaczyłem zawartość pudełeczka, które otworzył Marvolo, więc nie zdołałem zmyć ze swojej twarzy tego zapewne przygłupiego wyrazu, ale czy to było takie zaskakujące? Miałem wtedy przed oczami drugą z trzech insygniów i do kompletu, dzięki któremu mógłbym wykorzystywać swój pełny zakres magicznego potencjału, brakowało mi jedynie starszej różdżki. Łatwości nie dodawał mi też fakt, że byłem zdecydowanie zbyt napojony alkoholem, a otaczająca moje ciało magia mężczyzny dawała mi się powoli we znaki, skutkując przygnieceniem wcześniejszego zdenerwowania, jednocześnie wyciszając wszelkie animozje, jakimi go darzyłem.

Nie myślałem więc zbyt długo, zanim zarzuciłem mu ręce na szyje i złożyłem soczysty pocałunek przy kąciku ust. Może wyszedł ze mnie wtedy ten wewnętrzny, dwudziestotrzyletni zmiażdżony w zarodku pociąg seksualny, jaki swego czasu czułem do Toma, ale na szczęście, opanowałem go w ostatniej chwili, przekształcając i kierując całe to napięcie na podarowany mi obiekt. Słyszałem zaskoczone wciągnięcie powietrza i wyczuwalne zesztywnienie ciała pode mną. Przybiłem sobie w głowie piątkę, zadowolony z wybicia Marvolo z jego nieustannej obojętności. Oczywiście, oderwałem się od niego prawie, tak szybko, jak doskoczyłem i chwyciłem biżuterię między palce, dokładnie ją obserwując. Czułem nieodrywający się ode mnie nawet przez moment intensywny wzrok mężczyzny, ale porzuciłem jakiekolwiek starania zwracania na niego uwagi, kompletnie pochłonięty pięknem pierścionka. Był skromny. Złota obręcz z płytkimi poziomymi wgłębieniami z czarnym kamieniem w kształcie rombu. Dostrzegłem niewyraźny zarys insygniów wyryty w głębi, który ostatecznie potwierdził moje wcześniejsze założenie.

Co więcej, kiedy uspokoiłem już swoje podekscytowanie, złapałem strużkę czegoś, co wyczuwałem też, gdy dotykałem dziennika. Oh, czemu nie pomyślałem o tym wcześniej? Było to przecież oczywiste, że pamiątka rodzinna Gauntów była idealnym pojemnikiem na kolejny kawałek duszy. Nie wiem, dlaczego ten fakt niezmiernie mnie zdenerwował. To nie tak, iż nie przepadałem za jego horkruksami, po prostu myśl o kolejnej części udręczonej w samotności i rutynie bazującej na wszystkim, co zdążyła zapamiętać, duszy, przyprawiał mnie o mdłości. Gdzieś z tyłu przeleciała mi sugestia mówiącą o tym, że może mógłbym później spróbować skomunikować się z tym odłamkiem. Na pewno byłoby to niezwykle ciekawe doświadczenie, zwłaszcza że poznawanie przeszłości Toma, stało się dla mnie niezastąpioną rozrywką.

\- To horkruks. – tchnąłem pewnie.

\- Tak.

Spojrzałem na niego, unosząc brew.

\- I chcesz mi go dać, bo…?

\- To mój pokaz zaufania, jakim Cię darzę. – odparł niepewnie. – Możesz to również podciągnąć pod prezent świąteczny.

Westchnąłem wewnętrznie. Czy to wszystko musiało być takie trudne?

\- Bardzo dobrze. – odpowiedziałem, zakładając pierścień na serdeczny palec u prawej dłoni. Zacisnął się on stosownie do jego rozmiarów.

Uniosłem rękę do góry, podziwiając piękno kamienia. Poruszyłem kilka razy palcami i ponownie skupiłem się na Voldemorcie, który najwyraźniej na coś czekał. Może aprobatę lub kolejny pokaz mojej wdzięczności? Nie wiedziałem, ale nie miałem też najmniejszej ochoty na rozpatrywanie jego zamiarów. Zorientowałem się wszakże, iż jest to zajęcie niezwykle syzyfowe i przynoszące niezadowalające mnie efekty.

\- Dziękuję. – dodałem, żeby zamknąć klauzulę grzecznego zachowania.

Nie zamierzałem przekazać mu wprost informacji o prawdziwej wartości przedmiotu, jakim mnie obdarował. Wynikało to, co prawda głównie z mojej złośliwości, ale nie chciałem też wykładać mu wszystkich informacji na tacę, jeśli miał okazję dojść małymi kroczkami do celu.

________________________________________

Zostałem tamtej nocy w jego rezydencji, zasypiając w jednej z wielu sypialni. Znałem dokładnie konsekwencje aportacji w nietrzeźwym stanie i nie miałem na żadną z nich najmniejszej ochoty. Zresztą, kto wracał na przyjęcie po czwartej nad ranem? Nie chciałem nawet nakłaniać mojego zmęczonego całym dniem, mózgu, do w miarę wierzytelnego wyjaśniania mojego zniknięcia nadopiekuńczej Narcyzie, Draco i całej reszty moich kochanych bliskich z Otissem na czele. Oczywiście nie miałem zamiaru zasypiać w tych jakże wytwornych szatach, ponieważ szanowałem swoje krążenie i rodzaj materiału, z jakiego zostały uszyte, więc rozebrałem się do bokserek i zakopałem w jedwabnych prześcieradłach, wdychając ich przyjemny zapach. Zaśnięcie zostało formalnością.

Pobudka nie powinna być dla mnie zadziwiająca. Zawsze budziłem się, owinięty w ciasny kokon z mięśni Otissa. Było to przyjemne i odprężające, szczególnie gdy jego ciało przesuwało się co jakiś czas, sprawiając mi swego rodzaju masaż. Jedynym problemem było to, że nie znajdowałem się w swoich komnatach, a zwisający nade mną łeb węża zdecydowanie nie należał do mojego ukochanego pupila. Wpatrywałem się wyzywająco w ślepia znajdującego się przed moją twarzą pytona i czekałem, aż wyjaśni mi swój zaborczy uścisk, który miał zapewne wystraszyć mnie do momentu, w którym oddałbym niekontrolowanie potrzebę fizjologiczną we własne majtki. Sztuczka na słabe duchy.

_\- Jesteś tym chłopcem. – tchnęła w końcu._

_\- Tym?_

_\- Missstrz mówił o Tobie dużo, Harry Potterze._

_\- Niezwykle interesująca informacja, co takiego mnie mówił…?_

_\- Nagini, nazywam sssię Nagini._

_\- Więc co mówił o mnie Tom, Nagini?_

Na głos imienia jej Pana, zwinęła się mocniej wokół mojego tułowia, przesuwając splot w kierunku szyi. Nie obawiałem się śmierci z jasnych dla wszystkich powodów, a wizja przerażonego Voldemorta dowiadującego się, że jego wąż zrobił to, czego on nie potrafił przez tyle lat, rozbawiała mnie do łez, więc pozwoliłem jej na zaciśnięcie cewek przy swojej krtani.

_\- Tajemnica. Missstrz wścieknie sssię, gdy nazwiesssz go tym imieniem. Nie lubi go, a ja Cię miło ossstrzegam._

_\- Och, mam wrażenie, że to lubi. Nie obawiam się jego humorków, jeśli tego się obawiasz._

_\- Nagini nie boi się niczego, Ty głupie dziecko!_

_\- To jasne, czy możesz rozluźnić swój uścisk? No, chyba że Thomas postanowił mnie jednak zabić. Ach, zaciągnięty siłą do rezydencji, upity i zaduszony przez przerośniętego węża. Czy tak właśnie skończy się mój żywot?_ – wyrzuciłem z siebie, głosem przesiąkniętym dramatyzmem i zarzuciłem dłoń na czoło. Pierścień widocznie przykuł uwagę Nagini. Trąciła go nosem, po czym wypuściła mnie ze swojego morderczego uścisku i ułożyła obok, wpełzając przednią częścią na moją klatkę piersiową, tak, żeby widzieć dokładnie moją twarz.

_\- Missstrz dał Ci kawałek sssiebie, Ty też pachniesz, jak Missstrz…_

_\- To chyba wystarczający dowód na rodzaj naszej relacji._

_\- Tak, ale nadal nie rozumiem czemu Missstrz nie powiedział mi, że znalazł partnera…_

Na jej słowa zakrztusiłem się powietrzem, co spowodowało gwałtowny atak kaszlu, który ledwo opanowałem. Potem uderzyłem się mentalnie w czoło, na mój bezsensowny gest. Zrozumiałem, że Nagini inaczej rozumiała takie sprawy, jak dzielenie się swoim nośnikiem duszy, jak i samą duszą z drugą osobą. Nie mogłem obwiniać jej, za wysuwanie owych wniosków. Szczególnie że była jedynie wężem. Nie miałem zamiaru negować jej znacznej inteligencji, ale po przeżyciu tylu lat z Otissem, rozumiałem mniej więcej ich pogląd na niektóre sprawy. Dla nich nawet sama czynność, jaką było dzielenie się ciepłem w postaci zwyczajnego przytulania, oznaczało chęć wzajemnej prokreacji.

_\- Nie powiedział Ci tego, ponieważ nie jesteśmy razem. To bardziej skomplikowane._

_\- Wytłumacz mi to wtedy. Nagini nie lubi być nieświadoma._

_\- Na Salazara, niech będzie. Zaczęło się od niesamowitej ceremonii przydziału…_

________________________________________

Moje tłumaczenia, przyniosły odwrotny efekt, do tego, jakiego oczekiwałem, ponieważ Nagini wyznaczyła sobie teraz za cel życiowy ochrony kawałka jej Pana, znajdującego się w mojej bliźnie. Nie narzekałem, ale musiałem przyznać, iż obserwujący mnie przez całą kąpiel inny wąż niż Otiss był nieco krępujący. Szczególnie że nie miałem pojęcia, co miała wtedy w głowie. Myślała, że poślizgnę się na kafelkach i wykrwawię niczym główna bohaterka nisko metrażowego horroru sprzed dekady? Przewróciłem oczami, na pokaz jej zawziętości w swoich postanowieniach i przyznałem sobie w myślach, że była niezwykle podobna do mojego słodkiego makaronu. Obydwoje mieli wysoko rozwinięty instynkt matczyny, który objawiał się w najmniej odpowiednich do tego sytuacjach.

Stanąłem przed lustrem owinięty zielonym ręcznikiem, (jak bardzo slytherin) zastanawiając się, skąd zorganizuje sobie strój dzienny. Zajrzałem do szafy, zauważając w niej kilka zwykłych czarnych koszul, które wyglądały na mnie, jak sukienka. Lepsze to, niż nic, pomyślałem w końcu. Zapiąłem więc przydużą na mnie koszulę, zostawiając kilka guzików u gór rozpiętych, pozwalając jej zjechać lekko z mojego prawego ramienia. Wyglądałem… niedorzecznie, ale przecież nie miałem zamiaru paradować w owym stroju dłużej niż do momentu aportacji do swojej sypialni. Niestety problemem był fakt osadzonych wokół rezydencji barier blokujących, które były zdecydowanie silniejsze od tych znajdujących się w Hogwarcie. Musiałem więc zebrać swoją dumę, opuścić ten pokój i znaleźć Toma, żeby je dla mnie otworzył.

_\- Nagini, wiesz może, gdzie jest teraz Thomas?_

_\- Może wiem._

_\- Co chcesz w zamian, za tą niezwykle ważną informację?_

_\- Sssczura, sssoczystego i żywego._

Ruszyłem więc od niechcenia palcem, a u moich stóp pojawił się przerośnięty gryzoń, który nie zdawał sobie jeszcze sprawy ze swojej pozycji. Oparłem się przy framudze drzwi, czekając, aż wąż skonsumuje ten niezwykle pożywny posiłek i zaprowadzi mnie do Voldemorta. Chciałem wrócić do domu.

_\- Za mną._

Podążając za zwierzęciem, pozwoliłem sobie na małą obserwację wystroju panującego w całym domu. Przypadł mi on niezwykle do gustu, ponieważ był stonowany, ale jednocześnie pokazywał ilość pieniędzy, jaka musiała zostać w niego włożona. Panowała czerń, biel i szmaragdowa zieleń, co ani trochę mnie nie zdziwiło. Wszakże, jakie inne kolory mogły leżeć w gustach Czarnego Pana? Parsknąłem pod nosem, dostrzegając obraźliwe wręcz obrazy, przedstawiające prześmiewczo głośne wydarzenia, jakie miały miejsce w czarodziejskiej historii. Nie posądzałem Toma nigdy, za kogoś, kogo bawi, tak niski poziom żartu, ale najwyraźniej mieliśmy ze sobą więcej wspólnego, niż początkowo obstawiałem. Zeszliśmy po schodach i ku mojemu zdziwieniu nie znaleźliśmy się w żadnym gabinecie ani salonie, a obszernej kuchni z wielkim stołem wykonanym z orzechowego drewna, przy którym siedział poszukiwany, przeze mnie mężczyzna i popijał kawę, przeglądając proroka codziennego w zwykłych ubraniach składających się z czarnych dopasowanych spodni i koszuli w tym samym kolorze.

Marvolo przejechał mnie wzrokiem od góry do dołu z tym niezrozumianym dla mnie dotąd błyskiem. Och, zapewne wyśmiewał w głowie stan mojego ubioru. Musiałem w końcu wyglądać, jak jakiś niekiełznany dzieciak, a nie wielki zbawca czarodziejskiego świata, na którego barkach spoczywał los biednych niewiast bla, bla, bla… Zanim zdążyłem delikatnie musnąć siedzenie krzesła swoimi czterema literami, przed moimi oczami pojawił się skrzat, pytający mnie o to, co chciałbym zjeść na śniadanie. Zaskoczył mnie dobry stan jego odzienia i brak ran na dłoniach, jakie miałem okazję oglądać wśród skrzatów zajmujących się Hogwartem.

\- Poproszę sok jabłkowy i brzoskwinię.

Jedzenie pojawiło się przede mną po kilku sekundach, a ja zacząłem popijać słodki napój znajdujący się w wysokiej szklance. Nie wiedziałem, jak zacząć jakikolwiek temat, ponieważ kompletnie przygniotła mnie zwyczajność tego poranka oraz lekkość, z jaką go przyswoiłem. Do siedmiu piekieł, właśnie jadłem śniadanie z najbardziej przerażającym Czarnym Panem tego stulecia w samej koszuli, a on czytał jakąś głupią gazetę! Obstawiałem, że każdy inny zwariowałby na moim miejscu z niedorzeczności owej sytuacji. Nagini wpełza na stół, przewracając znajdujące się na nim świecie i podpełza w moim kierunki, trącając mój policzek swoim nosem.

_\- Ugh, przestań głupia. Chce zjeść._

_\- Gdzie jessst to jedzenie? Nie nazywasssz chyba posssiłkiem połową jakiegoś owocu? Ściskałam Twoją każdą kość i chciałabym, żebyś był miękssszy._

Odtrąciłem jej głowę na bok i upiłem kolejny łyk soku. Syknęła na mnie lekceważąco, ale i tak czułem, jak przesuwa swoje ogromne cielsko w moją stronę, jakbym był jakąś ostoją ciepła dla rozpieszczonych węży.

 _\- Widzę, że zdążyliście się poznać._ – rzucił milczący dotychczas Riddle.

_\- Tak, mieliśmy okazję. Niestety._

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się dźwięcznie na moje słowa, a Nagini fuknęła i odwróciła swój łeb, urażona. Musiałem przyznać, że szczery śmiech Toma, należał do przyjemnych dźwięków, które przyprawiały moją skórę o gęsią skórkę.

 _\- Chciałbym wrócić do domu, czy mógłbyś odchylić bariery?_ – wydukałem wreszcie i od razu poczułem, że był to nieodpowiedni moment. Magia w pokoju zawrzała, a tęczówki Voldemorta, przybrały intensywniejszy odcień czerwonego. Utrzymałem jego spojrzenie z obojętną miną, czekając, aż opanuje swojego wewnętrznego sześciolatka, który nie dostał zabawki.

 _\- Nie teraz._ – odparł w końcu, wracając do gazety.

 _\- Nie bądź dupkiem. Chciałbym przebrać się w odpowiedniejsze ubrania._ – syknąłem gniewnie.

_\- Zapewniam Cię, że wyglądasz niezwykle korzystnie w samej koszuli. Zrobiłbyś dobry spot reklamowy, ale obawiam się, że przyczyniłbyś się tym również do wzrostu procenta wypadków drogowych._

_\- Uch, odpuść mi swoje wyśmiewanie. Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, jak niedorzecznie wyglądam. Nie musisz być taki złośliwy._

Po moich słowach patrzył na mnie dłuższą chwilę z niedowierzaniem w oczach, po czym westchnął, ścisnął palcami szczyt kości nosowej i wrócił do popijania kawy.

________________________________________

Nie wiem, dlaczego znajdowałem się teraz w tej absurdalnej sytuacji, ale tak. Właśnie ganiałem się z Nagini po całej rezydencji, ponieważ założyłem się z nią o to, kto szybciej przedostanie się do na drugie piętro. Oszalałem. Kompletnie zwariowałem. Nie spodziewałem się bowiem, że ten przerośnięty wąż, może zmienić tryb poruszania się z flaków z olejem, na zawodowego szukającego, który dostrzegł znicza na boisku! Poddałem się po pierwszych schodach, zwalając się na ziemię i rozkładając w pozycji na krzyż.

_\- Nagini! Wygrałaś, słyszysz mnie?!_

Nie słysząc odpowiedzi, powędrowałem w stronę drugiego piętra, poprawiając opadający coraz niżej rękaw koszuli, która przez moje nieustanne zabawy wyglądała teraz, tak jakby została wyjęta z gardła psa, a nie szafy. Oczywiście moje włosy i twarz nie prezentowały się lepiej, ponieważ loki splątały się ze sobą, a na polikach górowały różowe plamy, oznajmujące wszem i wobec, że zmęczyłem się gorzej, niż po uciekaniu przed głupimi dziećmi z sierocińca.

_\- Nagini… Pokaż się! Wygrałaś wariatko!_

Gdyby ktoś pytał, nie, nie spodziewałem się Lucjusza Malfoya stojącego przed drzwiami do jednego z pomieszczeń. Rozszerzyłem na niego swoje wielkie oczy i zamarłem. Odwzajemnił mój gest i przejechał wzrokiem po moim ciele, przełykając ciężko ślinę. Rzuciłem mu pytający wyraz, ale potem uświadomiłem sobie, jak naprawdę musiałem wyglądać w samej koszuli, spocony z rozczochranymi włosami w rezydencji Lorda Voldemorta. 

Zacząłem się histerycznie śmiać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuje za wszystkie kudos! <3


	26. Humory kobiet

Przez dobre parę minut, nie mogłem opanować fali histerycznego śmiechu, jaki mnie dopadł. Ta sytuacja była tak absurdalna, że zacząłem mieć wrażenie, iż moje życie zamieniło się z normalnej egzystencji na tanią hiszpańską telenowelę. Lucjusz wyglądał na absolutnie zniszczonego moją obecnością, a ja nie potrafiłem nałożyć na twarz obojętnej maski, kiedy patrzył na mnie z tak jawną mieszanką przerażenia i szoku. Żałowałem, że nie miałem przy sobie jednego z aparatów, których używali czarodziejscy dziennikarze, ponieważ jego mina sprzedałaby się lepiej niż nagie zdjęcia Molly Weasley. Uspokoiłem się dopiero wtedy, gdy mięśnie mojego brzucha, zaczęły dawać o sobie znak, a płuca domagały się większej ilości tlenu. Przejechałem kilka razy po pasmach moich loków, starając się szybko je uporządkować i zwróciłem się nadal przesiąkniętym rozbawieniem głosem do blondyna.

\- Co tu robisz, Lucjuszu?

Posłał mi niedowierzające spojrzenie.

\- To chyba ja jestem tym, który powinien o to zapytać! – odparł zduszonym tonem.- Czy wiesz, gdzie jesteś dziecko? To rezydencja Czarnego Pana! Musisz jak najszybciej stąd uciec!

\- Twoja troska jest poruszająca, jednak nie powinieneś się o mnie martwić, bo zapewne zdołałeś zauważyć, że nie jestem na skraju śmierci.

Podszedł do mnie i złapał za nadgarstki. Uniosłem na ten gest lewą brew.

\- Narcyza mnie zabije, musisz uciec, Harry, to naprawdę niebezpieczny człowiek!- upierał się.

\- Och, naprawdę? To przecież w ogóle nie tak, iż doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. – wycedziłem ironicznie.

W środku urzekało mnie zmartwienie Lucjusza. Prawdę mówiąc, ryzykował bardzo wysoką stawkę, kiedy marnował swój czas na bezowocne przekonanie mnie do ucieczki. Oczywiście wiedziałem, że to z powodu jego ojcowskiej troski, jaką mnie obdarzył, ale nie podejrzewałem, że uczucie to było mocniejsze niż jego lojalność wobec Voldemorta. Nie, żebym miał kiedykolwiek zamiar uświadomić Toma o wątpliwej wierności któregokolwiek z Malfoyów.

\- Wytłumaczę Ci wszystko, kiedy będziemy w rezydencji, ale obiecaj mi, że nie powiesz o tym Cyzi. Chciałbym jeszcze trochę pożyć.

Spojrzał na mnie z powątpiewaniem, po czym ścisnął mocniej moje przedramiona. Widziałem, jak walczy ze swoimi wewnętrznymi demonami, ale na szczęście wygrały te, których chciałem. Miałem zamiar wprowadzić go w większe zakłopotanie i zapytać, co on tutaj robi, ale usłyszałem agresywne syki Nagini, która zmierzała w naszą stronę. Podejrzewałem, że obcy mężczyzna, trzymający mnie w uścisku nie wyglądał w jej oczach przyjaźnie i miała zamiar go zaatakować. Nie mogłem do tego dopuścić, więc uprzedziłem ją słownie.

_\- Nawet o tym nie myśl._

Poczułem przerażoną energię wydostającą się z ciała Malfoya, kiedy do jego uszu dotarły dźwięki słodkiego parseltounge. Byłem już przyzwyczajony do takiej reakcji, bo z tego, co zrozumiałem ze słów Theodora, brzmiał on niezwykle agresywnie, nawet jeśli używałem przyjaznych słów. Sam nie zwracałem na ten fakt większej uwagi. Uwielbiałem, gdy z moich ust wypływały gładkie wyrazy tego pięknego i szlachetnego języka. Mówienie w nim nie było porównywalne do niczego innego i gdyby nie, to, że oprócz Toma i wszelakich węży nikt go nie rozumiał, porzuciłbym inne znane mi języki na jego rzecz. Przerwałem swoje rozmyślania, gdy w zasięgu mojego wzroku pojawiła się wcześniej wspomniana Nagini. Widziałem ciarki przechodzące przez plecy Lucjusza i nie mogłem powstrzymać cichego chichotu na jego ruch. Och, dlaczego Marvolo nie wspomniał mi o tym, jak ogromne przerażenie wywoływała ta kupa mięśni? Jej ciało zwinęło się w ostrzegawczą eskę, ale nie obawiałem się żadnego ataku z jej strony, bowiem wierzyłem, że moje polecenie było wystarczająco jasne.

\- Czy nie powinieneś, no nie wiem, zameldować swoją obecność, czy coś?

\- Właśnie, czy nie powinieneś tego zrobić od razu, po pojawieniu się w mojej posiadłości, Lucjuszu? – dobiegł nas zimny głos z mojego tyłu. Poczułem jak dłonie Malfoya zaciskają się mocniej na moich biednych kościach. Przekląłem go za to w głowie, myśląc o ilości magicznych maści, jaką będę zmuszony na nie nałożyć, aby uniknąć purpurowych siniaków.

Voldemort wkroczył w naszą przestrzeń, rzucając stalowe spojrzenie na mnie, blondyna i miejsce połączenia naszych dłoni. Nie wiem, co takiego wyrywało się z jego oczu, ale gdy tylko zwrócił je ponownie wprost na Lucjusza, ten od razu mnie puścił i oddalił się dwa kroki w tył. Podziękowałem Tomowi za to uśmiechem, doceniając jego troskę o moją delikatną skórę. Zmarszczył na mnie brwi i ruszył w stronę tajemniczych drzwi i wołając po drodze krótkie ,,za mną” w stronę dygoczącego, bladego mężczyzny. Zniknęli w pomieszczeniu, a ja znów zostałem sam na sam z Nagini. Postanowiłem pogrążyć się w szaleństwie do samego i końca.

_\- Druga runda?_

_\- I tak przegrasssz._

________________________________________

Przegrałem za drugim, trzecim i czwartym razem, ale moja motywacja nie pozwalała mi na zrezygnowanie z tej przygłupiej rywalizacji. Nie mogłem pozwolić odejść temu zarozumiałemu wężowi z wyrazem samozadowolenia na pysku! Postanowiłem więc zaprzestać czystej rozgrywki i wykorzystać fakt, iż znajdowałem się w okrytej potężnymi barierami maskującymi rezydencji i poużywać, co nieco moich nadprogramowych zdolności. Zaproponowałem jej piątą rundę z lisim uśmiechem rozchodzącym się na mojej twarzy, na co oczywiście przystała, mamrocząc pod nosem z niedowierzaniem o tym, jak bardzo dziecinny jestem. Zmrużyłem na to groźnie powieki i patrzyłem, jak ustawia się na mecie startu, którym były progi drzwi kuchennych. Stanąłem obok niej i kiedy tylko odliczyliśmy do dziesięciu, skupiłem się na wyglądzie korytarzy na drugim piętrze, dokładnie wyobrażając sobie każdy element.

Aportowałem się w ciągu kilku sekund.

Zadowolony z mojego niezwykle genialnego planu oszukania zasad gry, oparłem się arogancko obok wazonu z kwiatami i czekałem na Nagini. Wprost nie mogłem doczekać się jej zszokowanej miny i wiązanki oszczerstw nawiązujących do moich nieczystych zagrywek. Jej narzekania stało się dla mnie muzyką przyjemnie równą z najwybitniejszymi kompozycjami operowymi, jakich miałem okazję posłuchać na jednym z wszechświatów, do którego dotarłem. Do dziś zastanawiałem się, jakim cudem zwykłe struny głosowe mogły wytworzyć, tak wysokie lub tak niskie dźwięki. Sam, zapewne zdarłbym gardło, chcąc wyciągnąć coś na rodzaj tenoru.

_\- To niemożliwe! Oszukiwałeś!_

Och, czyli w końcu zdołała tu dopełznąć. Posłałem jej diabelski uśmiech, a następnie przyłożyłem dłoń do ust, udając zszokowanie jej słowami. Zasyczała na mnie agresywnie i u wcześniej unosząc tułów na wysokość mojej twarzy, rozchyliła pysk i rzuciła się w moją stronę. Nieprzygotowany na taki zwrot akcji, z cudem uniknąłem jej ataku i uderzyłem bokiem w szafkę, tym samym strącając stojący na niej wazon, który stłukł się na ziemi głośnym trzaskiem. Już wyobrażałem sobie tego ogromnego siniaka oznaczającego moje biodro. Nie zaniechała swojego napadu i próbowała po raz kolejny ukąsić mnie swoimi rzędami zębów, a ja nie mając, na to najmniejszej ochoty, przeskoczyłem nad resztą jej spasionego ciała i zjechałem na pośladkach po poręczy na schodach. Było to swoją drogą o wiele trudniejsze, niż myślałem! Co więcej, po pierwszym piętrze, zabezpieczyłem swoje boki w ściany magii, żeby nie skręcić sobie karku, przez upadek na sam dół. Słyszałem, jak Nagini podąża za mną w ten sam sposób, ale na moje nieszczęście jej wychodziło to o wiele lepiej.

Gdy tylko moje stopy dotknęły podłogi, ruszyłem jak błyskawica w prawo, modląc się o to, że Thomas nie zablokował każdego zamka w drzwiach. Korzystając z nadrobionej odległości, między mną a nią, dopadłem do pierwszej klamki i intensywnie za nią szarpnąłem, przeklinając brzydko, kiedy nie ustąpiła pod moimi rękoma. Spróbowałem tego samego z kilkoma w okolicy, ale rezultat za każdym razem był taki sam, a ja pogodziłem się z tym, iż bóg nie wysłuchał moich modlitw. Pobiegłem więc dalej i w pewnym momencie trafiłem na mokre schody prowadzące w dół. Spojrzałem w górę, głośno wzdychając i żegnając się z suchością moich skarpetek i obracając wcześniej głowę, aby sprawdzić, w jakiej odległości jest Nagini, zszedłem w dół.

Z każdym schodkiem robiło się coraz chłodniej i mniej przyjemnie. Zimno wspinało się w górę od moich przemoczonych skarpet, a ja poczułem gęsią skórkę wstępująca na całą moją skórę. Skromne odzienie zdecydowanie nie pomagało w całej tej sytuacji, a gdyby nie fakt, że dobrze widziałem w ciemności, pewnie wywaliłbym się już tysiąc razy. W końcu dotarłem na dół, orientując się, iż poziom wody wzrósł, aż do połowy moich łydek. Zastanawiałem się, gdzie do Salazara zabłądziłem. Po bokach znajdowały się, tak samo surowe betonowe ściany, co wcześniej, a jedyną dekoracją okazały się zwłoki martwych szczurów, dryfujące na powierzchni. Przełknąłem ślinę i ruszyłem dalej, podwijając w pewnym momencie brzegi mojej przydługiej koszuli, żeby się nie zmoczyła. Poziom cieczy niebezpiecznie rósł, a ja nie wiedząc czemu, nie zawróciłem. Przeszedłem pod zaskakująco niskim progiem i znalazłem się w kolejnym pomieszczeniu. Musiałem zacząć pływać, opłakując w duszy materiał mojego ubrania, które na pewno będzie do wyrzucenia.  
Zanurkowałem pod wodę, rozglądając się dookoła i po chwili, zauważyłem małą dziurę z lewej strony. Wynurzyłem się w celu zaczerpnięcia większej dawki powietrza i ponownie zanurzyłem swoje wyziębione ciało, kierując się w stronę zauważonego przejścia. Było niezwykle ciasne nawet dla mnie, przez co poraniłem sobie kolana i policzek, próbując przecisnąć się na jego drugi koniec. Na szczęście, kiedy zaczynałem tracić już powietrze, wyłoniłem się do kolejnej części, u której góry zauważyłem światło. Liczyłem na to, iż było to wyjście, ponieważ nie miałem ochoty obudzić się po jakimś czasie w innym raniącym moją delikatną skórę otworze.

Na szczęście tym razem moje prośby się spełniły, a ja wynurzyłem się na środku jeziora. Odgarnąłem moje poskręcane loki na bok twarzy, aby nie zasłaniały mi pola widzenia i wyostrzyłem wzrok na swoje otoczenie. Na około znajdowała się łąką, obrośnięta w różnorodnego rodzaju kwiaty. Wyłapałem fiołki, maki oraz lawendę. Przekląłem Nagini w myślach, obwiniając ją oczywiście za mój stan i podpłynąłem do brzegu.

________________________________________

Było to wręcz niemożliwe, iż w trakcie mojej zaledwie czterdziestominutowej rozmowy z Lucjuszem, ta dwójka zdążyła rozbić niezwykle cenny wazon, który przywiozłem z jednej z wielu podróży do Egiptu, śmiertelnie, cytując słowa Nagini się pokłócić i doprowadzić, przez tę kłótnię do zniknięcia Pottera. Wymachiwałem energicznie rękoma, przepytując Nagini, w jakim kierunku uciekł chłopiec i dlaczego postanowiła go zaatakować, ale patrzyła tylko na mnie z niezrozumianym wstydem w oczach i milczała. Byłem już znacznie poirytowany brakiem efektów w misji, jaką zleciłem Malfoyowi i fakt, iż Harry, którego w końcu złapałem w swoje sidła, tak po prostu zniknął, doprowadził mnie do furii.

Nie wiedziałem bowiem, co robić. Wszcząć jego poszukiwania, które zapewne skończyłyby się niepowodzeniem i wściekać się potem na swoją głupotę, czy poczekać w domu, na jego ewentualny powrót. Ach, na Salazara! Nie wiedząc czemu, wyobrażałem sobie go zziębniętego, w mojej koszuli, którą z premedytacją włożyłem mu wcześniejszej nocy do szafy, gdzieś w jednym z mrocznych pokoi lub korytarzy, które osobiście zaczarowałem, tak, aby uprzykrzały życie osobom, które będą chciały w nich po szpiegować bez uprzedniego wypowiedzenia hasła. A co jeśli nie było go w rezydencji? Jeśli jakimś cudem wydostał się poza zamknięte bariery antyaportacyjne i błąkał się po tej przeklętej wiosce? Uderzyłem pięścią w biurko, tak głośno, że Nagini podskoczyła na swoim fotelu i schowała łeb w splot mięśni. Wstałem z postanowieniem wytropienia go. Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby mojemu horkruskowi przydarzyło się coś złego, tłumaczyłem sobie. Przeszedłem przez kuchnię i salon, zmierzając do przedpokoju i gdy ubrany w ciężki płaszcz i szalik, chwyciłem za klamkę w drzwiach, szarpnęła za nie z drugiej strony moja zguba.

Był kompletnie mokry, przez co materiał koszuli przylegał ciasno do każdego obejmującego, przez nią skrawka skóry. Schowałem ten obraz w myślach, zwracając uwagę na strużkę krwi cieknącą z jego prawego policzka oraz kolejna na kolanach. Wyraz jego oczu przekazywał jedynie mordercze intencje, ale i tak uznałem ów widok za ujmujący. Bez żadnego słowa, przepuściłem go obok siebie, zdając sobie sprawę z ujemnej temperatury panującej na zewnątrz.

 _\- Gdzie ona jest?_ – wysyczał niezwykle agresywnie Harry, robiąc mokre odciski stóp na podłodze.

 _\- Wyjaśnisz z nią wasz konflikt później, najpierw weź ciepłą kąpiel i przebierz się w coś cieplejszego. Poproszę skrzaty, aby przyniosły Ci do Twojej sypialni odpowiednie ubrania. Będę na Ciebie czekał w gabinecie._ – odparłem tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

Nie chciałem, żeby chłopiec się rozchorował. Nie wiedziałem, jak działał kawałek duszy w jego wnętrzu, lecz miałem nadzieję, że chronił go przed takimi niewygodnymi dolegliwościami. Rzucił mi kolejne wściekłe spojrzenie, ale widziałem również zmęczenie połączone z rezygnacją. Bez odpowiedzi wspiął się po schodach do łazienki, a ja udałem się do umówionego miejsca, zasiadając za biurkiem i dopijając znajdująca się w szklance ognistą whisky.

________________________________________

Ciepła kąpiel była niczym zbawienie dzisiejszego dnia. Zanurzyłem się, aż po czubki uszu w bąbelkach, pozwalając im obmyć moje nadużyte mięśnie i poobijane miejsca. Rozmyślałem o rozmaitych torturach, jakimi postraszę tego otyłego, rozpieszczonego i dziecinnego węża! Och, Nagini nie zdawała sobie sprawy, z kim zadarła! Potem przypomniałem sobie Toma, stojącego przy drzwiach z ręką wyciągniętą w stronę klamki. Był w pełni ubrany, czy… chciał wyjść mnie szukać? Na samą taką sugestię czułem ciepło wzbierające się w podbrzuszu i nieprzyjemne ściśnięcie w gardle. Nie, na pewno miał ważniejszą sprawę do załatwienia i był to zwykły przypadek. Tak, stał w pełni ubrany w przedpokoju akurat, wtedy kiedy zniknąłem, bo miał coś innego do roboty, w czym pewnie mu przeszkodziłem. Brzmiało zdecydowanie lepiej. Dla mojego umysłu oczywiście.  
Przesunąłem palcami po policzku, zasklepiając powstałe na nich rozcięcie. Powtórzyłem tę czynność również z kolanami i ponownie je umyłem. Świeży, rozgrzany i pachnący, wyszedłem z ogromnej marmurowej wanny i owinąłem się tym samym ręcznikiem co wcześniej. 

Widocznie, Voldemort faktycznie poprosił skrzaty o przygotowanie mi odpowiedniego odzienia bowiem na krańcu mojego łózka, leżał perfekcyjnie złożony zestaw. Zawierał on bieliznę, zwykłe czarne przylegające spodnie, jakie miałem w zwyczaju nosić i puchaty, zielony sweter. Przebrałem się w nie szybko, delektując się miłym dotykiem materiału, otulającego moją klatę i wysuszyłem włosy zaklęciem, następnie je rozczesując. Zajrzałem w lustro i uśmiechnąłem się, patrząc na moją standardową postać. Bycie Mistrzem Śmierci miało jednak swoje zalety. Nawet po tak mordującej przygodzie w środku zimy, jedynym, co mnie wydawało były siniaki. Udałem się do gabinetu Toma. Siedział on za wielkim, drewnianym biurkiem i najwidoczniej jedynie na mnie czekał, ponieważ nie zajmował się żadną papierkową robotą, ani nie czytał książki. Drewno wesoło wypalało się w kominku, dodając sytuacji klimatu. Usiadłem w fotelu przy nim, korzystając z kolejnego źródła ciepła i przymknąłem powieki.

\- Nie kazałem Ci tu przyjść, żeby patrzeć, jak zasypiasz w moim gabinecie, tylko po to, abyś wytłumaczył mi całe dzisiejsze zajście.

Nie zaszczyciłem go nawet spojrzeniem, zamykając do końca oczy i układając się wygodniej w oparciu fotela.

\- Wygrałem rundę. Wściekła się i chciała mnie zaatakować, ach, wybacz z góry za ten wazon, nie przeżył tej bitwy. – zaśmiałem się sucho. – Próbowałem uciec i wpadłem na zejście w dół, gdybym wiedział, że będę skazany na nurkowanie w lodowatej, brudnej wodzie, dałbym się jej pożreć na miejscu. Ot, to cała historia.

Milczał przez dłuższą chwilę. Czułem jego wzrok przylepiony do mojego ciała.

\- Trafiłeś na jedno z pomieszczeń, do których wpuszczam posiłki Nagini. Lubi bawić się z jedzeniem.

\- Wprost wspaniale, muszę pogratulować wam kreatywności.

Kolejne minuty ciszy. Zacząłem powoli przysypiać.

\- Mówiłem Ci coś o zasypianiu.

\- Mhm…

________________________________________

Byłem niesiony. Zaskakująco czułem się w tym niezwykle bezpiecznie, więc wtuliłem się jedynie mocniej w ciało, które mnie trzymało i odetchnąłem głęboko w jego koszulę. Zapach również przypadł mi do gustu, więc zaciągnąłem się nim po raz kolejny, pocierając policzkiem o materiał. Po chwili bycia w powietrzu poczułem miękki materac pod swoimi plecami i kołdrę naciąganą na moje ciało.

\- Musisz mnie jutro… wypuścić… Theo… na pewno się o mnie martwi… - wydukałem niewyraźnie.

Odpowiedź nie nadeszła, a ja poczułem jedynie delikatne muśnięcie ciemnej magii, a następnie kompletną pustkę. Najwyraźniej aportował się z powrotem do któregoś z pokojów. Nie myślałem o tym, starając się ponownie wpaść w trans snu. Ostatnim, co zarejestrowałem było ciepłe ciało Nagini, wślizgujące się obok mnie i otaczające moją talię.

_\- Wybacz mi ten wybuch. To sssię więcej nie powtórzy._

_\- Wybaczyłem Ci już w wannie, śpij głupia._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za wszystkie kudos!  
> Rozważam teraz wprowadzenie Harry'ego w stan przeziębienia, ponieważ potrzebuję puchu, a wizja Toma opiekującego się nim i gotującego rosół, przyprawia mnie o lisi uśmiech.


	27. Nieświadomość

Chłopiec był niczym rozpieszczony kociak, który doznał tego zaszczytu, jakim było, zostanie zaniesionym do łóżka, przez swojego pana. Ocierał się o moją koszulkę policzkiem i bez żadnych barier mnie wąchał. Brakowało do kompletu jedynie pomrukiwania i przeciągania się. Uznałem to, za kompletnie bezwstydne zachowanie, które powinno zostać zakazane i to w jak najszybszym tempie! Gdyby ktokolwiek zobaczył, że zbawiciel magicznego świata zasypia w gabinecie swojego wroga, a potem daje mu się przenieść do łóżka, na pewno by zwariował. Nie, żeby obszedł mnie dalszy los, któregokolwiek z takich przypadków, ale czułem, gdzieś w środku małe ukłucie na swoją dumę. Kiedy wpadłem w tę relację, tak głęboko? I co najważniejsze, czy potrafiłbym się z niej w dowolnym momencie uwolnić? Wątpiłem w to i szczerze mówiąc, nawet tego nie chciałem. Nie potrafiłem znieść jakiejkolwiek myśli o tym, że ktoś inny może widzieć ten blask w oczach Harry’ego. Jego szczery uśmiechy i gesty powinny być zarezerwowane _wyłącznie_ dla mnie.

Dlatego też musiałem zniknąć, kiedy po raz kolejny zaczął mamrotać, przez sen o kwestii zdjęcia barier antyaportacyjnych. Zapisałem z tyłu głowy kwestię dokładnego rozpatrzenia osobistości, jaką był Theodor Nott. Nie bałem się oczywiście _żadnej_ konkurencji, ponieważ byłem pewien, iż owa nie istnieje, ale posiadanie wiedzy, o tak _bliskich_ mu osobach, na pewno nie należało do zbędnych informacji. Dopisałem do tej listy również całą rodzinę Malfoyów. Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony, idąc mugolskimi frazeologizmami.

To nie była zazdrość, a jedynie głęboko zakorzeniona zaborczość. Odkąd sięgałem pamięcią, byłem przywiązany do moich rzeczy. Wszystko, co zostało oznaczone, jako moje, otrzymywało moją pełną ochronę i zainteresowanie adekwatne do swojej użyteczności. Jedynym problemem był fakt, że Harry nie był rzeczą, a żywym, pełnym emocji, człowiekiem, którego „okres przydatności” z każdą minutą rósł. Chociaż nie, nie nazwałbym tego przydatnością. Było w tym coś zdecydowanie więcej. Gdybym potrafił być poetyczny, nazwałbym to wręcz czarną dziurą, tkwiącą gdzieś w jego wnętrzu, wciągającą mnie z każdą sekundą coraz głębiej. Ta cała sytuacja była wyłącznie jego winą! To przez niego czułem ten ścisk w gardle, za każdym razem, kiedy na mnie zerknął. Może w jego krwi znajdowało się coś z syreny? Do zbadania.

Jednak nie mogłem go tu przetrzymywać. Czułem się już wystarczająco żałośnie, z tym że w świetle prawa, musiałem naprawdę go porwać, aby ze mną porozmawiał. Ja, Lord Voldemort byłem zmuszony do więzienia trzynastoletniego chłopca pod barierami antyaportacyjnymi, ponieważ ten chciał, jak najszybciej ode mnie uciec do swoich żałosnych znajomych. Czy moje towarzystwo nie było powyżej wystarczającego i satysfakcjonującego? Mogłem zdradzić mu szczegóły sekretnej magii, dać książki, których nie miałby okazji przeczytać w żadnej bibliotece starożytnych rodów i rozwiać jego ewentualne wątpliwości na jakikolwiek temat. Obydwoje nadążaliśmy za swoimi umysłami bez chwili przerwy, przez co nie rozumiałem jego potrzeby do dzielenia swojego czasu z kimś innym.

Co posiadali jego rówieśnicy, czego nie miałem ja? Może była, to zwyczajna potrzeba bliskości z kimś w swoim wieku, ale Harry nie był typem zwracającym uwagę, na cokolwiek innego niż wnętrze, a przynajmniej tak sądziłem. Potarłem swoją twarz dłońmi, kilka razy i zapadłem się głębiej w fotelu. Musiałem go wypuścić. Nie chciałem, przecież patrzeć na jego pogardliwe spojrzenia rzucane w moją stronę, gdybym kolejny raz odmówił. Czy tak właśnie wyglądała słabość? Gardziłem słabościami. Z tą właśnie myślą, zdjąłem blokady ruchem ręki. Kiedy tylko Harry wstanie, poinformuje go o tym, że może już uciekać do swoich drogich przyjaciół. Nie potrzebowałem jego obecności, w końcu żyłem w samotności, odkąd tylko pamiętałem. Kolejne dni, tygodnie, czy lata, nie robiły mi żadnej znaczącej różnicy.

________________________________________

Dzisiejszy poranek zdecydowanie należał do jednego z moich ulubionych, co mogło być dla większości dość szokujące, biorąc pod uwagę moją niechęć do wczesnego zbierania swojego ciała z łóżka. W Hogwarcie często odnosiłem wrażenie, iż na zajęcia zabierałem jedynie swoją cielesną powłokę, a moja dusza nadal twardo spała pod pościelą. Przejechałem kilka razy po otaczającym mnie tułowiu Nagini, rozkoszując się aksamitną strukturą jej łusek. Szybka tęsknota za Otissem przeleciała po mojej głowie, ale zgniotłem ją, wiedząc, że już niedługo będę mógł oddać się w jego objęcia.

Miałem nadzieję, że Narcyza, Draco i Theodore, nie zamordują mnie w najokropniejszy sposób, za moje zniknięcie. Podejrzewałem, że Lucjusz wygadał się Cyzi już po kilku sekundach, od powrotu do domu i wcale się mu nie dziwiłem – ta kobieta miała niezwykły dar do wyciągania od ludzi potrzebnych jej informacji. Zdecydowanie zostanie rzuconym pod jej nieomylny radar wmontowany w środek oka, było porównywalne, do stania twarzą w twarz z wygłodzonym rekinem. Zaśmiałem się na obraz Narcyzy w stroju rekina, pojawiający się mimowolnie w mojej głowie i wyszedłem z ciepłych objęć węża, w celu dokonania porannej toalety i przebrania się w kolejny zestaw ubrań, przygotowanych z samego rana, przez skrzaty. Chłodna woda, jaką obmyłem swoją twarz oraz ziołowa pasta do zębów, przebudziła mnie już do samego końca. Przejechałem po swoich lokach palcami, ciesząc się ze strzelającej z nich magii, która automatycznie je rozczesywała. Tak, nadal potrafiłem odnajdywać przyjemność w tych trywialnych czynnościach.

Zerknąłem na odbicie pierścienia znajdującego się na moim palcu i zwróciłem na niego wzrok. Dla innych mógł być zwykłą, skromną biżuterią, ale dla mnie był cenniejszy bardziej od najdroższych klejnotów tego świata. Co więcej, fakt, iż został umieszczony w nim kolejny kawałek duszy Toma, dodatkowo chełpił moje niewyobrażalnie duże już ego. Planowałem porozmawiać ze znajdującym się w nim horkruksie, kiedy będę miał chwilę czasu. Miałem do niego sporych rozmiarów pulę pytań. Sam nośnik, jakby wyczuwając moje intencje, przesłał wzdłuż mojej ręki ciepły prąd. Uznałem to, za niesamowicie intrygujące oraz zabawne i z tą myślą, chwyciłem kolejny komplet ubrań. Jedynym, co się zmieniło, był kolor oraz rodzaj górnego odzienia. Zamiast puchatego, zielonego swetra, na łóżku leżał beżowy golf. Ubrałem wszystko szybko, po czym już gotowy, ruszyłem w dół, do kuchni. Kolejne śniadanie z mrocznym panem wprowadziłoby mój umysł w stan delikatnego szaleństwa, czyli taki, z którym najlepiej mi się funkcjonowało.

Voldemort już czekał na mnie na dole, standardowo popijając czarną kawę z przerwami na przewrócenie kartki w książce. Nawet na mnie nie zerknął, co wydało mi się nieco dziwne, ale nie poświęciłem temu dłuższej myśli. Poprosiłem skrzata jedynie o sok pomarańczowy, ponieważ kompletnie nie odczuwałem głodu i wiedziałem, iż nie wcisnę w siebie nawet kawałka jabłka. Zdążyłem wypić sok do połowy, kiedy Tom w końcu się odezwał.

\- Rozchyliłem bariery, możesz wracać do swojej rodziny. – rzucił gładko, nadal nie odrywając wzroku od książki. Zmarszczyłem brwi.

\- Czy słyszę zawód w Twoim głosie, Thomas? Poproś ładnie, a może ten wspaniały Harry Potter zaszczyci Cię swoją obecnością, przez dłuższy czas. – wycedziłem ironicznie, podkręcając swoje kąciki ust w uśmiech twardy, jak diamenty. Chciałem wzbudzić w nim jakąkolwiek reakcje albo chociażby doprowadzić do tego, aby na mnie spojrzał. Och, zrobił to, a jego wzrok mógł niezaprzeczalnie przeciąć mój uśmiech, swoją ostrością.

\- Nie bądź bezczelny. Z naszej dwójki, to Ty powinieneś prosić o więcej czasu ze mną. Nigdy na odwrót.

\- Nie musisz być taki ordynarny, mój drogi. – mój ton był na pograniczny parseltounge. – Może chciałbyś spędzić święta ze mną i rodziną Malfoyów. Chciałbym zobaczyć kwaśną minę Narcyzy, kiedy uświadomiłaby sobie, kim jesteś…

\- Nie obchodzę tego idiotycznego święta, a nawet gdybym to robił, to spędzenie go właśnie w takim towarzystwie byłoby najgorszą możliwą opcją.

Słowa przeszły mu przez usta szybciej niż myśli, pomyślałem z głupią nadzieją, ignorując ukłucie w serce. Czasem Tom brał moje błyskotliwe riposty zbyt poważnie, niż było to potrzebne. Przecież tylko żartobliwie zasugerowałem opcję spędzenia Bożego Narodzenia z moją rodziną. Nie musiał być, aż tak niedelikatny. Dopiłem sok w ciszy.

\- Pożegnaj Nagini ode mnie, nie chciałem jej budzić. Gdzie masz kominek?

\- Zaprowadzę Cię.

Musieliśmy przejść, przez kilka długich i ciemnych korytarzy, zanim dotarliśmy do wcześniej wspomnianego kominka. Stwierdziłem, iż jego położenie było zupełnie niepraktyczne, jeśli ktoś chciałby szybko się stąd uwolnić, ale pewnie właśnie to, leżało w planach Toma, gdy wybierał jego lokację. Chwyciłem garstkę proszku Fiuu w swoją dłoń, ignorując nadchodzące uczucie obrzydzenia jego strukturą i wszedłem do środka teleportu. Spojrzałem na mężczyznę ostatni raz, ignorując uczucie, świadczące o tym, że popełniam jakiś błąd i wypowiedziałem wyraźnie miejsce docelowe.

\- Rezydencja Malfoyów.

________________________________________

Nie zdążyłem jeszcze otrzepać, osiadłego na mnie kurzu, a już poczułem na sobie silny uchwyt czyichś ramion. Kiedy otoczył mnie słodki zapach wanilii, wiedziałem, że była to Narcyza. Uch, niech Salazar trzyma mnie w swojej opiece.

\- Jak mogłeś postąpić, tak bezmyślnie! – krzyknęła zduszonym tonem. – Lucjusz wszystko, ale to wszystko mi powiedział, umierałam z nerwów! Lepiej, żebyś miał dobre wytłumaczenie na swoją obronę, bo…

\- Och, Harry, w końcu jesteś! – wtrącił się Draco, dołączając do ściskającej mnie blondynki.

\- Właśnie! Już myślałem, że będę musiał znosić jego towarzystwo do końca przerwy świątecznej. – dodał radośnie Theodor. Usłyszałem ciche parsknięcie Draco.

\- Dokończymy tę rozmowę później w moim gabinecie. – tchnęła, kończąc swój uścisk. – Przybyłeś idealnie na ubieranie choinki. Nasze skrzaty nie mają kompletnie wyczucia gustu i znów muszę robić, to sama…

Na mojej twarzy rozlał się szeroki uśmiech. Oczywiście, groźba Narcyzy nadal pobrzmiewała, gdzieś z tyłu mojej głowy, ale przygniatało ją uczucie tęsknoty, jaką ich darzyłem. Tak, minęły jedynie niecałe trzy dni, odkąd widziałem swoich przyjaciół, ale przecież w kwestii Cyzi, nie miałem okazji zobaczyć jej, aż od wakacji! Udaliśmy się razem do salonu, gdzie stały już wypakowane po brzegi, dekoracjami świątecznymi, pudełka. Uświadomiłem sobie, że nigdy wcześniej nie ubierałem choinki, ale czemu się temu dziwiłem? W sierocińcu nikt nigdy nie zapraszał mnie nawet na dół, przez plotki głoszące o tym, iż byłem nasieniem diabła. Nie, żebym kiedykolwiek potrzebował ich towarzystwa…

Zabraliśmy się do dekorowania drzewka. Narcyza stawiła na bombki w odcieniach bieli oraz czerni, a do tego przeplatające się na zmianę srebrne i zielone łańcuchy. Stwierdziłem, że ma to zdecydowanie ślizgoński urok, ale nie powiedziałem tego na głos. W międzyczasie nasłuchałem się narzekań o rzadką obecność Lucjusza. Cyzia spekulowała o tym, że traktuje on dom niczym hotel i nie informuje jej sową o swoim późniejszym powrocie. Zainteresował mnie powód jego zabiegania bowiem, nie wierzyłem, że ministerstwo narzuciło komuś takiemu, jak on nadgodziny. Po części była to moja typowa skłonność do wtykania nosa w nie swoje sprawy, ale dołączyła do niej również troska o samego blondyna. W końcu cała ich trójka przyjęła mnie jako członka rodziny i traktowała nas z Draco jak rodzeństwo. Myśląc o rodzinie, przypomniałem sobie o Severusie i Syriuszu, z którymi nie kontaktowałem się od dłuższego czasu. Nie wątpiłem w to, że mogli się wzajemnie pozabijać i właśnie, dlatego żaden z nich się do mnie nie odzywał, więc zapisałem w pamięci obowiązkowe sprawdzenie, jak się mają. Musiałem w końcu powiedzieć Narcyzie o tym, że wsadziłem do jej domku letniskowego dawnego zbira z Azkabanu, ale wyobrażając sobie jej krzyki, wolałem odłożyć to na później. Po raz kolejny zresztą.

Po ubraniu choinki zjedliśmy wspólnie obiad, który o dziwo wszedł we mnie równie łatwo, co nóż w masło. Wyginanie się w różnorodne pozycje, aby zawiesić bombkę w tym perfekcyjnym według Cyzi miejscu, musiało wykończyć mój organizm.

\- Harry, chciałabym zobaczyć Cię o osiemnastej w moim gabinecie.

\- Ktoś będzie miał kłopoty… - szepnął mi do ucha brunet. Zmrużyłem na niego oczy.

\- Dobrze, będę tam równo o tej godzinie.

Po tej krótkiej rozmowie udałem się wraz z chłopcami do pokoju zabaw. Było to średniej wielkości pomieszczenie o kremowych ścianach, stołem do bilardu, wielką kanapą i ogromnym kominkiem ze sztucznym drewnem, które dzięki zaklęciom, nieustannie się paliło. Rozłożyłem się na środku sofy, zdejmując u wcześniej buty i kładąc stopy na puchatym dywanie. Po mojej prawej stronie zasiadł blondyn, tak samo, jak ja pozbawiony obuwia, a po lewej Theo, który nie miał czego zdejmować, ponieważ paradował po rezydencji bez skarpetek. Odwzajemniłem ich radosne poczucie humoru, szeroko się uśmiechając.

\- Harry, może chciałbyś nam zdradzić, dlaczego mama i tata chodzą od wczoraj, jak na szpilkach? Dawno nie widziałem ich tak bladych. – odezwał się z podejrzliwym tonem Draco.

\- Och, tak! Zdecydowanie chcemy poznać powód Twojej nieobecności… Wiesz, chodzą o Tobie małe plotki.

\- Plotki? – odparłem zaciekawiony.

\- O tym później. Najpierw powiedz nam, gdzie do Salazara, zniknąłeś. – przerwał niecierpliwie blondyn.

Prowadziłem w głowie wojnę o to, czy powinienem powiedzieć im prawdę. Zakładałem, że początkowo i tak by mi nie uwierzyli i jedynie skarcili, za moje beznadziejne poczucie humoru. Jednak nie chciałem ich okłamywać. Oni w końcu nigdy mnie nie oszukali… Oczywiście, to nie tak, że należałem do wysoko moralnych osób, ale nie mogłem budować naszej relacji na moich nieprzerwanych gierkach i owijaniu w bawełnę. Zdecydowałem na szczerość w stylu Slytherinu.

\- Powiem wam całą prawdę od samego początku, ale musicie najpierw złożyć mi przysięgę…

\- Po tym wszystkim nadal nam nie ufasz?! – przerwał mi oburzony Theo. Skarciłem go wzrokiem.

\- Gdybyś dał mi dokończyć, dowiedziałbyś się, że owa przysięga zabezpieczyłaby, znajdującą się w waszych umysłach wiedzę, przed tak zdolnymi legilimentami, jak Dumbledore.

\- Zabrzmiało poważnie. – zarzucił Draco.

\- To jest poważne. – odpowiedziałem twardo. – To, czego się dziś dowiecie, nie może wyjść na światło dzienne. Nigdy.

Minęło parę chwil, zanim Theodore głęboko westchnął i zaczął zadawać pytania na temat szczegółów samej przysięgi. Wyjaśniłem mu, że blokuje ona jedynie treść moich słów, przed każdym niechcianym gościem oraz nie pozwala im na podzielenie się nią z osobami wcześniej w żaden sposób niewtajemniczonymi.

\- Dobrze, rób swoje Harry. Nie musimy składać żadnych ofiar ani spuszczać krwi z ciała, prawda? – zapytał bledszy, niż normalnie niebieskooki.

\- Cóż… Musimy przeciąć wnętrze naszych dłoni i je złączyć, a ja wtedy wypowiem inkantację zaklęcia.

\- Ty i ta Twoja przeklęta magia krwi! Och, niech już będzie. – odparł, przewracając oczami blondyn.

Przywołałem, więc rytualny sztylet i przejechałem nim wzdłuż mojej ręki. Podałem go następnie Theodorowi, pilnując, aby na ziemię, nie spadła, chociażby kropelka mojej krwi. Nie chciałem utrudniać życia, zatrudnionym tu skrzatom. Chłopcy wykonali ową czynność równie sprawnie, ale Draco głośno, przy tym syknął. Poczułem ziarenko współczucia do jego śmiertelnej paniki, przed ranami na ciele. Złączyliśmy potem swoje dłonie, a ja wyrecytowałem głośno i wyraźnie starodawne zaklęcie, które znalazłem w jednej z Hogwarckich ksiąg. Nasze nadgarstki otoczyła czerwona mgiełka, która zniknęła równie szybko, jak się pojawiła. Mogłem teraz opowiedzieć im o wszystkim. Czułem się z tego powodu niewiarygodnie szczęśliwy, więc opowiedziałem mu o prawdziwym powodzie mojego zostania na święta w pierwszym roku, przez co dostałem od Draco poduszką w głowę. Obydwoje znacznie zbledli, gdy szczegółowo opisywałem moje spotkania z Voldemortem, jakby nie dowierzali w jego łagodne zachowanie, jakie do mnie kierował. Owszem, nie opowiedziałem im kompletnie wszystkiego – dajmy mi nieco tajemniczości.

Przyjęli to zaskakująco spokojnie, zważając na temat naszej rozmowy. Oczywiście, zrobili mi tyranię na temat mojej nieostrożności i braku jakichkolwiek odruchów strachu, przed śmiercią, ale nie było to nic, czego się nie spodziewałem. Zostawiłem ich potem, żeby dać im czas na przeanalizowanie tego ciężkiego orzecha, który im przekazałem i udałem się do gabinetu Cyzi, ponieważ dobijała już osiemnasta, a ja wolałem być wcześniej, niż później. Zapukałem do drzwi i już po chwili, usłyszałem jej nawołujący mnie głos. Pomieszczenie zdecydowanie różniło się od ciemnej sypialni, w której podawała mi mikstury regenerujące. Było przejrzyste i wręcz krzyczało: jestem bogata!  
Usiadłem na stojącym naprzeciwko wielkiego biurka, krześle i czekałem na jej wywód. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, nie zaczęła go od razu, tylko najpierw przywołała naszej dwójce po wielkiej filiżance miętowej herbaty. Chwyciłem kubek z chęcią, rozkoszując się bijącym od niego ciepłem, które rozgrzało moje zimne zazwyczaj palce.

\- Harry.

\- Cyziu.

Zmrużyła na mnie posępnie oczy, siadając sztywniej w fotelu i biorąc łyk napoju.

\- Kiedy zamierzałeś powiedzieć mi o zażyłości swojej relacji, z sam wiesz kim? Jestem nieco zaskoczona, ale nie Tobą, nim. Masz tylko trzynaście lat! Kto by słyszał o czymś takim… Och, dziecko, czy nie rzucił na Ciebie żadnego zaklęcia? Nawet jeśli i tak byś mi nie powiedział… Lucjusz wrócił prawie zielony na twarzy, miałam wrażenie, że zwymiotuję na moje buty, ale nie dziwę mu się ani trochę!

\- Zatrzymaj się. Co dokładnie powiedział Ci Lucjusz?

\- Jak to, co? Zdał mi relację o tym, że właśnie miał spotkać się z Czarnym Panem, w jakiejś istotnej sprawie i zobaczył Cię, zmęczonego i w samej koszuli, która ledwo zakrywała Ci, sam wiesz co! Rozumiem, że świat idzie do przodu, ale nie jestem pewna, czy współżycie w tak młodym wieku, z tak starym mężczyzną, należy do przyzwoitych rzeczy. Nie chcę prawić Ci morałów, ale…

\- Zatrzymaj się Cyziu, bo za chwilę, to ja będę tym, który zwymiotuje na Twoje buty. – przerwałem jej, łapiąc się za głowę. – Rozumiem, że mój wygląd mógł dać Lucjuszowi trochę do myślenia, ale ja tylko ganiałem się z Nagini! Wolałem przewiewną koszulę od niewygodnych szat wyjściowych i poza tym Voldemort nie patrzy na mnie w taki sposób! Ja zresztą na niego również, nie myśl sobie!

\- Ganiałeś się z jego przerośniętym wężem, który je ludzi na obiad.

\- Tak.

\- W samej koszuli.

\- Miałem pod nią bokserki…

\- I on Ci na to pozwalał.

\- No, tak. Nie miał nic przeciwko, tylko trochę się ze mnie nabijał, mówiąc, że w takim stroju doprowadziłbym do wielu wypadków samochodowych, gdyby ktoś zrobił z mojego zdjęcia spot reklamowy, ale nie przejmuj się, on po prostu jest niemiły.

\- Nabijał się z Ciebie. - powtórzyła, rozszerzając oczy. 

\- Wiesz, nasza relacja jest nieco skomplikowana… - nie wiedząc czemu, poczułem się głupio.

\- Och, Harry…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za wszystkie kudos! <3


	28. Świąteczny szał

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posłużyłam się książkowym opisem błyskawicy.

Wydedukowałem, że Narcyza przekazała główną treść naszej rozmowy Lucjuszowi, ponieważ przy porannym śniadaniu nie był on bladszy od kości słoniowej, która ozdabiała brzegi krzeseł i nie odwracał ode mnie wzroku, przy każdym razie, kiedy na niego spojrzałem. Mówiąc szczerze, wczorajszy dzień był dla mnie, czymś porównywalnym do nocy oczyszczenia. Czułem się niesamowicie lekko i czysto, gdy moi najbliżsi znali skrywane, przeze mnie sekrety i co najważniejsze je akceptowali. Nie wiem, czy poradziłbym sobie z brakiem ich poparcia lub w najgorszym przypadku, kompletnym odrzuceniem. Traktowałem ich w końcu, niczym najbliższą rodzinę, a zostanie odrzuconym, przez właśnie takich ludzi, musiało druzgotać serca każdemu, kogo to spotkało. Wzdrygnąłem się na samą myśl i dolałem sobie soku pomarańczowego z dzbanka. Na moich kolanach oraz oparciu siedzenia, leżał Otiss, który nie opuszczał mnie, odkąd tylko dołączyłem do niego wczoraj w sypialni. Byłem głęboko rozbawiony jego rozdrażnieniem, kiedy rozpoznał na moim ciele zapach innego przedstawiciela jego gatunku. Matczyny niepokój bił od niego, tak samo głośno, jak kościelne dzwony w każdą niedzielę.

Dlatego też opowiedziałem mu szczegółowo o Nagini, naszych wyścigach i jej trosce o kryjący się w moim wnętrzu horkruks. W końcu Otiss był najbezpieczniejszym schowkiem na wszystkie moje boleści i tajemnice, ponieważ nikt oprócz innych węży go nie rozumiał, a o Toma się nie martwiłem. Nie można było legilimentować zwierząt, a moja kluska była zbyt lojalna, żeby wygadać mu jakąś moją tajemnicę, nawet gdyby prosił. Tego byłem pewien w stu procentach. Co do samego Riddle’a byłem nieco… no właśnie, sam nie wiedziałem, jaki. Jasno wyraził mi swoją pozycję dotyczącą obchodzenia świat bożego narodzenia, ale nadal, kiedy myślałem o nim samym, siedzącym w fotelu, przy przygaszonym kominku, gdy wszyscy inni świętowali i cieszyli się swoją obecnością, czułem lekki smutek. Och, oczywiście, gdyby tylko usłyszał moje myśli, to zapewne obraziłby się śmiertelnie i nazwał, to żałosną litością, której ode mnie nie chce, ale miałem swoje przeczucia i wiedziałem, że nawet zadufany w sobie Czarny Pan, nie lubi spędzać tego dnia samotnie.

Myśląc o świętach, uświadomiłem sobie intensywne zapachy, wydobywające się z kuchni. Początkowo, poczułem się nieco zdezorientowany tym, iż gotują już od samego rana, ale potem przypomniałem sobie o Narcyzie gorąco opowiadającej o pięknym przyjęciu, jakie miała zamiar urządzić. Na tak wielką uroczystość, na pewno wymagana jest zdecydowanie zbyt duża ilość jedzenia. Wstydem byłoby w końcu, gdyby jakiejkolwiek potrawy zabrakło.

Kompletnie zażenowany, przypomniałem sobie, że nie zakupiłem żadnych prezentów! Och, to była wina tylko i wyłącznie Toma! Gdyby nie porwał mnie do swojej rezydencji, opatrzyłbym się w odpowiednie upominki, od razu po balu. Zebrałem się jednak natychmiastowo do kupy i dziękując za śniadanie, udałem do swojego pokoju po woreczek z galeonami oraz dzienną szatę. Kazałem Otissowi pozostać w pokoju, aż do mojego powrotu, mimo jego nalegania o to, żebym zabrał go ze sobą. Musiałem mu odmówić z prostego powodu – dla niego również planowałem kupić coś wyjątkowego.

Aportowałem się do ciemnego zaułku na ulicy pokątnej. Narzuciłem kaptur na głowę, chcąc uniknąć niepotrzebnych spojrzeń i zaczepek, jakich zazwyczaj miałem tu okazję doświadczyć. Krążąc pomiędzy sklepami, rozmyślałem nad tematem prezentów, jakimi obdarzę całe grono moich bliskich. Wliczyłem w nie również Severusa i Syriusza, więc zważając na tego pierwszego, poprzeczka niebezpiecznie wzrosła. Chciałem wynagrodzić mu cały trud, który włożył w zajmowanie się łapą. Wydawał mi się niezwykle skrytym i zajętym człowiekiem, więc poświęcanie, komuś, kogo teoretycznie nie znosisz, jakiejkolwiek puli czasowej, musiało należeć do mało przyjemnych zajęć.

Podarunek dla mojego ukochanego Draco, praktycznie sam wpadł mi w ręce. Pamiętałem jego nieustanne rozważanie, na temat kwestii zasilenia drużyny Quidditcha i wiążące się z tym wątpliwości. Jednak, gdy zobaczyłem najnowszy model miotły o nazwie błyskawica, wiedziałem, że rozwieje ona jego wszelakie zastrzeżenia do tego sportu. Przybliżyłem twarz do szyby, żeby przeczytać jej opis.

_„Błyskawica, To Nowa Miotła Wyścigowa Została Wyprodukowana Z Wykorzystaniem Ostatnich Osiągnięć Czarodziejskiej Myśli Technicznej. Zaopatrzona Jest W Super Aerodynamiczną Jesionową Rączkę Pokrytą Twardym Jak Diament Lakierem. Każdy Egzemplarz Posiada Numer Rejestracyjny. Brzozowe Witki W Ogonie Zostały Poddane Starannej Selekcji – Producent Gwarantuje Ich Idealną Opływowość – Co Zapewnia Błyskawicy Niezrównaną Równowagę I Precyzję Lotu. Błyskawica Osiąga Szybkość 150 Mil Na Godzinę W Ciągu 10 Sekund. Wyposażona Jest W Czujnik Specjalnego Zaklęcia Hamującego, Które Nie Poddaje Się Żadnym Znanym Przeciwzaklęciom. Cena Na Życzenie. ”_

Nic więcej nie musiało mnie zachęcić. Blondyn zdecydowanie obśliniłby się za każdym razem, kiedy by jej używał. Praktycznie już słyszałem jego zachwycone komentarze i chełpienie się nią, przed każdym uczniem szkoły i nie tylko. Sprytne wymignięcie się do podania ceny przedmiotu jedynie bardziej mnie zaciekawiło. Nie miałem problemu z wydaniem masy pieniędzy ze swojej skrytki – w końcu, to nie tak, że istniała opcja, żeby się w niej skończyły. Zbierane przez wieki fundusze starożytnych rodów były wręcz niewyczerpalne i podejrzewałem, że nawet jeśli kupiłbym dwadzieścia takich błyskawic, to nikt nie zauważyłby większej różnicy w objętości górek złota. Z ową myślą wkroczyłem do sklepu. Przywitał mnie starszy mężczyzna z kwadratową szczęką, który od razu zaczął gorąco zachęcać moją osobę do zakupienia podziwianego wcześniej, przeze mnie modelu. Był upierdliwy i zbyt irytujący, żeby skusić kogokolwiek, a co dopiero mnie, ale pewnie będzie myślał, że jest w tym niezwykle sprawny, skoro na koniec zakupiłem ten niewyobrażalnie drogi sprzęt.

\- Irlandzka drużyna zachwyca się tym modelem! Mówią, że jest najszybszą miotłą, jaką kiedykolwiek mieli okazję dosiąść!

\- Tak, tak, poproszę ją.

\- Słucham? – zapytał, rozkojarzony. Zapewne byłem pierwszym, który zwrócił w jego kierunku te słowa, pomyślałem.

\- Ile kosztuje ta miotła? Chcę ją kupić.

\- Och… Dwa tysiące galeonów, proszę Pana.

\- Cudownie, czy zapakujesz mi ją, w jakiś równie powalający papier? To prezent świąteczny.

\- T- tak. Zapraszam do kasy, muszę wybić jej kod rejestracyjny.

\- Nie, proszę tego nie robić. Osobiście się tym zajmę.

Z nadal oszołomionym sprzedawcą ruszyłem do drewnianej lady. Położyłem na niej odliczoną kwotę, układając galeony, za pomocą zaklęcia, aby się nie rozsypały i czekałem, aż mężczyzna zapakuję zakupiony, przeze mnie produkt. Wybrałem do tego złoty, brokatowy papier, żeby bardziej podkreślić wartość tego podarunku. Następnie złożyłem szybki podpis na fakturze gwarancji i chowając u wcześniej miotłę do zaczarowanej zaklęciem zmniejszająco- zwiększającym, kieszeni, udałem się na dalsze poszukiwania.

Moim drugim celem był Theodor. Było to nieco trudniejsze, niż kupno pierwszego prezentu, ale wystarczyło tylko po przechadzać się pół godziny, między sklepami i dokładnie przeanalizować ich zawartość, żeby nadal być kompletnie niezdecydowanym. Wiedziałem o jego pasji do odtwarzania wszystkich dziwacznych eliksirów, których przepisy znajdywał w dziale zakazanym, (Severus zawsze chętnie, podpisywał każdemu ślizgonowi zgody na wypożyczanie ksiąg z tej sekcji.), ale obawiałem się, że nie tylko ja mogłem wpaść na pomysł zakupienia mu trudniej dostępnych składników, czy ozdabianych brylantami kociołków.

Postanowiłem udać się na Śmiertelny Nokturn, żeby wybadać zawartość świąteczną w ich wydaniu. Ulice jak zwykle, wypełnione były kompletnie odrażającymi czarownicami i czarownikami, którzy usilnie starali się wepchnąć każdemu kupującemu swoje bezwartościowe produkty. W mojej opinii było to obrzydliwe ponad miarę. Zignorowałem ich jednak, przechadzając się oraz obserwując wystawy, gdy nagle zobaczyłem stworzenie, które kompletnie mnie oczarowało. Smoczognik uwięziony w podrapanej starością, złotej klatce, a tak przynajmniej sugerowała nazwa wygrawerowana na jej spodzie. Bez większych rozmyślań, wszedłem do sklepiku. Od razu po wejściu moją twarz otoczyła lepka pajęczyna, doprowadzając moją krew do lekkiego wrzenia. Nienawidziłem czuć się brudny, a już zwłaszcza, przez wyjęte z odbytu pająka nici. Ściągnąłem wszystko w pośpiechu, patrząc z wyrzutem na w ogóle niezainteresowanego tym sprzedawcę.

\- W czym mogę pomóc, takiemu młodemu i pięknemu chłopcu? – odezwał się w końcu, znużonym tonem. Zmrużyłem na niego oczy, podchodząc do wypatrzonego wcześniej stworzenia.

\- Jestem tym zainteresowany. Czy mógłbyś mi coś więcej o nim opowiedzieć?

\- Zacząłbym od tego, że jest to obojnak, a przynajmniej tak mi przekazano. Trafiło do mnie wiele lat temu, po jakiejś drace w cyrku. Cóż, na ogół jest dość przytulne, czasem zdarzy się mu coś przypadkiem podpalić. Obstawiam, że ma wtedy te dni.

\- Więc jego wiek, nie jest dokładnie znany?

\- Nie, ale nie martwiłbym się tym, że zdechnie. Trzyma się już dłużej, niż moja matka. – odparł gorzko, śmiejąc się pod nosem, tak jakby powiedział coś śmiesznego.

Spojrzałem ponownie na tę urzekająca hybrydę jaszczurki i smoka. Z boków jego głowy wystawały długie czułka, a cały grzbiet obsypany był musztardowymi plamkami. Jego małe rozmiary i urocze skrzydła zdecydowanie do mnie przemawiały, a jeśli zdążyło zauroczyć mnie, to byłem wręcz pewien, że Theo oszaleje na jego punkcie.

\- Ile?

\- Hm… pięć sykli będzie w porządku.

Położyłem odliczoną kwotę na blacie i ponownie podszedłem do jaszczurki. Otworzyłem delikatnie klatkę, żeby pozwolić mu na oswojenie się z sytuacją, ale kiedy tylko to zrobiłem, wspięło się szybko na moje ramię, ciasno je oplatając. Westchnąłem, nieco zdziwiony jego gestem, ale uniosłem drugą dłoń, żeby pogłaskać go pod pyskiem. Najwidoczniej bardzo to polubiło, ponieważ, po chwili samo zaczęło pocierać nim, po moich palcach. Tak, Theodor zdecydowanie będzie zachwycony.

________________________________________

Kolejne zakupy poszły mi zdecydowanie łatwiej. Dla Cyzi i Lucjusza kupiłem ich ulubione zestawy różanych olejków do ciała, gdyż zauważyłem, że zużywają je w zastraszającym tempie i taki upominek na pewno ich uszczęśliwi. W przypadku Severusa zdecydowałem się na parę rękawic ze smoczej skóry, w które wplotłem kilka dodatkowych zaklęć ochronnych, zważając na tempo, w jakim się one niszczyły oraz opłakany stan jego dłoni. Ze względu na nowość Syriusza w moim gronie rodzinnym, postanowiłem wykonać dla niego własnoręcznie plecioną bransoletkę, dzięki której jego umysł byłby stale chroniony, a racjonalność wahała się w graniach rozsądku. Prezent dla Otissa był, tak naprawdę w większej mierze eksperymentem, jaki zaczerpnąłem po pamiętnej ucieczce przed Nagini. Tak… planowałem podarować mu żywego człowieka.

Znalezienie ochotnika nie należało oczywiście do spraw legalnych i prostych, więc korzystając z okazji, iż znajdowałem się blisko wiecznie zatłoczonej ludźmi, Anglii, udałem się, jakby nigdy nic do centrum i rzuciłem niewerbalne imperio, na pierwszą lepszą kobietę, którą wrzuciłem później, do zaczarowanej w ten sam sposób co kieszeń, torby, w miłej pustej bramie. Nie mogłem się doczekać reakcji mojej ukochanej kluski. Już teraz potrafiłem wyobrazić sobie jego ekscytację. Uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha, aportowałem się do domu.

________________________________________

Przyjęcie najwyraźniej pomału się zaczynało, bo byłem w stanie usłyszeć rozchodzące się na dole rozmowy i śmiechy. Wypakowałem wszystko ze swojej kieszeni i położyłem na łóżku. Smoczognik nieustannie, wpatrywał się we mnie z komody, na której siedział, jakby w oczekiwaniu. Zignorowałem go i otworzyłem szafę, aby przebrać się w nieco bardziej „świąteczne” ubrania. Zdecydowałem się na standardowe, przylegające do ciała czarne spodnie oraz zielony, puchaty sweter, ale uwaga! Posłużyłem się całą wiedzą, na temat transfiguracji i wyczarowałem na jego środku ubranego w czapkę Mikołaja, węża. Do tego ubrałem skarpetki w pierniczki, podwijając nieco nogawki spodni, żeby były bardziej widoczne.

Zachwycony swoim wyglądem, wygrzebałem czerwony dusik z choinką na środku, po czym zapiąłem go na szyi. Och, tak. Teraz definitywnie, wyglądałem na kogoś dotkniętego duchem świąt. Potargałem swoje niesforne loki, stwierdzając, iż przydałoby im się podcięcie i biorąc pod pachę wszystkie prezenty oraz wskazując jaszczurce, aby poleciała za mną, udałem się na dół. Już przy brzegu, zostałem zaatakowany – bo inaczej nie można było tego nazwać – przez uradowaną Narcyzę, która włożyła mi na głowę opaskę z rogami renifera.

\- Wyglądasz rozkosznie, kochanie! – wykrzyknęła, przytulając mnie i dając buziaka w czoło.

\- Zakładam, że przyjęcie toczy się w przedniej atmosferze?

\- Tak! Wszyscy są zachwyceni ciasteczkami dyniowymi, wiedziałam, że zrobią furorę!

\- Zawsze masz idealne wyczucie.

Porozmawialiśmy jeszcze chwilę o bardzo mało istotnych sprawach, zanim przeprosiła mnie i udała się do kolejnej osoby. Starałem się wymijać wszystkich, w jak najszybszym czasie, ponieważ chciałem umieścić swoje prezenty pod choinką. W tym samym momencie, gdy do niej dotarłem za moimi plecami, rozległy się, o zgrozo, głosy chłopców. Spanikowałem, przeklinając dobór koloru opakowania, jakiego użyłem na miotle Draco, starając się wepchnąć ją, jak najgłębiej pod gałęzie.

\- Za choinkę! Już!- krzyknąłem zduszonym głosem do jaszczurki. Dzięki Salazarowi wykonała to od razu.

\- Och, Harry! Wyglądasz absolutnie rozkosznie! – oznajmił rozradowany Draco.

\- Twoja mama użyła tych samych słów, to przerażające.

\- Widziałeś ją? Ja zgubiłem ją gdzieś na początku, musisz być naprawdę szczęściarzem, że na siebie wpadliście.

\- Albo pechowcem. – zażartował brunet. Draco spojrzał na niego ze zmrużonymi powiekami i syknął.

\- A wy? Jak się bawicie?

\- Dobrze wiesz, że wolelibyśmy być tylko w ciasnym kręgu rodzinnym, ale mama nigdy nie może sobie odpuścić żadnej uroczystości, jeśli tylko jest na nią okazja. – odpowiedział nieco zawiedziony blondyn.

\- To sprawia jej radość, daj mi jeszcze kilka lat, obrzydzę jej przebywanie w towarzystwie idiotów. – odparłem, starając się brzmieć jednocześnie żartobliwie i poważnie.

\- Już to robisz. Zaprosiła połowę mniej osób niż w tamtym roku.

\- Poczekaj, naliczyłem jakieś pół tysiąca osób. Sugerujesz… - wtrącił się Theo.

\- Tak.

Poczułem zapach palonego świerku. Uznałbym go pewnie za niesamowicie przyjemny, gdyby nie podejrzliwe ciepło, jakie zacząłem odczuwać z tyłu i przerażone spojrzenie chłopców. Obróciłem się szybko, dostrzegając siedzącą w gałęziach jaszczurkę i palące się powoli igły.

 **\- Aquamenti!** – rzuciłem, gasząc nadchodzącą katastrofę.

\- Harry, co to było? Czy powinienem zawołać tatę?

\- Nie, ech, jakby wam to wytłumaczyć… - zacząłem, ale przerwał mi twórca całego zamieszania, który opuścił swoją kryjówkę i posykując wesoło po drodze, usiadł mi na ramieniu. – Cóż, Theo, mam nadzieję, że lubisz swojego nowego zwierzaka.

\- Jeszcze pytasz? Jest w s p a n i a ł a.

\- To obojnak. – wtrąciłem.

\- Nie, nie, zobacz. – wskazał palcem na jej skrzydła. – Teraz jest kobietą.

Smoczognik wyraźnie zadowolony z jego dedukcji, wspiął się w górę, po czym wykonując kilka obrotów, osiadł na jego barku. Draco przysunął się w moją stronę, patrząc z ostrożnością na zachwyconą swoją obecnością dwójkę.

\- Jesteś kompletnie psychiczny. – wyrzucił z siebie.

Wszyscy zaczęliśmy się śmiać.

________________________________________

Po wypadku z Florą, (tak właśnie nazwał ją Theodor) Draco również, zaczął domagać się swojego zwierzątka, więc porzuciłem swoje próby wręczenia mu prezentu nad ranem i wyjąłem, wciśniętą pod choinkę, miotłę. Jego oczy przypominały spodki, a dłonie, którymi rozrywał papier, trzęsły się gorzej, niż u alkoholika na odwyku. Potem praktycznie udusił mnie swoimi rękami oraz wycałował w oba policzki. Czułem, że w tym roku, trafiłem w sedno. Od razu po tym, zapytał mnie, czy pójdę z nim polatać, czemu ładnie odmówiłem, sugerując, że powinien wziąć ze sobą Theo, aby Flora, mogła rozprostować porządnie skrzydła. Czy zamieniałem się w swatkę?

Sam korzystając z chwili spokoju, spróbowałem kilku potraw przygotowanych, przez skrzaty, w tym polecanych ciastek i z czystym sumieniem, dołączyłem się do ich fanów. Po wypełnieniu swojego żołądka tymi pysznościami zdecydowałem się, na nakarmienie Otissa, który na prośbę Cyzi, został zamknięty w jednym z pokojów w drugiej części rezydencji. Udałem się tam szybko, zahaczając po drodze o swój pokój, żeby zabrać jego _prezent._

_\- Otiss, skarbie, przygotowałem dla Ciebie prezent._

_\- Co to takiego?_

Nie dodawałem nic więcej, tylko odczarowałem, zamkniętą w torebce, kobietę i rzuciłem ją na podłogę. Była nadal zamroczona zaklęciem, a z jej ust, spływała strużka śliny. Zmarszczyłem brwi na ten widok i usiadłem w stojącym przy oknie fotelu. Otiss był niezwykle zainteresowany jego „prezentem”, ponieważ zbliżył się do niej na bliską odległość i musnął językiem. Kobieta, jakby odzyskując gwałtownie świadomość, krzyknęła z przerażeniem i zaczęła cofać się, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

\- M-m- musisz mi pomóc! – pisnęła, zalewając się łzami. Uniosłem na to brew, podnosząc bariery wygłuszające pokój. Nie chciałem w końcu, żeby ktoś zaniepokojony jej piskami, przyszedł tu i zobaczył całe przedstawienie.

_\- Czy mogę ją zjeśśść?_

_\- Jest cała Twoja._

Na miękkie syknięcia, wychodzące z moich ust, zbladła jeszcze bardziej, a po pokoju uniósł się zapach świeżego moczu. Och…

\- POMOCY! POMOCY! POMOCY! – krzyczała bezustannie, uderzając w drzwi.

\- Nikt Ci nie pomoże, przestań się szamotać.

\- Ty potworze! POMOCY!

Roześmiałem się krótko, obserwując, jak sokół emocje przetaczające się, przez jej twarz. Żywość ludzkiej ekspresji nadal mnie zadziwiała. Otiss, zaczął owijać się wokół jej ciała, kompletnie nieprzejęty jej wyrywaniem rąk i krzykami. Ostatnim, co usłyszałem, było bulgotanie, zanim Otiss zacisnął szczeki, na jej głowie. Wyrywała się, przez chwilę, spazmatycznie podrygując ciałem, aż kompletnie zamarła. Patrzyłem na ciężko pracujące mięśnie ciała węża, próbującego przepchnąć jej ciało dalej. Zaklinowała się lekko na barkach, więc wstałem, łamiąc jej kości zaklęciem, żeby ułatwić Otissowi, spożywanie posiłku.  
Postanowiłem zostawić go w spokoju.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za wszystkie kudos!


	29. Odwiedziny w zaświatach

Poranek mogłem opisać, jako niekończący się rytuał obfity w przytulanie się, mówienie słowa dziękuje i obdarowywanie drugiej osoby całusami w poliki. Ciepło i unoszącą się atmosfera świątecznej sielanki, przytłoczyły moje serce. Jak mogłem bez tego żyć? Wszystkie zimne i samotne noce w sierocińcu, odeszły w zapomnienie. Nie potrzebowałem niczego więcej, gdy siedziałem między chłopcami na dywanie, obserwując padający na dworze śnieg. Było w tym coś specjalnego. Coś, co chciałem zamknąć na zawsze w pamięci. Prezenty, które otrzymałem od swoich bliskim, były niczym przy prośbie Cyzi, abym nazywał ją mamą, a Lucjusza tatą. Wiedziałem, że już wcześniej mogłem nazywać ich rodziną, ale teraz czułem się _oficjalnie_ do niej przyjęty. Jakby słowa tej niezrozumianej dla mnie blondynki już na dobre rozwiały moje wszelakie wątpliwości.

Po południu otrzymałem kartki świąteczne od Granger, Weasleyów oraz Dumbledora. Rozbawiło mnie to, tak bardzo, że musiałem pochwalić się tymi, jakże unikalnymi darami z wszystkimi w domu, wraz ze skrzatami, które zakłopotane, nie wiedziały, co odpowiedzieć. Schowałem je następnie do kieszeni, aby móc później widowiskowo je zniszczyć. Mimo dość ekstremalnej pogody Draco nadal uparcie latał po całym ogrodzie swoją nową, cudowną oraz wspaniałą miotłą. Byłem miło zaskoczony ogromną ilością pokrewnych sobie określeń, jakie znajdywał, żeby móc ją opisać. Theodore często do niego dołączał, a Flora, co jakiś czas ziewała ogniem, aby ogrzać znajdujące się wokół nich powietrze.

Gdy zaczęła dobijać osiemnasta, postanowiłem udać się do ostatnich osób, które znajdowały się na mojej prezentowej liście. Z oczywistych powodów, nie mogłem poinformować mamy o faktycznym celu mojej podróży, więc zostawiłem jej na biurku stosowną kartkę, informującą o wypadzie, którego czas powrotu jest bliżej nieznany. Przebrałem się następnie w stylizację z wczorajszego przyjęcia, zabrałem zapakowane przedmioty i aportowałem się do domku letniskowego.

Podczas swoich szkoleń oraz nauki, miałem okazję ujrzeć wiele szokujących, odpychających, czy mało przyjemnych sytuacji, ale zobaczenie swojego nauczyciela eliksirów konsumującego związek z moim chrzestnym na stole kuchennym zdecydowanie skłoniło mnie do dokładnego umycia oczu w wodzie. Dwójka oczywiście niezwykle się speszyła, gdy pojawiłem się tuż przed ich oczami, a Syriusz wydał dramatyczny dźwięk ze swoich ust. W sumie nie do końca wiedziałem, jakiego rodzaju był to pisk…

Zachowując resztki normalności, od razu cofnąłem się do salonu, aby dać im czas na ponowne założenie rozrzuconych wokół nich ubrań lub ewentualną rozmowę. Cóż, to nie było coś, czego się spodziewałem, a przynajmniej tak szybko. Wiedziałem, że szczegóły ich relacji były o wiele bardziej skomplikowane, lecz nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, iż komplikowały się w _tę_ stronę. Potrzebowałem o wiele dłuższej chwili na zarejestrowanie owej informacji w swoim umyśle. Ułożyłem się wygodniej w fotelu, patrząc na kryształowy żyrandol, jakby był najciekawszym przedmiotem, jaki kiedykolwiek miałem okazję zobaczyć, ignorując jednocześnie rozgniewane szepty z kuchni. Tak, to była definitywnie jedna z tych bardziej krępujących sytuacji, jakiej można było doświadczyć w trakcie całej egzystencji. Z tyłu głowy usłyszałem słodki głos Narcyzy, mówiący: Aha! A nie mówiłam, że tych dwóch ma coś ku sobie?

Lub coś w jej typowym stylu.

Szepty w końcu ucichły, a do salonu weszli wyczekiwani przeze mnie mężczyźni. Twarz Blacka była opuszczona, tak nisko, że zasłaniały ją jego rozczochrane loki, a na szczycie kości policzkowych Severusa, dostrzegłem słaby zarys… rumieńca? Świetnie, teraz zostało mi tylko obserwowanie przerażenia Toma, gdy zamknę go w pokoju ze Śmiercią i mogę spokojnie umierać. Odprowadziłem ich wzrokiem do kanapy, na której zasiedli, czekając. Oczywiście pierwszym, który nie wytrzymał otaczającej nas ciszy, był Syriusz.

\- Kompletnie się Ciebie nie spodziewaliśmy! Chciałem Ci powiedzieć o tym wszystkim, w którymś liście, ale… -zamilkł, rzucając mi szczenięce spojrzenie.

\- Och, założyłem, że się mnie _nie_ spodziewaliście. – urwałem, unosząc kącik ust do góry. – Czego się obawiałeś Syriuszu? Że więcej się do ciebie nie odezwę, bo sypiasz z opiekunem mojego domu?

\- J- ja… Sam rozumiesz… Tak naprawdę… Ach, na gacie Merlina! – wykrzyknął, uderzając w oparcie sofy. – Właśnie tego się obawiałem.

Przetarłem twarz obiema dłońmi, wzdychając. Łapa był czasami zbyt zagubiony w swoich bezsensownych założeniach. Och, prawie zapomniałem, że był takim _typowym_ gryfonem.

\- Masz rację. Właśnie zrywam, jakiekolwiek powiązania, które nas łączą i przeklinam waszą dwójkę. Czy nie wstydzicie się bytów wyższych, bezbożnicy? Czeka was kąpiel w smole, a wasze dusze nigdy nie zaznają spokoju. – wyrecytowałem zimnym tonem. Syriusz widocznie zbladł, a Snape zaniósł się donośnym śmiechem.

\- Czyli to akceptujesz?

\- Dlaczego miałby nie? Czy naprawdę, aż tak słabo znasz swojego chrześniaka? – odparł nadal rozbawiony czarnowłosy. – Z góry wybacz, za tę żenującą sytuację. Jak już wcześniej wspomniał Syriusz, nie wiedzieliśmy, że planujesz nas odwiedzić.

\- Was? Hm, hm, kiedy sprawy potoczyły się, tak szybko? Czy niedługo dostanę zaproszenie na ślub? Powinienem zacząć już szukać osoby towarzyszącej?

\- Bardzo zabawne. – wtrącił się Black.

\- Myśleliście już nad imiona dla dzieci?

\- Zatrzymaj tę karuzelę śmiechu i lepiej powiedz, dlaczego, tak właściwe tu jesteś. – zapytał z uniesioną brwią Severus.

\- Ach, nie można już odwiedzić swoich najbliższych bez zapowiedzi? Czy muszę teraz wysyłać wam sowę z zapowiedzią, aby móc potem spać bez traumy?

\- W twoim przypadku, odwiedziny o tej godzinie są niepokojące. – odparł Syriusz.

\- Chciałem jedynie osobiście wręczyć wam prezenty.

\- Czy, to właśnie, dlatego wyglądasz, jakbyś uciekł z planu reklamy świątecznej? – zażartował Mistrz Eliksirów.

\- Słucham?- spytałem, przykładając rękę do klatki piersiowej.- Odniosłem wrażenie, że prześmiewczo określiłeś moją wybitną stylizację.

\- Nie śmiałbym tego robić.- odpowiedział natychmiastowo.

\- Tak właśnie myślałem. Wracając do kwestii podarunków, proszę. – rzuciłem, wstając z miejsca, żeby do nich podejść. Podałem każdemu odpowiednio zaadresowaną paczkę, po czym obserwowałem ich reakcję. Syriusz praktycznie podskoczył ze szczęścia, od razu zakładając bransoletkę na nadgarstek. Poczułem, jak moja magia zapieczętowała się, na jego ciele. Severus delikatnie zbadał palcami teksturę nowych rękawic, a następnie obaj spojrzeli na mnie, milcząc przez moment.

\- Och, Harry! Jest taka wspaniała! Odczułem draśnięcie magii, jakie zaklęcia na nią nałożyłeś?

\- Pozwolę Ci dowiedzieć się tego samemu.

\- Pff… - parsknął, posyłając mi spojrzenie dziecka, które nie dostało lizaka.

\- Czy są odpowiednie? – zapytałem, zwracając uwagę na nadal milczącego czarnowłosego.

\- Tak. Są wspaniałe, gdzie je dostałeś? Nigdzie nie widziałem tego modelu.

\- Tajemnica zawodowa. – odparłem, puszczając mu oko.

\- Jak na kogoś, kto wygląda, niczym jeden z elfów Świętego Mikołaja, jesteś niezwykle tajemniczy. – zarzucił Łapa. Rozłożyłem, na to ręce, wzruszając ramionami. Lisi uśmiech nie znikał z mojej twarzy nawet na moment.

________________________________________

Przez kolejne dwie godziny dyskutowaliśmy o wszystkim i o niczym. Dowiedziałem się zaskakująco wielu przydatnych drobiazgów, które z dużym prawdopodobieństwem nabiorą znaczenia w wielu czekających mnie w przyszłości sytuacjach. Jednym z takich smaczków, była informacja o postaci animagicznej niejakiego Petera Pettigrewa. Podejrzewałem, że owa tajemnica wymsknęła się kompletnie nieświadomie z ust Syriusza, ale ja szybko ją złapałem i schowałem do mojej pamięci. Fakt, iż był on brudnym szczurem, nie dziwił mnie w żadnym calu. W końcu, ktoś, kto zdradził poufną informację o miejscu zamieszkania swoich przyjaciół, poszukującemu ich wówczas Voldemortowi, nie mógł świadczyć dobrze o jego wnętrzu. Może nie czułem rzeczywistego przywiązania do swoich rodziców, ale zamierzałem dogłębnie odwdzięczyć się mu, za te wszystkie wspaniałe lata dzieciństwa, które miałem okazję spędzić w sierocińcu. Nie zamierzałem jednak marnować swojego, jakże cennego czasu na szukanie igły w stogu siana, więc wpadłem na pomysł, jaki mógłby okazać się strzałem w dziesiątkę. Wymagał on jedynie nieco słodkiej manipulacji.

Komplikacją mogłoby okazać się, to, że osobą manipulowaną byłby Czarny Pan, którego zostawiłem w dość posępnym nastroju, ale kto inny mógłby to zrobić, jeśli nie ja? Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, aportowałem się do swojego pokoju w celu znalezienia odpowiedniego daru, który zatuszowałby, chociaż częściowo moje prawdziwe zamiary.

\- Co chciałby dostać na gwiazdkę Mroczny Lord? – zastanawiałem się na głos.

Wszelakie uniwersalne podarunki, jakie były idealne dla babci, kuzyna, wujka oraz jego kochanki, odrzuciłem już na starcie. Przypomniałem sobie także bogate udekorowanie jego rezydencji i doszedłem do wniosku, że Tom mógł już od dawna posiadać wszystko, czego tylko chciał. Usiadłem zrezygnowany na dywanie, wpatrując się w kojący moje nerwy widok otoczonego mrokiem dworu. Refleksy wchodzącego na niebo księżyca połyskiwały na mojej twarzy, dodając jej jeszcze bardziej trupiego koloru. Podejrzewałem, że apatyczny wyraz, jaki na niej trzymałem, zupełnie na pasował do mojego niezwykle wyszukanego i tandetnego stroju.

\- Co doceniłby Tom?- szepnąłem do siebie, przelatując obojętnym spojrzeniem po pomieszczeniu. Mój wzrok zatrzymał się na półce z książkami, przez co praktycznie uderzyłem się w głowę z własnej głupoty. Wiedza. Tom przede wszystkim cenił sobie wiedzę! A kto oprócz mnie, mógłby zaoferować mu dzieła, które nigdy nie zostały oddane w ręce śmiertelników? Wyobrażenie sobie jego zszokowanej miny, połączonej z tym nieodgadnionym dla mnie błyskiem w jego wulkanicznych oczach, sprawił, że poczułem ucisk w podbrzuszu. Dzielenie się sekretnymi księgami z ludźmi było bardzo surowo karane, ale byłem Mistrzem Śmierci. Kto śmiałby wytknąć mi jakiekolwiek zabronione działanie? Panowałem nad ich żałosną teoretyczną egzystencją i w każdej chwili, mogłem skazać ich na niewyobrażalne cierpienia. Byliby zbyt przerażeni choćby pomyśleniem o spojrzeniu na mnie w niekorzystnym świetle, a co dopiero ocenianiem.

Z tym założeniem, otworzyłem portal do zaświatów, a następnie zszedłem krętymi schodami do mojej prywatnej biblioteki, w której trzymałem wszystkie wartościowe tytuły. Gdyby wydostały się z niej, chociażby pojedyncze strony dowolnej książki, a ich znalazca miał mroczne zamiary, na świat spadłaby zagłada. Przypominając sobie o tym dość istotnym szczególe, zacząłem powątpiewać w słuszność mojej decyzji… Cóż, najwyżej doprowadzę ten wszechświat do zniszczenia i poczekam, aż wygeneruje się łudząco podobny do niego. Finalnie nic nie miało dla mnie większego znaczenia.

Odchyliłem zabezpieczenia poprzez spuszczenie na ściany trzech kropel mojej krwi, którą uzyskałem dzięki przecięciu wnętrza dłoni. Rana zasklepiła się kilka sekund później, a ja zacząłem przeszukiwać regały w celu znalezienia czegoś odpowiedniego. Na starcie ominąłem dział oddany przejmowaniu władzy nad ludźmi. M o ż e odwiedzę go w przyszłe święta, jeśli Tom będzie dla mnie uprzejmy. Skupiłem się na wertowaniu książek, tak bardzo, że nie zauważyłem postaci, która obserwowała mnie od dłuższego czasu. Ze wstydem musiałem przyznać, iż wzdrygnąłem się niczym przyłapane na jedzeniu słodyczy dziecko.

 **\- Jestem zaskoczony Twoją wizytą, Harry. Poszukujesz czegoś konkretnego?** – zapytał przesłodzonym tonem.

**\- Nie szukam niczego, co jest Twoją sprawą. Nie udawaj, że Cię to obchodzi.**

**\- Widzę, że nie straciłeś nic ze swojej arogancji.** \- wytknął z rozczarowaniem.- **Ach, chyba muszę już do końca zaprzepaścić swoje marzenia o usłyszeniu od Ciebie, przepełnionej serdecznością odpowiedzi.**

Uniosłem prześmiewczo jeden kącik ust, odkładając na półkę kilka dzieł. Zwróciłem się potem w jego stronę, opierając dłoń na biodrze i przekrzywiając głowę delikatnie na bok.

 **\- Gdybym tylko wiedział, że moje zachowanie nie pozwala Ci na spokojne przeżywanie swojej domniemanej egzystencji, to przechwyciłbym nieco zwrotów od Losu.** \- Po moich słowach na jego twarzy powstał wyraz podobno do tego, jaki otrzymuje się, gdy ktoś przeżuwa bardzo, ale to bardzo kwaśną cytrynę. Parsknąłem pod nosem. - **Och, nie udawaj, że nie lubisz jego uroczych określeń, jakimi lubi się do Ciebie zwracać, cukiereczku.**

**\- Powinienem był już dawno urwać kontakt z wami obojgiem. Przyprawiacie mnie o ból głowy.**

**\- Nie może boleć Cię głowa.**

**\- To nie ma znaczenia.**

**\- …**

**\- Co właściwie tu robisz? Nie przypominam sobie, aby wydarzyło się cokolwiek na tyle istotnego, żebyś musiał tu schodzić.**

**\- Szukam książki, którą kiedyś czytałem.** – odparłem bez wahania.

**\- Huh? Powiedz mi zawartość, znam je wszystkie lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny.**

Otworzyłem usta tylko po to, by po chwili zamknąć je z trzaskiem. Przecież sam dokładnie nie wiedziałem, czego szukam. Nie wiedziałem czemu, ale poczułem zimny pot na plecach oraz ciepło na twarzy. Czym się tak denerwowałem? Ach, no tak. Może tym, iż Morty wpatrywał się we mnie swoimi martwymi oczami w sposób, którego nie znosiłem, a ja nie miałem na języku żadnej błyskotliwej riposty, jaka mogłaby oddalić go od mojego prawdziwego powodu wizyty w zaświatach. Postanowiłem polecieć w maliny. Szkoda tylko, że była zima.

**\- Zawierała dużo informacji o czarnej magii… i bazyliszkach. Autor ubolewał nad ich wymarciem i opisywał, jak przez całe swoje życie poszukiwał sposobu na złączenie odpowiedniej mieszanki genów, aby przywrócić je do życia. Nie pamiętam, czy mu się to udało.**

Morty uniósł na mnie brew, a następnie głęboko się zamyślił. Liczyłem w duchu, iż istnieje coś chociaż trochę podobnego do mojej wiązanki myśli. Zwinąłem palce u stóp, gdy ruszył, wgłęb regałów. Salazarze, czy naprawdę istniało coś takiego? Wiwatowałem w duchu na swoje szczęście. Bazyliszki. Tak, to zdecydowanie coś odpowiedniego dla kogoś takiego, jak Tom. Były śmiertelnie groźne i wymarłe. Jeśli udałoby mu się je ponownie wygenerować, miałby niezwykle mocnego asa w rękawie, a ja nie wątpiłem, ani przez moment, że z jego genialnym umysłem istniało cokolwiek innego, niż sukces.

 **\- To o czym mówiłeś, było pierwszym tomem. W drugim, kontynuowanym przez kogoś od nas, została podana dokładna procedura. Planujesz wyhodować sobie kolejną słodką kluseczkę? –** zapytał ironicznie, podając mi do rąk, dwie niebywale grube księgi. Były oprawione w czarną skórę z wyrytymi pentagramami. Przeglądając pierwszą z nich, zauważyłem, iż co jakiś czas, na niektórych stronach znajdowały się plamy krwi. Ogólny wygląd oceniałem na przyjazny.

**\- Może.**

**\- Co ma oznaczać „może”? Dobrze wiesz, że takie eksperymenty nigdy nie kończą się dobrze. Zwłaszcza w Twoim wydaniu.**

**\- Mam poczuć się urażony? Znajdę im miłą lokację.**

**\- IM?! PLANUJESZ STWORZYĆ WIĘCEJ NIŻ JEDNEGO?!**

**\- Nie podnoś głosu.** \- wysyczałem surowym tonem.

**\- Harry, to kompletnie niekompetentny pomysł. Bazyliszki nie wymarły bez powodu.**

**\- Nie umoralniaj mnie. Czemu udajesz, że Cię to obchodzi?**

**\- Ponieważ, to j a będę musiał po Tobie, to wszystko posprzątać. Zapomniałeś już, kto spisuje każdą pojedynczą śmierć?**

Przewróciłem oczami, chowając tomy do zaczarowanej kieszeni.

**\- Podziękuj mi. Gdyby nie ja nadal nudziłbyś się w swoich zatęchłych zapachem dusz komnatach.**

**\- Nie uznaję pracy za rozrywkę.**

**\- Jaka szkoda.** – wzruszyłem ramionami, ruszając w stronę wyjścia. Mężczyzna podążył za mną i warczał, mówiąc o wszystkich możliwych konsekwencjach. Przy Sali tronowej, złapał mnie mocno za nadgarstek, a następnie przycisnął do kolumny.

 **\- Zapomniałem podziękować Ci za niespodziankę, którą mi zostawiłeś.** – tchnął martwym tonem. Nie zrywałem połączenia wzrokowego, upuszczając na ziemię trochę swojej magii, aby przypomnieć mu, z kim rozmawiał. Wiedziałem, iż przez jego uścisk zostaną mi siniaki.

**\- Cieszę się, że przypadła Ci do gustu.**

Zmrużył powieki, zaciskając uchwyt mocniej. Między nami kłębiła się chmura magii ciemnej jak smoła. Czułem, jak moje stawy zaczynają chrupotać, dlatego odciąłem połączenia nerwowe w tym obszarze. Dosłownie chwilę po moim ruchu ciszę przerwał trzask kruszonej kości. Morty odskoczył ode mnie, niczym poparzony, a ja zwróciłem wzrok na kość wystającą ze skóry. Miała ostre zakończenia, a poharatana tkanka wokół niej obficie krwawiła. Przyłożyłem do niej drugą dłoń i jednym ruchem włożyłem kość na jej dawne miejsce. Dźwięk nie należał do zbytnio przyjemnych, ale nic oprócz niego nie przyprawiło mnie o zniesmaczenie. Rzuciłem groźne spojrzenie w stronę przygarbionej Śmierci i wyczarowując ruchem ręki portal zwrotny, wróciłem do poprzedniej lokacji.

Znajdując się z powrotem w pokoju, obmyłem okrwawiony nadgarstek pod ciepłą wodą, a następnie usunąłem zaklęciem krew z ubrań, na które zdążyła skapnąć. Przywróciłem ponownie czucie w dłoni i poprawiłem opadające mi na twarz loki. Cóż, nie było tak źle. Morty będzie teraz próbował mnie udobruchać, dzięki czemu zupełnie zapomni o dywanie, który zniszczyłem oraz księgach, które wziąłem ze sobą. Złamany nadgarstek był adekwatną ceną za te dwa incydenty. Czy jestem małym bachorem? Tak.

Rzuciłem Tempus, aby zorientować się, jak bardzo nieodpowiednia pora na odwiedziny panowała teraz w czarodziejskim świecie. Zawsze, nawet po wizytach, tak krótkich, jak ta, nie wiedziałem, czy nadal jest ten sam dzień. Dzięki Merlinowi dobijała dopiero północ, więc nie czułem większego skrępowania, by aportować się do rezydencji Toma. Miałem, co prawda konkretne zamiary do tego spotkania, ale z tyłu głowy, czułem się lepiej, z tym że Voldemort nie będzie spędzał świąt samotnie i dostanie naprawdę wartościowy prezent.

Pewnie, gdybym powiedział te słowa na głos, to oberwałbym, jakąś wyjątkowo nieprzyjemną klątwą, ale widziałem w nim samotność. Bardzo dobrze maskowaną chęć dzielenia towarzystwa z kimś odpowiednim jego wymaganiom. Wątpiłem w to, iż to ja byłem taką osobą, ale lepszy rydz niż nic, prawda? Poza tym spędzanie czasu ze sławnym wybawicielem czarodziejskiego świata na pewno podnosiła ego każdego, kto doznał tego zaszczytu. Nie widziałem żadnej innej opcji.

Uderzyłem się mentalnie w twarz po tym, jak zapukałem do jego drzwi wejściowych, niczym laik, zamiast po prostu wejść i zrobić mu tę niezwykle przyjemną niespodziankę. 

_Kto puka do posiadłości Czarnych Panów?_

Tak, odpowiedź, to zdecydowanie Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za wszystkie kudos!  
> Musicie wybaczyć mi tak długą przerwę od poprzedniego rozdziału, ale byłam na długo wyczekiwanych przeze mnie wakacjach i kompletnie zatraciłam się w odpoczynku. Niestety, wątpię też, że rozdziały będą pojawiać się, co tydzień, jak to miało miejsce wcześniej, ponieważ od września czeka mnie dwa razy więcej nauki, niż miało to miejsce teraz. Postaram się jednak ze wszystkich sił, wstawiać kontynuację w miarę regularnie. : )


	30. Niespodziewany finał

Zimne płatki śniegu zaczęły w bardziej intensywnym tempie opadać na otaczającą mnie okolice. Wszystkie stojące tu obiekty już dawno temu zostały pokryte grubą, puchową kołdrą nadającą im mroźnego klimatu. Uznałem tę lokację za niezwykle czarującą, pomimo krwawej tragedii, jaka miała tu miejsce. Oczami wyobraźni zrekonstruowałem sobie pokrytego krwią Toma, siedzącego na krześle i patrzącego tymi zimnymi oczami na scenę przed sobą. Czy zamordowanie swojej ostatniej rodziny wywarło na nim jakiekolwiek piętno? W jaki sposób tego dokonał? I dlaczego do Salazara o tym myślałem?! Wychodziło na to, że od czekania na zimnie, zaczął przymarzać mi także mózg. Czy Thomas miał w ogóle zamiar sprawdzić, czemu pukałem do jego domu? Cóż, osobiście wątpiłem, iż wstałbym do drzwi, gdybym usłyszał ciche pukanie o tej godzinie, ale Voldemort był bardziej ciekawskim dzieckiem ode mnie.

Zapukałem ponownie, z nadzieją, że uderzy we mnie, jakiś mocno naładowany piorun i zmiecie z powierzchni ziemi. Nadal nie wiedziałem, dlaczego zawsze, gdy tylko spędzałem z nim czas, czułem pełzający pod skórą niepokój zmieszany z podekscytowaniem. Było to nieodparcie otrzeźwiające po tej nużącej mnie nudzie panującej podczas roku szkolnego w Hogwarcie, ale zdecydowanie… niepokojące. Rzuciłem na swoje ubrania zaklęcie ogrzewające, bijąc się we wnętrzu za nieuczynienie tego wcześniej. Nie miałem w końcu ochoty na rozchorowanie się w ostatnie dni wolności, a paradowanie w samym swetrze i spodniach w zimową noc zdecydowanie mnie do tego kierowało. Ciepła otoczka zaczęła rozgrzewać moje skostniałe ramiona oraz dłonie. Przestąpiłem z nogi na nogę, odczuwając powoli zirytowanie. Jak długo już tu stałem? Zamierzałem napaść na kuchnię Toma, gdy tylko mnie wpuści, żeby okraść jego zaopatrzenie w rozgrzewające herbaty. Praktycznie poczułem na języku smak jednej z nich, którą miałem okazję wypić u Narcyzy. Wspomnienie soczystego grejpfruta z imbirem pobudziło moje kubki smakowe.

Czy Voldemort zawsze musiał być takim wrzodem na tyłku? Nie wierzyłem w to, iż jego magicznie obwody nie zaalarmowały go o mojej obecności już w chwili, kiedy się tu aportowałem. Przekląłem go bardzo obelżywymi określeniami w głowie i gdy miałem zamiar po raz trzeci zaszczycić stojące przede mną drzwi, dotknięciem poprzez me delikatne kostki u rąk, te w końcu się otworzyły, uderzając we mnie zachęcającym powiewem ciepła.

Tom był ubrany w zwykłe czarne spodnie oraz rozpiętą delikatnie u góry koszulę w tym samym kolorze. Wychodziło na to, że nie spał, ale czy w ogóle potrzebował snu? Wątpiłem w to. Wyglądał raczej na wyciągniętego z książki studenta, niż zirytowanego Czarnego Pana, a to już wystarczyło, aby poruszyć moje nogi do przodu i przepychając się obok niego, ruszyć do wcześniej wspomnianej kuchni.

\- Nie wypada trzymać swoich gości na zimnie, przez tyle czasu. – rzuciłem, odwracając do niego lekko głowę.

\- Nie wypada też odwiedzać ludzi o tak późnej godzinie. Wygląda na to, iż nie tylko ja mam braki w wychowaniu. – zripostował natychmiast. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnąłem, dochodząc jednocześnie do szafki z kubkami. Wybrałem ten największy w szarym kolorze. Ruchem ręki wstawiłem wodę w czajniku, opierając się plecami o blat. Riddle nie opuszczał ze mnie oczu, ale byłem już do tego mniej więcej przyzwyczajony, więc przechyliłem jedynie głowę, przeczesując loki.

\- Powinniśmy razem udać się na kurs, który je uzupełni. Słyszałem, że Dumbledore prowadził owe swego czasu. – odparłem ironicznym tonem, puszczając do niego zalotnie oko. Parsknął głośno, przewracając oczami.

\- Musiałbym stracić jakiekolwiek bariery, aby dobrowolnie się od niego czegokolwiek nauczyć.

\- Och, och. Nie bądź taki surowy dla tego poczciwego staruszka, Thomas.

Zasztyletował mnie spojrzeniem. Mruknąłem na to tylko pod nosem, otwierając obszerną szufladę z różnorodnymi herbatami. Po dłuższej chwili namysłu chwyciłem miętową z jabłkiem oraz goździkami. Wrzuciłem jedną saszetkę do naczynia, a następnie zalałem ją wrzącą już wodą. Z gotowym napojem, przeniosłem się do salonu, po czym usiadłem na jednym z foteli. Mężczyzna podążył za mną, zasiadając w tym stojącym naprzeciwko. Zamruczałem na przyjemne uczucie parzącego ciepła, które przebijało się przez szkło do moich palców i założyłem nogę na nogę, machając powoli stopą.

\- Skoro wystarczająco się już rozgościłeś, może zaszczycisz mnie powodem, dla którego naszedłeś mnie o tej godzinie w moim domu?

\- Czym są późne odwiedziny u dobrych przyjaciół? – odpowiedziałem niewinnie.

\- Nie kpij ze mnie.

\- Nigdy bym nawet nie śmiał. Nie uważasz nas za przyjaciół, Tom? Och, przyznam, że ugodziłeś mnie tym w sam środek serca. – zarzuciłem mu dramatycznym tonem. Spojrzał na mnie z niedowierzaniem, przymykając lekko powieki.

\- Jesteś kompletnie amoralny.

\- I kto mi to mówi? – tchnąłem, śmiejąc się do rozpuku. Czułem oczy Voldemorta pożerające mój wyraz twarzy. Założyłem, że musiałem wyglądać niezwykle zabawnie. Przypomniałem sobie znajdujące się w mojej kieszeni kartki świąteczne od tej bandy głupców i poczułem nieodpartą ochotę na podzielenie się ich zawartością z siedzącym na wprost mnie Tomem. Wyczarowałem więc niewidzialną powierzchnię, na której mogłem postawić kubek i kładąc go na niej, wygrzebałem z czeluści kieszeni trzy lekko stłamszone kartki. – Przyszedłem pochwalić się z Tobą tymi jakże unikalnymi darami. – zażartowałem, rzucając je w jego stronę. Ten złapał je w zręczny sposób, po czym zaczął przeglądać zawartość.

\- Czy to jakiś słaby żart? – spytał, marszcząc brwi.

\- Zmyj ten gorzki wyraz z twarzy, Tom. Może w przyszłym roku wyślą je również do Ciebie. W tym najwyraźniej zapomnieli…

\- Jesteś pijany?

\- Pff… przypominam Ci, że jestem jeszcze niepełnoletni.

\- Nie przeszkadzało Ci, to gdy opróżniałeś butelkę białego wina.

Zarumieniłem się na jego uwagę, przypominając sobie jednocześnie, że w praktyce już dawno byłem po zezwoleniu na spożywanie takich substancji. Przekląłem swoje nastoletnie ciało po raz kolejny.

\- Jestem trzeźwy. – odparłem, podkreślając mocno oba słowa. Voldemort uniósł na to usta w lisi uśmiech, a następnie bez ostrzeżenia wrzucił moje cenne prezenty prosto do kominka. Wzburzony odgłos palącego się papieru rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu. Przyłożyłem dłoń do piersi, nakładając na twarz zszokowany wyraz. – Ach, jak mogłeś je zniszczyć?! Nie wiem, czy poradzę sobie z ich stratą…

\- Powinienem chyba zapytać, czy zażywałeś jakiekolwiek substancje odurzające w przeciągu ostatnich godzin.

\- Uważaj, Tom. Za chwilę będziesz krok od urażenia mojego kruchego wnętrza. – ostrzegłem go, biorąc łyk napoju. Z rozkoszą przymrużyłem oczy na smak mięty rozchodzący się po moim języku.

\- Wyglądasz absolutnie niedorzecznie. – kontynuował.

\- Śmiem się nie zgodzić. Uważam, że Twojej garderobie również przydałoby się kilka tak orzeźwiających kompletów.

Wyobrażenie sobie Toma w świątecznym swetrze z uszami renifera na głowie zdecydowanie należało do cennych obrazów. Musiałem nakłonić go kiedyś do ubrania się w taką stylizację. Pragnąłem takiego zdjęcia oprawionego w ramkę i wiszącego gdzieś na ścianie w mojej sypialni. Mógłbym wtedy śmiać się do łez za każdym razem, gdybym je widział.

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl. – zagroził.

\- Za późno.

Pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, a ja nadal tworzyłem onieśmielające wizję jego wyglądu w różnorodnych stylizacjach. Fotografia przerażającego Lorda Voldemorta przebranego za księżniczkę na pewno zrobiłaby ze mnie miliardera. Podejrzewałem, iż byłaby najrzadszym produktem na czarnym rynku, za który dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent społeczeństwa dałaby się pokroić. Hm… a co z kotkiem lub króliczkiem? Kolejne pomysły pojawiały się w moim umyśle z zastraszającą prędkością. Czułem się absolutnie popieprzony. Nie mogłem znaleźć innego określenia na tę nowo odkrytą… chorobę.

\- Okaż w takim razie odrobinę emanującego z Ciebie miłosierdzia i myśl ciszej. Mam wrażenie, że za chwilę zobaczę przebłyski Twoich niepokojących fantazji na mój temat. ¬– przerwał zirytowanym tonem. Odpowiedziałem mu krótkim śmiechem, odkładając rozważania na ten temat na później. W końcu nie zjawiłem się tu bez powodu.

\- Nie pochlebiaj sobie. To jedynie sukcesywne opracowywanie sposobu na wieczny dopływ środków do mojego skarbca.

\- Proponuję Ci zacząć od siebie. Kto wie? Może sam skuszę się na kilka takich zdjęć?

\- Nie musisz być tak sarkastyczny. Jestem pewien, że zrobiłbyś większą furorę.

\- Chyba nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z liczby swoich fanów.

\- Moich, co? – zapytałem kompletnie wyrwany z nastroju.

\- Kółka pałającego adoracją do wybawiciela czarodziejskiego świata? Lucjusz wspomniał mi ostatnio, że przypinki z Twoją twarzą robią furorę w ministerstwie.

Zawiesiłem się, patrząc na niego z kompletnym niedowierzaniem. Nie wiedziałem, czy powinienem poczuć się pobłogosławiony, czy urażony przez Lucjusza, że nie wspomniał mi o tym fakcie, ani razu. Mój… fanklub. Czy wymazanie pamięci o swoim istnieniu całemu światu byłoby pochopną i nieodpowiednią decyzją? Chyba tak. Odłożyłem ten kuszący pomysł na inny czas. Wiedziałem, że pojawienie się publicznie w proroku wzbudzi wszechstronną fascynację, ale szczerze mówiąc, nie spodziewałem się, iż magiczna populacja była tak głęboko pogrążona w szaleństwie.

\- Cokolwiek. Zacznę się tym przejmować, gdy dotknie mnie to fizycznie. Wzdychający do moich zdjęć nastolatkowie nie robią na mnie żadnego wrażenia. – wyrzuciłem z siebie po chwili. Uniósł na to brew, na co prychnąłem pod nosem. – Nie wszyscy jesteśmy królowymi dramatu, które uwielbiają być w centrum uwagi, Tom.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz. – odparł, machając lekceważąco dłonią.

\- Oczywiście, że nie masz. Właśnie dlatego powinieneś docenić moje próby utemperowania Twojego przerośniętego ego. Jak jeszcze mieścisz się z nim w progu drzwi?

Posłał mi kolejne mordercze spojrzenie, uznając zapewne, że jest to wystarczająca odpowiedź. Sam postanowiłem zatrzymać moje próby rozgniewania go moimi uwagami i przejść do momentu, gdzie ofiarowuje mu moje wspaniałomyślne oraz wyszukane dary, a on dziękuję mi za nie ze łzami w oczach. Oczywiście moje zepsute na jego punkcie serce, ucieszyłoby się z samego pozytywnego wyrazu twarzy Riddle’a, więc na niego właśnie liczyłem. Odesłałem kubek do kuchni, a następnie jednocześnie wyjmując i powiększając książki do ich oryginalnego rozmiaru, wstałem i podszedłem na wyciągnięcie ręki do mojej ofiary, która patrzyła na mnie z pytaniem w oczach.

\- Jestem absolutnie oczarowany Twoim prezentem, dlatego postanowiłem wręczyć Ci coś równie… niecodziennego. – szepnąłem, wręczając mu księgi do rąk. Przejechał delikatnie palcami po okładce pierwszej z nich, po czym otworzył ją gdzieś w połowie, śledząc oczami zawartość. Powtórzył to samo z drugą z nich, po czym podniósł się z fotela i ruszył, wgłęb korytarzy, wołając za sobą:

\- Chodź, Harry.

________________________________________

Siedziałem teraz naprzeciwko jego biurka, patrząc, jak wertuje treść wręczonych mu niedawno dzieł. Nie powiedział do mnie nic więcej, ale gdy zerkał na mnie od czasu do czasu, widziałem żar płonący w jego oczach. Odcień jego tęczówek znacznie się pogłębił, nadając im wulkanicznego, przyprawiającego mnie o ciarki, koloru. Zacisnąłem dłonie na kolanach, lekko denerwując się brakiem jakiegokolwiek odzewu z jego strony, ale stwierdziłem, iż musiał być naprawdę zafascynowany sekretami skrytymi między kartkami, jeśli aż tak bardzo odciął się od rzeczywistości. Morty mówił mi coś dawno temu, o konsekwencjach dzielenia się wiedzą tajemną ze śmiertelnikami, ale przecież Tom nie należał do tego grona. Był w końcu nieśmiertelny na dobre, zważając na część duszy zawartą we mnie. Zacząłem kręcić się na krześle, niczym małe dziecko chcące zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Zirytowałem się sam na siebie, bo nie byłem dzieckiem. W końcu miałem dwadzieścia trzy lata. No dobra, tylko mentalnie, ale nadal!

_\- W tej chwili przestań się wiercić._

O, podziałało.

_\- Może gdybyś zwrócił na mnie uwagę, to bym tego nie robił. Rozumiem, że ta lekka lektura w pełni Cię pochłonęła? Wydaję mi się, że lekcje dobrego wychowania jednak Ci się przydadzą._

Po moich słowach akcja potoczyła się tak szybko, że nawet nie wiedziałem, jak i dlaczego jestem przyciśnięty do ostrej krawędzi biurka, praktycznie na nim leżąc. Och, mój kręgosłup na pewno mi za to później podziękuje.

Moje nadgarstki zostały zmiażdżone w bolesnym uścisku, przez dłonie Voldemorta. Czułem, jak moje wystające kości biodrowe, wrzynają się w jego twardy brzuch, a kolana zostają zablokowane, przez jego otaczające je uda. Miałem wrażenie, że znajduję się w ludzkiej klatce. Zacząłem się wyrywać, ale po kilku sekundach próbowania, jedynym co z tego wyszło, był krwiożerczy uśmiech na ustach Thomasa. Spojrzałem na niego z irytacją, przeklinając moje nadpobudliwe myśli, przez które na moich policzkach z pewnością zaczął rozkwitać dorodny rumieniec.

_\- Co do Salazara wyprawiasz?_ – wysyczałem wściekle, ponownie szarpiąc biodrami do przodu. Uchwyt na moich przegubach dłoni jedyne wzrósł. Tom opuścił swoja twarz, tak nisko, że czułem jego gorący oddech na ustach. Jego źrenice były znacznie powiększone. Okej, zaczynałem czuć się b a r d z o niekomfortowo.

_\- Jesteś taki tajemniczy, Harry. Bawisz się ze mną w kotka i myszkę, oczekując, że będę wyłapywał ukryte między słowami aluzję, łącząc je później w spójną całość. Przyznam, iż na początku odnajdywałem w tym swego rodzaju rozrywkę, ale chyba zapomniałeś, z kim masz do czynienia._

_\- Słucham? Przypomnę Ci, że gdyby nie moja wspaniałomyślność, to w ogóle byśmy nie rozmawiali, a ty błąkałbyś się gdzieś na obrzeżach Albanii, szukając kolejnego idioty do opętania._

_\- Jesteś bezczelnym bachorem._

_\- A ty przemądrzałym dupkiem. Idealnie do siebie pasujemy._ – zripostowałem natychmiast, starając się zabrzmieć jednocześnie sarkastycznie i groźnie. Cóż, wyszło jak zawsze.

_\- Agresja Ci nie pasuje, Harry. Możemy załatwić, to na dwa sposoby. Łagodny i brutalny._

_\- C- co?! – wtrąciłem się oburzony._

_\- Nie przerywaj mi, gdy mówię._ – powiedział stalowym tonem, mocniej przyciskając mnie do mebla. Z moich ust wyrwało się westchnienie bólu, które wyraźnie go rozbawiło. Och… jak bardzo miałem teraz ochotę unieść moje kolano w górę, żeby po prostu skrzywdzić jego narządy rodne. – _Mogłem ignorować wszystkie nadnaturalne nawet, jak na czarodzieja, sytuacje, które miały wokół Ciebie miejsce, ale dziś… moje granice zostały podburzone. Żyję na tym świecie o wiele dłużej, niż Ty, a nigdy nawet nie słyszałem o takich książkach. Ich autorzy również nie są nikomu znani, a podejrzewam, iż grono zajmujące się, tak mrocznymi sztukami byłoby, chociażby napomknięte w innych tytułach z tej kategorii. Pomyślałem na początku, że jest, to stek bzdur, ale po przewertowaniu kilkunastu stron, widzę, że mają sens._ – przesunął swoje usta w okolice mojego lewego ucha. _– Także daję Ci szanse na wyjaśnienie tego wszystkiego. Teraz._

_\- J- ja…_

Mój oddech znacznie przyspieszył, przez co moja klatka zaczęła wykonywać spazmatyczne odruchy. Poczułem zimne dreszcze przechodzące po dole kręgosłupa oraz ciężką magię Voldemorta, która przygniatała moje ciało w inny sposób. Nigdy nie czułem takiego zdenerwowania i paniki jak teraz. Mogłem skłamać, tak samo, jak wtedy w kawiarni, jednak miałem dziwne przeczucie w żołądku, iż tym razem, to zdecydowanie by nie przeszło. Czy to był dobry moment na wyznanie mu całej prawdy? Chciałem zrobić to w inny sposób. Subtelny i powolny. Nie przewidziałem jednak gorącego temperamentu Czarnego Pana. Po mojej głowie krążyły teraz myśli głoszące wszem i wobec moją głupotę. Skanujący mnie bez przerwy wzrok Riddle’a wcale nie pomagał. Do siedmiu piekieł, czy on nie musiał mrugać?! Nerwy zaplątały mój żołądek w ciasny supeł. Bałem się. Bałem się braku akceptacji z jego strony i obrzydzenia do mojej osoby. Wszyscy, którzy poznali moją prawdziwą tożsamość, mieli wypisane konwulsje na twarzy pomieszane ze strachem. Tak bardzo chciałem teraz zniknąć i zaszyć się w swoich zimnych komnatach, które przepuszczały do siebie jedynie krzyki utrapionych dusz.

_\- Tak. Ty. Powiedz mi wszystko._

Właśnie wtedy wszystko, co czułem, ustało. Obalał mnie chłodny spokój, a ból, jaki czułem, przez przyciskające mnie ciało Toma, zniknął. Czemu tak bardzo się tego bałem? Jeśli Voldemort nie zaakceptowałby mojej prawdziwej osobowości, nie byłby wart mojego czasu. Postawiłem wszystko na jedną kartę, otwierając nieświadomie kolejny rozdział w swoim życiu. Praktycznie nie poznałem tonu, w jakim wypowiedziałem te decydujące o wszystkim słowa. Był jednocześnie tak żywy i… martwy.

_\- Jestem Mistrzem Śmierci. Wierzę, że czytałeś opowieść o trzech braciach._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Koniec części pierwszej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okej, ja też się tego nie spodziewałam.   
> No dobra, spodziewałam się i od samego początku wiedziałam, że zakończę pierwszą część w takim momencie. Mam nadzieję, że mnie za to brutalnie nie zamordujecie.   
> Osobiście traktuję Wnętrze duszy za wprowadzenie do wszystkiego, co zaplanowałam na później. Harry jest w niej młodym nastolatkiem, który sam nie wie do końca, czego, tak naprawdę chcę.   
> Nie mam pojęcia, kiedy pojawi się kolejny tom. Co prawda, pracuję już nad nim od jakiegoś czasu, ale nie jest, to jeszcze nic konkretnego. Teraz planuję poprawić wszystkie niezadowalające mnie rozdziały, a jest ich dość sporo. W końcu nie kryję się z tym, iż początki były... trudne i gdyby nie komentarze przekochanej vElathy, nadal pewnie robiłabym m a s ę błędów.   
> Dziękuję za wszystkie pozostałe komentarze i kudos, które zostawialiście pod rozdziałami. Motywowały mnie do ruszenia swoich czterech liter przed laptop częściej niż zwykle.   
> Do zobaczenia w drugim tomie!


End file.
